There are a thousand ways to love
by BloodOfHell
Summary: Un essai tumultueux sur ce qu'a pu être le parcours des personnages en dehors des passages de la websérie. Tout d'abord à travers l'adolescence d'Armand, futur-héritier du poste de PDG de la Flander's. Puis du point de vue d'une rencontre qu'il a pu le faire évoluer jusqu'à la version que l'on connaît de lui aujourd'hui. Pré-saison 1, puis bien plus tard le courant des saisons.
1. Chapter I - POV Armand

Hallo ! Je suis de retoooouuuur \o/

Cette fanfiction fera très exactement dix-neuf chapitres et possédera ensuite un épilogue. Celui-ci est le plus court, donc attendez-vous à bien plus long les fois suivantes. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu mes autres fanfictions, mais techniquement celle-ci peut être vues comme le prequel à _Protons, Neutrons et Électrons_. Il y a des références et l'OC est le même, mais l'histoire peut être lue sans avoir lu le reste.

Les neuf premiers chapitres seront dédiés au point de vue d'Armand, il y aura un chapitre transitoire et les neufs suivants seront du point de vue de l'OC. Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Disclamer** : Uniquement le texte et l'OC m'appartiennent, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce qui suit et ne possède aucun droit sur l'oeuvre originale.

 **Aide à l'inspiration** : Azurea8

 **Oeuvre originale** : _Flander's Company._

 **Auteur original** : Ruddy Pomarede.

 **Ratting** : T.

* * *

Septembre 1997.

Assis sur un banc, il était concentré sur le journal ouvert dans ses mains. Ses lunettes de soleil fièrement posées sur son nez, satisfait de la présence encore salutaire de l'été. Sans prêter une once d'attention au groupe autour de lui, un peu ennuyeux à son goût ; et encore moins à sa petite-amie qui était en train de parler, confortablement assise sur lui. Ses pupilles se tournaient rarement vers elle. Juste lorsqu'elle passait une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, en fait. Une assurance au cas où certains lui cacheraient sa lecture.

Ils avaient tous repris les cours depuis deux semaines déjà. Il était lassé de la répétition, des jours qui se ressemblaient. Il n'attendait plus que les prochaines vacances, ou rien que l'arrivée du week-end. C'était bien plus palpitant pour lui, car il savait comment rendre sa vie bien plus endiablée dans ces moments-là. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit tous les regards sur lui, qu'il s'arracha de sa lecture. Une fille l'interpella, debout face à lui, à quelques mètres. Il ne lui accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil. Persuadé de perdre son temps.

\- Ça va Armand, on ne te dérange pas trop ?

\- Hm, non.

Il remit correctement son journal et reposa les yeux dessus. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en mêle pour regarder la page qu'il étudiait. Sa mâchoire se crispa, mais il retint un commentaire. Parfois, il fallait juste accepter que personne allait visiblement le laisser tranquille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis comme ça ?

\- La bourse.

\- Toujours plongé dans son économie. Hey Lina, il la lâche au moins quand vous sortez ensemble ? Ou c'est toi la troisième roue du carrosse ?

\- Tu exagères. C'est parce que tu ne le vois que le matin où les nouveaux chiffres sortent.

Il allait répliquer quand la sonnerie indiquant la reprise le coupa. Ils s'activèrent tous pour ranger et récupérer leurs affaires.

Une fois prêt, il sentit une main se faufiler dans la sienne et ils prirent le chemin de leur salle de classe. Une de leur amie se colla à lui dans son dos une seconde pour le charrier. Son corps se tendit automatiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on te prenne comme cadeau pour ton anniversaire ? On se cotise pour t'accorder une entrée dans la bourse de Paris ?

\- Ou vous vous cotisez pour un lingot d'or à mon nom.

\- L'or et al., parce qu'il le vaut bien !

Il eut un sourire amusé à cette blague. Jusqu'à le perdre pour lever les yeux au ciel quand un de leur «ami» intervint.

\- De toute manière, c'est pas nous mais Lina qui lui fera le plus beau cadeau ce week-end.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

\- Eh bien ça fera deux mois que toi et Armand vous serez officiellement ensembles. Il serait peut-être temps de lui réserver une petite surprise entre amoureux.

\- Mickaël ? Ferme-la. Tu veux bien nous faire ce plaisir ?

Sa voix s'était faite acide. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de discussion. Pour être certain d'y couper court, il tourna vers leurs casiers, attirant à sa suite la seconde concernée. Ils prendraient un autre chemin pour cette fois.

Quand ils furent dans un couloir presque vide, il les stoppa dans un coin. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'elle n'allait l'écouter que lui, pas l'autre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle prépare quelque chose ou se crée de faux espoirs.

\- J'espère que tu ne prêtes pas attention à ce qu'il vient de dire. C'est un imbécile.

\- Je sais. Même si …

\- Je n'attends rien de toi. Si je t'ai proposé de rester dormir, c'est uniquement pour profiter de nos potentiels derniers week-ends sans trop de travail.

Il vit qu'elle ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincue. Sans s'en inquiéter particulièrement. Après tout, ils s'étaient rapprochés considérablement l'année qui venait de passer. Ce n'était que pendant l'été qu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Il avait accepté, plutôt content de voir que ça ne changeait pas leur attitude l'un envers l'autre. Puis, ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. La veille de la rentrée, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour passer la soirée ensemble. Sans grande motivation de traverser la moitié de la ville pour rentrer chez lui, il avait accepté volontier de rentrer avec elle. Une action menant à une autre, il avait calmé le jeu.

Il ne mettait aucune pression dans son couple. Ils ne feraient que ce qu'ils voudraient vraiment. Pas juste par normes sociales. Sur ce plan-là, il était assez détaché du traditionnel. N'était même pas vraiment fan du concept de couple comme il était répandu. Alors que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient ensembles, elle lui avait déjà reproché deux fois de préférer s'occuper de ses projets personnels plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle. Il essayait vaguement de faire un effort, parvenait finalement toujours à détourner son énervement ou à sortir une excuse.

Ils reprirent leur trajet et ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur salle. Ils passèrent devant un autre petit groupe de leur classe. Peu intéressé par autre chose qu'aller s'installer, il continua son chemin. Jusqu'à se sentir retenu en arrière et de se voir forcer de faire demi-tour. Sa voisine lui glissa qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer.

Puis, elle les emmena principalement vers une nouvelle dans leur classe. Les changements entre la première et la terminale n'avaient pas été nombreux. Seulement trois lycéens avaient été mélangés. Celle-ci était venue dans leur classe tandis que deux garçons de la leur étaient partis dans l'autre. Un avantage pour elle, d'après des rumeurs qu'il avait entendu. Deux garçons et une fille de la troupe de théâtre n'avaient pas tardé à l'accueillir dans leur groupe d'amis. Il n'avait donc jamais fait attention à elle. Ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire non plus aujourd'hui. Contrairement donc à sa petite-amie qui se faisait une joie de s'introduire enfin.

\- Salut, Maxance c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Notre professeur d'anglais nous a mis dans le même groupe. Je suis Lina.

Aux vues du regard que celle-ci lui lança, elle attendait visiblement qu'il se présente à son tour. Il mit tant de temps à s'en rendre compte qu'elle le fit pour lui.

\- Et lui c'est Armand.

Appuyée contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son short, il vit leur destinataire hocher vaguement la tête. Visiblement tout autant intéressée par sa présence que lui par la sienne.

\- Je sais. Son héritage ne passe pas très inaperçu sur une liste de nom.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir une once de sarcasme dans la voix. La semaine précédente, leur professeur d'économie avait vanté pendant deux heures la montée en bourse fulgurante de la Flander's Company. Même lui qui avait pourtant été flatté au départ, avait terminé le cours en ne souhaitant plus que lui jeter tout son matériel à la figure pour le faire taire. Cinq minutes seulement auraient suffit pour exposer la situation économique de l'entreprise. Il n'était pas nécessaire de tourner en rond autour des mêmes chiffres tant de temps.

\- Les revers de la célébrité.

\- Bref. Est-ce que tu aurais un moment de libre la semaine prochaine pour qu'on travaille ?

Elles échangèrent leurs emplois du temps pour trouver un horaire qui leurs convenait à toutes les deux. Lui commençait à se sentir fortement de trop. Il hésitait à rentrer juste tout seul en classe. Cet aparté s'allongeait en matière de temps, comparé à celui prévu initialement.

Au bout de deux minutes, ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine, fixant sa petite-amie. Il soupira assez bruyamment pour qu'elle l'entende. Le regard de cette dernière se tourna brièvement vers lui avant de retourner sur sa camarade de travail. Cependant, elle abrégea l'échange en décidant d'un moment. Elles se saluèrent poliment et ils rentrèrent enfin dans leur salle.

[...]

La semaine suivante, ils étaient tous les deux dans une de leur salle de travail. Lui était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman, les jambes tendues et croisées sur le bord de la table basse devant eux. Elle, elle reprenait ses notes de cours pour les avoir en tête. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés ici. À cet horaire et ce jour-ci, peu de monde n'avait pas cours. Ils en profitaient toujours pour s'y mettre au calme. Ils avaient pu avoir la même chance l'année précédente.

Il tourna une nouvelle page, avant de froncer les sourcils en recentrant son regard à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Une mèche venait d'apparaître en plein milieu de sa vue.

Depuis quelques mois, il avait pris la décision de les faire pousser. Seulement, il avait la malchance de faire parti de ceux qui ne semblaient pas avoir une pilosité très active à cet endroit. Cela lui prenait une éternité de juste gagner un centimètre de longueur. Il ignora la partie qui semblait décider à rester à cet emplacement. Cela faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'il la rabattait vers l'arrière ce dernier quart d'heure.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer son activité. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur elle quand la nouvelle l'indiqua d'un signe de la main après les avoir salué. Il fit la moue.

\- J'avais crû comprendre qu'on serait seules.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une remarque agressive. Plus une question indirecte, puisque effectivement elles étaient censées être ici pour travailler. Sans lui accorder entièrement son attention, il lui répondit.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. J'en ferais de même.

\- Tu peux le croire. Si ça ne lui apporte aucun intérêt, c'est un vrai asocial.

Sa voisine avait ajouté ce commentaire, comme une confidence. Mettant même sa main pour masquer ses lèvres de son point de vue. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de se concentrer sur son livre.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sourd, tu sais ? Je t'ai entendu.

\- Chut. On travaille. Ne nous dérange pas.

Sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'irritation. Cependant, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il use de son énergie à se venger. Elle s'était déjà totalement désintéressée de lui pour expliquer ses premières idées à sa vis-à-vis. Il se décida donc pour se terrer dans un profond silence. Frustré.

Lorsqu'elles décidèrent de s'arrêter, il avait lu une centaine de pages en plus. L'histoire se lançait dans la partie bien plus digne d'intérêt. Les personnages étaient en pleine action quand une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa concentration. Son corps n'alla pas jusqu'à sursauter, mais il se tendit jusqu'à réaliser que c'était sa voisine qui l'interpellait. Il marqua donc une pause dans sa lecture. Elle avait déjà toutes ses affaires de rassemblées.

\- Je dois y aller, je suis en retard. On se voit demain avant les cours ?

\- D'accord. À demain.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il se replongea dans les lignes devant lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'en tirer à nouveau. Il n'était pas resté seul. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la nouvelle, toujours assise sur la chaise à côté de la place maintenant libre. Dans sa diagonale vis-à-vis de la table basse. Il baissa son livre et en profita pour regarder sa montre. Un sourcil interrogateur se leva sur son visage.

\- Tu comptes rester ici ?

\- Tu es propriétaire de cette bibliothèque ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

\- J'aurais simplement imaginé que tu partirais quand tu n'aurais plus rien eu à faire.

\- Je peux changer de place si vraiment ma présence te dérange tant que ça.

Le ton employé laissait entendre un tout autre discours.

\- Qu'importe. Fais ce que bon te semble.

Il reprit vaguement son activité précédente. Du coin de l'oeil, il va vit ranger ses affaires pour finalement sortir un autre cours. Elle s'installa plus confortablement, avant de le fixer.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu restes ici ? Visiblement, tu pourrais être n'importe où.

\- Je rentrerais bien chez moi, sauf que mon frère a envahi les lieux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nos chambres partagent un mur et ma belle-soeur est aussi là. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à en apprendre les détails.

Sa réplique eut au moins la qualité de la faire rire.

\- C'est donc ta Tour de Solitude ici ?

\- N'exagère pas non plus. La métaphore ne colle pas pour mon camp.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi monsieur le Super-Vilain.

Son sarcasme était visible. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Pas pour la manière dont elle l'avait dit, mais pour le sens de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas une association à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. C'était courant de la recevoir. Les gens faisaient pas mal d'erreurs et d'amalgames.

\- Je ne suis pas un Super.

Sa voix se fit glaciale. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, haussa les épaules pour balayer sa phrase.

\- Je sais. Ça se saurait sinon si ta famille posséderait des pouvoirs. Je disais ça dans le sens général, vous êtes clairement célèbres pour votre stratège pour servir le mal.

\- Et on le sert bien.

Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé. Apparemment, elle avait déjà trop entendu leur slogan. Il nota qu'elle marqua un instant de pause avant de reprendre. Ceci pour bien mettre en avant qu'elle ne relèverait pas sa phrase.

\- Tu bosses pour ton père ou tu es laissé en dehors de cette histoire pour le moment ?

\- Je suis stagiaire pendant les vacances. Je suis également autorisé à passer quand je veux durant les périodes scolaires. Parfois j'y vais pour suivre des réunions qui ont un caractère important pour le futur de l'entreprise.

\- Tu prévois déjà ta succession ?

Un sourire mesquin apparu au coin de ses lèvres. D'un regard en biais, il l'observa. Elle n'était peut-être pas si inintéressante. _Peut-être_. Elle semblait s'intéresser un peu plus que les autres à tout ce genre d'affaire.

Il referma son livre, gardant un doigt à l'intérieur pour se souvenir de sa page. D'un mouvement de la tête, il dégagea hors de sa vue la mèche qui était précédemment gênante. Puis se tourna plus vers elle, posant un coude sur le dossier du banc sur lequel il était. Sans perdre son expression, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres une seconde.

\- Chut. Ne tentes pas de révéler toutes les cartes que j'ai en main.

\- Intéressant. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce à quoi tu penses. Même si bien sûr tu ne parleras pas, je suppose ?

Elle le surprenait ici. Agréablement. C'était rare de tomber sur quelqu'un qui abordait le sujet de but en blanc avec lui. Encore plus avec le faux-semblant détaché qu'elle prenait. Il restait calme, mais elle l'intriguait un tantinet avec ses questions.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi au départ c'était toi qui était destiné à prendre la relève. Ton frère était plus âgé, techniquement prêt à accueillir la position et le statut social. Je commence à visualiser pourquoi, aux vues de tes capacités. Tu ne les caches pas très bien d'ailleurs.

Son analyse lui fit lever un sourcil. Curieux.

\- Qui te dis que je les cache ?

\- Tu n'agis pas pareil, c'est tout. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Je le sens, tout simplement. Dans nos matières principales, tu agis comme si tu étais dans la moyenne. Sauf que tes résultats te trahissent. J'ai bon, n'est-ce pas ? Ne cherche pas à me mentir.

Il passa sa main sur son menton, traçant dans un réflexe une partie de sa barbe. Pensif. Il n'avait pas remarqué être autant le centre de son attention. Est-ce qu'elle mijotait quelque chose ? C'était dangereux. Peut-être était-elle du côté des Supers-Héros, peut-être cherchait-elle des astuces. Il décida que c'était à son tour de poser les questions maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l'année prochaine ?

\- Tiens, j'ai touché un sujet sensible. D'accord. Je pars en école de management et communication. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact. La meilleure du pays.

\- On sera en compétition alors.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est inexact. Ils vont m'accepter. C'est une certitude.

\- Certes. Sauf que tu ne seras pas forcément le premier de leur liste.

Il la jaugea un instant. Est-ce qu'elle cachait aussi son jeu ? Il prit le parti que oui. Il reconnaissait en elle la même assurance qu'il retrouverait dans un miroir. Un sourire pragmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main vers elle, solennel.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'on ait été proprement introduit. Armand Trueman.

\- Maxance Eqkter.

Elle lui rendit son geste, dans une poigne ferme.

Cette année promettait d'être plus intéressante que prévue.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain sera posté mercredi 13 Juin 2018, à 18h ^^

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	2. Chapter II - POV Armand

Bonjour tout le monde qui passe par là :) le chapitre qui suit est comme prévu la longueur moyenne que feront les chapitres faits du point de vue d'Armand.

Je prend juste une minute pour faire des crédits de droits d'auteur oubliés la dernière fois :

\- Le nom de famille de Maxance : Ekqter, personnage emblématique de la trilogie de romans fantastiques nommée _L'Autre_ de Pierre Bottero.

\- Le titre de cette fanfiction : une parole de "Inside my heart" de Florent Dorin.

* * *

Il reprenait encore son souffle dans le bus. Cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment failli le rater. C'était partiellement de sa faute, il devait l'avouer. Seulement, il était quand même parvenu à l'attraper, donc il n'avait rien de plus à en retenir. Sinon il aurait dû marcher ou aller prendre le prochain métro, parmis les rames déjà trop bondées. Ça aurait été un peu trop de monde d'un seul coup pour lui dès le matin.

Tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre ce qui se trouvait le plus proche, il observa l'extérieur à travers les vitres. C'était toujours un bon moment pour réfléchir. Ou se remettre en tête tant son emploi du temps, que le contenu des cours de la journée. Toutefois, il favorisait le premier. C'était plus pratique, isolé comme ceci, de méditer sur des éléments comme son avenir.

Une rue attira son attention toute particulièrement. Se redressant, il attrapa la barre par réflexe ; fronça également les sourcils. Venait-il de rêver ou la fille avec qui il avait discuté l'autre jour y était, à travers un groupe d'hommes très différents d'elle ? Son nom lui revint. Maxance Eqkter. Un peu reculée, il avait crut la voir parmis des gens au style motard, mais pas du tout de ceux avec qui il faisait bon de plaisanter. Plutôt de ceux présents dans les cartels. Très vite, la rue fut très loin de sa vue. Il haussa les épaules. Qu'importe, ce n'était pas son problème.

Lorsque le bus arriva enfin à son arrêt, il en sortit. Le programme était assez simple : il lui fallait passer cette journée le plus rapidement possible. Un de ses amis vint à sa rencontre pour marcher avec lui jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Son esprit était ailleurs. À 16h30 précise, il y avait une réunion à la Flander's Company qu'il ne devait rater pour rien au monde.

\- Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ? Y a une nouvelle borne d'arcade qui ouvre et tu es le seul du groupe à être intéressé par ce genre de chose.

 **Rien au monde.** Il s'arrêta un bref instant pour récupérer un journal traînant sur un banc.

À une cinquantaine de mètres, un vendeur dans un minuscule kiosque le gratifia d'un regard noir. C'était un échange parfaitement naturel entre eux. Après tout, tous les jours il voyait une nouvelle vente lui passer sous le nez. Du point de vue d'un Trueman, il était inutile de gaspiller son argent s'il était possible de trouver le même objet gratuitement et à disposition.

Tout en répondant, il chercha la page qui l'intéressait.

\- Une autre fois, Théo.

\- Elle est disponible qu'aujourd'hui et demain sur Paris. Sauf que demain, on a un devoir à cette heure.

Il fronça les sourcils devant un nombre qui ressortait du lot. Une entreprise de relooking de Super-Héros faisait une entrée dans les statistiques depuis quelques temps. Seulement, il avait beau étudier leur cas, il ne le comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui les faisait grimper ? Leurs fonds ne pouvaient pas être aussi gros que ça. Il était curieux de connaître leurs investissements. Également leur manière de procéder. Fort heureusement, ils étaient encore bien plus bas dans la courbe que l'entreprise familiale.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis pris.

\- Tu peux pas te libérer ?

\- Non.

C'était sans possibilité de changement. Des bornes d'arcade, il y en aurait d'autres. Des réunions aussi, sauf qu'il y gagnait à en assister à plusieurs.

Ils passèrent la porte de leur bâtiment. Son voisin lui indiqua le couloir des casiers. Personnellement il n'avait rien à y récupérer, mais il le suivit quand même. Ils avaient encore du temps devant eux. Un pour récupérer des affaires, lui pour lire.

Son dos s'appuya sur ceux qui n'étaient pas présentement utilisés. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais il s'y faisait. Ses yeux continuaient de parcourir les noms et les nombres. Quand son ami referma la porte, prêt à partir, celui-ci reprit la conversation.

\- Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui voudrait y aller alors ? Ou que ça dérangerait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, emmène Lina. Ça nous est déjà arrivé de jouer quand elle était chez moi.

\- … Non, merci.

Il s'arracha une seconde de ses recherches pour hausser brièvement un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Sa réponse était un sujet de curiosité nouvelle. Habituellement, il n'agissait pas comme ceci.

\- Un problème ? Tu n'as pas l'air en froid avec elle pourtant.

\- Je veux pas créer de malentendu.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est _ta_ petite-amie. Pas la mienne. Rester seul avec elle à passer du bon temps ça me met mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de toi.

Il baissa son journal, le fixa. Une expression perplexe prit place chez lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? Il n'était pas du genre à essayer de séduire les petites-amies des autres, donc aucune raison qu'il ne s'inquiète. Puis, de toute façon, les gens se séparaient. Il ne restera pas toute sa vie avec elle, c'était une certitude pour lui.

\- Pardon ? Tu sais, elle a sa propre vie Lina. Ce n'est pas ma propriété.

\- C'est pas ce que Mickaël laisse entendre et il passe plus de temps avec vous.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le papier. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il contrôla son calme, mais la colère naissait véritablement en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit encore ce pécore ?

\- Je suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée de t'en parler maintenant.

Ceci était une erreur. Soit il se taisait, soit il disait tout. Là, il avait déjà trop parlé pour s'arrêter. Après tout, on ne tue pas le messager pour rien.

Frustré, il se débarrassa de son journal sur le côté. Puis, il attrapa les deux pans de la veste de son ami pour le plaquer contre les casiers. L'ensemble vibra bruyamment sous le choc. Pour l'effet, bien évidemment, il ne l'avait que poussé.

Son expression était froide. Son regard glacial. S'il le voulait, il pouvait paraître imposant, intimidant. Surtout avec les personnes qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Ça lui faisait une base d'entraînement pour plus tard. Et il voyait que ça marchait particulièrement bien ici.

\- Dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'il a osé prétendre. Ou sinon, je t'arrache les boyaux pour l'étrangler avec.

Celui qui lui faisait face eu des difficultés à avaler sa salive. Il le vit déglutir difficilement. Son ego imagina même une goutte de sueur couler lentement le long de sa nuque.

\- Il … euh … Il a prétendu que tu manipules Lina pour qu'elle te serve de … d'objet de détente.

Un sourire de prédateur étira ses lèvres. Il eut un rire bref avant de reposer durement ses pupilles sur lui. Le ton de sa voix fut subitement bien trop posé.

Des gens dans le couloir commençaient à s'interroger sur leurs agissements. Également s'ils devaient prévenir quelqu'un ou non. Ou encore s'éloigner discrètement. Il les entendait subitement glisser des paroles au lieu de les énoncer à voix haute.

\- Ah ah ah, tu es vraiment persuadé que je vais te croire ? C'est _ta_ formulation ça. Quels mots il a utilisé ? Parle.

\- … D-De «trou à foutre».

\- Je vais le tuer.

Il aimait que très peu que des rumeurs du genre tournent sur sa personne. Ce n'était pas son style de les laisser se propager. Les gens devaient apprendre à garder privée son intimité. Qu'importe que ce soit le cas ou non, il avait le droit de penser ou d'user d'elle comme il l'entendait. Ça ne les regardait pas eux, mais elle et lui uniquement.

Il lâcha son camarade et ne perdit pas son temps pour se mettre à sa recherche. Il profita de la minute qu'il avait pour réfléchir au meilleur plan possible.

[...]

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, il regardait le trou qu'avait fait son voisin dans son t-shirt. Une belle déchirure. Une nouvelle fois, il lui envoya un regard noir. Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois également, il fut interpellé par le proviseur de l'établissement devant lui.

Celui-ci commençait à l'irriter fortement à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Et surtout à prétendre le connaître personnellement. Des coupures de journaux et un chèque ne faisaient pas tout.

\- Quel numéro je compose pour votre parent ?

\- Mon père est au travail.

Sa voix était terne à force de répéter continuellement cette phrase. Robotique même. Après tout, ça faisait quinze ans qu'il la prononçait à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait une référence d'autorité parentale.

\- Vous connaissez bien un numéro où le joindre. Ou dois-je trouver dans l'annuaire celui de l'entreprise ?

Ce serait plutôt intéressant, actuellement. Il tomberait d'abord sur le secrétariat. Puis chez le gardien. Puis à nouveau sur une secrétaire. Peut-être tomberait-il sur un chef de département, peut-être le comptable. Puis il aurait l'assistante personnelle de son père. Elle lui indiquerait qu'il était occupé, mais qu'elle lui passerait le mot qu'il devait rappeler. Elle ne le ferait pas. Ils reviendraient à la case départ.

À part posséder le numéro directement de sa ligne personnelle, ou son numéro de téléphone portable, il était injoignable. Tout était filtré pour le laisser tranquille et disponible pour prendre des décisions pour les gros clients. Déléguer était son mot d'ordre, même s'il contrôlait absolument tout. Ce qui en soit, lui ajoutait plus de travail car il vérifiait chaque action de ses employés. Il se demandait parfois à quoi servait l'assistante.

Lui, il se contenta de croiser les doigts sur son ventre, les deux coudes sur les accoudoirs. Il sentait l'énervement de son voisin mais n'en tenait pas compte. Il agissait comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

\- Vous m'avez mal compris : il ne décrochera pas le combiné pour votre établissement. Cette histoire est bien en dessous de ses intérêts.

L'homme le fixa d'un air agacé, prêt à le réprimander sur son comportement. Seulement, il pinçait les lèvres pour se retenir. Il gérait lui aussi beaucoup de monde. Il savait ce que ça donnait en pratique.

Personnellement, il sentit simplement une goutte de sang perler au coin des siennes. D'un revers de la main gauche, il l'éclipsa. Comme s'il masquait également une preuve. Puisqu'il n'avait quasiment rien, il avait été exempté d'infirmerie.

\- Je suis pourtant convaincu qu'il sera très intéressé de savoir que son fils s'est amusé à interrompre son cours d'EPS.

Sa remarque lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était rien, juste cette histoire à régler. Il avait simplement profité que son «camarade» soit dans l'équipe de rugby inverse pour se défouler. Rapidement, il avait pu prendre l'ascendant sur lui.

Il était d'ailleurs dans un bien moins bon état que lui. À part le coup qu'il lui avait rendu qui lui valait cette coupure à la lèvre et son t-shirt, il n'avait rien. L'autre avait par contre un nez cassé, des marques bien visibles et une petite côte qui avait failli être fêlée.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire plus avant d'être arraché de sa victime. Pourtant, son petit spectacle avait fait fureur auprès des autres.

\- Tentez mon frère si vous cherchez ce genre de réaction.

Une heure plus tard, il sortait du bureau avec Georges à ses côtés. C'était un bon coup de maître de sa part. Celui-ci l'avait miraculeusement sauvé d'une après-midi d'heures de colle. Ça n'aurait pas manqué d'apparaître sur son dossier scolaire. Aux vues des voeux qu'il souhaitait présenter pour l'année suivante, c'était à éviter.

Avant de quitter l'établissement, ils firent un arrêt aux toilettes pour qu'il puisse se changer. Il n'allait pas rester en tenue de sport toute sa vie. Surtout avec l'état de celle-ci. Le haut était devenu inutilisable.

À travers la porte de la cabine, son frère s'enquit de la situation. Après tout, il n'avait eu que le proviseur pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit. Pour faire la part des choses, il avait besoin de son témoignage à lui aussi.

\- Alors ? Il t'avait fait quoi ce type avant que tu ne décides de l'attaquer devant autant de témoins ?

\- Je t'accorde que le contexte n'était pas le plus propice.

\- Armand.

Il soupira. D'un geste il se débarrassa sèchement de son t-shirt troué. Puis de son short. Son coude tapa dans la paroi, tout comme son genou. Cette cabine n'était définitivement pas faite pour l'activité à laquelle il se prêtait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se cogner ; ce qui provoquait évidemment un effet domino avec les portes des autres.

\- Juste avant, rien. Par contre, il a insulté ma …

Il se retint. _Eh merde._ Trop tard, son interlocuteur compris. Il y avait peu de terme qui pouvait suivre. Trois exactement : mère, soeur, petite-amie. Deux étant à éliminer, le reste était facile.

\- Ta quoi ?

Il pouvait entendre dans sa voix l'émerveillement que lui apportait cette information. Il se terra dans un silence. Préféra même s'énerver sur son pantalon avant de s'attaquer à remettre sa chemise froissée. À chaque bouton, il entendait un commentaire pour essayer de le convaincre de parler.

Lorsqu'il sortit pour se rendre au lavabo, il eut Georges sur les talons. Tant qu'il manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Une respiration agacée plus tard, il eut enfin librement accès à un robinet.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Personne.

\- Allez, raconte. Elle est déjà venue chez papa ?

\- Ne crois pas une seconde que tu vas obtenir une réponse. Ça fait parti de ma vie privée.

\- Tu pourrais quand même partager ce genre d'informations avec ta famille ! Je suis ton frère, ce n'est pas rien !

Ça ne lui fit que lever les yeux au ciel. Cet argument fonctionnait sur beaucoup de choses, sauf sur ça.

Malgré ce qu'il exprimait, il était proche de son frère. Ils étaient une véritable fratrie. Seulement, il voulait garder un truc au moins que lui seul connaîtrait. Et c'étaient ses émotions et sentiments, les éléments les plus intimes qu'il possédait. Ce n'était pas parce que lui avait été transparent avec sa femme qu'il lui rendrait la pareil.

Il enfila ses chaussures et prit la sortie. Au moins, il était certain de ne pas rater sa réunion. Deux bons points dans la journée. Ça pouvait avoir le mérite de l'améliorer.

Alors qu'il passait la porte de l'établissement, il aperçu Lina qui venait de le repérer et se dirigeait à sa rencontre. Discrètement, il lui fit signe de faire demi-tour. Seulement, elle n'échappa pas au regard de son frère qui fronça les sourcils. Son mouvement avait été trop brusque pour modifier son chemin.

\- Tu la connais cette fille ?

\- Qui ? Ah, non, pas vraiment. On avait un devoir à faire ensemble. Elle a dû changer d'avis vu que tu es là.

Son voisin haussa les épaules. Pour une fois, il remerciait le ciel qu'il soit naïf. Avant de faire ça, il se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour une cravate. Il était certain de ne pas l'avoir oublié chez lui ce matin.

\- Tu ne l'as pas raté n'empêche. Bien joué, tes entraînements te servent finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas un gros adversaire.

\- Il t'a touché.

\- Pitié, donne moi une pause.

\- Non. Surtout parce que c'est moi que tu fais appeler en cas de problème. Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Il avait trouvé son accessoire et était actuellement en train de s'en habiller. Enfin, surtout de se battre avec. Habituellement, il usait d'un miroir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps.

\- Je vais à la Flander's Company.

\- Dans cet état ?

\- Ce n'est rien du tout. Une égratignure.

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

\- Tu vas suivre une réunion ?

\- Oui. Sur l'évolution des Supers dans l'entreprise.

\- Attends que papa te vire de celle-ci alors.

Il roula simplement des yeux. Ce n'était qu'à peine visible qu'il s'était battu. Par contre, il avait besoin peut-être d'une douche. M'enfin, quand il voyait l'odeur de certains, il était loin de les égaler présentement.

Ils se séparèrent arrivés au second transport. Ils avaient tous les deux des plans différents pour le reste de la journée. Mini-truc n'était pas avec lui, donc il devait potentiellement retourner voir la victime à qui il l'avait laissé.

[...]

Une fois à l'entreprise familiale, il pénétra sans difficultés dans les locaux ; tout comme pour atteindre l'étage qui l'intéressait. Son nom de famille dépassait toutes les clés ou badges nécessaires. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'il était à l'heure. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires de cours dans un coin au hasard et passa sa veste de costume.

Ceci juste avant de prendre la porte de la salle de réunion. Quelques places étaient libres encore, il en prit donc une au hasard. Lorsqu'il s'installa, il s'empara d'un des dossiers empilés au centre pour le feuilleter. Son voisin lui jeta un regard hautain, suivi d'un commentaire sarcastique et fortement dédaigneux.

\- C'est une joie de voir que la future génération de cette entreprise se fait remarquer tant par son implication que par son hygiène.

Ça ne lui fit pas perdre son sang froid. Replaçant correctement le nœud de sa cravate, il lui répondit avec tact.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- La liste serait beaucoup trop longue aujourd'hui. Je ne perd pas mon temps pour si peu. Par contre, il reste d'autres places plus éloignées.

Visiblement, c'était un «conseil». Il s'installa contre le dossier, ouvrant le document face à lui.

\- Sachez que je trouve personnellement ma place très confortable. Il va donc falloir vous contraindre à supporter vos fautes de goûts, mon cher Hippolyte.

Celui-ci eu une réaction entre pouffer devant son assurance dans ses mots et du dégoût. Il l'ignora royalement.

Ses yeux parcouraient les informations sur les papiers. Il lui fallut une à deux minutes pour comprendre ce qu'allait retracer la réunion. Jusqu'à ce que son père fasse son entrée et s'installe à la place principale.

Un court instant passa jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende l'interpeller d'un «Armand ? Un mot en privée je te prie.». Contraint, il se leva et vint rejoindre son paternel devant tout le monde.

Conscient qu'il était en position défavorable, il maintint son menton redressé et bomba naturellement le torse à son avantage, comme pour se grandir. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans ses poches quand le PDG se mit debout face à lui. Les paroles qu'ils échangèrent furent à voix basses, mais l'ordre de la conversation fut très facilement compréhensible par tous.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu cherches à me faire honte devant mes employés ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes intentions. Tu te méprends.

\- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu avances ? Entre ton attitude et ton apparence, je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à vouloir tenter de faire croire le contraire.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il dut respirer profondément pour garder son calme. Un sourire forcé et poli se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'assure que tu te fourvoies sur mon objectif d'aujourd'hui. Mon apparence est correcte selon les critères que tu as défini.

\- Ne joue pas à l'insolence. Qu'est-ce que _ça_ ça dit sur toi ?

Il venait d'attraper son menton entre son pouce et son index pour orienter son visage de manière à mettre en lumière la marque à sa lèvre.

Brutalement, il se dégagea. Cette discussion commençait à fortement l'irriter. Son ton se fit plus crû, plus sec. Le silence subit se fit remarquer dans la salle. Il se força à ignorer leur public.

\- La preuve que le fils que tu as engendré sait se faire respecter.

\- Crois-tu franchement qu'user de tes poings te donnera du pouvoir dans notre société ? Je t'ai éduqué mieux que ça. Sers-toi de ta tête Armand, ou tu ne seras qu'un gorille de plus dans les cages que _je_ rempli.

Ses muscles furent sous tension. Un nouveau sermon. Encore. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué. C'était le même refrain depuis qu'il avait fait les démarches pour s'endurcir physiquement, quelques années plus tôt.

Cependant, le commentaire suivant fut de trop à son goût pour en supporter plus de cette humiliation publique.

\- Tu penseras également à soigner ton élégance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, mais tu te disperses.

Ça, c'était à viser de sa nouvelle expérience capillaire. Quand celui-ci avait comprit qu'il ne comptait pas raccourcir la longueur chez le coiffeur, il l'avait pris comme une atteinte personnelle.

Il sentit son énervement bouillir en lui. Malgré sa tentative de respirer plus profondément, il ne se calma pas.

\- Permet moi de disposer.

\- Ce n'est pas de ton ressort de décider de ceci. J'ai cette réunion à diriger, certes, mais sache que je n'en ai pas fini de ton cas.

\- J'ai dis …

\- Un commentaire de plus et je te retire le droit de rester. Retourne à ta place. En silence.

Frustré de cette fin de conversation, il tourna les talons. Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, c'était d'être coupé. Encore plus lorsque c'était pour lui dire ça.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa chaise, c'était l'unique de libre. Son voisin en profita pour se railler de lui.

\- Alors, toujours aussi confortable votre trône de table ronde dans notre entreprise, messire Armand ?

Il allait répliquer quand l'homme qui suivait en rajouta une couche. C'était celui qui avait remplacé l'ancien chef du pôle scientifique. Le nouveau ne se faisait même pas prendre assez au sérieux pour avoir choisi son nom de famille comme appellation au sein de l'entreprise.

\- Ouh, encore un pauvre petit fils-à-papa qui a été repris à l'ordre. C'est dommage hein de ne pas tenir les reines ?

\- Fermez-la. Vous verrez quand ce sera moi sur ce siège, vous regretterez chaque mot que vous prononcez actuellement. La Flander's sera à moi, à personne d'autre.

\- C'est ça, gamin. En attendant, retourne jouer avec tes figurines et tes billets de Monopoly.

Finalement, cette journée était un Enfer. De plus, son père lança le début de la réunion à cet instant. Détail qui imposa le silence et l'empêcha de se défendre. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique pour contenir sa colère. Le «gamin» de son voisin était une insulte à son honneur.

Ici, il faisait face à de vrais ennemis de taille. De ce qu'il connaissait de l'équipe autour de la table, trois possédaient des supers-pouvoirs. Dont deux se situaient à sa gauche. Il devait la jouer plus finement s'il voulait mettre à exécution correctement son plan. Parce qu'ils pouvaient tous se moquer ; au final, il s'en fichait. Ça ne donnerait qu'un plus fier spectacle quand il écraserait par son propre succès tout ce qu'accomplissait son père. Le nom d'Oswald sera retiré pour le sien. Lui, le plus méritant de donner de sa plus grande valeur à cet établissement.

Il garda le silence tout le long de l'heure qui suivit. Il écoutait attentivement tout ce qui était dit, prenait des notes de ses pensées sur le document face à lui. Ils commencèrent par la comptabilité. Les chiffres étaient corrects à son goût. Les dépenses ne dépassaient pas les rentrées. Les bénéfices n'étaient toutefois pas assez haut pour lui. Il aurait aimé voir plus de zéro avant d'arriver à la virgule.

En matière de complainte des employés, personne n'avait vraiment quelque chose à redire. La sécurité sociale était peut-être encore à améliorer. Pour les clients, son père s'occupait à merveille du rapport qualité / prix. Il pouvait pour le nombre de déplacements et d'heures de boulot qu'il cumulait. Ce n'était pas un contact direct, mais ça restait bien géré.

Les candidatures spontanées avaient largement baissées en matière d'acceptation depuis l'année précédente. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une seconde. À l'instar d'un frémissement. Qu'est-ce que … ? Ah. Il comprit immédiatement quand son voisin prit la parole. Il avait omis ce détail, puisqu'il n'était pas aussi souvent ici que les autres. L'ancien DRH était très facile à convaincre. Presque 100% des demandes découlaient sur une acceptation.

Personnellement, il était venu le voir pour ses stages et il lui avait suffit presque uniquement de se présenter pour avoir une signature. Avec le nouveau, c'était plus complexe. La première fois, il était reparti sans rien. Par habitude, il n'avait rien préparé. Son père n'avait pas fait un geste. Il avait donc eu à reprendre un rendez-vous. Même si ça n'était plus que du 50%, ça se voyait qu'il était limité dans ses actions. Au moins, il pouvait être sûr que l'entreprise se portait bien avec lui.

Par contre, avec le suivant un peu moins. Et c'était un euphémisme. Le pôle scientifique allait mieux avec le Dr. Shredder. Il ne l'avait pas connu à proprement parlé puisqu'il était parti quand il était trop jeune. Seulement, il avait vu les résultats qu'il donnait en échange de quel budget. Il eut discrètement un gémissement plaintif en entendant le nouveau au poste faire sa présentation.

[...]

Lorsqu'ils furent tous libérés, il fit attention à quitter la salle avec les autres. Aucune chance qu'il ne laisserait son père recommencer son manège d'avant la réunion.

Lorsqu'il récupéra son sac qui n'avait pas bougé, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler dans son dos. Il réalisa par la même occasion que le DRH l'avait suivi. Seul. Ce fut le premier critère qu'il vérifia en lui faisant face avant de se concentrer entièrement sur lui. Il ne parla pas. Il préférait se taire pour attendre de voir ce qu'il lui voulait. Personne ici n'était du genre à revenir juste pour charrier quelqu'un, surtout une heure plus tard. Lui non plus. Il n'était pas puéril.

\- Écoute petit, je crois que tu as mal cerné la situation ici. Dans ton économie, ça marcherait peut-être tes plans, sauf que là c'est différent.

Il marqua une pause, dans le cas où il souhaiterait commenter ses paroles. Il ne le fit pas.

\- Tu veux être le plus fort ? Très bien. Tire des leçons des erreurs de ton père. Tu dois nous prouver que ta valeur c'est de montrer que tu deviendras chef d'entreprise. Pas que tu monteras en bon tyran sur ton trône d'or et de diamants. Et si je peux me permettre, pour le moment, c'est mal parti pour avoir notre respect.

Son monologue s'imprégna dans son esprit. Avant de tourner dans tous les sens. «Wherever law ends, tyranny begins, if the law be transgressed to another's harm», disait Locke. Son silence convint celui qui lui faisait face que le sujet était clos. Alors qu'il venait de se tourner pour partir, il le rappela.

\- Hippolyte ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais que vous donniez une précision sur votre propos, voulez-vous ?

\- Qu'en serait-elle ?

\- Incluez-vous seulement mon attitude et mon intellect dans votre notion de respect à obtenir, ou également l'image que je dégage physiquement ?

Le DRH prit une seconde pour le détailler d'un œil critique. Dans un réflexe étrange, il prit parti de se mettre en valeurs dans sa posture. L'homme haussa un sourcil, ses traits montrant l'agacement qu'il ressentait pour cette situation. Son ton y ajouta le dédain.

\- Si l'on retire l'odeur qui rivaliserait avec la fosse sanitaire d'une centaine de fauves, je me réfère présentement qu'aux actes. Tu pourrais être en tutu rose à paillette que ça ne modifierait pas ma pensée, pour ce que j'en aurais à faire tant que le reste contrebalance. Au contraire, lorsque tu prendras les commandes il te faudra donner ta propre image de marque. Un style différent peut aider à se démarquer.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour ne pas trahir un sourire victorieux. Toutefois, il ne promettait rien pour son regard.

\- … Merci pour cette précision, Hippolyte. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

\- Super. Je ne comptais pas non plus jouer les babysitters de toute manière.

Son sarcasme ne le fit même pas réagir. Il était déjà concentré ailleurs tandis que l'employé s'éloignait.

En arrière-plan, son père venait de sortir de la salle de réunion. Ils ne s'échangèrent qu'un bref regard. Tant qu'il resta dans son angle de vue, il ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Aborder un style différent, avait-il dit ? Est-ce que cela s'appliquait dans tous les sens du terme ?

[...]

Prêt à s'améliorer, il se décida à se rendre dans la salle des archives. Avec son frère, ils s'étaient répartis une fois le travail pour l'organiser. Seulement, quelqu'un avait modifié entre temps le système de rangement pour revenir à l'initial. Cela semblait rester un mystère dans cette société de qui s'occupait de cet endroit. Il se perdit dans les boîtes, cherchant tout et n'importe quoi. S'éternisant des heures sur le moindre document pour tenter de le voir sous un nouvel angle.

Il se tua les yeux à déchiffrer les écritures manuscrites.

Se brisa de fatigue à tourner en rond à passer d'une étagère à une autre.

Se démoralisa quand sa mémoire se mit à brouiller les colonnes de chiffres dans ses souvenirs.

Sa montre bipa lorsqu'elle passa au second cycle horaire. Minuit sonnait. Il manqua de ne pas l'entendre, bien trop concentré. Repoussant son départ à chaque fois que l'envie lui venait.

Il passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait cette impression sournoise d'avoir la réponse devant les yeux. Seulement, ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir pour lui révéler la finalité de sa recherche. Son ventre émit un gargouillement plaintif. Ce n'était définitivement pas pour ce soir.

Frustré, il se leva, laissa en plan le coin qu'il occupait et claqua la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il croisa le gardien qui faisait sa ronde, son simple «bonsoir» suffit à lui transmettre son humeur massacrante. L'employé ne lui répondit même pas.

[...]

Le lendemain, il s'était rendu au lycée crispé. Les heures de sommeil avaient été de courte durée. Actuellement, il était appuyé contre le mur de son couloir, en train de discuter avec sa petite-amie.

Son ami Théo arriva dans son dos et posa une main amical sur son épaule. Il eut un sourire jusqu'à voir l'égratignure à sa lèvre. Celle-ci était passée à une couleur entre le bleu et le violet.

\- C'était donc vrai les rumeurs comme quoi tu t'étais battu avec Mickaël.

\- La manière à mon avis non, le fait en lui-même oui.

\- Il a dit quoi ton père en te voyant ?

\- Il ne juge pas mon attitude appropriée en ce moment. Que ce soit mes vêtements, mes cheveux ou ma capacité à me battre.

Il passait les détails. Ça ne l'intéressait pas tellement de les exposer. Sa voisine passa une main dans sa coiffure sur la longueur, avant de la ramener à sa nuque.

\- N'ose surtout pas toucher à tes cheveux maintenant. Ils sont juste parfaits comme ça.

Il eut une fausse moue boudeuse en apparence. Intérieurement, il rayonnait. Même s'il comptait comme objectif qu'ils poussent encore plus. Son attention recapta son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné pour la borne d'arcade hier finalement ?

\- J'y suis allé seul. Par contre, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait.

Il vit qu'il venait de réaliser le monde autour de lui. Il se décala pour laisser passer un petit groupe et baissa les yeux au sol. Ce fut là que son visage s'éclaira. À deux mètres était assise la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il l'interpella elle s'arracha de son cours.

\- Hey, Max ! Content de te revoir après hier.

\- «Maxance», s'il-te-plaît.

\- C'est elle que j'ai croisé. On a passé trois bonnes heures à jouer ensemble. C'était vraiment bien.

\- Je l'ai battu plusieurs fois, mais je lui ai laissé la victoire finale. C'est pour ça surtout qu'il est content.

\- Je me suis bien défendu.

Le cadet Trueman haussa un sourcil. Peu convaincu. Il pencha la tête vers la jeune femme au sol.

\- C'est un mauvais perdant, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ami se défendit, mais il eu le temps d'intercepter le hochement de tête positif en réponse. Ils se chamaillèrent tous les trois jusqu'à la sonnerie, sous le regard amusé de Lina.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne se priva pas pour lancer un regard noir à Mickaël dans le coin opposé de la salle. Il l'avait exilé de leur groupe d'amis, l'avait battu à terre. Pourtant, ça ne lui suffisait pas.

Il avait encore envie d'en remettre une couche.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement, il contient la scène que j'ai préféré écrire, donc souvent c'est prometteur ^^ il est aussi celui qui commence à tracer le scénario principal et les différents secondaires -ou fils rouges, comme vous préférez- de cette histoire.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le samedi 16 Juin 2018, à 18h. À bientôt !

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	3. Chapter III - POV Armand

Bonjour, bonjour ! (si toi aussi tu l'as lu avec la voix de l'Elfe, tu gagnes un cookie.) Nous voici donc de retour avec le troisième chapitre de cette épopée. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Allongé sur un banc dans son lycée, Armand profitait d'une heure de détente. L'air commençait à se refroidir, mais c'était encore supportable. De plus, le soleil brillait, sans nuages pour le cacher.

La tête posée sur les genoux de sa petite-amie, il se prélassait sous le massage qu'elle se plaisait à faire au niveau de ses cheveux. Les yeux fermées derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il discutait avec elle du week-end qui venait de se terminer. Ceci jusqu'à ce qu'elle interpelle quelqu'un.

\- Et donc j'étais au … Hey, Maxance !

Il inclina légèrement la tête pour la voir à quelques mètres marcher seule. L'esprit dans les nuages visiblement. À l'appel, elle se tourna dans leur direction, perplexe sur qui pouvait la connaître.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à leur niveau, avant de se replacer comme il l'était initialement. Elle avait pris un peu de couleur, mais elle s'avérait encore endormie.

Lina semblait assez enthousiaste de la voir. Elles avaient échangé à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elles avaient travaillé ensembles. L'entente se passait bien, mais ce n'était pas non plus sur la voie de devenir les meilleures amies du monde. Lui, il restait neutre.

\- Tu as décidé de t'accorder une semaine de vacances en plus ? On s'est demandé si tu allais revenir.

\- Euh … Ouais, non. En fait, j'étais au Japon ces trois dernières semaines. J'avais un stage intensif et immersif dans l'équipe d'une convention.

Elle s'étira, laissant craquer toutes ses articulations ; avant d'échapper un bâillement. Le décalage horaire, sans doute.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances au final.

\- C'est quoi votre manie à tous à chaque fois de vous jeter dans le monde du travail ?

\- L'ambition et les opportunités, peut-être ? Jalouse ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait répondu. Avant qu'elle ne le frappe d'une petite claque au niveau du torse. Geste qui le fit bien plus rire qu'il ne lui fit mal. Plaçant ses mains dans ses poches, Maxance l'observa avant de l'interroger.

\- Tu es allé travailler à la Flander's Company ?

\- Oui. Deux semaines d'horreur à l'étage où il se passe le moins d'événements, avec l'assistante de mon père. Vengeance de sa part pour l'avoir apparemment humilié lors d'une réunion par ma présence.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé. Plus proche d'une crispation que d'un véritable sourire d'ailleurs. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu trop fatiguée pour vraiment réagir.

La discussion n'ayant pas plus de sujets pour se poursuivre, elle eut un mouvement pour partir. Avant d'avoir un éclair dans les yeux, signe qu'elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Ses mains attrapèrent son sac en bandoulière pour fouiller à l'intérieur, tout en l'interpellant.

\- En parlant de ton père, j'ai crû comprendre une fois qu'il n'appréciait pas ta manière de t'habiller. C'est ça ?

\- Pas vraiment non, c'est exact. Pourquoi ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Surtout qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ensembles. Elle avait sûrement espionné une conversation.

\- Je suis tombée sur une boutique à Tokyo qui m'y a fait repenser. Tiens, cadeau.

La seconde suivante, il reçut un objet qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Par réflexe, il dût le plaquer maladroitement sur son torse pour ne pas qu'il y rebondisse simplement avant de tomber au sol. Heureusement, ça ne semblait ni fragile, ni lourd. Intrigué, il s'acquérit de ce que c'était tout en parlant.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Disons que c'est pour ton anniversaire. En retard.

\- C'était il y a deux mois.

\- C'est sa manière de te dire «merci».

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le commentaire de Lina. En ouvrant le petit sachet qui entourait le présent, il découvrit un bracelet. Complètement en cuir teint en noir, assez large, avec de petites bandes en plus par dessus la base. Un bracelet de force, rentrant typiquement dans le style qu'il cherchait à se donner.

\- J'ai trouvé qu'il collerait. Assez excentrique pour que tu n'ai pas l'air banal, mais assez discret pour rendre bien avec un costume.

\- Pour que mon père ne puisse pas me le reprocher ?

\- Yep.

Il ne comprenait pas son geste. Sur ses gardes, il vérifia discrètement qu'il n'y avait pas de piège dessus. De ce qu'il vit, l'objet pouvait être porté en toute sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne devrait pas t'affecter.

\- Parce que si tu l'acceptes, tu m'en dois une. Parce que peut-être aussi que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir servir le mal. Tu peux être une très bonne porte d'entrée.

Il hocha doucement la tête, un tantinet impressionné. Elle cachait son jeu. Il en était sûr, ça commençait à se confirmer.

Il eut un sourire, tandis que sa petite-amie murmura un «Je suis entourée de fous furieux». Au contraire, il aimait particulièrement ce mouvement envers lui. Il la pointa de son index, tenant l'objet de la même main.

\- Il en faudra plus pour que je t'en dois une. Cependant, sache que je n'ai rien contre les pots-de-vin. Ils sont particulièrement appréciés. Continue sur cette voie, je pourrais bien un jour trouver quelque chose pour toi.

Il la vit pincer les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. Ses yeux criaient la fierté qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette victoire. Avant d'entreprendre de véritablement partir.

\- Bonne fin de journée, Armand. Toi aussi, Lina.

\- À la prochaine, Maxance !

Personnellement, il ne faisait déjà plus attention. Son pouce caressait distraitement le cuir encore rêche par sa non-utilisation ; perdu dans ses pensées. Oui, il trouverait bien quelque chose.

[...]

Le matin suivant, le réveil sonna comme à l'accoutumé. D'un geste, Armand l'éteignit et s'étira longuement. Mécaniquement, il se leva et se rendit directement dans la douche. Sans arrêts intermédiaires, exceptés les toilettes et quelques gestes pour retirer son pyjama.

Il s'éternisa sous le jet, pensif. Les documents de l'entreprise étaient encore dans son esprit. Peut-être devait-il lire les clauses de contrat ? Si ça se trouvait, la solution était dans le secteur des ressources humaines. Enfin … si une existait. Pouvait-il vraiment dénicher des erreurs à son père ? Ou était-ce un défi foireux du DRH ? Il soupira.

À l'aveuglette il éteignit l'eau et s'empara d'une serviette pour ses cheveux. Puis d'une seconde pour se sécher et la faire entourer sa taille. Devant le miroir, il s'occupa une dizaine de minutes à prendre soin de sa coiffure. Les fondements de son charme passaient par là, il devait donc être tout à fait soigneux avec.

De retour dans sa chambre, il passa un habit plus approprié pour sortir. Nouvellement paré pour le lycée, son regard fut happé par sa table de nuit. Le présent offert par Maxance la journée précédente y trônait. Conscient du sens de son utilisation, il avait préféré l'ignorer jusqu'alors.

Il se plongea dans une nouvelle réflexion. Est-ce qu'elle valait le coup qu'il s'y intéresse ? Elle était très mystérieuse. Après tout, peut-être que c'était lui qui inventait, peut-être qu'elle agissait juste au hasard. Ou jouait un rôle. Ou peut-être que non. Pour le moment, elle avait une stratégie discrète. Ses provocations étaient rares, elle ne s'imposait pas à lui. Il ne savait pas quoi en conclure sur elle.

Ce fut ce qui le décida. Il pouvait toujours ne plus lui accorder de lui parler si jamais elle finissait par l'ennuyer. Après tout, il ne lui était pas redevable, pour absolument rien. Et il devait avouer qu'elle avait un goût particulièrement appréciable par lui ; tant pour elle-même, que pour le choix de son bracelet. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était présentée avec les petits machins très bof et habillée en fan des 2be3. Elle avait le style pour servir le mal. Il estimait ce point à sa juste valeur.

Sa main se saisit de l'accessoire et l'attacha à son poignet.

Un sourire confiant sur ses traits.

[...]

Le cadet Trueman marchait dans le couloir, n'étant que peu amateur du monde autour. C'était toujours bien plus long de changer de salle quand on se retrouvait pousser dans tous les sens. Il n'aimait pas les heures de pointe. Particulièrement celles où plus de la moitié se dépêchait pour aller manger et où l'autre ralentissait pour leur dernier cours de la mâtiné.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa salle, il était encore plus agacé. Parce que rester fixe signifiait aussi devoir résister contre le mouvement. De justesse, il se rattrapa pour ne pas tomber. Quelqu'un venait de pousser violemment Maxance à un mètre de lui. Pour poursuivre son chemin, le lycéen l'avait forcé à se décaler à son tour. Il serra les dents, sentant la colère monter en lui par réflexe. Lorsqu'il atterrit contre le mur, il la bouscula également. Sauf que lui, c'était accidentel.

Son énervement s'évanouit quand il vit quelque chose tomber au sol. Ses pupilles suivirent la chute avant de se pencher pour ramasser l'objet. Un minuscule sachet entre l'index et le majeur, il se redressa tout aussi vivement pour ne pas subir la foule. Son mouvement avait interpellé sa voisine qui le fixait, interrogatrice. Il lui tendit donc sa prise, certain qu'elle en soit la propriétaire.

\- Je crois que tu as perdu ceci.

\- Agis plus discrètement ! Tu veux le crier sur tous les toits aussi ?

Elle lui avait arraché des doigts d'un geste brusque. Sa voix s'était faite stressée et agressive. Puis, elle passa en un rien de temps sa main sous son t-shirt, par le haut.

Visiblement, elle venait de cacher le sachet à cet endroit puisqu'il n'était plus là quand elle la ressortit. Où était-il avant ? Plus pour l'effet psychologique qu'autre chose, il essuya sa main sur son pantalon. Personne n'était jamais trop sûre de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Évite juste d'égarer ce genre de chose si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache.

\- Merci du conseil.

Son ton était sarcastique. Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel. Lui, il s'en fichait royalement. Ce qu'elle faisait en dehors des cours, ou encore même ses problèmes ne le concernaient pas. Il soupira, pré-sentant une journée particulièrement longue.

[...]

Ils étaient samedi, mais ils étaient pas mal à être au lycée. C'était journée portes-ouvertes et il s'était porté volontaire pour venir encadrer les équipements sportifs. À la surprise générale. Ça semblait altruiste ? Pourtant, il y voyait tout un intérêt d'avoir une foule se renouvelant qui venait juste pour être spectatrice de ses prouesses. C'était grisant. Il n'avait pas choisi au hasard. Puis, habituellement, il s'entraînait de son côté donc ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

Actuellement dans les vestiaires, il passa son t-shirt de sport pour compléter sa tenue. Celui-ci, il l'aimait bien. Il était confortable à porter et mettait en valeur son physique. Un sourire léger mais affirmé se dessina à un coin de ses lèvres rien qu'à cette idée. Finalement, en racheter un n'avait pas eut que des désavantages.

Laissant ses affaires sur place, il rejoignit le reste de son groupe dans la salle annexe. Sur lui, il n'avait pris qu'une veste pour garder à vue son téléphone et son portefeuille. Ceux-ci à peine déposés sur le côté, son professeur l'interpella pour lui faire signe de venir. Ses amis étaient présents à côté du bureau, partiellement prêts à suer. La majorité avait décidé de juste passer saluer les gens. Il aperçu également Maxance, accompagnée des siens un peu plus à l'écart. Il s'arrêta à niveau de sa petite-amie, répondant à l'appel.

\- Oui ?

\- Armand, tu commences. Tu prends un adversaire, n'importe lequel. Montre ce que ça peut donner comme niveau de s'entraîner durement.

Naturellement, son torse se bomba. D'un coup d'œil vers ses voisins, il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de les étudier. Ces derniers marquèrent nettement un pas en arrière. Une moue blasée anima son expression, surtout lorsqu'un s'exprima sur le sujet.

\- Sans nous ! Quand on voit ce qu'il a fait à Mickaël, on ne tente pas. Non merci !

Quelle bande de lâches. Aucun courage.

\- J'accepte volontier.

C'était Maxance qui venait de s'avancer, déterminée. Elle lui lança un sourire de provocation qui eut l'effet recherché. Son menton se redressa, il pinça les lèvres. Ses bras se croisèrent sur son torse. Cette possibilité le faisait réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, son ami Théo sauta sur l'occasion. Celui-ci entoura ses épaules de son bras, motivé pour ce combat en perspective. Beaucoup trop à son goût, d'ailleurs. Il l'emportait physiquement par son excitation, manquant toutes les secondes de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ça l'irrita progressivement.

\- Oui ! Excellente idée ! Détruis-la Armand ! Venge moi de toutes ces parties de jeu vidéo où elle m'a humilié. Ça sera facile !

Ça, il n'en était pas si sûr. Pas à un seul moment il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir en action sur ce plan-ci. Toutefois, sa musculature ne passait pas inaperçue. Elle s'entraînait aussi, c'était une certitude. Après, en matière de résultats …

Avec son coude, il éloigna poliment son voisin. Celui-ci comprit rapidement le message. Puis, il releva un sourcil en direction de son professeur qui s'était installé à une table pour remplir un document. Ça serait lui qui aurait l'autorité finale sur le déroulement du combat.

Lui, il se fichait un peu de qui il mettrait au tapis. Sa victoire était assurée, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Personne possédait un niveau supérieur au sien. C'était son objectif et sa satisfaction quotidienne. Son avenir étant long à arriver, il avait favorisé une condition physique qui dépassait le bas peuple. Il arriverait à l'apogée de son charisme à la tête de l'entreprise familiale.

\- Alors ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients si vous êtes tous les deux partants. Échauffez-vous et commencez.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se fixaient, prêts à en découdre. Elle reprit son sourire, transpirante de confiance en elle. Tant mieux, ils n'étaient pas déséquilibrés sur ce point au moins. Même si leur sérieux dénotait vis-à-vis du côté hasardeux et amical de l'événement. Elle lui avait dit vouloir faire ses preuves pendant qu'ils faisaient des tours de salle. À présent, c'était comme un entretien d'embauche qui se déroulait.

\- Vas-y Armand ! Écrase-la ! C'est qu'une fille, tu peux le faire !

Ils lancèrent un regard noir dans sa direction dans une belle action en miroir. Leur cible se tue immédiatement, déglutissante. Ce n'était pas le genre de commentaires qu'ils appréciaient entendre.

Ils revinrent l'un à l'autre, totalement concentrés. Leurs respirations étaient calmes, contrôlées.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois si facile à battre.

Elle semblait sur ses gardes face à cette réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Donc continue sur ce qui t'a amené à en rire.

\- C'est juste dommage pour toi. Tu ne me battras pas pour autant. Je suis trop bon pour que le contraire se produise.

\- Ne parle pas trop vite.

Et le combat commença.

Ce fut elle qui lança les hostilités. Il la vit s'approcher avec vivacité pour tenter avec son poing droit de le toucher au visage. Sans perdre son sourire, prêt à l'accueillir, il se recula au dernier moment. Il fallait penser au spectacle aussi. Une brise légère accompagna son geste, ce qui lui révéla qu'elle ne comptait pas amortir ses coups. Parfait. Lui non plus.

Puisqu'elle venait de laisser son flanc à découvert, il tenta de l'attaquer d'un coup similaire au sien mais à cet endroit en se penchant pour l'atteindre. Il comprit rapidement que leur différence de tailles allait jouer s'il n'en tenait pas compte. Il échoua son action et elle en profita. Ceci avec la vitesse de l'éclair.

Dans le coin de sa vue périphérique, il la vit lever les mains en les croisant tout en faisant une rotation avec son corps. Placée sur son côté, elle pu abaisser ses avant-bras pour frapper au niveau de sa nuque. Pris par l'élan, il se retrouva une seconde plus tard au sol. Il lui reconnut sa technique immédiatement. Elle était vraiment à prendre au sérieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle usa de la plante de son pied pour le cogner assez fort dans les côtes pour le forcer à se tourner. La vision du piège de rester par terre se dessinait dans son esprit. Tout de suite, il prit parti de se remettre sur pieds.

Il n'eut que le temps de se redresser.

Son dos se fit plaquer durement en arrière. Une grimace de douleur contracta ses lèvres. Elle était douée, il fallait lui reconnaître. Ses poignets se retrouvèrent bloqués de chaque côté de sa tête. Un genou atterri sur son plexus pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle l'avait complètement immobilisé en moins d'une minute. Leurs regards se croisèrent, défiants. D'accord, elle était _vraiment_ à prendre _très_ au sérieux.

Les muscles de ses bras se contractèrent pour tenter de se libérer. Il sentit que cela commençait à fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête tout seul, pour cause de surprise. Son adversaire s'était penchée vers lui, ignorant totalement son espace personnel. Interdit, il préféra l'inaction. Elle s'inclina jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la sente qu'effleurer son oreille. Son but était clairement de lui glisser une nouvelle provocation que lui seul entendrait.

\- Laisse-moi goûter le sel de tes larmes quand je fêterais ma victoire.

Il ressentit une colère sourde animer son corps. Elle voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer.

Il arracha ses poignets du sol d'un coup sec. Puis, il se saisit de ses épaules et la força de tout son poids à inverser les rôles. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, il parvint à reprendre physiquement le dessus en mimant sa stratégie pour les bras.

Deux secondes plus tard, c'était lui qui rapprochait dangereusement son visage du sien. Ses mots se firent secs et d'un timbre bas.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour que ça se produise un jour.

En réponse, elle sourit. L'instant d'après, un coup de pied atterrissait dans son ventre. Cette attaque l'obligea à se reculer brusquement, contre sa volonté. Ceci d'une façon telle qu'il se replaça debout pour ne pas être en position de faiblesse ou encore à sa portée.

À deux mètres d'elle, il l'observa avec attention ; une main frottant distraitement son ventre. Sûrement dans le goût du spectacle, il remarqua qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se remettre debout avec style et élégance. Forçant sur ses abdominaux, elle plia ses jambes avant de les relever avec assez d'élan pour être emportée entièrement et retomber directement sur ses pieds. Elle su maintenir avec brio son équilibre sans risquer ainsi de retomber en arrière. Bombant le torse, elle haussa brièvement les sourcils vers lui d'un air de défi de faire mieux.

Ils ignorèrent leur public qui réagit à cette action. Une crispation d'amusement pointa à un coin de ses lèvres. Il était temps de mettre un peu plus de sérieux et de piquant dans cette affaire. D'un regard en biais, il répondit à son invitation.

\- Combien as-tu dans ton portefeuille ?

\- Une vingtaine d'euros, je dirais.

Avec nonchalance, elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'approcha également progressivement en vue de reprendre le combat. Les deux toujours sur leurs gardes. La réponse lui convint tout à fait, puisqu'elle lui permettait de mettre à bien son plan.

\- Ça te dit d'en parier la moitié sur une victoire ?

\- Cool. Y a justement un restaurant pas loin qui fait un menu double pour cette somme et je ne savais pas où manger ce midi.

Un sourcil se haussa chez lui en réaction. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'elle accepte aux vues de ses activités extra-scolaire. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle complète son idée par quelque chose de plus concret. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas lui non plus encore où il allait se rassasier.

\- Tu veux que je te paye le restaurant ?

Il l'entendit pouffer à sa question. Maintenant, c'était lui qui la faisait rire.

\- Oui. Prépare toi à être des plus galants.

 _C'est ça, bien sûr_. Le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il s'accroupit sur une jambe en usant de l'autre pour balayer les pieds de Maxance. Cette dernière chuta abruptement en arrière, le bruit du choc résonnant contre les murs. Apparemment, les gens se taisaient pour la reprise. C'était bénéfique, ils en avaient besoin de ce silence pour se concentrer.

Armand s'avança vers elle et dû esquiver un nouveau coup de pied dans ses côtes. Elle commençait à l'irriter à s'acharner sur le même endroit. Toutefois, il était soulagé qu'elle ne se concentre pas sur ses jambes. Puisqu'il était grand, ça le mènerait directement à sa perte.

Avec leur position, il put facilement se saisir d'une de ses chevilles pour la bloquer partiellement. Une expression confiante plaquée sur le visage, il s'inclina pour pouvoir tenter une nouvelle attaque.

Sauf qu'elle le doubla.

Se redressant, elle profita de sa proximité pour l'attraper en entourant sa nuque d'un de ses bras. Elle n'eut qu'à plier ensuite la jambe qu'il tenait pour les rapprocher. Il dut esquiver à la dernière seconde le coup qu'elle voulut lui porter avec son avant-bras libre.

Sa seule solution de replie pour ne pas se coincer dans un cercle vicieux fut de se redresser. Seulement, elle força de façon considérable sur ses muscles abdominaux pour rester dans la même position. Ceci malgré d'être rendue au-dessus du sol. Elle devint ainsi un véritable poids-mort pour lui.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre son avantage, il ne lâcha pas sa jambe et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans ses côtes. Autant profiter de leur proximité pour l'énergie que ça lui coûtait. Il rata une première fois et dû esquiver une seconde fois son attaque par l'avant-bras contre sa tête. La sienne contre ses côtes manqua aussi une seconde fois. Décidément, l'un d'eux devraient bien prendre le parti d'arrêter d'esquiver.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il dû se reculer vivement pour ne pas recevoir le coup de boule qu'elle voulut lui porter. Finalement, le manque de distance se révélait plus un défaut qu'un avantage. Ce fut donc avec très peu de regrets qu'il décida de la jeter au sol.

Cependant, ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses plans à elle. Il sentit ses muscles se bander au maximum sur lui pour maintenir le contact, preuve qu'elle résistait plutôt bien. Puisque ce fut imprévu, il manqua de s'écrouler en avant par son propre mouvement et dû forcer sur son dos pour juste basculer. Avec bien plus de violence cette fois-ci, il réitéra son idée qui fonctionna au second essai.

Un soupir de sincère soulagement s'échappa chez lui. Les bras pliés et axés vers l'arrière, il dû s'étirer le dos. Par ailleurs, ce fut une nouvelle erreur de sa part. En face de lui, Maxance en profita pour se relever, malgré la douleur apparente de sa chute.

Puis, ce fut lui que le sol accueillit. Elle venait de le plaquer, digne des actions visibles au rugby. Par réflexe, il avait tenté de l'esquiver en l'attrapant par la taille et la projeter grâce à l'élan par dessus lui. Toutefois, il avait pour cela surestimé sa propre force. La chute n'en avait été que plus douloureuse ; en plus de sa respiration qui fut coupée par le choc.

Elle se plaça automatiquement à califourchon sur lui pour l'attaquer, continuant sur l'effet de surprise. Dans un hasard monstrueux, il eut le réflexe d'attraper son poignet pour esquiver son coup de poing dans son visage. En réponse, il tenta une claque mais elle fut tout aussi rapide pour esquiver en se reculant. La seconde suivante, il dût utiliser la même technique pour éviter qu'elle ne le touche de son second poing.

Incapable de retenter la claque pour lui, il modifia sa stratégie. Il l'attira brutalement dans l'espoir de parvenir à lui donner un coup de boule. Elle plaqua le fouillis qu'était devenu leurs bras sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher. Puis, elle voulut quand même prendre l'avantage de cette proximité d'un coup mais il força pour la bloquer.

Installés comme ça, ils n'avaient plus tant de possibilités disponibles. Il tenta donc de la faire basculer comme la dernière fois sur le côté. Elle dû prévoir son idée parce qu'elle serra ses jambes autour de ses côtes pour maintenir leur position contre le tapis. À son tour, elle fit en sorte de se libérer mais il mit fin à son plan. Un peu essoufflés, ils se regardèrent. Une tension frustrée les liant.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Toi lâche-moi ! C'est toi qui est sur moi, bon sang !

Sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'agacement de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Ils n'avaient plus que les mots pour s'affronter.

\- À croire que tu aimes ça vu comment tu t'acharnes !

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, sous l'émotion qui le traversait. Armand se sentit extrêmement seul lorsqu'elle se pencha, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. La réponse qu'elle lui répliqua le calma directement. Ce fut pire car ce n'était qu'un chuchotement qui lui était tout juste destiné.

\- Peut-être. Et toi ?

Elle le déconcentra un bref instant. Avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Elle plaisantait, se moquait de lui. C'était clair dans l'attitude qu'elle lui présentait. Ses traits devinrent plus que sérieux et sa voix plus qu'autoritaire.

\- Maintenant on va se relever tous les deux. Parce que sinon, les gens pourraient vraiment croire que tu cherches juste une excuse pour économiser de précieuses minutes et gagner par abandon.

Le temps d'agir et ils étaient de nouveau sur leurs gardes, debouts, face à face.

Ensuite, le combat tourna pendant quelques secondes à un similaire à ceux de boxe. Il chercha à la toucher avec son poing au visage, qu'elle évita d'un mouvement. Elle copia son geste et lui le sien. Il recommença, même résultat. Ce fut elle qui y parvint par chance, enchaînant directement avec le sien. En s'essayant à la même stratégie, il ne parvint qu'à lui laisser une ouverture. La jeune femme se saisit de son avant-bras et pivota de façon à se retrouver dans son dos.

Au dernier moment et avec chance, il parvint à se libérer avant qu'elle ne réussisse à aller jusqu'au bout et tordre son bras. En se débattant, à peine libéré lui-même, il parvint à se saisir de son poignet à elle. Son idée initiale était de la faire tourner de façon à la bloquer contre lui et pouvoir atteindre son flan bien plus facilement. Sauf qu'elle parvint à se délivrer de sa poigne en cours de réalisation.

\- Et maintenant, ils dansent …

Le commentaire lui était parvenu par hasard. Intrigué, il tourna la tête en direction de son groupe d'amis. C'était presque s'il les avait oublié. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, incapable de retrouver qui avait dit ça. Toutefois, il nota le trouble dans les pupilles de sa petite-amie. Trouble qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper plus. Maxance le ramena dans la réalité de leur combat d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il eut tout juste le temps de se reculer assez pour esquiver. Également assez pour attraper son pied au vol. Prit par surprise, il ne su pas tout de suite quoi faire en reprenant un placement correct. Elle se servit grassement de son hésitation. Sautillant pour se donner de l'élan, elle propulsa d'un seul coup son pied dans son crâne.

Le choc le déstabilisa fortement et il la lâcha pour se sauver. Il la vit vaguement parvenir l'exploit de retomber maladroitement sur ses pieds. Sa tête lui tournait et il manqua de tomber directement, luttant pour maintenir son équilibre de quelques faibles pas sur le côté. Il ne lui offrirait pas cette fleur. C'était hors de question. Juste par amour-propre.

Cependant, son corps bascula vers le sol contre sa volonté. C'était son adversaire qui avait bougé pour l'attraper par le bras pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Cette fourbe enflure perfide ne lui avait donné aucune chance.

Cette fois-ci, il fut sonné complètement lorsqu'il atterri. Le temps devint une notion très flou, très abstraite. Il n'eut le plaisir que d'entendre un craquement léger mais sournois dans son dos. Sans compter la sensation fulgurante qui accompagna le son. Son cœur battait durement dans sa poitrine et la nausée lui vint.

Dans son moment d'incompréhension de l'univers autour de lui, il ne réalisa pas qu'il était parvenu par réflexe à l'emmener avec lui. Il avait réussit à se retenir un court instant à son bras sans s'en rappeler, sûrement dans l'honneur de ne pas foncer dans le gouffre de la défaite tout seul.

Elle s'était réceptionnée un peu mieux que lui. Emportée à son tour, elle avait suivit le mouvement pour finir sa chute dans une roulade ajustée. À quelques mètres, elle prit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. En tout cas, ce fut la seule solution qu'il trouva pour expliquer sa distance et sa position lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Peu à l'aise sur ses jambes, il parvint quand même à se remettre debout à peu près en même temps qu'elle. Il n'abandonnera pas, c'était une certitude. Ils allaient se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais il vaincra.

Toutefois, sa condition étant bien moins bonne, il ne vit pas venir ce qui suivit. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui, lui donnant l'idée qu'elle allait juste le frapper comme ils l'avaient déjà fait. Il se plaça donc les deux poings levés pour parer. Sauf que ce n'était pas son projet. Arrivée à un mètre de lui, elle se lança dans une sorte d'équilibre, posant ses mains au sol pour relever ses pieds. Ce fut ce qu'il crû interpréter de la situation ; jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe de son talon avec violence, au centre de sa défense laissée grande ouverte à cet endroit.

Déstabilisé, il se recula de quelques pas, posant d'urgence sa paume contre son nez qui venait d'être touché. Rageusement, il s'essuya en regardant la fine trace de sang sur sa main. Son regard remonta sur elle, qui lui faisait de nouveau face ; parfaitement noir. Il allait se venger de ça. Elle allait payer pour ça. Leur professeur les interpella d'une façon qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- Armand ! Maxance ! Séparez-vous. Vous avez fait vos preuves, vous n'êtes plus en état de vous battre.

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il en était hors de question. Il prit soin aussi de noter qu'un public plus large s'était formé. Sans quitter sa voisine des yeux, il donna son état de santé. Relativement.

\- Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Je refuse de m'arrêter maintenant, si proche de savoir qui gagne.

\- Moi de même.

Elle se posta un peu plus droite, plus affirmée dans ses paroles. Leur sérieux était mélangé à la provocation qu'ils partageaient en début de combat.

\- Et si vous finissez par vous blesser ? C'est moi le responsable de vous deux.

D'un sourire charmeur, il tourna la tête vers l'enseignant.

\- Si nous arrêtons maintenant, nous continuerons dehors. Parmi le gravier et la pluie. N'est-ce pas Maxance ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Est-ce mieux ?

Il vit qu'ils l'énervaient à agir de cette manière. Cependant, il ne gagnerait pas. Ils étaient déterminés. Ils le virent soupirer.

\- Vous dépassez encore un niveau de danger et je vous attache de chaque côté de la salle s'il le faut pour vous arrêter. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête avant de revenir dans leur monde. Ils étaient de nouveau prêts à en découdre. Elle engagea les hostilités d'un coup de poing dans son ventre qu'il esquiva sans soucis. Attrapant au passage son poignet, il le tira bien en vue devant lui dans l'idée de le frapper au centre avec son coude. Il ne put mettre à bien son action car elle le poussa d'un coup d'épaule.

Séparés, elle en profita pour envoyer un coup de pied dans ses côtes. Il sentit le bout frôler son corps quand il se courba pour l'éviter. Puis la force de son attaque quand il tenta de rattraper sa jambe mais qu'elle le frappa juste à la main. Ça l'agaça assez pour la provoquer.

\- Tu n'as rien. Rien à part tes poignards ridicules et tes prises de karaté minables.

\- … Mais c'est _V pour Vendetta_ !

Elle venait de parler comme si elle l'accusait d'avoir cité une oeuvre. Ça lui était venu très naturellement, il devait l'avouer. Ils furent tous les deux déstabilisés que l'autre connaisse. Ce fut elle qui reprit la première.

\- Crétin. Les idées sont à l'épreuve des balles.

\- Prouve-le.

Ils avaient l'air de parler le même langage. Les idées étant sa victoire à elle, les balles sa technique à lui et sa résistance. C'était lui qui voulait tuer son succès. La volonté de Maxance de reconnaissance dans le monde auquel il appartenait, contre les mines qu'il mettait sur sa route pour qu'elle prouve sa valeur. Ils échangèrent un sourire plein d'assurance.

Ce fut elle qui brisa leur contact visuel pour viser à nouveau ses côtes avec son pied. Son esquive échoua pour une fois, mais elle ne le toucha pas énormément. Confiante, elle retenta l'expérience mais cette fois-ci il ne se fit pas avoir.

Dans une évolution de sa technique, il attrapa sa jambe pour directement tirer dessus. Ensuite, il se servit de l'élan pour donner à son tour un coup dans ses côtes avec son poing. Il poussa sa chance à une seconde tentative mais elle esquiva. Il dû enchaîner sur l'évitement d'un coup de boule qui lui fit croire avoir l'ouverture pour une troisième fois la même attaque. Elle le poussa pour se libérer.

\- Arrête de forcer pour toucher mon ventre !

\- En quel honneur je t'obéirais ?

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être une femme tous les mois.

Il roula des yeux, blasé. Par vengeance, elle tenta un coup de poing dans son visage. Apparemment, il devait tenir compte de ses douleurs abdominales mais elle pas du tout de sa capacité à séduire s'il se retrouvait avec le nez cassé. _Aucune compassion, tss_. La douleur augmenta à ce niveau, déjà précédemment touché. Sa vision capta le «plop» d'une goutte de son sang sur le tapis. C'était mauvais signe.

Il tenta de copier son geste mais manqua le sien. La fin de leur combat approchait, ça se sentait. Ils faisaient des tentatives plus dangereuses, des erreurs plus risquées.

Le corps de son adversaire entama une rotation pour qu'elle puisse tenter un coup de pied dans sa tête à nouveau. Sauf qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois. Elle reçut son genou en plein ventre, partant avec élan pour venir à sa rencontre. Son corps tressauta avant de tomber au sol quand il retira sa jambe.

Il l'entendit toussoter, se décalant pour ne plus être à sa portée. Il n'y porta guère attention. Son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Les mouvements étaient de plus en plus dur à faire. Par réflexe, il porta les doigts sous son nez quand il s'y sentit humide. Ils revinrent bordeaux à sa vue. Oups.

L'angle ne lui permit pas de prévoir la suite. Maxance s'était relevée et avait vu l'opportunité. Il était clairement déconcentré par ce détail. Elle se plaça correctement et s'inclina avec souplesse. En arrière plan, il la vit plier sa jambe ; avant de frapper violemment son menton avec la plante de son pied.

L'unique chose dont il se souvint ensuite était son crâne heurtant le sol.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir total.

[...]

Assis sur un des canapés peu confortable du restaurant rapide, Armand s'étirait. Son dos le gênait, il ne parvenait pas à s'asseoir sans ressentir une pression. S'il s'était froissé un muscle, il la tuerait. Sans parler de la migraine qu'il devait supporter.

Face à lui, elle l'observait avec attention. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir qu'elle trouvait la situation jouissive. Sa nuque craqua et il se replaça correctement.

\- Tu dois avoir triché quelque part.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas admettre t'être fais battre par une femme ?

Il marqua son irritation d'un soupir bref. Son regard en disait également long sur ses pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu en sois une qui me fait dire ça. Ce n'est pas important dans un combat. C'est que tu m'ai battu tout court.

\- J'en connais un qui a des complexes.

Le ton moqueur qu'elle prit augmenta son irritation. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. La logique était ailleurs, le genre des personnes ne faisait pas dépendre les victoires. C'était faible de penser ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre d'une voix plus sèche.

\- Pas du tout. On est de gabarits différents et on a le même âge, j'aurais dû avoir l'ascendant.

\- Non.

\- Quoi «non» ?

N'allait-elle tout de même pas prétexter avec sa vingtaine de centimètres en moins et sa carrure de danseuse avoir le même gabarit que lui ? Certes il n'était pas des plus larges d'épaule, mais il se défendait par son entraînement physique et sa taille. Elle, elle était vraiment un poids plume.

\- On n'est pas du même âge. Tu es de septembre 80, moi d'août 79.

Ah. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette rectification. Son sourcil se haussa, interrogateur.

\- Tu as redoublé ?

\- Non. Mes parents ont tout abandonné pour tenter la vie au Japon. J'ai vécu un an là-bas. Seulement, en retournant en France, le lycée a refusé que je reprenne en première et non en seconde.

Hm. Ça donnait donc la façon dont elle était devenue bilingue. C'était possible en regardant les bons programmes de connaître quelques mots, mais parler complètement sans problème était un tout autre niveau. Surtout qu'elle ne prenait pas de cours au lycée et ça l'aurait étonné que c'eut été au collège qu'elle avait appris. S'ils favorisaient une langue atypique, c'était le chinois.

\- Ça explique pas mal de chose. Tu viens donc d'une famille aisée aussi.

\- Non. Ça leur a coûté très cher. Si je parviens à bouger c'est avec de l'argent que j'économise en travaillant à droite à gauche.

Oui, sur le dernier point il en avait déjà eu quelques petits aperçus. Toutefois, ça amenait pas mal d'interrogations.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux rentrer dans le monde des Supers-Vilains ? Pour parvenir à braquer des banques et devenir riche ?

\- Non. Juste parce que je me ris du danger et qu'ils sont les meilleurs dans ce domaine. Je n'aime pas jouer les gentils, j'aime avoir mon libre-arbitre comme je l'entend.

Il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus sa manière de penser. Peut-être qu'un jour leurs chemins se croiseront sur cette voie-là. Faire ses preuves restait l'étape la plus compliquée, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avançait sûrement et marquait des points.

 _To be continued_ , à l'instar de tous les autres ...

* * *

Détail de coulisse : l'affrontement Armand / Maxance a été créé vis-à-vis des règles du Jeu de Rôle papier. La phase d'écriture était donc sous ce mantra : alea jacta est. Armand a eu des mauvais jets de dés, c'est le jeu. On se relève difficilement de deux échecs critiques ... !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les scènes de combat et je trouve que ça peut manquer parfois dans l'univers de la fanfiction, donc j'ai voulu mettre ma plume à l'ouvrage. Le prochain chapitre paraîtra le mercredi 20 Juin 2018, toujours à l'habituel 18h. À bientôt !

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	4. Chapter IV - POV Armand

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Petit message pour vous préciser un détail vis-à-vis de mes constructions de chapitres : j'ai pensé l'histoire sur la globalité des neuf premiers chapitres, puis une transition, puis sur la globalité des neuf derniers chapitres. Du coup certains ont peut-être moins d'intérêts en terme d'action ... x) cependant, les scènes sont toutes importantes pour leurs ambiances et leurs détails, donc à la fin tout sera expliqué sur le pourquoi de leurs existences :D

Voilà, maintenant que les formalités sont passées, bonne lecture !

* * *

Profondément endormi, Armand mit quelques minutes à réaliser le problème. Son esprit encore empêtré avec son sommeil, il se redressa sur ses coudes dans son lit. Une expression de pure interrogation sur ses traits. Était-il en train de rêver ? Non, le bruit recommença. S'étirant, il se rendit jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Quelqu'un s'amusait à y lancer des petits cailloux, ce qu'il comprit quand un atterri contre l'encadrement devant lui.

Parfois, il n'appréciait vraiment pas d'avoir gagné la chambre avec le balcon. La vue était intéressante, c'était un fait pratique. De pouvoir sortir prendre l'air sans être obligé de faire le trajet jusqu'en bas aussi. Toutefois, le côté rue avait son lot de désavantages. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir laissé Georges le mettre au sol lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir. Et surtout, d'y être resté.

Arrivé à la porte-fenêtre, il l'ouvrit après avoir écouter quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'aucun groupe nocif ne l'attendrait en bas. C'était une expérience qui lui était déjà arrivé et dont il gardait un bien mauvais souvenir.

Puis, il prit appui contre la rambarde de protection, fixant l'intruse. Maxance se tenait dans la rue, la tête relevée vers lui. Il ne rêvait visiblement pas, sinon il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui se trouvait là.

Curieux, il passa par réflexe une main dans ses cheveux en taisant un bâillement de l'autre. Il était si bien dans son lit. Surtout sans le petit frémissement que lui apportait la température assez fraîche de dehors. Un frémissement remonta son échine à cette pensée. Il préféra prendre les devants de la conversation.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

Lui, non. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour se douter que ce n'était pas approprié.

Sa voix portait même jusqu'à elle sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler plus haut qu'habituellement. Preuve que le quartier était largement vidé de toute vie. Pourtant, Paris n'était pas connue pour être calme et silencieuse dans le début de la nuit.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement blasée par ses questions. Pourtant, c'était son droit le plus normal de les poser.

\- D'après toi ? Tu en connais beaucoup des femmes qui lancent des trucs à cette hauteur pendant plusieurs minutes à trois heures du matin ? Ouvre-moi !

Juste pour tuer son humour, il avait envie de répondre par l'affirmative. En tout cas, cela dépendrait de leurs objectifs mais il ne serait pas forcément contre ; voire même très enclin à augmenter ce genre de visite.

Pensif, il la jaugea un instant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup avec elle. Tout juste une veste pour la réchauffer. Il hésita. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait de l'aider ? Absolument rien. Cependant, il devait dire que son cas l'intéressait. Ne pouvait-il pas l'accueillir pour la rendre son alliée ? C'était le genre d'occasion en or. Il était nécessaire d'appuyer sur l'idée qu'elle était venue le voir lui. Pas un autre. Certes, il ne savait pas s'il était le premier de la liste. Seulement, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comme disait son père, il ne fallait pas se préoccuper du contexte. Juste du gain à se faire. De plus, elle avait déjà fait un pas vers lui dans cette direction. Il était stratégique de resserrer les possibilités de cette alliance.

Sans plus de temps à perdre, il fit demi-tour. Sans oublier de refermer le plus silencieusement possible. Ce n'était pas comme si les fenêtres des vieux appartements étaient connues pour cette qualité.

Ensuite, le plus discrètement qu'il était capable, il traversa les pièces jusqu'à l'entrée. Heureusement, le sol n'était pas fait de parquet. C'était bien plus simple pour le traverser en pleine nuit. Son pouce appuya quelques secondes sur le bouton activant l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble. Si elle savait quelle fenêtre viser, elle saurait quel étage prendre pour l'ascenseur. Il laissa l'entrée entrouverte, observant le corridor à travers le fin espace. Sa respiration résonnait désagréablement contre les murs. Ça lui donnait une impression de solitude intense. Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à la voir débarquer, les mains dans les poches.

Immédiatement, il ouvrit complètement en lui indiquant d'un signe de garder le silence. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle réveille Cindy. Pour une fois que ce monstre semblait faire sa nuit, il ne fallait pas tenter le Diable. Ses nuits à lui seraient peut-être enfin sauvées lorsqu'elle serait là. Il fit un geste pour lui intimer de le suivre, après avoir verrouillé. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel lorsqu'il nota qu'elle prenait grande attention à s'informer du moindre détail des lieux. Visiblement à la recherche du moindre indice pour en apprendre plus sur lui sans que ce soit volontaire.

En moins d'une minute, ils étaient dans sa chambre. À présent, ils pouvaient parler plus librement, même s'ils devaient le faire à voix basses. Toutefois, c'était mieux que par le biais de l'écho de la rue ou par langage des signes. Assis sur le bout de son lit, il croisa les bras sur son torse en la dévisageant. Elle l'avait rejoint, avec un naturel assez déconcertant vis-à-vis de la situation.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu vis seul ici ?

\- Non, mon père travail juste beaucoup. _Alors ?_

\- J'ai des ennuis. Du style «impossible de rentrer chez soi». Ça dérange si je dors chez toi ?

\- Ma nièce occupe très tôt le canapé. Ce sont à tes risques et périls.

\- Ta … nièce ?

Elle releva un sourcil, interrogateur. Oui, ceci n'était pas tout à fait un détail connu du public. Son frère avait su préserver avec brio ce genre de données. Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé très impressionnant sur ce point-ci.

Lui, ses moindres faits et gestes se retrouvaient partagés en masse par le bouche à oreille. À l'abri des regards, il embrassait une fille dont personne ne connaissait le nom dans une soirée ; quelques jours plus tard, la totalité de l'établissement savait les informations basiques sur elle et sur l'événement. Ce qui avait ses bons et mauvais côtés, forcément.

\- Oui. Ma belle-soeur est en voyage, donc mon frère dort ici avec sa fille en ce moment.

Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à l'imaginer oncle à son âge. Sûrement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas un style à bosser ses cours, un bébé lui bavant dans les bras pour rendre service. Pourtant, c'était assez bien résumer ses révisions de bac blanc de première.

Il referma ce sujet, se fichant pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle lorgna un instant dans sa chambre. Lui son t-shirt, surpris de la voir en porter un d'une série qu'il appréciait énormément.

Leurs regards finirent par se rencontrer à nouveau. Elle désigna leur siège.

\- Et ça ? Ce n'est pas un lit où on peut dormir ?

\- C'est mon lit.

Il réalisa en prononçant ses mots à quel point ils sonnaient idiots. Voire enfantins. Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas quoi lui dire d'autres. C'était le sien, pas celui des invités nocturnes. Ou en tout cas, pas ceux de son genre.

\- Et ? C'est un deux places. Tu ne vas pas m'affirmer que tu ne peux pas te pousser un peu.

Elle marquait un point. Il fit la moue, mal à l'aise par cette situation nouvelle. Il était fatigué, déconcerté par sa présence imprévue et déstabilisé par son naturel. Pas exactement les bons éléments rassemblés pour réfléchir correctement. Il chercha quoi répondre, sans trouver. Il abandonna, tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole.

\- Ça te gêne qu'on dorme ensemble ?

\- Pas toi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon amie. Je n'ai pas envie de créer de malaise.

\- Je compte bien dormir de mon côté, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton intégrité.

Elle lui lança un regard pétillant de malice. Avant de dévier sur son corps. Simplement en pyjama, il ressentait plus que jamais qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à cacher. Ça le gênait particulièrement qu'elle ait accès partiellement à son intimité. Seulement, il garda contenance pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son observation de la pièce. Patiente. Principalement partie à s'intéresser plus à la pile de rapports qu'il avait volé aux archives qu'à lui. Comme s'ils avaient changé de pièce.

Finalement, il avait le choix. Il pouvait lui attribuer le canapé. Voire même la virer de chez lui. Il pesa le pour et le contre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tord. Rien ne les empêchait de dormir ensemble. S'ils s'en tenaient à l'idée de dormir. Ils n'étaient pas juste constitués de désirs primaires incontrôlables, après tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient de genres opposés et possiblement de la même orientation que cela signifiait forcément quelque chose. Ça n'impliquait même rien du tout. Face à cette pensée, il pu se détendre plus facilement.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne dors pas du côté mur, je te préviens.

\- Okep. Comme tu veux.

Sans perdre de temps, il prit ses dispositions. Il se rendit à son armoire, fouillant à travers les habits. Quand il revint enfin vers elle, elle le regarda curieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu ne dors pas dans mon lit dans tes vêtements d'hier. Tiens, c'est un vieux t-shirt et un boxer. Tu devrais être à l'aise dedans en terme de taille.

\- Où est-ce que je peux me changer ?

À peine elle avait récupéré les deux qu'il se dirigea vers son téléphone, lui tournant le dos. Il commença à le consulter, balayant de sa main libre sa requête.

\- Dis-moi juste quand tu as fini.

Il l'entendit marquer une pause avant de se mette à se changer. Il lui aurait bien indiqué la salle de bain, sauf que ça impliquait de passer devant la chambre de son frère. Donc c'était inimaginable. Puis, il n'était pas du genre à jouer les voyeurs.

Il était concentré sur l'écran devant lui, retenant un soupir. «Dossier plus long que prévu. Retour fin du week-end.». Neuf mots seulement pour qu'il apprenne que son père n'était pas prêt de rentrer. Il n'était même plus vraiment triste, à force.

Il apprenait juste à vivre en fratrie plutôt qu'en famille, laissant ce terme à sa nièce. Pour une fois, il était dans une période où il préférait qu'ils soient tous les deux là. Au moins, il ne ressentait pas la solitude pesante de cet appartement quand il rentrait.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'envoyer un message en retour, sachant que c'était inutile. La Flander's Company représentait le troisième bébé que son géniteur avait engendré. Un qui demandait plus d'attention que les deux premiers réunis. Ça avait toujours été plus ou moins la situation qu'il avait connu.

Il réalisa fixer depuis trop longtemps le texte quand il entendit un bruit de couverture. Il fit disparaître le tout et retourna se coucher. Demain serait une nouvelle journée à devoir gérer son indépendance. Il devait dormir correctement pour ça.

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux au bruit de son réveil. Réveil qu'il coupa à peine celui-ci lancé, appréciant que peu la sonnerie émise. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'interrogea sur la présence à côté de lui avant de se remémorer. C'était vrai qu'il avait accepté qu'elle reste. Peut-être à tort, peut-être à raison. Il ne saura sûrement pas.

Tranquillement, il se glissa hors du lit pour se rendre à la douche. L'eau chaude le fit émerger en douceur complètement, même s'il ne s'y prélassa pas plus que nécessaire aujourd'hui. Il revêtit des affaires propres dans la salle de bain, conscient de n'avoir pas autant de liberté que d'habitude dans sa chambre. Elle l'avait déjà observé assez étrangement dans la nuit pour qu'en plus il lui offre le spectacle honorable de lui portant juste une serviette. Il prit soin également de ses cheveux, s'attardant cette fois devant le miroir. Toutes ses petites habitudes ne dérogeraient pas ce matin-ci.

Puis, il revint sans se presser vers sa chambre. Pensif sur ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Une présence l'interpella. Avec précipitations, il intercepta Georges qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Ses traits se durcirent, le toisant de ses nombreux centimètres en plus.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? C'est encore ma chambre celle-ci, pas la tienne.

\- Je ne trouve pas le doudou de Cindy depuis hier soir au couché. Je me demandais juste s'il était là-dedans. C'est la dernière pièce où je n'ai pas regardé et où elle est tout le temps.

Il était effectivement possible que la peluche se trouve parmis ses affaires.

Malgré ses nombreux efforts pour bloquer l'entrée ou le passage au machin à tresses, celle-ci s'acharnait et parvenait toujours à rentrer dans sa chambre. Comme un objectif qu'elle s'était donnée pour contredire l'autorité. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle défit la surveillance de son père et que lui la retrouve dans son lit en train de faire la sieste à son retour.

Cependant, il n'était pas près d'abandonner cette guerre qui durait entre eux deux. Il voyait ça comme une marque de considération qu'elle devait finir par comprendre un jour en grandissant. Tout comme ici son frère.

\- Et tu en fais quoi de mon intimité ? Pas étonnant que ta boîte-à-caca ne la respecte pas si tu lui montres cet exemple.

\- Pourquoi tu es autant de mauvaise humeur ce matin ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une excuse. Les sourcils froncés de son voisin se transformèrent avec vivacité en intérêt. Il semblait ravi de son petit cheminement mental.

\- Y a une fille là-dedans ?

\- Non.

Trop rapide.

\- Je la connais ? Ne cherche pas à la cacher. Elle va bien devoir sortir. C'est … euh … Lisa ?

Après une longue période d'acharnement de son frère, celui-ci avait finit par lui faire cracher un nom. Armand avait été bien obligé, puisque celui-ci était arrivé une fois dans le salon tandis qu'elle était là ; allongée à moitié sur lui alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne rentrerait que bien plus tard. C'était devenu assez difficile de ne pas faire les présentations dans cette situation.

\- Lina. Ma petite-amie s'appelle Lina. Et non, ce n'est pas elle.

 _Oh merde, Lina !_ Il venait de réaliser qu'il l'avait totalement oublié. Elle lui piquerait une de ces crises de jalousie si elle apprenait pour cette nuit. Le regard de son aîné se fit d'un mélange de fierté ; il était impressionné, visiblement. Armand leva les yeux au ciel, le repoussa sans ménagement et se glissa à l'intérieur sans qu'il ne puisse rien apercevoir.

Il retirait ce qu'il avait pu penser. C'était bien de vivre seul. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur celle qui squattait actuellement son lit. Complètement à l'aise et toujours endormie. Il nota le tissu qui s'était remonté jusqu'à la lisière de ses côtes. Dévoilant la quasi totalité de son ventre, avec son boxer en dessous qui ne lui sciait pas vraiment en matière de taille. Avec délicatesse, il attrapa le premier du bout des doigts et le remit en place. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle l'accuse de quoique ce soit à son réveil.

Puis, il entreprit de partir en quête du doudou perdu. C'était son quotidien depuis trois-quatre ans maintenant, à raison de pas mal de jours par an. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à le retrouver. À la cinquième minutes de fouille, il cria enfin victoire. Le recherché était coincé dans un recoin sous son lit, entre un carton et le mur. Celui-ci avait sûrement pris la fuite durant une sieste improvisée.

Lorsqu'il ressortit d'en-dessous, il fut accueillit par le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Elle s'était visiblement réveillée à cause de lui. Élément qui en soit ne le surprenait pas, puisqu'il avait bien plus de difficultés à son âge à faire ce genre d'action que lorsqu'il était enfant par exemple. Avant qu'elle ne demande quelque chose, il la coupa.

\- Deviens un oncle et tu comprendras.

Puis, il repartit sans plus de commentaire. Dans le salon, il trouva sa nièce devant un dessin animé qu'elle aimait bien. Avachie sur le canapé, totalement en train d'ignorer le reste de l'univers.

Sans plus de considération pour la télévision, il se planta devant elle, un bras dans le dos. Un sourire peu rassurant sur le visage. D'un geste, il lui vola des mains son biberon qu'elle tenta immédiatement de récupérer. Ceci maladroitement debout sur sa place, les bras tendus.

\- Il est où Blacky ? Hein ?

Elle le regarda curieusement. Intriguée, elle mit son index dans sa bouche. Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu, mais le sens de sa question restait encore trop complexe pour elle.

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi. Tu es encore allée dans ma chambre hier. Je t'ai dit cent fois de rester en dehors. Surtout quand je n'y suis pas. Tu m'entends, poussinette ?

Elle hocha la tête. Comme si elle comprenait chaque parole. Avant de chercher à voir ce qu'il cachait. Il lui rendit son petit-déjeuner sans plus tarder. Elle accueillit son retour avec joie, avant que tout devienne noir pour elle. Il n'avait pas tardé pour placer le doudou sur sa tête de façon à lui cacher la vue. Et de partir, sans plus de pression.

Il se rendit à la cuisine, ignorant la fixette de son frère qui y était avant lui. Celui-ci devait vraiment arrêter de s'imaginer des choses. Comme s'il allait vraiment avoir une petite-amie _et_ une autre fille dans son lit à la même période. L'une ou l'autre séparément était déjà assez difficile à gérer pour rajouter du challenge en les combinant. Il commença à préparer du café puis s'assit à la table le temps qu'il soit prêt. De sa poche, il sortit son téléphone pour regarder son calendrier personnel.

\- Papa rentre dimanche soir. Il m'a prévenu hier.

Son voisin acquiesça, puis laissa une minute de silence ; avant de reprendre son inquisition.

\- Tu l'as fait se faufiler en douce cette nuit ? Bien joué, je ne vous ai pas entendu. Cindy non plus.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ces derniers temps ? Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il ne se fichait pas non plus de lui, mais il lui laissait bien plus de secret.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de se rappeler que cela faisait quand même un moment que sa belle-sœur et lui se s'étaient pas croisés. S'il y avait quelque chose dont il était certain à propos de son frère, c'était que cette situation lui pesait. Certes il l'acceptait sans soucis et en avait eu conscience depuis le début de leur relation. Seulement, être un père s'occupant presque seul d'un enfant en bas âge n'était pas des plus simples. Surtout quand elle s'appelait Cindy Trueman.

\- Ce n'est rien. Absolument rien. Tu te fais des illusions.

\- Et elle ? Elle s'en fait ?

Il éclata de rire. Littéralement. Le son se répercuta sur les murs, dans une solitude profonde. Toutefois, il mit une seconde avant de réaliser qu'il ne blaguait pas. Il reprit donc son sérieux.

\- Non. Bien évidemment. C'est parce que tu ne lui as jamais parlé que tu peux croire ça.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Ne me fais pas ce coup-là. En plus, ce n'est pas mon amie. Elle essaye de rentrer dans le cercle fermé des Super-Vilains.

À la vue de sa réaction, il avait enfin trouvé l'argument pour le détourner de son idée de base.

\- Elle a un ou des super(s)-pouvoir(s) ?

\- Aucune idée. Je supposerais que non, pas à un seul moment je n'ai vu de signe potentiel. Or, ça se repère assez vite comme tu le sais.

Son attention se tourna. Quelque chose était en train de tirer sur son pantalon. Il baissa le regard et se mit à toiser l'enfant à ses pieds. Quand on parlait de super-pouvoir visible, le loup apparaissait.

Il serait soulagé d'un énorme poids quand le petit truc par terre apprendrait à les contrôler parfaitement. Parce que pour l'instant, il voyait plus ça comme une bénédiction à retardement. Il savait qu'une fois grande elle pourrait être très utile, mais avant ça il y avait une grosse période où elle était une potentielle destructrice de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer entre les mains.

\- Tu veux quoi toi encore ?

La petite tendit les bras vers lui. Accompagnant son geste de son plus beau sourire. Il se leva en lui passant devant, bien décidé à récupérer son café. Elle ne fléchit sûrement pas, puisqu'il ne l'entendit pas réagir.

\- Va voir ton père.

\- Elle te veut toi, visiblement.

Il s'attendait à ce que cette phrase vienne de Georges, mais ce fut une voix féminine qui la prononça. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et le reporta devant lui pour se remplir une tasse. Maxance paraissait déjà prête à partir. Bien.

\- Y a des bols dans le placard, des céréales aussi. On a plus de pain au lait mais je viens de faire du café.

\- Merci.

Il retourna s'asseoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la cadette Trueman finissait sur une de ses jambes. Elle était têtue celle-ci. Blottie contre lui, elle s'amusait avec son doudou nouvellement retrouver. D'un bras, il la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, gigotant sans se préoccuper de cette possibilité. De l'autre, il mélangeait sa mixture amère. C'était l'unique qu'il prenait, tournant le reste de la journée au thé.

Quand il releva les yeux vers son aîné qui mimait des grimaces à sa fille pour la faire rire, il en fit une vraie. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta que lorsque leur invitée les rejoignit avec des céréales ; prêt à la noyer sous les questions pour en apprendre plus sur cette histoire. Il serait déçu quand ils n'auraient rien à lui avouer.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien compris ton nom hier soir.

\- Oui, désolé pour l'arrivée nocturne … Je m'appelle Maxance.

\- Max la Menace.

Il venait d'ironiser le surnom. Il avait encore à l'esprit son rendez-vous chez le médecin qui s'était moqué de lui. Tout ça parce que celui-ci lui avait demandé comment il avait fait pour se blesser au niveau du dos. En toute honnêteté, il avait dit que c'était une lycéenne qui lui avait mis la rouste de sa vie. Sauf que celui-ci avait supposé immédiatement qu'elle était comme toutes les autres dans l'image mentale d'une adolescente dans les moeurs. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Personne m'appelle Max. Tu le sais que je déteste ça.

\- Qu'importe. Dépêche, on a un bus dans vingt minutes pour le lycée.

Il termina sa tasse et se débarrassa de sa nièce en la collant de force dans les bras de son père. Après tout, c'était à lui de la gérer. Il n'avait pas participé à sa conception, il n'était donc responsable de rien. Il alla chercher le reste de ses affaires et finit de s'habiller pour sortir.

Lorsqu'il revint, la petite s'agita. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment voir des gens partir sans venir aussi. Elle devait penser qu'ils s'élançaient à l'aventure sans vouloir partager. Dans son cas, à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il avait l'impression qu'elle attendait juste qu'il lui raconte sa journée. Bien plus attentive à sa voix qu'au reste.

Tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte, il fixait sa nièce. C'était une réflexion commune chez lui de se demander comment les choses allaient évoluer pour elle. La jeune femme arriva à ses côtés, prête également. Il donna donc une dernière consigne avant d'oublier.

\- Je te préviens Georges, elle remet un pied aujourd'hui dans ma chambre et je la punis sur le balcon pendant une heure. Tant pis si elle tombe par accident.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la surveiller.

\- Tu as intérêt. À ce soir. Je ne serais pas là avant vingt heure au moins, je veux passer par la Flander's. Donc ne m'attend pas si elle a faim.

[...]

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de marcher dans les rues parisiennes. Sans surprise, ils avaient raté le bus. Néanmoins, le plus frustrant était qu'ils l'avaient vu partir de l'arrêt. Ils gardèrent le silence au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à lancer la conversation.

\- Ton frère est souvent chez toi comme ça ?

Les mains dans les poches, il haussa les épaules. Nonchalant.

\- Ça dépend des périodes. À la naissance de Cindy, il venait surtout pour trouver un peu de sommeil quand notre père était en déplacement. Maintenant, c'est plus par habitude. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

\- Et elle a quel âge ?

\- Quatre ans. Plus que douze années à attendre avant qu'elle puisse avoir le droit de ne plus être à nos crochets.

\- N'exagère pas, tu as l'air d'avoir quand même plus de considération pour elle que ça.

Il ne répondit pas.

À dire vrai, il était assez partagé. D'un côté, les enfants ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Moins ils étaient proches de lui, mieux il se portait. D'un autre, il en était fortement convaincu jusqu'à la fois où il avait fait la rencontre de Cindy.

Son frère l'avait fait venir à la maternité exprès le lendemain de l'accouchement pour tout de suite lui présenter «la plus merveilleuse fille de l'univers». Très peu convaincu, il avait soupiré au téléphone à l'annonce et avait fait le déplacement l'après-midi. Comme une contrainte de plus dans sa journée.

Il se souvenait encore être appuyé contre le mur, face au lit. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, pas du tout en train d'essayer de cacher son mécontentement. Il attendait avec sa belle-soeur -qui elle se remettait physiquement des événements- que Georges ait fini le bain de la petite. Puis, habillée et enveloppée dans une petite couverture, il l'avait fièrement ramené dans la chambre.

Vaguement, le cadet Trueman avait jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction et patientait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acceptable de partir. Il pensait que son frère allait tendre à sa femme le bébé. Avant qu'il ne marche vers lui, tout souriant. Lui avait grimacé en comprenant ce que ça signifiait.

À travers la fatigue, il pouvait très bien voir qu'il était présentement bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il devait dire que ça le rendait perplexe, encore à ce moment-là. Un tantinet jaloux, même. Un bébé était un bébé. Rien de spécial. Rien de bien différent comparé à quand ils en voyaient d'autres et qu'ils restaient assez écartés d'eux. Puis, il s'était assis puisque son frère tenait absolument à ce qu'il la prenne. Il s'était dit que cinq minutes suffiraient et qu'il partirait ensuite.

Sauf qu'une fois dans le siège et avec cette nouveau-née dans les bras, il avait reconsidéré la question. Ce contact l'avait marqué. De ses yeux bleus, elle le fixait avec intensité. Sans jamais détourner les pupilles une seule fois. Il avait l'air de l'hypnotiser sans agir spécialement.

Dans son regard, il comprit toute la différence que ça impliquait qu'elle soit une nouvelle membre de leur famille. Elle n'était pas une petite qu'il verrait une fois tous les trente-cinq du mois. À chaque fois que son frère serait là, elle aussi. Il la verrait grandir, à la charge de celui-ci qui lui donnerait une éducation et s'occuperait de sa santé. À celle de lui aussi, puisqu'il serait pas mal présent. Peut-être qu'elle serait une copie d'un mélange d'eux, la fratrie Trueman, avec un peu de sa belle-sœur.

Ce fut ça qui le fit sentir le lien spécifique qui se créerait entre eux. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé plus de deux éléments qui compteraient dans sa famille. En ajouter n'avait été jusque-là qu'un fantasme de son frère, de la pure imagination pour lui. Sauf qu'ici, il était devenu difficile de faire abstraction du petit être qui ne demandait qu'à partager leurs vies en gigotant dans ses bras.

Finalement, il l'accompagnerait aussi sur ce chemin. Différemment, mais il aurait un gros impact sur sa vie s'il le désirait au lieu de n'être qu'un visage de passage. Elle était comme une extension de son frère. S'il y mettait assez d'effort, ils auraient une connexion qu'avec personne d'autre elle n'aurait.

À douze ans, il avait compris l'importance que prendrait à partir de cette journée-là la signification du mot «nièce» dans sa vie. Pas autant de responsabilités que s'il était son père, mais un lien tout autant unique. La part des choses finalement qu'il lui avait manqué avec les autres enfants. Et il avait comprit qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autres que d'être impliqué en temps qu'oncle.

Par son statut de bébé entièrement dépendante, elle le ferait devenir complètement un adulte. L'aiderait à terminer son chemin sur l'éducation de comment devenir responsable, tandis qu'elle commencerait le sien. Ils grandiraient ensemble, partage qu'ils n'auraient qu'à eux deux.

C'était pour ça qu'aujourd'hui encore il acceptait au plus profond de lui volontier de garder Cindy quand son frère lui demandait de pouvoir avoir une pause. C'était une enfant qui n'était pas toujours facile à gérer, qui exigeait pas mal d'attention pour s'assurer que son côté casse-cou n'allait pas lui poser trop de problèmes de santé.

Seulement, quand elle venait le voir _lui_ avec toute la bienveillance du monde, ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose. Même s'il maintenait une distance sur certains points, même s'il feignait de s'en fatiguer qu'elle le colle quasi-constamment. Elle ne le ferait pas et montrerait du mécontentement ou du désintérêt envers lui, il le vivrait bien plus mal que n'importe quelle autre situation.

Et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'elle grandisse en gardant à l'esprit qu'il était là en cas de besoin. Qu'importe le sujet ou le contexte. Il serait une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer pour garder ses forces, et un endroit toujours sûr pour se confier.

Il était son oncle, quoi. Sa famille.

[...]

Leur établissement se profila bientôt dans leurs champs de vision. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes, ils discutaient avec simplicité d'un devoir proche. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la cour, chacun prit un chemin différent. Ils avaient des ambitions différentes.

Armand ne put faire que quelques pas avant de voir Lina atterrir à ses côtés. Ça lui donna l'impression d'un éclair tant ce fut brusque. À croire qu'il n'aurait pas une minute de solitude aujourd'hui. Il coupa le bâillement qu'il était en train de faire pour la saluer.

\- Ce week-end si tu n'as rien de prévu on peut s'arranger quelque chose. J'ai l'appartement pour moi.

\- Personne dans les parages chez les Trueman ?

Il valait mieux s'en assurer cette fois, oui. _Foutu Georges_.

\- Je peux trouver une excuse pour chasser Georges et Cindy. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse d'être uniquement nous deux.

Peut-être qu'elle voudrait rencontrer son frère dans de meilleure condition. Ou même sa nièce. Cependant, sa réaction le surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle-ci, elle semblait suspicieuse.

\- Est-ce que c'est ton cas ?

\- Euh … Évidemment ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Tu n'es pas venu seul au lycée.

\- … Et ?

Il arrivait difficilement à voir le rapport entre ces deux points. Il n'appréciait pas trop quand les gens jouaient sur l'énigmatique, sur cette minuscule évidence qui ne l'était pas pour tous. En tout cas, qui ne l'était pas pour lui.

\- Est-ce que je dois en supposer quelque chose ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit. Surtout par lien avec qui il était. C'était vrai qu'elle était apparue comme assez curieuse sur leur rapprochement ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis ce combat particulièrement physique entre eux. Toutefois, leurs échanges restaient relativement rares. Ils n'entretenaient pas de rencontres régulières et programmées en tout cas.

\- Oui, que tu es parano si tu crois que je te trompe avec Maxance.

Ça ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit.

\- Vous vous êtes rapprochés assez vite récemment. Tant dans votre manière de vous parler que dans votre proximité physique. Est-ce que j'aurais raison de m'inquiéter ?

Il n'aimait pas la tournure de cet échange. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas spécialement bien dormi puisqu'il avait été dérangé. La journée aurait dû être basique, mais il devait quand même se sortir de situation complexe comme celle-ci. Il fit la moue. Son reproche était assez injuste à son goût. Déplacé même, car il existait juste parce qu'ils étaient de genres opposés et dans une société hétérocentrée.

\- Toi aussi tu t'es rapprochée d'elle en début d'année. C'est même toi qui nous a fait nous parler. Je n'ai rien dit sur ça.

\- Ce n'est pas un argument.

Certes, mais elle non plus ; et il n'acceptait pas que par conséquent elle lui fasse remarquer. Il l'arrêta d'un geste du bras, en même temps qu'il le fit. Elle commençait à l'agacer et il voulait juste clôturer le sujet. L'inverse se serait produit, il n'aurait rien dit.

\- En voici un alors : je ne m'encombre pas d'un entourage. Tu veux partir ? Très bien, vas-y pars. Par contre, si tu veux rester, ne m'accuse pas de quelque chose d'irréelle.

Il vit qu'elle paraissait réfléchir, puis qu'elle se décida. Ce n'était pas spontanée comme réaction, il fallait le noter.

\- … Je viendrais chez toi ce week-end.

Il eut un sourire léger, satisfait qu'elle ait fait ce choix-ci. Également qu'elle accepte de ne pas continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par tous les deux se disputer violemment.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre. À plus tard.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sans véritablement d'émotion, plus par conventions sociales que pour le sens qu'elle y chercherait. Il souhaitait surtout qu'elle ne recommence pas cette conversation.

Puis, il reprit son chemin ; seul, cette fois-ci. Leurs emplois du temps étaient différents pour la mâtiné. Néanmoins, il sentait toujours son regard sur lui dans son dos.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :) le prochain sera publié le samedi 23 Juin 2018. Toutefois, étant en convention ce week-end, je ne peux pas indiquer d'heures précises, ça sera quand on rentrera.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	5. Chapter V - POV Armand

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui on revient dans un chapitre un peu plus proche du second où les thématiques se croisent ^^ mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse vous plonger dans la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Armand était en train de débattre sur un de leur cours avec son ami Théo quand cela se produisit. Un silence se forma dans les couloirs, tandis qu'une voix énervée résonnait.

\- Toi rend-moi mon argent ! C'était ma marchandise de base, _tu_ m'as volé mon affaire en or !

C'était Mickaël qui venait de s'exprimer. Le cadet Trueman allait pour ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il se déroulait quand il remarqua que c'était Maxance qu'il venait de pousser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. La scène l'intrigua. Curieux, il ne pu s'empêcher de suivre son déroulement. Ce fut ainsi qu'il la regarda ne pas se laisser impressionner par la montagne face à elle.

D'un coup de pied bien placé dans le ventre, elle le força à se baisser. Sa main attrapa ensuite le col de sa veste et le tira avec force en avant. En moins de cinq secondes, elle l'avait obligé à se retrouver à genoux devant elle. À présent, c'était à son tour de le dominer. Sans le lâcher, elle lui fit relever le menton pour le fixer dans les yeux.

Comme beaucoup affrontant la jeune femme, le lycéen ne détourna pas le regard. Armand nota un détail à ce propos, bien plus attentif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en étant témoin. La victime ne détournait vraiment _pas du tout_ les pupilles. Seulement, cette fois-ci dans un angle plus adéquat, le futur-PDG pu voir que le résultat paraissait pourtant absent. Comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Un peu comme lorsque les gens étaient sous hypnose. Ses traits se firent plus sérieux avant qu'elle ne s'exprime.

\- Excuse-toi. Ou plus jamais tu n'auras l'occasion de me manquer de respect.

Elle ajouta une phrase mais il ne la comprit pas. Par contre, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc de la phrase suivante, dite cette fois-ci par son l'adversaire.

\- Je ne recommencerais plus, excuse-moi.

Le silence s'éternisa après ça. Surtout parce qu'elle eut simplement un sourire trahissant sa victoire, avant de tourner les talons. Il resta figé une seconde, avant de réagir. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Il s'excusa vaguement à son ami, puis l'esquiva pour trottiner jusqu'à la lycéenne. Celle-ci filait tout droit vers son casier, comme s'il ne s'était rien produit. Les gens reprenaient vivement leurs occupations également, sans néanmoins oublier de lui jeter quelques regards indiscrets.

Il ralentit à son niveau, avant de calquer son rythme au sien. Il adopta une attitude détachée, même s'il trépignait intérieurement.

\- Salut Maxance. Tout va comme tu veux ?

Apparemment, elle n'était pas du tout dans l'idée de jouer aussi le détachement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Armand ? Viens-en au but. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivèrent à son casier. Il perdit tout de suite son apparence pour prendre un ton sérieux. Si elle le voulait tant, il n'allait pas s'embêter à tergiverser. Il dirait directement les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire avec Mickaël ?

Elle ouvrit son casier, y déposa son sac avant de le refermer. Puis, elle lui fit face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'air innocente, appuyée contre celui qui lui était attribué.

\- Rien du tout. Je lui ai juste parlé.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Douterais-tu ? Je ne suis pas magicienne.

C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il laissait entendre. Ils avaient donc décidé que ce serait l'autre qui le formulerait en premier. Très bien.

\- On ne sait jamais. Les gens ont des ressources cachées.

Sa phrase sembla être une formulation à laquelle elle s'attendait. Sans se presser ni se préoccuper de où ils étaient, elle attrapa le bord du milieu de sa chemise qui était restée ouverte. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec le tissu, le forçant à amener une certaine proximité. Il gardait néanmoins une distance de sécurité. Il ne savait pas ce dont elle était capable.

Tandis qu'il attendait une réaction, elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Visiblement, elle se mit à jouer sur la séduction comme attitude. Surtout par sa voix.

\- Quelles sont les tiennes, Armand Trueman ?

Sa question lui arracha un rire bref mais léger. Comme s'il allait révéler ainsi son jeu.

\- Ne suis-je pas bien plus intriguant si je garde le mystère ?

Son manque de révélation fit avoir une moue à sa vis-à-vis. Pour paraître plus intimidant, il posa un bras juste au-dessus de sa tête. Tant pis pour la proximité. Il savait qu'il ne s'approcherait pas plus. Sa voix se fit plus basse, pour être certain qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui le comprenne.

\- Je compte bien découvrir le petit secret que tu as l'air de vouloir protéger.

Devant son sérieux, elle répondit d'un sourire. Il lisait très bien son amusement. C'était assez facile de comprendre cette émotion chez elle. Sans le brusquer, elle décala gentiment une mèche qui était tombée devant ses yeux. Elle le fixait sans détourner son attention. Ce qu'il faisait également, sur ses gardes.

\- Plus tu les laisses pousser, plus je trouve que ça te donne un charme particulier.

Son commentaire le déstabilisa. Mentait-elle ? Non, il savait lui-même que ses cheveux donnaient un certain effet. Mais … Non, elle lui disait la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait agit autrement ? Seulement, il n'avait pas non plus d'explication de pourquoi elle le penserait assez sincèrement pour lui en faire part. Il tenta de rester concentré, malgré la réplique qui tournait en répétition dans son esprit.

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

Sa voix n'eut pas la force qu'il souhaitait dans son ordre. Sa lèvre inférieure trésauta sous sa tension interne. Surtout quand sa voisine redoubla de charme, lui répondant d'une question rhétorique.

\- Est-ce que je le fais vraiment ?

Puis, il se figea. Sa respiration se coupa brièvement sous l'intrusion qu'il n'avait pas prémédité. Elle déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue. Une seconde, il crû qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, tant il fut vivace. Seulement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le sentir. Puis, ses lèvres se décalèrent vers son oreille, y glissant un dernier message murmuré.

\- Bonne chance pour ta mission.

Elle s'échappa ensuite pour continuer son chemin. D'un regard, il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré tant qu'elle était là et se calmait plus elle s'éloignait. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se produire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui faire ?

[...]

Mécaniquement, il composa le code du bâtiment de la Flander's Company. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea à l'étage qu'il recherchait. Lorsqu'il le traversa, il dû esquiver un homme qui se précipitait hors de la vue du DRH. Ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait en train de le complimenter.

Profitant que son bureau soit libre, il prit la place qui venait de se libérer. Il plia une jambe en posant sa cheville sur son genou, s'assit confortablement. L'employé haussa un sourcil, le scrutant par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Encore ? Ce sont déjà les vacances scolaires ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici alors ?

\- Je venais me renseigner sur un sujet dont vous êtes un érudit en la matière.

Il repéra un éclair dans ses yeux. Subitement, il venait de capter son intérêt. La flatterie, toujours un élément qui fascinait les égos. Il le savait particulièrement bien, puisqu'il en raffolait.

Son vis-à-vis s'enfonça dans son siège, bien installé pour lui faire part de ses savoirs. Les deux mains jointes, les coudes sur les accoudoirs.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Vous en connaissez un rayon en ce qui concerne les supers-pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais donc besoin d'une méthode pour les repérer chez les autres.

Il l'observa replacer ses lunettes tout en réfléchissant. Une seconde de silence plus tard, il obtenait une réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Tant qu'il n'y a pas un élément qui les déclenche de façon visible chez le porteur ou la porteuse, le super-pouvoir reste communément inactif.

Il fit brièvement la moue.

\- Il n'y aurait donc pas un signe distinctif entre les Supers et les …

Il chercha la formulation optimale. Avant que son interlocuteur ne s'en charge, visiblement agacé qu'il n'en vienne pas au but tout de suite.

\- … Gens comme toi.

\- Oui.

Sa mâchoire se contracta un court instant. Il eut quelques difficultés à confirmer que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Non. En tout cas, pas tant que -comme je viens de le dire- le super-pouvoir n'est pas utilisé. Par contre, si tu connais le super-pouvoir de quelqu'un ou son type, tu peux parvenir à relever un pattern distinctif.

\- Comme vous quand vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'avoir l'air de prendre votre pied dès que quelqu'un a mal dans les environs ?

\- Précisément.

L'ex-Super-Vilain eu un sourire carnassier accompagnant sa réponse. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait rassurant comme individus, Armand était convaincu de pouvoir s'accommoder un jour complètement à lui.

Cependant, ici, avec cette discussion, il revenait à son point de départ. Comment parvenir à la prendre la main dans l'sac ? Il devait savoir si elle se jouait de lui ou non. Après tout, la scène dont il avait été témoin restait surnaturelle à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu Mickaël s'excuser. Jamais. C'était comme lui et l'altruisme, c'était contre sa religion.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- J'ai peut-être une Super dans ma classe. Sauf qu'elle feint de n'être au courant de rien.

\- Peut-être que c'est le cas. La déformation professionnelle, tu connais ?

Un peu trop. C'était un concept qu'ils étudiaient pas mal en cours. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se faisait des idées sur quelqu'un. Après tout, un ou une Super rien qu'à lui serait une si belle mine d'or. Ça dépasserait ses espérances.

\- Oui, mais non. Elle n'est pas comme ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à le dire.

Devant son amusement face à sa situation, il se crispa. L'ironie monta dans sa voix.

\- Merci pour votre sollicitude.

\- Attends une seconde. _À le dire_. Seulement, il n'y a pas que ce moyen pour savoir. Tu peux aussi le faire révéler.

Il était parti pour se lever mais il se retint. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Ses fesses retournèrent directement se poser sur son siège. Ses doigts rejoignirent son menton, triturant par réflexe sa barbe. Très attentif à ce qui allait suivre.

\- Poursuivez.

\- Je suis certain qu'au Pôle Scientifique tu pourras trouver ton bonheur.

Son intérêt s'effondra. Forcément, ça devait toucher le service qu'il appréciait le moins. _Super_. Il remercia l'employé pour son temps et prit la route de la partie dédiée aux sciences. Il fit une brève halte par le coin réservé aux pauses pour vérifier que le directeur RID n'y était pas. Personne à l'horizon.

Il se rendit donc au laboratoire, avec un très mince espoir d'en ressortir satisfait. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il croisa Lex Luthor qui marchait dans la direction opposée. De base, il comptait simplement continuer sans plus le considérer. Toutefois, son avis changea. Il l'interpella.

\- Du grabuge aux alentours ?

\- Non, non. Juste des besoins matériels. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? T'es pas à l'école ?

\- «Au lycée», déjà, ça sonne moins comme si je n'étais pas quasiment un adulte. Ensuite, je suis en mission.

Ça sonnait assez sérieux nommé comme ça. Il aimait bien. La formulation parue intriguer son interlocuteur.

\- Pour qui ?

\- Pour moi-même, mais aussi pour une partie de l'avenir d'ici.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le laboratoire. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Apparemment, il était suspect. Ce n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. Il aurait été bien plus pratique pour lui que ça ait l'air normal. Son père ne devait pas apprendre qu'il n'était pas un pion qu'on manipule sagement. Ce dernier devait croire l'inverse jusqu'au bout.

\- Je dois trouver si quelqu'un a des supers-pouvoirs ou non. Comme un défi pour me tester.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? On a des archives retraçant tous ceux répertoriés, quelque part à la Confrérie des Ombres.

Il eut une seconde de surprise. Il n'était pas au courant de cette information. En tout cas, sinon, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps jusqu'alors et aurait cherché un moyen de les contacter directement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Tous les criminels y sont, comme les Supers aussi et autres alliés. C'est assez pratique pour des gens comme ton père.

Est-ce que son père en avait déjà véritablement fait usage ? Les candidatures se présentaient d'eux-mêmes pourtant. Peut-être aux débuts de l'entreprise … ? Il gardait cette idée en tête pour plus tard. C'était peut-être exploitable.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent une demi-seconde sous la réflexion. Il serait stratégique de le mettre lui dans la confidence avec ce genre de révélation. Son projet en viendrait à son terme plus rapidement. Il reprit donc, pesant ses mots.

\- Je l'entend. Ça me serait bien utile, dans mon cas. Notre DRH m'a assuré ne pas pouvoir confirmer par un détail s'il y avait super-pouvoir ou non. Donc c'est soit ça, soit devoir aller demander un appareil de reconnaissance au Pôle Scientifique.

\- Attend, revient en arrière. Tu as été témoin d'une scène spécifique ?

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir son intérêt piqué dans cette histoire. C'était positif.

\- Oui. J'ai vu quelqu'un agir étrangement après avoir fixé un peu trop longtemps une connaissance dans les yeux.

\- D'accord. Donne-moi ton téléphone, je vais y inscrire mes coordonnées. Ensuite tu m'envoie son nom et les détails que tu as. Je te recontacterais.

Parfait. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses traits.

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer sans qu'il sache.

[...]

Armand se prélassait sur le canapé du salon de Georges, passionné par son jeu. Ça faisait un mois déjà qu'il passait sa vie sur _Zelda_ sur GBA. Tous les jours, il se détendait à prendre son épée et bouclier pour aller tuer des monstres. Ça le relaxait.

Son hôte s'était absenté pour faire prendre un bain à Cindy. C'était parfois très difficile comme parfois très facile de l'y emmener. Ça dépendait de son humeur. En ce moment, ça allait. Le cadet se méfiait particulièrement d'elle par conséquent, parce qu'une Cindy facile à vivre représentait une Cindy qui planifiait un truc foireux.

Au moment où le jeu s'avéra plus calme, il se divertit de l'action répétitive de briser des pots. Il fut également contraint de revenir à la réalité pour cause de «petit truc à tresses qui court vers lui». En effet, elle avait cette capacité de parvenir à courir assez vite pour son âge. Son envie de se dépenser la remplissait de courage pour se tenir à un endroit, prendre son élan et s'élancer.

Elle se rattrapa comme elle put à ses jambes. Puis, elle tapota dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape et la tire sur le canapé. Dans la salle de bain, il entendait son frère encore s'afférer à ranger.

\- Elle t'a rejoint ?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai reçu le paquet.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui et elle se mit à fixer l'écran, la bouche entrouverte par la curiosité. Il ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil pour poser un commentaire.

\- Tu as oublié Blacky dans la salle de bain.

\- Je l'ai.

L'enfant tendit les bras vers le doudou et s'en saisit avec joie lorsqu'il fut à sa portée. Puis, l'aîné Trueman s'assit sur l'autre place libre du canapé.

Console éteinte, il s'étira. Les semaines étaient longues. La cadette tira sur sa manche en lui montrant la machine et il lui tendit en la rallumant.

\- Tu dois retourner à quelle heure chez papa ?

\- Vers vingt heures, comme ça je ne rate pas le repas.

Il allait relancer le sujet qu'ils avaient mis en pause pour le bain quand son téléphone vibra. Laissé sur la table basse, l'écran s'alluma de façon assez visible pour eux deux. Le prénom de Lina apparu.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir.

\- Les gens apprécient difficilement qu'on ignore leurs appels.

\- Eh bien prends le si tu y tiens tant.

C'était très clairement sarcastique. À aucun moment il lui aurait volontairement donné cet accord. Toutefois, son voisin prit quand même sa phrase pour une autorisation. Après un bref regard dans sa direction, il le vit se jeter sur l'appareil. Par chance, il fut tout aussi rapide.

L'aîné allait parvenir à l'attraper mais il eut le temps de le plaquer d'abord. Ils tombèrent brutalement au sol, la réception n'étant pas du tout prévue au programme. Puis, la situation devint assez floue. Ils se mirent à se battre pour celui qui aurait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Georges essayant de le faire tomber sur le côté pour se libérer ; Armand tentant de le bloquer jusqu'à avoir une ouverture pour se relever et avoir le temps de récupérer son téléphone.

Ça dura moins d'une minute. Le cadet parvint à remplir son objectif et se saisit de son téléphone. Il accéda tout juste à l'option décrocher pour lancer un «je te rappelle plus tard». Son frère revenait à l'attaque directement après ça. Sa main libre sur son torse, Armand le maintenait à distance ; ceci pendant que de son autre il tenait l'appareil hors de sa portée. Il allait le provoquer quand ils entendirent un faible applaudissement.

C'était Cindy qui s'enthousiasmait de leur petit spectacle depuis le canapé.

[...]

Une mèche encore humide par sa douche express tombait devant ses yeux. Il avait vu dans ces vacances un avantage ultime pour profiter de la salle d'entraînement de l'entreprise familiale. Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à se muscler pour les deux précédentes heures. Il était venu avant l'ouverture pour être certain qu'une place serait libre.

À présent, il était posé sur le canapé de l'étage des chefs de départements. Il était censé travailler, sauf que la tâche ne venait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus parmi les rayons de livres présents, jusqu'à en dénicher un tout à fait spécifique.

L'alchimie.

Ça avait toujours piqué sa curiosité. Une activité permettant de se servir de sciences occultes, ce qui était l'équivalent de surpasser les êtres humains lambda mais sans super-pouvoir. Un entre-deux suffisant à son goût. Il était donc plongé dans la découverte de l'ouvrage. Certaines concoctions étaient réalisables, ça le réjouissait fortement. Ses pensées vaquèrent vers d'autres horizons. Un jour, il serait judicieux qu'il se procure un _Necronomicon_. Ça pourrait lui servir.

Concentré sur lui-même, il mit du temps à réaliser que quelque chose se passait à l'étage. Le brouhaha ambiant était habituel, donc pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Ce fut pour cela qu'il ne sortit de sa lecture que lorsqu'il vit deux personnes passer. Le DRH et l'assistante à son père. Ce fut le premier qui attira son attention en s'énervant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Sa voix était menaçante. D'habitude, il ne l'utilisait que lors des entretiens. La femme se retourna pour s'arrêter face à lui.

\- Si. Je le peux très bien. La preuve : je ne vais pas vous obéir.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée d'à qui vous vous adressez comme ça ?

Les mots grondèrent dans sa gorge. Le résultat fut immédiat. Sa vis-à-vis se crispa de peur. Personnellement, il haussa un sourcil. La situation gardait tout son mystère. Même s'il n'était pas contre l'attitude de l'employé.

\- J-je vais prévenir m-monsieur Trueman si vous me m-menacée.

Sur cette phrase, elle tourna les talons. Ses pas étaient précipités. L'ex-Super-Vilain ne prit pas sa suite. Il sauta donc sur l'occasion pour l'interpeller et savoir le fin fond de cette histoire. Le concerné tourna immédiatement son attention sur lui. Ils étaient assez proches pour communiquer.

\- Hippolyte ? Quel est le problème, je vous prie ?

\- Une chaîne de télévision veut passer contrat chez nous.

C'était pour le moins original. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce genre de demande venir de d'autres entreprises, en tout cas pas pour la leur.

\- … Comment ça ? Qui ?

\- TF1. Un représentant est ici et l'assistante du patron refuse qu'on prenne leur demande en considération. Elle dit que ça ne nous concerne pas.

Forcément. Elle avait le don pour faire une barrière complète entre lui et le reste de l'entreprise. Après tout, c'était une exigence de son père. Cependant, ici, ça l'ennuya fortement. Ce n'était pas du tout la voie à suivre.

Agacé, il se leva et commença à se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le bureau patronal. Puis, il réalisa être seul. Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et il vit que le directeur des ressources humaines ne bougeait pas.

\- Bah alors, mon vieux ? Vous ne venez pas ?

Son étonnement face à son invitation le surpris. Évidemment qu'il voulait qu'il vienne. À deux, ils seraient plus imposants. Puis, il ne l'aurait pas su sans lui.

Ils arrivèrent donc au niveau de son père. Celui-ci était en pleine lecture d'un dossier que son assistante -présente à ses côtés- venait de lui fournir. Il releva la tête vers eux lorsqu'Armand s'annonça.

\- Tu fais une erreur.

\- Tu as trente secondes pour m'expliquer exactement pourquoi tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de m'accuser de ceci _et_ de cette façon.

Tout se jouerait sur l'assurance qu'il placerait en son image. Il débuta donc sur un point qui le dérangeait. D'un signe autoritaire et dédaigneux, il indiqua l'assistante puis la porte qu'ils venaient de passer.

\- Vous, dehors. C'est une conversation privée.

\- Restez. Toi, tu t'expliques ou c'est la porte.

L'autorité de son père était apparemment contraire à la sienne. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu. Hm. C'était un problème. Toutefois, il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par son géniteur. Il passa une main dans sa poche de pantalon et maintint le menton droit.

\- Très bien. Elle veut nous faire …

\- _Me_.

\- … _nous_ faire perdre un gros contrat.

Il n'appréciait par cette intervention pour le corriger. Après tout, n'était-il pas en lice pour prendre sa suite ? Il avait donc un certain sens de la propriété sur la Flander's Company. La concernée prit le relais, tentant de défendre la raison qui avait mené à l'accusation.

\- Ce n'est que TF1. Ils ont de l'argent mais ce ne sont pas nos cibles. Il ne faut pas se disperser.

\- S'ils deviennent un contrat, ce seront des cibles faciles. Les bénéfices, vous connaissez ?

Sa dernière phrase, il l'avait prononcé avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que les chiffres grimpaient aussi lentement. C'était frustrant à constater. Son père poursuivit suite à ça, sûrement pour ne pas voir une dispute éclater.

\- Je vois.

\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais ici il faut plus que voir. Il faut agir, ou ils vont aller ailleurs.

Il n'avait peut-être pas été assez courtois. Sa compréhension sur ce point se fit lorsqu'il le vit se crisper sous l'énervement. Sa voix fit la même transformation.

\- Apprend d'abord à me parler sur un autre ton.

\- Mais ...

\- Tu souhaites prendre ce contrat ?

Il n'aimait pas avoir été coupé mais l'occasion était trop belle. Il s'affirma donc.

\- S'il le faut pour ne pas le perdre, oui.

Son interlocuteur pouffa. Au même instant, il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous la pression. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas répondre à la provocation rabaissante.

\- Tu te surestimes, mon garçon. Tu n'as aucune expérience dans la stratégie professionnelle. C'est un désastre.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques.

\- Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'il réponde «oui» ? Même si ça aurait été son intention, avec ce genre de discours il l'aurait changé.

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes caprices. Je te laisse la mâtiné avec ce représentant pour réaliser ton excentricité. J'ose croire qu'après cette petite incartade, tu sauras enfin prendre conscience de ce qu'est le monde réel.

Intérieurement, il eut un profond soupir de plaisir. Enfin, il pouvait avoir une action en faveur de sa manière de pensée. Enfin ! Il était _enfin_ venu le jour du début d'une période meilleure pour la Flander's Company. Un sourire mesquin étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Parfait. Je saurais te prouver que ma façon de procéder fonctionne mieux.

Puis, son sourire s'effaça lorsque son père reprit l'idée de ne pas lui donner entièrement sa confiance.

\- Monsieur Kurtzmann ? Vous vous assurerez qu'il ne ridiculise pas mon entreprise.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter.

\- On verra. C'est ça, ou rien. À prendre ou à laisser.

Il lança un regard en biais en direction de son voisin. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas très enjoué non plus par la nouvelle. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir le choix. Puis, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à obtenir un meilleur contrat ? Après tout, son père avait tort de prétendre qu'il n'était pas du tout doué de stratège, même s'il n'était pas non plus à 100% un expert. Pas autant ou plus en tout cas que son collègue du jour. Son regard glacial revint sur Oswald.

\- On se voit au déjeuner.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ on se retrouve le mercredi 27 Juin 2018, avec le retour de l'habituel 18h.

Pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent découvrir le résultat de la dernière scène, je vous laisse consulter l'épisode 2x17 de la Flander's Company.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	6. Chapter VI - POV Armand

Bonjour tout le monde ! \o/ j'espère que vous allez bien, que c'est la forme. Aujourd'hui on a le chapitre six de cette histoire, on commence progressivement à aller vers l'Armand qu'on connaît dans la série. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

L'esprit embrouillé, il passa entre les différentes personnes présentes, une bière à la main. Lorsqu'il repéra une place de libre sur la balance de jardin, il s'y laissa tomber. Sans renverser une goutte de sa boisson.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il vit que la place à côté de lui était occupée par sa petite-amie. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis qu'il s'était installé à une table au salon, peut-être entouré des mauvaises fréquentations à avoir ce soir-ci. Elle semblait bien plus claire dans son esprit que lui, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère.

Il était sorti pour prendre un peu d'air, commençant largement à avoir exagéré sur ses consommations. La tête lui tournait, mais il était trop à l'ouest pour véritablement comprendre ce qui l'entourait de toute façon. Il se sentait juste très détendu et complètement absent de sa vie quotidienne.

La jeune femme se colla contre lui et fit passer son bras libre autour de ses épaules. Il ne réagit pas spécialement. Son attention essayait plutôt d'au minimum se concentrer sur les paroles qui s'échangeaient, plutôt que sur sa vision. Il la centrait d'ailleurs sur une partie de la cours qui était trop sombre pour pouvoir discerner quelque chose.

Contre lui, Lina s'engardie, joyeuse. Apparemment il arrivait en plein jeu où tout le monde semblait très enthousiaste à participer. Des cadavres de bouteille traînaient entre eux, sûrement utilisés initialement comme joker.

\- Maxance ! Ton tour.

\- Vérité.

\- C'est quoi ton type de mec ?

Super. Il allait devoir écouter toutes les réponses idiotes qui tournaient dans ce genre de parties. Il bougea légèrement dans une première tentative de fuite, mais abandonna. Pas tout de suite, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour se lever.

La jeune femme sur une chaise en face de lui eu un petit rire, dénotant de l'alcool dans son sang.

\- Pourquoi seulement de mec ? Ça pourrait être de fille aussi.

Sa remarque initia un blanc gêné autour de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant sa volonté de plaisanter. Sa voisine tomba dans le piège visiblement, aux vues de sa réponse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Qui sait ? …

Il commençait à être fatigué ; après avoir eu très faim ces dernières minutes. Il appuya sa tête contre sa paume. Quand est-ce qu'ils iraient se coucher ? Son cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner. Il ne se souvenait plus où il était censé dormir. Ni véritablement où il était.

\- Répond, n'évite pas la question.

La concernée sembla réfléchir, il lui fallut de très longues secondes jusqu'à trouver quoi dire. Pendant ce temps, il compta le nombre d'étages qui composaient la maison. Entre deux et trois. Est-ce que le sous-sol comptait ? Non. Oui. Non. Non ? Il ne se posait pas la bonne question. Est-ce qu'il y avait un sous-sol déjà ?

\- Je … Disons grand.

\- C'est tout ? Allez, des détails. Ses cheveux ?

Les gens n'avaient pas forcément de préférences. Il aimait bien les cheveux longs lui. Mais il aimait surtout que les filles aiment les siens de cheveux, qui devenaient progressivement longs. Il se perdit dans le sujet. Dans sa tête commençait à tourner une musique d'un générique qu'il appréciait.

\- Brun, ou chatain.

\- La longueur ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde.

Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà que ce générique ? Il avait un trou de mémoire. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait plus.

\- C'est plutôt dans ce que la personne dégage.

Il croisa son regard. Elle le fixait, visiblement. Est-ce qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de bizarre ? Peut-être qu'il chantonnait. Est-ce qu'il chantonnait ? Lui la fit simplement rentrer dans son champs de vision. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas porté un t-shirt de cette série ?

Lina posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse. Il eut un violent sursaut au contact. _Plus. Jamais. Ça_. Son coeur battait brutalement dans sa poitrine, angoissé par la situation. Sous les pupilles interrogatrices de sa voisine, il préféra la repousser poliment. Pour les autres, tout paraissait normal. Lui, il venait de manquer de faire une crise cardiaque. Maxance, elle, répondait tranquillement.

\- J'aime ceux qui sont charismatiques.

Elle détourna les yeux des siens, les secondes devenant assez longues. Même pour lui, qui les trouvait pourtant déjà longues depuis un moment. La mesure du temps avait dû changer. Oui, c'était ça le plus logique. Le générique lui revint en mémoire, ce qui le détendit. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà que ce générique ?

\- L'ambition et la force. Indépendante, pour la relation. Je ne veux pas non plus d'un mec gentil, qui soit au petit soin. Je préfère qu'il s'affirme contre moi et mes envies, plutôt qu'il cherche à y coller.

Ah oui, c'était celui de Saint Seiya. Satisfait de lui-même, il se le repassa en tête avec les images cette fois-ci.

\- Qu'il soit du côté des méchants plutôt que celui des gentils, ça serait un bonus.

Lorsqu'il entendit «méchants», il reporta son attention complètement sur la conversation. Son esprit rembobina les dernières secondes par réflexe. Et il réalisa quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas de décrire un individu qui lui correspondait ?

[...]

Son esprit ne gardait en mémoire que ce souvenir de la soirée précédente. Vague, très peu précis. Il avait même des difficultés à s'assurer que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Les répliques n'étaient peut-être pas non plus dans l'ordre, ou exactes. Il pensait sérieusement l'avoir inventé complètement. Toutefois, c'était l'unique qu'il possédait encore donc il ne cherchait pas non plus à l'oublier.

Il s'était réveillé dans un canapé, avec une bassine à côté de lui et une bouteille d'eau. Deux éléments qui lui avaient été utiles très rapidement. Il n'aurait jamais dû se redresser aussi vite.

À présent, il était rentré chez lui et s'était remit d'aplomb. Son estomac était le seul à encore subir les dommages. Assis sur une chaise dans la salle de bain, il s'était installé le plus confortablement possible. Uniquement vêtu d'un pyjama, il essayait d'étudier. Il avait pris la matière la plus facile pour lui, avec les parties également les plus simples.

À côté de lui, Cindy était dans son bain avec des jouets adaptés. Elle s'amusait plutôt bien depuis quelques minutes, à s'éclabousser elle-même et à mimer un combat. Il tourna plusieurs pages de son livre pour faire un lien entre elles.

\- Alors … Les systèmes sociétaux sont divisés en deux. La solidarité organique et la solidarité mécanique. Donc l'une c'est tout le monde qui a son poste précis, comme le corps humain. Ils coexistent séparément pour faire survivre la société. La seconde, c'est une cohésion d'un seul bloc basée sur les valeurs et capacités communes. Tu te rends compte tout ce qu'on peut faire de ça ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier qu'il se fit attaquer par sa nièce. Avec chance, il n'avait pas bougé et n'était donc pas dans la trajectoire de son missile. Depuis la baignoire, elle venait de lui lancer un de ses jouets. Sûrement agacée d'être ignorée pour du papier.

L'objet avait filé à une vitesse extrême devant lui, à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête. Heureusement, elle ne savait pas encore viser. Il se tourna vers le mur qui le réceptionna, la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'était pas au point qu'un trou se soit formé ; mais l'impact d'un choc, oui. Il entendit immédiatement des plaintes dans l'appartement.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur la responsable qui le regardait avec patience. Elle ne jouait plus. Le plus lentement possible, il referma son livre et le délaissa sur le côté. Ceci avant de se lever et de se rapprocher d'elle. Il restait sur ses gardes, attentif à ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Ok, visiblement soit tu ne t'en rends pas compte, soit tu n'es pas fan de Durkheim.

Il toucha l'eau du bout des doigts pour en regarder la température. C'était moyen.

\- Viens-là le monstre, tu vas finir par tomber malade.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui lorsqu'elle sembla comprendre qu'il allait la soulever. Une fois sortie, séchée et habillée, elle trépignait debout le temps qu'ils partent. Son petit poing se tenant fermement à son pantalon pour maintenir un équilibre relatif. Sans trop bouger il vida la baignoire, s'arma de ses livres et la porta avec son bras libre.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à sa chambre où ils s'installèrent confortablement sur son lit. Consciencieux dans son travail, il ouvrit à nouveau son livre.

\- Il parle de plein de trucs. C'est _la_ personne à connaître. Surtout en France. Tu crois qu'on peut s'en servir de ce qu'il raconte pour la Flander's Company ? Peut-être mieux organiser les équipes.

Il allait continuer quand son téléphone vibra à travers les couvertures. La recherche de celui-ci prit un instant avant qu'il ne tombe dessus. Il avait reçu un message.

«Lex Luthor, 14h47, dit:

Yo Armand. Un programme ce soir de ton côté ?»

«Armand, 14h48, dit:

Salut Lex. Aucun. C'est quoi le tien ?»

«Lex Luthor, 15h00, dit:

Ça tombe bien alors, je viens te chercher dès que tu peux être prêt. Tu veux rentrer dans le business, faire ta place ? Il faut que tu viennes à une de mes soirées. En plus, j'ai à te parler vis-à-vis de l'autre-jour.»

«Armand, 15h01, dit:

Quel genre de soirée ? Pour savoir comment m'habiller.»

«Lex Luthor, 15h02, dit:

Préfère des vêtements que tu peux retirer facilement. Tu ne vas pas les garder très longtemps, tout comme ton argent. Strip-poker ce soir, yeeeaaaah ! \m/»

«Armand, 15h03, dit:

Viens me récupérer à 20h.»

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Son regard se tourna vers la petite qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il laissa éclater sa satisfaction.

\- C'est le jackpot ! Je vais enfin pouvoir prouver à ces tocards que je vaux quelque chose en stratégie !

Il se laissa tomber complètement allongé sur son lit. Le souvenir de son inconfort du jour lui revint à l'esprit. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus optimal. Seulement il pouvait difficilement dire non. C'était sa chance, il y travaillait depuis un moment. Sa voisine se rapprocha de lui avant de l'escalader pour pouvoir rentrer dans son champs de vision. Ses yeux se plissèrent, ses lèvres se pinçèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression de gêner ? Ou d'être un peu trop à l'aise là ?

En retour, elle lui sourit. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Amusée, elle tendit sa main vers lui. Par malchance, elle perdit son équilibre et il dut la réceptionner par réflexe. Tant en l'empêchant de se faire mal, qu'en recevant ainsi le choc de son poids complet.

[...]

Il remonta correctement sa cravate. Face à son miroir, Armand réglait les derniers détails. Peu avant, il s'était préparé avec rigueur. Une bonne douche et un repas consistant mais léger. Normalement, il tiendrait bon sans que les ingrédients procèdent à un aller-retour.

D'une main, il fit glisser ses cheveux mécaniquement vers l'arrière. Ils reprirent au premier mouvement leur position initiale. Son camarade ne devrait plus tarder à passer et le prévenir.

Son frère vint se placer au niveau de l'encadrement de la salle de bain, sa fille blottie contre lui. Il l'aperçut dans le reflet. Lorsque celui-ci entama une conversation, il parla à voix basse. Il était tard pour la petite dans ses bras.

\- Tu sors à nouveau faire la fête ce soir ? Deux fois d'affilés, ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment. Y a une occasion ?

Il vérifia pour la centième fois son col. Enfin satisfait, il tourna les talons. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il redressa le menton en marquant un pas dans sa direction.

\- Non. Lex Luthor m'a invité à une petite soirée privée dans son appartement.

\- Toi ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas si simple de s'y faire inviter ? C'est même très sélectif.

\- Précisément. _Moi uniquement_ , comme tu le formules si bien.

Il eut un sourire de fierté. Il ne pouvait pas mieux se pavaner qu'avec ce genre d'informations. D'un signe dédaigneux de la main, il lui indiqua de se décaler de son chemin.

\- Laisse-moi passer, veux-tu ? Laisse le futur grand nom de la famille Trueman aller travailler à son avenir pendant que toi tu te divertiras comme le bas peuple.

\- Actuellement, je venais surtout car Cindy te réclame. Donc arrête de faire ton paon deux minutes et reprend ton rôle d'oncle. Elle ne voudra pas dormir sinon.

\- Que veux-tu ? Une fois que je rentre dans la vie des gens, je deviens indispensable.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel. Les siens se posèrent sur sa nièce qui l'observait, visiblement fatiguée. Ses doigts repoussèrent une mèche et il déposa un bisous sur sa tête.

\- Bonne nuit, choupinette. Je compte sur toi pour laver notre honneur en massacrant encore des Supers à coup de hache cette nuit.

Elle eut un faible sourire, ses paupières se fermant partiellement toutes seules. Il s'amusait doucement à travers ses cheveux, tout en reprenant sa conversation précédente.

\- Vous partez demain, je suppose ?

\- Oui. Sa maman revient demain soir, donc on va préparer la maison pour l'accueillir. On aura des chances de te voir au petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je ne penses pas. Je passerais vendredi pour vous voir, après le lycée.

\- Tu seras évidemment le bienvenu.

\- Je te donnerais les détails d'ici le milieu de semaine. À plus tard.

Lorsqu'il cessa de masser son crâne, il réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie sous son touché. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Chaque jour, elle parvenait à se dépenser en matière d'énergie. Tant qu'elle restait en action, ils pouvaient croire qu'elle ne s'arrêterait plus. Ce n'était que le soir qu'elle montrait des signes de faiblesse de ce côté. Pour leur plus grand soulagement le plus souvent.

Son portable vibra deux fois dans sa poche. Signe qu'il devait se rendre en bas de son immeuble. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, son père le stopa. Pourtant, il ne prêtait pas attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige visiblement en direction de la porte. Il lisait juste son journal, installé dans le canapé.

\- Où comptes-tu aller à cette heure-ci ?

\- N'ai-je plus le droit de disposer librement de mes mouvements ?

\- Que s'ils ne tournent pas vers la plus grande stupidité. Tu étais déjà de sortie hier. Où est-ce que je dois m'attendre à te retrouver demain si je te laisse partir ? Dans le caniveau, à côté des ivrognes ?

\- Ce soir, c'est différent. Je ne serais pas avec des lycéens.

\- Où te rends-tu ?

Il retraça la ligne de sa barbe de son pouce et son index. Ceci avant de sourire, avec arrogance. Il bomba le torse, plutôt satisfait.

\- Chez Lex Luthor. Celui-ci tient particulièrement à s'entretenir avec ma personne. Ceci en plus de me compter comme un invité d'honneur parmi ses plus brillants et cruels collègues.

\- Lex Luthor ? Vraiment ?

Son géniteur marqua une pause, lui laissant certainement le temps d'avouer son mensonge. Sauf qu'il disait la vérité. Devant son silence, le cadet haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Intérieurement, il jubilait.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir décliné son offre.

\- Eh bien faut-il bien croire ici qu'il préfère maintenant s'adresser à moi. Passe une bonne soirée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il quitta l'appartement.

[...]

Lorsqu'on lui proposa un verre avec un doigt de whisky, il accepta volontiers. Même si son estomac ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il en avalait la moindre gorgée. Cependant, l'importance ne résidait pas là-dedans. L'importance était le paraître. Et là, une main dans sa poche et l'autre tenant d'un air détaché son verre, il savait l'image qu'il dégageait. Il se sentait pris d'un charisme fou.

La fête ne se déroulait pas sur Paris. Il avait dû faire un trajet en jet-privé pour rejoindre les États-Unis. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, une soirée était une soirée. Un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il observa la foule et que leur hôte vint se poster à côté de lui. Lentement, il faisait tourner le liquide dans son récipient.

\- Yo Armand. Comment tu te portes ?

\- Comme un charme, Lex. Et toi ?

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce soir ?

\- J'aime beaucoup la décoration, le petit côté luxueux mais encore assez sobre pour ne pas faire jaser le moindre pécore moins fortuné.

Son voisin posa une main ferme sur son épaule et le pointa du doigt de sa main tenant sa boisson.

\- J'aime bien cette mentalité, petit. Continue sur cette voie-là.

\- Ne me flatte pas Lex, tu sais très bien que c'est un trait dont je peux m'inspirer de toi. Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ?

À ce changement de sujet, la main sur son épaule disparue pour retrouver une poche. Son voisin paru réfléchir un instant et observa le monde avant de revenir sur lui. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette interlude avant de répondre. Ça ne présageait pas bon signe.

\- Écoute Armand, ta copine là …

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

\- … Ton «amie», elle fait partie de cas isolés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Tu disais qu'elle souhaitait nous rejoindre ? Et bien ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Aucune Maxance Eqkter dans nos archives.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son verre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa. Contrarié, il garda toutefois contenance. Il avait quelques difficultés à y croire.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Aucun passé criminel ?

\- Aucun connu sous ce nom. Elle a pu agir, mais sous pseudonymes, faux papiers d'identité, etc. Bref, je ne vais pas t'expliquer à toi comment ça fonctionne.

Ça complexifiait grandement sa situation. Il comptait de base qu'il lui offre des points de pression, pas de nouvelles questions. C'était fâcheux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que si ce que tu affirmes avoir vu est vrai, elle a des capacités psychiques. Et elle est sous contrat chez absolument personne.

\- Je pourrais donc l'amener comme potentielle némésis toute neuve si je parviens à prouver qu'un pouvoir existe chez elle.

\- Exactement.

Bon, la situation se révélait moins dramatique d'un seul coup. Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose d'intelligent d'elle. Il passa ses doigts le long de sa pilosité faciale, pensif. Ses cartes prenaient une couleur et un nombre défini, mais il lui manquait encore beaucoup.

Il sortit de sa réflexion quand son voisin lui donna une nouvelle tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le ton de leur échange changea. Ce qui suivit lui plaisait bien plus.

\- Toujours partant pour jouer avec nous ce soir ?

\- Parfaitement. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Bien. Suis-moi.

Ils passèrent entre pas mal de monde, tandis qu'il le vit envoyer quelques messages. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce isolée du bruit où quelqu'un était déjà là. Son hôte lui indiqua une chaise et il s'affirma dans son droit d'être présent.

Une lumière éclairait la table, masquant dans l'ombre une femme en costume noir. Il mit un instant à la voir. Était-ce une Super ? Un renfort supplémentaire en cas de dérangement ? Il ne s'en préoccupa que peu de temps. Les autres joueurs les rejoignirent. Un d'eux s'amusa de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait un enfant ici ? Lex ! Tu fais garderie maintenant ?

\- Je vous présente Armand Trueman. Je présume que son père ne vous est pas inconnu.

\- Oswald ne disait pas que son fils ne valait rien pour notre cause ?

\- Je suis le cadet. C'est de Georges dont vous avez entendu parler.

Il tenta de garder une apparence pleine d'assurance. En réalité, il était à deux doigts de vomir. Avec l'excitation, son estomac en avait profité pour faire des siennes. Il marqua un silence pour apparaître calme et en contrôle. Son adversaire, lui, n'en resta pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas jouer, petit ? Ton compte-épargne ? Ta petite tirelire rose ?

Des rires passèrent dans un murmure autour de lui. Il ne se démoralisa pas, s'armant d'un sourire. C'était _si_ facile.

\- Voyons, c'est évident. Il serait pitoyable de penser que je vais dépenser le moindre centime ici. C'est _ton_ argent que je vais miser.

Sa façade sembla fonctionner. La réaction de groupe paru passer en sa faveur. Mentalement, il cocha une case. Leur hôte leva les mains pour ramener le silence ; même si celui-ci était tout à fait divertit par les événements.

\- Du calme vous deux. Vous vous battrez avec des stratégies de jeu. Commençons, il n'y a plus de temps à gaspiller en présentation.

Ils firent donc énormément de partie. Pendant plusieurs heures, plus exactement. Personne n'avait envie de repartir sans aucun gain, donc personne ne lâchait l'affaire. Des chambres étaient mises à disposition pour ceux qui souhaitaient se retirer pour faire une pause. Les joueurs tournaient, ils ne restèrent pas que le groupe initial. Deux restaient cependant majoritairement fidèles. Lui et Lex.

Il ne se fit absent que pour grappiller quelques heures quand le soleil fit mine de se lever. Lorsqu'il revint, de la nourriture avait été apportée. Il se rassit autour de la table après s'être rassasié correctement. Son acharnement paya.

Lorsqu'il craqua en terme de fatigue, il n'était pas en bon état. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, les yeux rougis et cernés, il n'avait plus que sur lui une chemise ouverte et un caleçon. Toutefois, son portefeuille ne serait pas assez grand pour accueillir le volume de billets qu'il avait remporté. Les parties s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs lorsque plus personne ne pouvait tenir en terme de santé.

Alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires, il jeta paresseusement un regard à sa montre. Avant de la re-regarder avec de gros yeux. Elle indiquait la date du lundi, à un peu plus de cinq heure du matin. Foutu décalage horaire. Immédiatement, il accéléra le mouvement pour se rhabiller.

En le voyant sûrement se presser subitement, Lex Luthor le rejoignit.

\- Un problème, bro ?

\- Je vais me faire tuer par mon père. C'est assez gros pour toi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Niveau condition physique, il n'est pas au top.

Il termina de mettre ses chaussures avant de l'attraper par le bras pour le couper et enchaîner.

\- Oh ! C'est une expression. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un moyen de me ramener à destination à temps ? Je dois être à mon cours à 8h.

\- J'ai toujours des solutions pour ce genre de situation. Donne-moi juste l'adresse de ton lycée.

Il allait lui donner, sans réfléchir. Ceci avant de réaliser sa condition. Son week-end se lisait clairement sur lui.

\- Hm … Envoie-moi plutôt chez moi. J'ai grand besoin d'une douche.

\- Suis-moi.

Il acquiesça avant de s'exécuter. Sur le chemin, il vérifia que ses poches contenaient bien la preuve de ses victoires. Il avait beaucoup de projets concernant cet argent. Son voisin le remarqua sans difficultés.

\- Tu as tenu bon en terme de jeu.

\- Merci. Tu n'en attendais à coup sûr pas moins de ma part.

\- C'était recherché, je te l'accorde.

Partis à discuter, autant se renseigner sur quelques petites questions qui le tenaient en éveil.

\- C'est toujours aussi long ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

\- Laisse-moi te recontacter pour passer dans la vraie cour des grands. Ce n'était qu'un apéritif.

Hm. C'était plutôt intéressant. Il y avait donc encore plus intime ? Où donc devait-il signer pour y avoir accès ?

Ils parvinrent dans le labo du génie du mal. Ce dernier l'amena devant une machine qui l'assurait d'être téléporté à destination. Il déglutit. Était-ce nécessaire d'aller aussi vite ? Il douta. La science n'était pas son domaine, mais il n'était pas certain de croire dans la possibilité que ce genre de chose existait. Son camarade lui assura la qualité de l'appareil. Son inquiétude persista en crescendo jusqu'à servir de cobaye. Il n'avait pas tout à fait le choix, après tout. Il se plaça donc à l'intérieur d'une sorte de cabine vitrée. Lorsqu'il atterrit dans sa chambre, il fut bluffé.

Une douche, un petit-déjeuner et un transport plus traditionnel plus tard, il passait la porte de sa salle. Exactement à la bonne heure, puisque la sonnerie s'exécuta lorsqu'il eut ses deux pieds à l'intérieur. Il eut un frisson de satisfaction d'y être parvenu. Il était clairement fatigué, mais aucun professeur ne pourrait le refuser dans un cours pour cette raison.

L'actuel releva la tête dans sa direction à son entrée. Assis à son bureau, il sortait présentement ses affaires. Armand ne parvint qu'à faire quelques pas de plus avant qu'il ne l'interpelle.

\- Monsieur Trueman. Un mot avant le début de la classe ?

Une vague d'agacement le submergea. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Ses enseignants choisissaient toujours le mauvais jour. Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le concerné.

Il força ses traits pour qu'il ait l'air poli, s'armant du même travail pour son ton. Ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien, mais c'était déjà ça de prit.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous ne semblez pas tout à fait en bon état.

Mentalement, il eut un soupir. En quoi ça le concernait ? Puis, il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'un zombie. Il était potable depuis sa douche. En apparence, tout du moins. Cette fois-ci, il ne pu se retenir d'être blasé.

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Sûr ? Ce serait dommage que vos agissements aient un impact sur vos résultats. Vous souhaitez toujours entrer dans un grand établissement ?

Il avait envie d'hurler. Le monde en avait après lui, ces temps-ci. Il ne priait qu'une chose, que le temps s'accélère et que demain soit le jour de sa nomination en temps que PDG. Il se voyait déjà à son bureau, maître de tout. Un claquement de doigt et tous les employés seraient à ses pieds. Même les Supers, ceux qui pourtant plaisantaient de lui à ses dépends parce qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

Il ne serait certainement plus comme actuellement sous le joug de quiconque où il ne pouvait pas disposer des sujets sur lesquels échanger. Toutefois, il tenta que ce soit le cas. Ce matin, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour qu'il en soit autrement.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir à nouveau cette conversation le jour où elle sera nécessaire ?

\- Je vous ai fait venir aussi parce qu'il y a un établissement en Suisse qui a une renommée plus haute que celle que vous demandez.

Traduction : «Tu as mis tel vœu donc il faut que tous tes vœux se ressemblent et réunissent toutes les possibilités».

Il haussa les épaules, peu intéressé.

\- Qu'importe. J'ai mes raisons et je dois rester sur Paris.

\- Vous visez l'entreprise de votre père ? Ne serait-il pas plus prestigieux d'en viser une autre ? Les Supers ont d'autres perspectives.

Mais oui, bien sûr. Il était facilement compréhensible qu'ils perçoivent le monde différemment. La Flander's Company était un compte en banque actuellement. Lui, il savait qu'il pouvait en faire une mine d'or et de diamant.

Néanmoins, pour le moment, le seul élément brillant qu'il avait était le soleil qui éclairait les lieux, et lui brûlait également les rétines. Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour les empêcher de trop souffrir. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il capta l'heure sur sa montre et s'enquit de l'indiquer à son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh, il est 8h03. Il serait dommage de trop prendre sur votre cours.

\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

D'accord. _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me disait ça_. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il en profita pour faire demi-tour et aller à sa place. La journée allait être une vraie torture si tout le monde s'amusait comme ça avec lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. On se retrouve le samedi 30 Juin 2018 pour le chapitre suivant, à l'habituel 18h !

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	7. Chapter VII - POV Armand

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :) aujourd'hui un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La fête battait son plein depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Sauf que lui ne s'amusait plus du tout. Armand était même fortement agacé mais tentait de se retenir.

Debout dans la cage d'escalier, il pouvait entendre la musique comme s'il était encore dans l'appartement. Cependant, il ne prêtait d'attention qu'à sa petite-amie qui était face à lui. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle le fixait d'un regard noir. C'était lui qui avait pris la parole en premier.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec Mickaël ? Déjà que cet imbécile est présent, tu cherches en plus à te faire bien voir en lui parlant !

Le concerné avait monté en popularité de manière plus qu'étonnante. Il n'était pas certain, mais il se doutait que c'était en lien avec le trafic de drogue dont il était un échelon. Loin était le moment où les gens lui avaient tourné le dos quand il s'était fait mettre à terre par lui. Le petit peuple changeait vite d'avis. La mémoire politique était de trois ans, celle d'un lycée de quelques jours à quelques semaines à peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est toi qui a décrété que c'était une personne à qui ne plus parler. Pas moi.

\- Et ai-je tort ? Il est lourd et irrespectueux. Tu veux vraiment être amie avec des individus de son espèce ?

Il eut une moue dégoûtée. Présentement, il ne la comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, personne ne vaut mieux que lui dans mon entourage.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

Il détestait être comparé, et encore moins avec des types qui ne valaient rien à ses yeux. Et il ne doutait pas un instant que c'était de lui dont elle parlait. Elle le défia du regard.

\- Hors de question. Tu le décris comme ça mais toi tu es quoi ? Un petit prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à sa _putain_ d'entreprise familiale ! Y a absolument personne qui compte pour toi ! Même moi j'en suis sûre.

De son point de vue, elle exagérait. Tout le monde ne comptait pas pour lui, certes, mais certains avaient de l'importance. Il n'était juste pas de ceux qui s'exprimaient sur le sujet.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi alors tu sors avec moi si tu as si peu d'estime pour moi ?

\- Ne retourne pas la situation. J'ai crû quand je me suis mise à t'apprécier que c'était réciproque. Seulement j'ai eu tort, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux faire n'importe quoi, tu t'en fiches royalement.

\- Tu me provoques, c'est différent. Je ne tombe pas dans ce genre de piège.

Elle s'énerva de son commentaire. Sa réplique suivante fut très autoritaire, résonnant à travers les étages. Elle voulait sérieusement lui faire dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Est-ce que j'ai tort, Armand ?

Il hésita. Puis décida de s'en ficher. Il avait bien d'autre chose à penser après tout que trouver un mensonge. Ses mots se firent bien plus calmes et sérieux que les autres.

\- … Non. Je ne suis effectivement pas amoureux de toi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à vouloir garder cette relation entre toi et moi ? Répond !

Ses mains atterrir sur son torse pour le pousser de colère. Il ne fléchit pas, mais ça ne l'irritait pas moins pour autant. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il en avait marre de ce genre de conversation qui revenait régulièrement. Sauf que ce soir, elle l'agaçait tant qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de comment ça finirait.

\- Bonne question. Voyons voir … Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas toute seule à avoir des besoins physiques ? C'est toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un pour les assurer. En plus, tu fais partie des plus traquées dans le lycée par les garçons, donc c'est pas mal pour l'ego de t'avoir à mon bras.

Plus il parlait, moins elle appréciait. Il sentait très bien que le dernier point serait fatal.

\- Mais surtout : j'ai juste dis oui pour sortir ensemble. Ce n'est pas un mariage, je ne me suis pas engagé envers toi. Et je ne l'aurais jamais fais si j'avais su à quel point tu deviendrais autant un poids pour moi !

La claque résonna dans la cage d'escalier. La douleur du coup, il la ressentit après l'avoir entendu ; stupéfait qu'elle agisse ainsi. Il fut d'ailleurs plus choqué par le geste, qu'il eut mal à cause de son impact sur sa joue. Jamais il ne l'avait vu agir de cette façon avec quelqu'un. Sinon, il aurait considéré cet accident comme pouvant arriver.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme libérée de sa colère par son attaque. Ses mots furent d'une froideur telle qu'il préféra rester sur ça comme fin de conversation.

\- Tu n'es pas comme eux, Armand. Tu as raison. Tu es _pire_ que _tout_ ce qu'ils pourraient être s'ils étaient réunis. J'espère qu'aucune autre fille n'aura à subir ta présence dans sa vie de cette manière. Tu ne le mérites pas. Moi, dans tout ça par contre, je mérite largement mieux que toi. C'est la meilleure décision de cette année que je vais prendre ce soir : c'est terminé entre nous.

[...]

Assis sur les marches de l'entrée de l'immeuble, il observait le ciel à travers les bâtiments. Les étoiles étaient à peine visibles ce soir. Toutefois, c'était plus intéressant que de regarder la rue ou les rares passants. Quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, il ne lui prêta pas attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui ; assez proches pour que leurs épaules s'effleurent.

Malgré son désir de solitude, il ne la repoussa pas. Dans un sens, il avait besoin aussi d'un contact humain. De réconfort, même s'il n'était pas aussi mal en point qu'il devrait. Après tout, Lina n'était pas son univers. Il en serait sûrement remis dès le lendemain. C'était juste la dispute qui était encore trop présente dans son esprit. Lorsque sa voisine se mit à parler, il nota aisément le même état d'esprit dans sa voix attristée.

\- J'ai perdu mon cavalier pour ce soir.

\- C'est une tradition, faut croire.

\- Tu accepterais … de le remplacer ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Était-elle sérieuse ? Sa question lui apparut plus qu'étrange. Il l'observa tenter d'allumer une cigarette sans succès, le briquet étant hors service. L'indestructible Maxance était donc capable d'un quelconque sentiment. C'était rassurant, elle n'était par conséquent pas une robot.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es la personne la plus indépendante que je connais. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

\- Je ne veux pas être seule cette nuit.

Certes, ce n'était pas la même chose. Son regard se reporta ailleurs, un peu moins indifférent. Il devait lui accorder raison sur ce point-ci.

\- Je ne peux pas mieux te comprendre.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Puis, il soupira. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire. Dans un mouvement paresseux, il se releva et tendit la main vers elle. Ses doigts se mêlèrent aux siens et ils remontèrent vers la fête.

Ils ne se sentaient pas encore d'humeur à la quitter. Les deux heures suivantes se fondèrent sous le programme d'un mixe d'alcool léger et de provocations amicales. Ils étaient parmi les autres mais vivaient comme s'ils étaient dans un lieu différent. Ils n'eurent que de très courtes interactions avec leurs camarades.

Quand la musique changea de ton pour un slow, elle l'entraîna de force sur la piste de danse. Il n'était pas vraiment un danseur. En tout cas, pas sur ce type de danse. Ce n'était pas tout à fait son genre. Seulement, il ne parvint pas à se dégager de sa poigne. La fourbe y tenait.

À travers les couples qui s'enlaçaient, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pas légitime, tout du moins. Maxance non plus, mais elle semblait juste vouloir ignorer les conventions. Faire ce qui lui plaisait. Se fut elle qui se blottie contre lui et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Lui, il se contenta de sa taille, se balançant moyennement pour copier le mouvement ; comptant avec espoir les secondes pour qu'elles défilent plus rapidement.

La situation était ridicule. C'était sûrement un signe d'ailleurs. Ça n'était pas désagréable de passer du temps avec sa partenaire, mais l'ambiance générale autour de leur duo le pesait. Rompre et que les deux partis restent au même endroit n'était pas très optimal pour s'amuser librement. Il s'inclina de manière à ce qu'il puisse lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille à ce sujet.

\- Après celle-ci, je rentre.

Il comprit qu'elle l'avait entendu par son hochement de tête. C'était un peu laborieux aux vues du bruit ambiant. Seulement, cette danse avait achevé son humeur pour cette soirée.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il voulut se remettre droit, elle le retenu. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il eu du mal à accepter ce qu'il y lu. Il dû se faire une raison. Il n'était pas non plus aveugle sur ce genre de message, ni volontaire pour le prétendre. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à la trouver attirante. Ça semblait être réciproque.

De base, il ne pensait juste rien faire à ce propos. Pourquoi faire, de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas la seule à lui plaire. C'était le côté Super qui jouait pas mal, sans compter qu'ils avaient certaines perspectives de vie communes. Elle cochait des cases par le plus grand des hasards. S'il se rendait sur la banque de contrats de la Flander's Company, il en trouvait des centaines comme elle. Puis, il n'était pas de ceux qui se jetaient sur le premier corps qu'ils trouvaient attirant. Parfois oui, mais pas toujours. Chacun avait ses périodes.

Peut-être que ce soir il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Sa solitude prit le parti de suivre simplement le mouvement. Advienne que pourra. Même si quelques secondes à peine passèrent entre sa décision et celle qu'ils eurent sans communiquer. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Leurs nez se touchèrent.

Sa respiration s'était faite plus courte. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. C'était grisant, cette petite sensation grandissante quand ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il allait se produire mais le retardaient. Dans ces moments, il aimait perdre le contrôle juste la seconde précédent l'action attendue.

Il se détendit donc, l'amenant également contre lui. Puis, elle l'attira à elle encore plus et ce fut leurs lèvres qui entrèrent en contact. Le baiser fut maladroit, mais ne leur coupa pas l'envie de continuer. Au contraire, ils semblaient bien mieux s'entendre lorsque leurs langues se délièrent.

Lui qui pensait mettre du temps avant d'avoir à nouveau ce genre d'échange, il s'était trompé. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être juste descendu et non pas d'être parti totalement. Au moins, la soirée reprenait un peu d'intérêt. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils réalisèrent s'être stoppés dans leur danse. Et d'être épiés par une petite partie des invités.

Ça le conforta dans l'idée de mettre fin à ce carnage de fête. Il n'était pas friand d'avoir un public, même s'il se frustrait à ne pas juste l'embrasser. Il prit le chemin pour s'exclure de la foule, suivit de près par Maxance.

La route en direction de chez lui se fit périlleuse. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait envie de marcher, puis de se prendre les transports potentiellement chargés. Ce qui les intéressait bien plus, c'était de s'arrêter tous les quelques mètres pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils mirent donc le double de temps initial pour parvenir à l'appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Son père était dans son bureau, en train de travailler, sûrement avec un verre de whisky. Il la stoppa, puis lui indiqua d'être très silencieuse d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il s'avança en direction du bureau, sur la pointe des pieds. La porte était entrouverte, ce qui lui permit de voir à l'intérieur. D'un nouveau signe, il lui donna la direction de sa chambre. Tandis qu'il faisait le guet, son père le repéra car sa camarade rentra accidentellement en collision dans un objet. Le regard paternel atterrit sur lui, seule personne visible à la porte depuis sa place à son bureau.

\- Tu es déjà de retour ? Je pensais que tu comptais rester tard.

\- Il est tard. J'étais fatigué, j'ai préféré rentrer.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à notre dernière discussion ?

Il se renfrogna, subitement blasé. Leur échange concernait quelques jours intensifs d'inclusion de leurs recrues. Similaire pour lui à un stage d'observation, où il ne ferait absolument rien.

\- Je reste sur mes positions. Hippolyte a bien d'autres intérêts que de m'avoir avec lui dans ce genre de moment.

\- _Monsieur Kurtzmann_ est sous mes ordres. Il obéira si je lui fais part de ta présence.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours cette manie de son père d'appeler ses employés par leurs noms de famille. C'était un argument pour lui pour rappeler qui était le patron. Il n'approuvait pas du tout. Après tout, presque tout le monde se tutoyait dans l'entreprise, sauf en s'adressant à lui. C'était une distinction suffisante pour marquer un respect différent.

\- Ne fais pas l'insolent. Estime toi heureux que je te laisse ton avis sur la question de ton prochain poste.

Certes. Il était facile de voir que ce n'était pas la chance de tous les concernés. Même s'il essaierait d'avoir une autre attribution. Le DRH le ferait morfler s'il se retrouvait à devoir rester autant d'heures avec lui, «sous sa garde». Il allait souffrir. Et lui en prendrait un bien trop malin plaisir.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre. J'étais simplement passé te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Très bien. Tu diras donc à ton invitée de se faire plus discrète si à l'avenir tu veux que ce genre d'excuse fonctionne.

Oups. Mal à l'aise, il ne su quoi lui répondre. Il se décida donc de juste partir, avant que son père ne l'interpelle à nouveau pour une dernière consigne.

\- Si tu n'as pas pris tes précautions, tu fais un tour par la salle de bain, veux-tu ? Il est hors de question qu'une histoire d'enfant bâtard soit associée à notre nom. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- … Cristal.

Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme réponse, avant de s'éclipser. Il souhaitait plus que tout oublier la dernière minute. L'effacer complètement de sa mémoire. À jamais.

Sa camarade l'attendait à quelques mètres, l'interrogeant par signes pour lui transmettre son incompréhension. Il attrapa simplement sa main au passage et l'ignora. Ce n'était pas le type d'échange qu'il raconterait.

Ils se faufilèrent donc jusqu'à sa chambre, où un nouveau problème familial se posa : la cadette Trueman. Assise en milieu de couloir, elle jouait. Jusqu'à apercevoir son oncle. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel aujourd'hui pour qu'il lui en veuille ?

\- Je l'avais oublié celle-ci.

\- J'aimerai bien de temps en temps.

Comme si elle comprenait à travers leurs chuchotements qu'ils parlaient d'elle, la petite leva les bras pour être prise. Maxance lui lança un regard amusé avant de l'abandonner pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Le sien toisa l'enfant.

\- Choupinette, tu ne veux pas aller dormir ? Ton père va te border et tu vas faire de jolies rêves.

Il s'était approché, sauf qu'elle n'interprèta pas son mouvement correctement. Elle tendit encore plus les bras, commençant à marmonner des sons. Il s'accroupit donc et posa un doigt menaçant sur sa tétine. L'enfant sursauta à l'intrusion.

\- Non. Tu m'oublies ce soir, je n'existe pas pour toi. Tonton a aussi besoin de respirer. Donc tu prends Blacky, pis tu vas ailleurs.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité. Attentive.

\- Eh oui, c'est dur à admettre, je sais. Va falloir t'y faire. Tu n'es pas la seule femme dans ma vie, j'ai d'autres statuts sociaux que celui d'oncle. Maintenant, déguerpie.

Il l'attrapa sous les épaules et la positionna à quatre pattes vers la chambre de Georges. Puisqu'elle souleva une main mais le fixa sans bouger plus que ça, il devina qu'il devait agir plus. Il se redressa complètement et la poussa gentiment au niveau de sa couche avec son pied, indiquant la porte.

\- Allez, file.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'exécuta. Pas très vite ni avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, mais elle obéissait. Il put donc rentrer dans sa propre chambre sans plus s'inquiéter pour elle.

La porte refermée derrière lui avec le loquet, il se sentit plus léger. Enfin ils étaient isolés de quiconque existait hors de cette pièce. Son invitée était installée sur le bord de son lit, à l'observer. Les bras tendus vers l'arrière, les jambes croisées. Il s'étira en retirant ses chaussures. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole en première.

\- Tu as l'air exténué.

\- Je dois avouer que cette journée n'est pas de tout repos. Pas toi ?

\- Si. Viens me rejoindre, on va dormir.

Ils passèrent à des vêtements plus confortables pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sous les couvertures avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle se rapprocha de lui. Il sentit sa main entourer son bras et son souffle dans son cou. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende comme réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Tu es différent des autres.

\- Oh non, pitié. Pas ce genre de discours de «les mecs sont tous des imbéciles, toi tu es différent».

Il ne l'avait vu que dans les sitcoms, mais avait toujours prié pour ne jamais le recevoir. Il avait également ouï dire que certaines filles de sa classe s'en passionnaient. Ça l'avait plutôt bien fait réfléchir sur sa propre relation. Heureusement, son -à présent- ex-petite-amie avait fait l'inverse. Un argument véridique et de taille pour une rupture : c'était lui seul qui n'était pas correct.

Dans l'obscurité, il vit sa voisine se redresser sur un coude, lui faisant ainsi face. Elle semblait sérieuse et une pointe irritée par son commentaire.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je disais ça en général. Tu n'es pas pareil. Tu n'agis pas pour le bien. Tu ne prétends pas. Ici ce serait plus toi l'imbécile et les autres des gentils.

Cette situation représentait une des rares fois où l'insulte n'en fut pas reçue comme une. Puisqu'elle n'en était pas une, finalement. Juste un fait d'un point de vue manichéen. Ça lui parut étrange de noter la différence. Ce n'était pas des plus communs.

\- C'est de famille. Ce n'est pas comme si les Trueman étaient célèbres pour leur côté Super-Héro.

Ce qui avait son lot d'inconvénients. Il pourrait passer une soirée entière là-dessus. Juste raconter des anecdotes durant le lancement de la Flander's Company -et surtout la genèse de sa célébrité-, où il avait eu ou assisté à des commentaires déplacés sur une évidence que toute sa famille était des enfoirés de première. Servir le mal et l'incarné étaient deux points différents. Certes il n'était pas des plus altruistes, cependant il pouvait acquérir un certain capital sympathie sans trop se forcer. S'il n'avait rien fait à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un n'était pas supposé lui en vouloir.

\- Tu as choisi d'être comme ça. Tu aurais pu vivre la même vie que les autres, mais non. Tu as choisi de suivre qui tu étais vraiment.

Comme Georges, en fait. Il ne répondit rien. Les questions qui lui venaient avec ce genre de sujet étaient brouillées par tout ce qu'on lui enseignait. La socialisation ou l'instinct ? C'était trop difficile de prendre parti.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il se décida à reprendre la parole. Il devait savoir quelque chose. S'il ne le demandait pas maintenant, la suite ne lui en laisserait pas la possibilité. Il le savait par les frémissements qui remontaient son échine aux caresses très légères qu'elle se passionnait à tracer le long de son bras. Ses pupilles rencontrèrent les siennes.

\- Est-ce que tu es une Super ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Son ton en disait autrement. Et personne ne pouvait décemment répondre ça à leur époque. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils.

\- Tu mens. Tu peux me le dire. Je ne te jugerais pas.

Les lèvres de sa voisine se pincèrent. Elle hésitait, visiblement. Elle s'autorisa un instant pour réfléchir, avant de décider d'avouer. Il resta perplexe à sa réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches ? Tu n'es pas la seule.

\- Parce que je ne l'utilise pas à bon escient.

Ces mots éveillèrent une lumière dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas stupide. Pas du tout. Elle semblait même très bien maîtriser ses capacités. Elle avait déjà prouvé par le passé être prête à prendre son camp, en plus. Bien évidemment qu'avant d'avoir une assurance d'être prise au sérieuse elle devait prétendre.

Que pouvait-il bien en faire ? C'était un atout à garder précieusement dans sa manche. Surtout avec la voie qu'il comptait prendre dans l'entreprise familiale. À quel moment serait-elle la plus utile ? Il devait en apprendre plus sur toutes les facettes de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. C'était primordial avant toute décision.

Mais surtout, il ne devait pas la laisser entrer dans l'entreprise avant d'en être le PDG. Ce ne serait ainsi que son mérite à lui.

\- Je ne suis pas de ceux qui vont te le reprocher.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu es différent.

Le ton de leur échange se modifia. Elle lui lança un regard plein de malice. Sans le quitter un instant des yeux. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait un charme fou. Tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention par moment. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Surtout quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'un baiser bien plus entreprenant que plus tôt. Bien évidemment, ils savaient tous les deux qu'en atterrissant ici à l'abris de tous les regards, ils ne dormiraient pas tout de suite.

Ils le surent bien plus quand elle bougea pour se positionner de façon à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il n'avait pas de problème à comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et surtout comment l'obtenir.

Ça réveillait en lui pas mal d'émotions d'ailleurs. C'était bien mieux d'être avec quelqu'un qui s'exprimait clairement sur ce point. Si c'était formulé correctement, ça lui permettait même d'avoir encore plus envie. Présentement, il se réjouissait de la proximité qu'elle imposait entre eux.

Il remonta ses paumes le long de ses cuisses, s'aventura tant sur sa taille que le bas de son dos. Leurs gestes n'étaient pas forcément brutaux et passionnés. Ils prennaient leur temps, impatients mais réalisant juste leurs envies. Approfondir pour mieux apprécier le gain final. Leurs mouvements créaient des frictions qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il l'incitait dans de fines pressions à ce qu'ils ondulent d'une certaine façon. Elle, elle lui donnait déjà l'impression d'avoir parcouru chaque centimètre de son torse. Ceci dû à tous les frémissements qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'arrête.

Entre deux baisers, proche de ses lèvres, elle lui formula plus explicitement son désir d'un «Retire ton t-shirt.». Sa voix cassée par sa respiration, mais toutefois pleine d'autorité. Il manqua de ne pas l'entendre. Un coup d'œil vers lui-même lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Elle lui avait déjà à moitié mâché le travail. Puisqu'elle maintenait fermement le tissu, il laissait déjà apparaître une bonne partie de son ventre.

Redressée sur lui sans trop non plus s'éloigner, elle fit qu'un sourire perça son expression. Il se sentait subitement joueur. Quitte à être dans ce genre de situation, il n'allait pas manquer de la tester. Elle était déterminée, non ? Il allait voir à quel point.

\- Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre que c'était dans le programme que tu commandes.

Il emprisonna entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure. De son index, il fit se lever légèrement le bas du t-shirt qu'elle portait, avant de le libérer. Ceci avec une attitude pleine d'assurance même s'il partait défavorable.

\- Je pourrais d'abord récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Ça serait plus juste, non ?

Après tout, il pourrait exiger la même chose d'elle. Lui non plus n'avait pas très envie d'attendre avant de la voir retirer une ou deux couches de vêtements.

Il attendit sa réaction avec impatience. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Elle eut un rire léger mais bref, sonnant particulièrement faux. La main qu'elle avait sur son torse s'ouvrit pour le tapoter gentiment du bout des doigts.

\- Aw, que c'est mignon. Armand Trueman qui essaye d'avoir du pouvoir.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise. Les mots lui manquèrent. Son ego était piqué à vif avec ce genre de commentaire. Le pouvoir, c'était son credo, pas une simple tentative.

Il se claqua mentalement pour reprendre contenance. Au moins, ça avait le don de devenir intéressant. Elle ne semblait pas prête à perdre sans combattre durement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ferait que ça serait obligatoirement drôle ? Je peux être du genre à ne pas me laisser faire.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement. Sa position se fit plus sensuelle. Plus collante aussi. Elle n'hésitait pas à jouer sur la corde sensible apparemment. Il avait l'impression qu'une panthère l'avait remplacée, prête à savourer sa chasse en n'en faisant qu'une bouchée. Au lieu de l'intimider, c'eût le dont de lui plaire. Il jubilait de découvrir où ça les mènerait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne serais pas là si tu n'aimais pas les femmes de pouvoir. Ça se sent très facilement dans les contacts que tu cherches à avoir absolument.

\- Présentement, tu inventes.

Son assurance se perdit dès la première syllabe. _Zut_. Elle le déstabilisait à l'analyser comme ça. De plus, il avait la sensation de perdre sa volonté de résister. Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'elle frôla ses lèvres, le laissant croire à un baiser avant de s'éloigner à chacune de ses tentatives. Un véritable pantin sous son contrôle. Un mélange de frustration et de tentation se battait en lui. Cela se transforma en torture à sa réplique suivante.

 _\- Je_ mène la danse sur ce terrain. Et je sens très bien que tu ne rêves que de l'idée que je continue. Fais tomber le t-shirt, Armand.

Comment faisait-elle pour savoir quoi lui dire ? Il hésita. Accepter aurait bien plus de sens que juste se retrouver torse nu. Son ego lui hurlait de la repousser, la faire rouler sur le dos et s'adonner à la même mission. Son corps et ses envies, c'était une autre histoire.

Ce fut les seconds qui gagnèrent.

Au bout de quelques secondes à s'infliger cet entre-deux, il la repoussa assez pour se redresser. Ce fut plus fort que lui, il jeta un regard vers la porte. Bon sang ce qu'il priait pour que cette information ne la passe jamais. Il avait tout fait pour toujours s'imposer une limite là-dessus. Le seul fantasme qu'il maintenait prisonnier. Sauf que la barrière s'était fortement effritée ces derniers temps. Un masque dans ces conditions le sciait de moins en moins.

Il agrippa le bas de son haut et s'en débarrassa sur le côté d'un geste sec. Sur le moment, il s'en voulait de s'écouter. Noyé intérieurement entre l'humiliation et son désir ardent. Elle avait intérêt à ne pas lui faire regretter son choix. Ça aurait beaucoup trop d'impact que juste un mauvais souvenir.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un trait fin, pincées par la crispation. À quelques centimètres de lui, elle affichait une mine victorieuse. Il se maintint assis, se retenant d'une main en arrière, juste pour sauver son amour-propre. Parce qu'entre celle-ci, il voyait également qu'elle était assez satisfaite de la vue. Il lui permettait donc de le regarder sous cet angle.

Il fit semblant d'être détaché, juste un peu contrarié d'avoir perdu. Comme boudeur. Intérieurement, son ego ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux. C'était des plus plaisant de se sentir désirable. La façon qu'elle avait présentement de le dévisager était bien plus qu'explicite sur le sujet.

C'était plus simple ainsi donc de se contenir pour une fois d'extérioriser son contentement d'une réplique narcissique. Surtout pour se contrôler lorsqu'elle laissa couler ses doigts le long de sa peau. La douceur du toucher le fit tressauter.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te musclais autant.

\- Tu connais ça. C'est mieux lorsque tu dois te retrouver face à des Supers, même si tu n'es pas sensé les affronter physiquement.

\- Ou pour impressionner les filles dès que tu retires ta veste.

Elle ajouta un clin d'œil. Il ne releva pas son commentaire. Il voyait très bien l'effet qu'il faisait et n'avait donc pas à se justifier. Juste à s'en servir en cas de besoin. Comme ici, à se mettre au mieux en valeur.

Ça marqua également la fin de leur discussion. Elle le repoussa contre l'oreiller lorsqu'il tenta de l'embrasser, d'une façon plutôt violente. Le choc amorti lui remit en mémoire qu'elle avait aussi de la force. Il ne retira tout de même pas la surprise de ce qui le traversait à son geste.

Avec avidité, ils reprirent leur occupation première ; découvrant petit-à-petit le corps de l'autre. Se laissant simplement aller à ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Il était content au final de s'être débarrassé de son vêtement, sentant même ainsi la chaleur entre eux augmenter. Chaque sensation était décuplée par le toucher plus qu'agréable de la peau de la jeune femme qui glissait le long de la sienne.

Sa vis-à-vis s'amusa bien vite à descendre dans son cou, glissant par la même occasion une main dans ses cheveux. Il se rappela qu'elle avait plus d'expérience que lui. Tout comme une bien meilleure technique. Son cerveau avait quelques difficultés à suivre le mouvement, tant ses émotions prenaient le dessus.

Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, juste à profiter. Son vocabulaire s'était réduit à une série d'onomatopées. Ceci dura un temps qui lui parut infini. Comme s'il chutait dans un gouffre dont il ne souhaitait pas s'échapper. C'était déstabilisant mais cruellement addictif.

Il ne sortit de son trouble que lorsqu'il la sentit passer un doigt au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer. Ça l'électrisa immédiatement. Réagissant au quart de tour, il attrapa son poignet pour la bloquer dans un réflexe. Il était brutalement sorti de l'ambiance qu'ils avaient créé, subitement refroidit.

Sûrement étonnée par son intervention, elle se recula. Lui confirmant également qu'elle écoutait ses réactions, ce qui était un bon point à savoir. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant qu'ils ne passent par la parole.

\- Non.

\- Tu joues encore ou c'est un véritable refus ?

\- C'est un véritable refus.

Il vit qu'elle ne parut pas vraiment avoir de réaction particulière. Il eut une seconde de réflexion avant d'ajouter, hésitant.

\- Est-ce que c'est ok pour toi ?

\- Euh … Oui. Je peux difficilement faire autrement.

\- Oui, mais …

\- Stop, ne te justifie pas. C'est ok. Je comprend, tu n'as juste pas envie de ça.

Intérieurement, il soupira de soulagement de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. C'était la première fois qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Le stéréotype de l'homme qui voulait absolument que ça avait la vie dure. Ça lui portait même la poisse. Il en avait des anecdotes où ses conquêtes pensaient directement qu'elles ne lui plaisaient pas. Pourtant, son corps s'exprimait plutôt clairement là-dessus.

Sauf qu'il voulait encore faire durer le stade où il ne se dévoilait pas complètement. Certes, il ne cherchait pas du tout à se préserver pour l'amour de sa vie ou ce genre de chose. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne se sentait juste pas prêt pour cette partie-là. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des envies. Il ne tenait juste pas à passer à la pratique, à expérimenter plus que ce qu'il avait déjà testé. Il était certain que lorsqu'il passerait l'étape, il saurait s'en divertir de façon optimale.

\- Quelles sont tes limites ?

\- Tu peux me toucher partout, sauf là.

\- Est-ce que ça va si je … ?

Elle indiqua sa position pour s'aider à être comprise. Il retint un rire, souriant amusé malgré lui. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé drôle, mais il trouvait ça charmant qu'elle s'enquiert de cette partie.

\- Je ne me plains pas de l'attention particulière à laquelle tu tiens à te frotter.

 _Au contraire_. Ça commençait même à déjà lui manquer, cette petite sensation de complaisance.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. J'aime quand quelqu'un prend son temps pour me caresser.

Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. La pièce semblait également avoir augmentée de quelques degrés. Bon sang ce que certaines tournures pouvaient le rendre dingue, lui retourner l'esprit. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir.

[...]

Allongé sur le ventre, sa tête était enfouie dans les oreillers pour se cacher de la lumière matinale. Encore dans un sommeil léger, il s'agita quand des coups retentirent à sa porte.

\- Armand ? Tu es habillé ?

Son esprit embrouillé ne comprit pas tout à fait à quoi il voulait en venir. Il préféra donc la meilleure solution. Tentant de s'exprimer, il ne forma qu'un vague grognement. Il dût se racler la gorge, ce qui laissa le temps à son frère de refrapper.

\- Non.

\- Ah. Euh … En fait je dois aller faire une petite course rapidement, tu peux garder Cindy en attendant ?

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à toutes les manières légales pour se débarrasser d'eux. Il n'en trouva aucune. La liste qui le mènerait en prison était longue. Toutefois, un accident était vite arrivé. L'espoir perdurait, par conséquent.

\- … Armand ?

\- Ouais, vas-y. À plus tard.

\- Merci ! Je te revaudrais ça !

C'est ça. Il attendait encore ce retour pour les 817 738 dernières fois. Il soupira discrètement. Son regard se perdit sur la place vide à côté de lui.

Ses souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revenaient comme un film qu'il n'avait pas vécu, dont il n'avait été que spectateur. Il se passa une main sur les yeux. Avec difficultés, il devait accepter ce qui s'était produit. Est-ce que Lina avait vraiment rompu ? S'il avait eu encore une chance, il ne l'avait plus maintenant. C'était certain. Pas avec le fait que pas mal l'avait vu partir avec Maxance.

Cette dernière était vraiment spéciale. Et il avait accepté d'être son jouet si facilement. Ça le sidérait. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il se revit sous elle. Rien que la force de son regard qu'il projeta dans son esprit parvint à le faire frémir. Ses pupilles avaient un effet qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire. Éventuellement, il se rendormit.

[...]

Une petite heure plus tard, il se fit réveiller par sa nièce. Toujours dans la même position, il y avait seulement un de ses bras qui pendait dans le vide. Ce fut de cette manière qu'elle le sortit de ses songes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil paresseusement, elle lui offrit un grand sourire. Même s'il tenta de rester de marbre, un fin étira un coin de ses lèvres une seconde. Assise au sol, elle leva les bras vers lui. Maintenant qu'elle avait son attention, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il l'observa un instant avant de glisser un bras sous son oreiller pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes en ce moment à croire qu'au moindre petit ordre de votre part je vais m'exécuter ? Y a un mouvement féministe mondial secret que je ne connais pas, c'est ça ?

La petite inclina la tête sur le côté. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas la réponse. Ce fut plus fort que lui, son innocence le fit pouffer de rire. Il tendit la main et donna une petite pression sur sa tétine. Elle baissa les bras, eu un petit rire. Lorsqu'il recommença, elle eu la même réaction.

\- Reste aussi simple. Toujours. Éclate-toi juste dans la vie.

Elle chercha à se saisir de sa main. Sans grand effort, il esquiva ses petits bras. Puis, il fit mine de contre-attaquer en attrapant sa tétine. Avant même qu'il ne puisse la retirer elle avait déjà plaquée ses mains de façon à la garder. Il ne rivalisait pas. Son bras retomba. Les siens se relevèrent vers lui.

Peut-être devrait-il en profiter ? Après tout, tout le monde savait que les enfants restaient rarement encore très longtemps au crochet des adultes. Ils changeaient assez vite de comportements. Peut-être même que lorsqu'elle sera grande, elle ne voudra plus lui adresser la parole pour x raison. Il en doutait, mais ça restait une probabilité.

Blasé de lui-même, il commença à s'activer. Tout d'abord, il récupéra la cadette qui fut plus que ravie de sa décision. Puis, il se cala contre ses oreillers et la plaça au milieu de ses jambes croisées en indien. Bien vite, il comprit que ça ne serait pas tout à fait une partie de plaisir. Elle s'agitait à cause de ses cheveux défait qui la gênait.

\- Arrête de te tortiller ! Bon sang, pourquoi ton père ne t'a pas coiffé ce matin ? Bon, attend, je vais régler le problème.

Il fouilla dans les minuscules poches de son pantalon, sans succès. Puis, il se rappela qu'il gardait toujours quelques objets de dépannage à proximité. Il se pencha sur le côté pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. L'enfant le copiant, en fit de même. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il la tira en arrière et posa une main sur ses yeux. Elle se débattit pour se libérer, sans succès.

\- Désolé, tu es encore trop jeune pour la moitié de ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Eh oui, ce n'est pas moi qui régit les règles de l'enfance.

Il dénicha à travers ses affaires un peigne et un ruban, ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le second. Tiroir refermé, il lui redonna enfin la vue. Fort heureusement car elle commençait à s'en énerver.

Il eut la gentillesse de retirer quelques cheveux lui appartenant de l'objet avant de se mettre à le passer dans les siens pour défaire les noeuds. La démarche fut plus facile que prévu. Elle se laissa faire, consciente qu'elle en apprécierait la finalité. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'auto-félicita.

\- Voilà ! Tu as des aussi beaux cheveux que moi comme ça.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, une expression d'étonnement sur ses traits. Avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en amusement.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mes cheveux ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir choupinette. Attention, tonton peut te punir aussi. Je sais que j'ai une chevelure divine.

Il passa une main à travers la longueur qui commençait à se former. Le menton dressé, le torse bombé. Naturellement, un sourire pointa au coin de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il revint à une posture plus normale, il nota qu'elle se tordait de rire. Tant qu'elle tomba sur le côté, rattrapée en douceur par un amas formé par les couvertures.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses genoux, dans un soupir. Il retenait un rire, celui de l'enfant étant trop communicatif. Intérieurement, néanmoins, il ne partageait pas sa joie. Les femmes de son entourage en avaient vraiment après son amour-propre en ce moment. C'était révoltant.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? Ce n'est pas non plus la blague la plus drôle du siècle.

Elle se moquait littéralement de lui. Il en était certain puisqu'il lui fallut plusieurs autres secondes pour se calmer. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la remettre en place, favorisant une vue de profil pour finir leur activité originelle.

\- Eh bien. Espérons que tu sois une lumière, sinon tu riras aux blagues de tout le monde. Même celles des scientifiques, même si elles ne sont pas drôles. Peut-être même que le plus idiot et incompétent des scientifiques parviendra à te faire rire. Je te préviens, si ça arrive, je ne répond plus de rien.

Il plaisantait, bien évidemment.

Il ne chercha pas plus que ça à meubler pendant qu'il confectionnait ses tresses. C'était même plutôt relaxant pour lui. Il n'avait pas la gueule de bois, loin de là, mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à se lancer dans une aventure de folie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'amusa à attraper le bout d'une tresse pour la chatouiller avec. Il trouva ça exaltant pendant exactement deux minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tape au niveau de son poignet pour se libérer, prise dans l'action.

Immédiatement, il arrêta le jeu. Par chance, son bras avait suivit le mouvement au lieu de résister. Elle ne contrôlait pas sa force, trop jeune pour maîtriser ce genre de chose. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes capacités que les autres de son âge. Et elle réalisa le problème lorsqu'il attrapa son bras droit.

Son seul soulagement dans sa douleur fut de ne pas avoir utilisé le gauche, ou il aurait été très embêté. Il tenta de se contenir lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il l'inquiétait.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Leur père aurait dû castrer Georges dès qu'il s'était décidé pour sa belle-sœur.

\- Tu ne m'as rien cassé.

Du moins, ce n'était pas bleu. Pour le moment.

\- Tout va bien. Tu es juste un petit peu plus forte que la moyenne.

Foutu Georges.

\- On réglera le problème plus tard avec ton père.

 _Foutu Georges et ses goûts exécrables en matière de femmes_.

\- D'ailleurs, il revient quand ce pécore ? Qu'il est lent …

La petite chancela le temps de se mettre debout et se maintenu d'une main sur son épaule. Il s'appuya à nouveau contre les oreillers, assez lentement pour ne pas lui faire perdre son équilibre. La douleur s'estompait mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Juste rager tout seul.

\- Ton père est un idiot. Beaucoup trop gentil. Surtout avec toi. C'est un papa-poule.

Elle vacilla et il l'aida à tenir correctement de son bras en pleine forme. Elle lui décocha un grand sourire. En retour, il soupira. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'elle s'amusait apparemment à vouloir toucher ses cheveux. Surtout une mèche qui lui était tombée devant sa vision.

\- D'accord, on va se mettre sur la même longueur d'ondes juste une seule fois. Tu es juste magique. Moi aussi tu me rends gaga. Tu es très énervante pour ça.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Un «je suis de retour !» accompagna ce bruit. La cadette Trueman détourna le regard avant de revenir à lui. Puis de nouveau à la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant son dilemme. Elle le remarqua et le regarda curieusement. Il prit un air faussement dramatique.

\- Désolé, je ne partage pas. C'est moi ou lui. Tu choisis.

Elle détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux mais s'intéressa encore vite à lui. Il leva le doigt dans sa direction.

\- Je connais ce regard. Il veut tout dire. Tu m'as déjà abandonné, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Je comprend. Notre relation est impossible. Et je tiens à le préciser : je refuse qu'on reste amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes comme idiotie ?

Il allait poursuivre quand son frère le coupa dans sa tirade. Apparu à la porte entrouverte par la demoiselle entre eux, il le dévisageait avec une lueur curieuse. Lueur qui traduisait également qu'il le trouvait étrange.

\- Monstre à tresses ici présente t'a choisi toi. Le dilemme a été long pour elle, dix secondes au moins. Elle est vicieuse, elle m'a fait croire à mes chances de victoire.

Son vis-à-vis s'approcha sans quitter son air et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Lui ne la faisait pas attendre en l'ignorant pendant dix minutes quand elle tendait ses mains vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as fait choisir ?

\- Pour m'occuper.

Son haussement d'épaule nonchalant fut très évocateur de l'ennui qu'il ressentait à présent sur le sujet. Son frère fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh … Tu as tes hormones qui te travaillent ou quoi ? Tu sais, tu as encore le temps de fonder une famille.

\- Pardon ?

Il lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

\- Jamais un mioche ne m'appellera «papa». C'est hors de question.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien avec Cindy pourtant.

\- Justement, elle me donne toutes les raisons pour avoir encore moins envie.

Son voisin prit un air outré, tenta d'empêcher sa fille d'écouter.

\- Si je continue la lignée de notre famille, ça sera un enfant illégitime.

\- Super. En parlant de ça, tu n'as pas encore ramené une fille hier soir ? J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un s'était promené dans l'appartement au petit matin.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu as foutu des caméras ou quoi ?!

\- Lina était là ?

\- Non. On a rompu.

«Elle». C'était pareil. La fin était la même.

\- Donc j'ai mal entendu ? Tu n'as invité personne ?

\- Tu veux bien virer ta fille quand tu veux parler de ma vie sexuelle ? Elle n'a pas à entendre des histoires dessus. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Foutu Georges.

* * *

Oui, je sais, les classiques ont la vie dure, mais après tout le Sentaï en a son lot donc un peu de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal ... x) pour la suite des aventures nous nous retrouvons le mercredi 4 Juillet 2018, au traditionnel 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	8. Chapter VIII - POV Armand

Bonjour / bonsoir ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre du point de vue d'Armand, avant de continuer avec le point de vue de Maxance. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Marcher dans les couloirs se révélait plus compliqué que prévu. Armand n'avait pas pensé aux ragots qui tourneraient vite. Pas assez pour que tout le monde soit déjà au courant, mais assez pour que certains oui. Il avait des regards plus qu'insistant lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas. C'était perturbant. L'attention ne le dérangeait pas, mais trop ciblé ainsi dans son dos n'était pas non plus des plus rassurant. Surtout que par conséquent il se sentait epié que ce soit le cas ou non.

Il ressenti un petit soulagement lorsqu'il parvint jusqu'à sa salle. Personne n'était allé jusqu'à lui adresser la parole. Des lycéens étaient déjà là, créant un bruit ambiant qui régnait dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur Maxance et il se décida d'occuper la chaise vide à ses côtés. Il profita que les gens ne puissent les entendre pour lancer la conversation.

\- Donc, apparemment, tu es plutôt du style à t'enfuir au petit matin.

Sa phrase d'accroche sembla la faire rire puisqu'elle pouffa. Le temps de sa réponse, il commença à sortir ses affaires de son sac.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Le réveil est le plus difficile. Tu pouvais réaliser que tu avais fais une erreur.

\- Je n'étais pas influencé par l'alcool.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Ça ne lui était pas tombé du ciel pendant la soirée qu'il lui trouvait du charme. Ça l'avait été de concrétiser ce ressenti par contre, il l'avouait. Cependant, il était en maîtrise de ses actes. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas été gêné le matin précédent de se réveiller avec elle à côté de lui. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait été par son absence. Il n'allait pas faire l'ignorant sur ses actions, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il assumait, sinon il ne lui en parlerait pas.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lina rentra à son tour. À l'inverse de lui, elle ne leur accorda aucun regard. Elle préféra même s'asseoir à l'autre bout des lieux, à une seule et unique place laissée vide parmi un groupe. Ses yeux la suivirent, sans vraiment chercher à s'en détacher. Il devrait s'habituer à ce qu'ils ne se voient plus autant.

Quelques secondes passèrent où il se remit à se préparer à suivre le cours. Jusqu'à ce que sa voisine indique la jeune femme en reprenant la parole.

\- Tu ne la rejoins pas ?

\- On a rompu.

Ça lui faisait toujours étrange de dire cette phrase. Il avait l'impression de la prononcer de façon robotique, sans émotion derrière. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser la situation. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Attends, tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Armand.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à son commentaire. Elle détournait le sens qu'il voulait donner à ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne savais pas mais tu as quand même agis de cette manière avec moi. Ce n'est pas ton amie, ou un truc du genre, Lina ?

En réalité, il ne savait même pas. Ça lui passait tellement à côté les relations qu'entretenaient les gens entre eux ici. La jeune femme ne sembla pas se laisser désemparer par son sous-entendu. Au contraire.

\- Et toi ? Ce n'était pas censé être encore ta copine cinq minutes avant ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu n'as pas résisté une seule seconde avant de t'amuser avec moi devant tout le monde.

Certes. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ça n'avait pas été très malin le côté public. Même si après tout, ils n'avaient échangé qu'un baiser. Le reste bien plus intime s'était fait dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. Et il ne comptait pas recommencer à papillonner avec elle à vue. C'était sa limite.

Enfin, si ça avait à se reproduire, ce qui n'était pas sûr. Puis, il n'était pas du genre à se sentir forcé de suivre une règle imaginaire de temps entre chaque relation. L'occasion s'était présentée, il en avait eu envie sur le moment, il n'aurait pas attendu par pression sociale avec le risque qu'elle ne se représente pas.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- Toi non plus. Ça n'aurait pas été mon problème si tu l'aurait trompé. Je ne suis pas responsable de tes actions, toi non plus des miennes.

Ça lui amenait pas mal de questions. Elle avait raison sur ce qu'elle disait, c'était véridique pour lui. Toutefois, il n'était pas habitué à parler avec des personnes qui suivaient son mode de penser.

\- … Tu as déjà eu des aventures alors que tu étais déjà officiellement en couple ?

\- Il faudrait être déjà en couple pour que ce genre de choses se produise.

Oui. C'était vrai. Néanmoins, ça amenait encore plus de confusion pour lui.

\- Pourquoi les mecs te courent après alors s'ils ne t'ont pas vu avoir envie de sortir avec quelqu'un ?

Apparemment, elle devait trouver sa question idiote. Sa réaction ne se fit que d'un soupir. Il y eut une pause d'un très court instant avant qu'elle ne développe d'un air paresseux. Son ton criait aussi l'évidence qu'elle ressentait envers cette information.

\- Armand, dis-moi, est-ce qu'on est présentement dans une relation de couple ?

\- Non.  
\- Est-ce qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble ce week-end ?

\- Oui.

Enfin, relativement. Pour lui une réponse positive s'appliquait, mais pour d'autres ça ne serait pas forcément le cas.

\- Donc tu as ta réponse. Sauf que les autres supposent que je le ferais avec tout le monde, ce qui est fortement agaçant.

Toujours cette idée que les femmes se devaient d'être pures et sans expériences, mais les hommes pas forcément. Puis quand les premières agissaient comme les seconds, elles n'étaient plus qu'un objet accessible pour tous. Effectivement, il savait qu'elle n'exagérait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait ce genre de commentaires comme existants. Même si une sexualité libre ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était à disposition de qui était attiré(e) par elle.

Il eut un sentiment de satisfaction par réflexe devant l'idée subtile qu'elle en ait refusé beaucoup alors qu'elle avait engagé cet échange avec lui. Elle l'avait choisi, il rentrait parmi ceux qui l'attirait. Sa réaction ne parut pas passer inaperçue à la réflexion sèche qu'elle lui fit.

\- Arrête de te pavaner. Je ne suis pas un trophée.

\- Non, évidemment. Par contre, ça implique que tu n'as pas su résister à mon charme. Ce qui n'est pas quelque chose de rare chez les gens.

Tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre être le centre de l'attention. Ou d'attirer tous les regards. Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- C'est ça. Vante toi comme si tu étais le seul.

\- Ici, ça a fonctionné. Admets-le.

Son attitude devint charmeuse. Il s'entraînait à manier les mots de façon à faire tourner les choses en sa faveur par son charisme. Sa certitude était haute dans la perspective que ça lui servirait fortement plus tard. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la réplique qu'elle lui sortit avec flegme. Ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Ou je voulais peut-être savoir ce que ça faisait d'être avec un Trueman ? Vous êtes _si_ célèbres.

\- Oubli notre conversation.

\- Merci.

[...]

Aujourd'hui, il s'ennuyait ferme. Allongé sur le canapé du docteur Parker, il se demandait quand enfin la journée allait se terminer. Comme une punition, son père lui avait ordonné de rester ici assez de temps pour comprendre son erreur.

Apparemment, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de ramener des archives à domicile pour les consulter n'importe quand. Enfin, il se doutait déjà de ce point. Il n'était pas stupide. Sauf que personne ne faisait attention à ce genre de détails dans l'entreprise. Et son père n'était pas supposé rentrer dans sa chambre. En fait, Oswald avait tellement été en colère en réalisant la présence des dossiers dans l'appartement qu'Armand n'avait jamais su la raison originelle de son entrée.

Le seul bon point était qu'Hippolyte faisait actuellement son stage intensif pour leurs recrues ; et que lui, il en était loin. Ça l'arrangeait fortement. Même s'il aurait préféré avoir meilleure compagnie. Enfin, «meilleure». Surtout plus palpitante. Le concerné s'avançait d'ailleurs vers lui, un carnet et un crayon à la main.

\- Armand ? Excuse-moi mais il faudrait que tu laisses la place libre. J'ai un client actuellement qui a besoin de se confier.

Et c'est ainsi que la quarantaine de minutes suivantes, il migra sur un bureau annexe. Il entendait absolument tout, mais il n'était pas autorisé à être physiquement présent. C'était ça qu'attendait son père comme contrainte : il allait se sentir de trop tout le temps. Et il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout.

C'était fourbe, mais il lui reconnaissait cette stratégie. C'était pour ça qu'il avait apporté un livre. Quand il s'ennuyait trop, il se plongeait dedans. Ce qu'il était actuellement en train de faire avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer.

«Maxance, 15h36, dit:

Est-ce qu'il est important de préciser que tu rates quelque chose en n'assistant pas à mon cours ? - Maxance.»

«Armand, 15h37, dit:

Tu es un aimant à problèmes, ça ne m'étonne pas. Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?»

«Maxance, 15h39, dit:

C'est ce qui fait mon charme, n'est-ce pas ?

Et j'ai délibérément volé cette information un soir de fête dans ton téléphone. Tu étais en trop mauvais état pour réagir.»

«Armand, 15h40, dit:

Les égos ne se flattent qu'en échange de quelque chose.

Je vois.»

Il se sentait un poil humilié qu'elle s'en rappelle. Du flash qu'il lui restait, personne n'avait l'air sobre.

«Maxance, 15h42, dit:

Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tout se marchande.»

«Armand, 15h43, dit:

«Tout se marchande», dis-tu ? Fais-moi une offre que je ne peux refuser.»

«Maxance, 15h49, dit:

Est-ce que tu connais les joker offert entre amis proches ou dans un couple ? Les «bons pour» ?»

«Armand, 15h50, dit:

Oui. Continue ta pensée.»

«Maxance, 15h51, dit:

Je t'en offre un virtuel que tu peux utiliser dès ce soir en échange.»

«Armand, 15h51, dit:

Ce soir ?»

«Maxance, 15h53, dit:

Quelle innocence, messire Armand, enfin ! Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de ce que je peux suggérer à vos yeux apparemment si naïfs ? Je doute finalement que vous soyez digne de m'avoir à vos côtés pour dormir.»

Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait «messire Armand» pour le provoquer ?! Ils se faisaient passer le mot ou quoi ?

«Armand, 15h54, dit:

Dormir … Comme la dernière fois ? J'y crois très peu que le sommeil ne va pas nous manquer.»

«Maxance, 15h55, dit:

Est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème ?»

«Armand, 15h56, dit:

Mon père est présent. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir de commentaires encore ou d'avoir des difficultés à survivre à ma semaine.»

«Maxance, 15h57, dit:

Quels commentaires ? Ce n'est qu'une aventure que je propose.»

«Armand, 15h58, dit:

Au contraire. Mon père se préoccupe fortement en matière de sécurité de qui se glisse entre mes draps.»

«Maxance, 15h59, dit:

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup à craindre. Ignore le.

16h00, dit:

Solution alternative : c'est moi qui t'ai comme invité.»

«Armand, 16h01, dit:

Tu as un chez toi, toi ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu vivais avec des licornes et des éléphants roses.»

«Maxance, 16h02, dit:

D'accord, je retire toute proposition que je t'ai fait. Tant pis, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que tu rates.»

«Armand, 16h03, dit:

J'ai des préoccupations, disons. On verra ce week-end.»

«Maxance, 16h04, dit:

Je te trouve bien prétentieux de supposer que je vais vouloir te voir après ça. Tu n'as juste clairement pas envie.»

«Armand, 16h05, dit:

Si je viens, je te le dirais précisément alors ce que j'ai envie de faire.»

Elle ne lui répondit plus. Quand elle décidait précisément de ce qu'elle voulait ou non, elle était vraiment très clair.

Il se prélassa encore un peu avant être à nouveau dérangé par le psychologue qui saluait son patient. Lorsque ce dernier partit, il lui adressa un sourire de son air débonnaire. Ça lui donna immédiatement une idée.

\- Docteur ? Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré par l'expression que tu as en me demandant ça.

\- Allons, allons. Nous sommes entre individus civilisés. Répondez à ma question, ayez un peu confiance.

\- Je n'ai rien de programmé encore.

Manipuler les petites gens : une passion au quotidien. Il eut un sourire arrogant à sa capitulation.

\- Ça vous dirait de faire une petite sortie hors de votre zone de confort ? Rien de bien méchant.

\- Que toi et moi ?

\- Non. Ce brave Hippolyte est de très bon conseil en la matière. Il saura nous trouver chaussure à notre pied.

Il le prenait déjà rien que par l'excitation de piéger cet employé.

[...]

Le samedi soir, il s'était rendu chez Maxance après être parvenu à récupérer son adresse par des moyens détournés. Lorsqu'il avait frappé chez elle, c'était sa mère qui avait ouvert. S'introduisant comme un ami, il avait avancé l'idée que sa fille serait enthousiaste de le voir.

Une à deux minutes plus tard, il avait celle qu'il venait rencontrer devant lui. Et elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Blasé, il avait argumenté depuis dehors qu'elle était ridicule et qu'elle ratait quelque chose si elle ne le suivait pas. Ça avait pris le temps que ça avait pris, mais il avait fini par la convaincre.

Il ne voulait pas désespérément passer la soirée avec elle, mais il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle contrôle aussi bien la conversation à travers les messages qu'ils avaient eu. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient passé un plutôt bon moment ensemble.

Actuellement, ils étaient en train de profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit tandis qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Ils se racontaient diverses anecdotes.

\- Tu aurais vu son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il a compris où on était hier soir. C'était très divertissant. Au final on a passé une très bonne soirée, sauf lui. Toutefois, sa gêne a aidé à notre détente.

Il pouffa rien qu'au souvenir. Alors qu'il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, ils entendirent deux hommes les interpeller. Appuyés contre le mur d'un croisement, ils semblaient être des caïds de seconde zone. Les deux lycéens firent mine de les ignorer, continuant leur chemin.

Personnellement, il avait autre chose à faire que gérer deux personnes de leur genre. Ça l'ennuyait ostensiblement. Surtout quand ils se mirent à les suivre. C'était quoi leur problème ? Maxance à côté de lui semblait intriguée. Peut-être les connaissait-elle. C'était une possibilité.

Il pu avoir l'occasion de le savoir quand ils agirent. Sans prévenir, ils accélérèrent le pas et les attrapèrent par les épaules. Un bref instant plus tard, Armand se retrouva projeté contre le mur de la ruelle qui se trouvait à l'embranchement. C'eut le don de véritablement l'agacer. Il se redressa prestement et dépoussiéra sa veste.

\- C'est bon ? Satisfait de nous avoir rattrapé ?

Ils pouvaient bien pour la détermination qu'ils semblaient avoir. L'homme face à lui éructa une réponse.

\- Mais c'est que ce p'tit idiot pense se la jouer. J'suis pas sûr que tu comprennes bien la situation.

Au contraire. Il serait même potentiellement payé dans quelques années pour les organiser ces situations. C'était pour cela que ça ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Il connaissait l'envers du décor, c'était juste ennuyeux de s'y retrouver bloqué.

D'autres arrivèrent, apparemment de leur groupe. Ils portaient tous le même type de vêtements. Le coloris et style lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Un d'eux en profita pour pousser la jeune femme qui dû se rattraper à lui pour ne pas chuter. Ça le rendit sarcastique.

\- Génial.

À sa gauche, elle paraissait assez calme. Son sérieux tranchait. Il se demandait si elle allait mettre en place son pouvoir, qu'importe ce qu'il était exactement. Il n'était pas tout à fait capable de les sauver, ni même de se protéger lui-même avec ce nombre. Il lui donnait donc volontier le rôle.

\- Vous êtes de quelle bande ?

\- Eh, j'te reconnais toi ! T'es la p'tite bécasse des Nightmares ! Eh Jerry, c'est celle qui t'a traité l'autre fois.

Jerry était donc celui qui l'avait attrapé lui. C'était le second du duo initial qui venait de s'exprimer. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il interpella la concernée en mimant des applaudissements.

\- Ah bah bravo, belle stratégie.

\- Tu peux parler, tu te mets dans les mêmes problèmes. Tu adores ça.

\- Je ne traite pas avec des personnes de leur genre. J'ai encore du respect pour moi-même.

Son ton dédaigneux ne parut pas plaire au certain Jerry. Ce dernier le poussa à nouveau dans le but de l'éjecter contre le mur. Ce qu'il parvint à faire, puisque sa victime n'y était pas préparé. Ça l'irrita immédiatement.

\- Toi, tu la fermes !

\- Ok, tu me repousses encore une fois contre ce mur et tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde.

\- Ah ouais ?

Armand vit instantanément le couteau apparaître dans la main de son vis-à-vis. _Ah_. Est-ce qu'il avait une arme à portée de main ? Pas vraiment. C'était une moins bonne situation que quelques secondes plus tôt à peine. Il était peut-être temps de reconsidérer ses possibilités.

Des ricanements passèrent parmi les autres. Bon. Ils n'étaient pas perdus, mais ils ne devaient pas faire les malins. Sa pensée fut confirmée par sa voisine qui marmonna à son intention un «imbécile» méprisant. Il lui reconnaissait que sa stratégie n'était pas tout à fait la meilleure. Cependant, la sienne non plus.

Il allait s'apprêter à mettre au point un plan quand un homme de leur groupe qui se trouvait dans le coin de la ruelle s'allarma.

\- Le boss arrive !

\- Le boss ?

Tout en s'interrogeant, il fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient donc que des sbires ? Ça l'intriguait. Toutefois, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Jerry l'attrapa par sa veste et le força à aller dans cette même direction. Comme il enverrait un morceau de viande au milieu d'une meute.

Déstabilisé, il fit quelques pas pour retrouver son équilibre. Sauf que le dernier point ne se réalisa pas. Un autre avait trouvé ça amusant de lui faire un croche-pied. Ce fut donc le sol qui l'accueillit, dans une chute particulièrement humiliante.

Le choc ne lui fit pas perdre son moral et il se remit brusquement debout pour se tourner vers eux. Parfaitement prêt subitement à en découdre, malgré ses coudes et genoux qui avaient subi son atterrissage.

\- Vous allez voir bande de triple b…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer. Une main étrangère venait de partir d'une de ses épaules et longer lentement son dos jusqu'à l'autre. Ses muscles se crispèrent sous l'intrusion beaucoup trop familière à son goût.

La jeune femme qui venait de se glisser à ses côtés posa son menton sur son épaule actuellement libre. Une seconde main atterri également autour de son bras contre elle, au niveau de son coude.

Le silence s'était fait dans la ruelle. Les mots de l'arrivante prirent écho sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire le moindre effort.

\- Ooooohhhh, mais c'est l'adorable Monsieur T. Jr., celui avec la bouille d'ange.

 _Chouette_. Mentalement, il soupira d'irritation. Sa soirée devenait de pire en pire. Néanmoins, il fit l'effort de paraître entre courtois et blasé lorsqu'il lui répondit.

\- Mademoiselle Quinn.

\- Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin, blaireau ?

Ça, ça n'était pas tout à fait intelligent de la part du sbire. Pas du tout. Il allait d'ailleurs lui en faire la remarque moqueuse lorsque leur véritable boss s'en chargea.

\- Allons, Jerry ! Tu ne vois pas que notre cher ami est un invité de marque ? Personne ne le dévalisera ce soir. Il est comme avec sa famille ici.

\- Oh oui, Monsieur J. !

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Il la vit repérer Maxance et l'indiquer du doigt. C'était le moment pour lui de s'affirmer dans sa posture, même si ça impliquait de mentir.

\- Et celle-ci ?

\- C'est ma petite-amie.

Harley Quinn se décala sur l'autre épaule en claquant des doigts. Sa camarade fut poussée par quelqu'un sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se stabiliser en la réceptionnant qu'il entendit le collègue de Jerry se plaindre au Joker.

\- Mais enfin, patron ! Il nous a insulté ! C'est pas bon pour notre image.

\- Et si tu continues, ça ne va pas être bon tout court pour toi.

Il sentait déjà venir un appel à la Flander's Company pour de nouveaux sbires. Ça serait pratique de prévoir le coup et déjà en préparer. Il se fit mentalement une note pour cette idée. Ceci avant de voir et sentir le patron de ces messieurs tapoter sa tête comme s'il le faisait à un chien. C'était vraiment le moment où tout le monde voulait l'humilier.

\- Cet enfant est le fiston chéri d'Oswald Trueman, donc aucune chance que l'on risque de briser une affaire aussi importante.

Des chuchotements se propagèrent si fort que ce qui débuta par un bruissement devint gênant. Oui, manquer de blesser le fils de son employeur n'était pas tout à fait un bon dommage collatéral. Le Joker se planta face à lui et prit la peine de vaguement le dépoussiérer. Ça, il trouvait que c'était un peu de trop par contre.

\- Voilà, voilà, en très bon état. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment tourner les talons et retourner dans les jupons de ton père. Compris ? Ou on va devoir comprendre que tu as changé de camps.

\- Monsieur J., on ne peut pas le garder un tout petit peu ? Il est si innocent encore …

Lorsqu'elle le serra un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas être plus crispé. Sa nervosité venait d'augmenter en même temps qu'il se demanda ce qu'elle envisageait de lui faire.

La contradiction de ses ordres par sa partenaire n'eut pas l'air de plaire au Vilain. Celui-ci la gifla assez fort pour qu'elle en tombe au sol. «Énervé» était une formulation d'un euphémisme le plus complet pour le décrire présentement.

\- Harley ! Ne me fais pas honte devant lui ou je te donne à manger à tes bestioles !

Inconsciemment, il déglutit à l'idée. Se faire dévorer par des hyènes n'était pas dans son top dix des morts les plus agréables.

Après son excès de colère, il se calma immédiatement pour lui reparler. C'était captivant de voir la différence se faire devant ses yeux. Il en avait bien sûr déjà entendu parler, mais en être témoin était différent.

-Allez, hasta la vista comme on dit ! On se revoit à la prochaine note de satisfaction.

C'était son côté plein d'assurance qui se devait de rentrer en jeu. Un sourire poli se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main vers l'homme d'une manière très professionnelle, le torse bombé. Il jouait le parfait petit PDG pour faire bonne figure.

\- Note que j'ose croire sera en corrélation avec notre charte.

Dès qu'ils se furent serrer la main -d'un air clownesque pour son vis-à-vis-, il attrapa le bras de Maxance pour l'inciter à le suivre pour partir. Les sbires se décalèrent sur le chemin et il la libéra lorsqu'ils furent hors de tout ceci. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la rue qu'elle reprit la parole, d'un air neutre.

\- Précision que je trouve utile : je ne suis pas ta petite-amie. Et j'espère que tu ne me considères pas sérieusement comme ça.

\- Je te considère comme mon sex-friend. Ça te scie plus ?

Sa voix notait clairement de son ironie. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son humeur du moment de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Chacun savait la vérité. Il eut donc un sourire d'amusement lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

\- Malgré ce que certains pourraient croire, oui.

[...]

Confortablement installé sur un canapé dans le foyer des élèves, il lisait un livre qui le passionnait. Il restait complètement obnubilé par sa lecture, qu'importe ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. L'univers n'existait plus, il ne voyait que celui qui se déroulait à travers les lignes.

Le retour à la réalité fut donc particulièrement brutal lorsque Maxance s'assit sur ses genoux. Désorienté une seconde, il réalisa ne même pas l'avoir vu arriver. Son action s'était faite si naturellement qu'elle le déstabilisa. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Il orienta son regard de façon insistante vers sa gauche avant de revenir sur elle.

\- La place est libre.

\- Je vois ça.

Est-ce que c'était une caméra cachée ?

\- C'était une façon plus courtoise de te faire comprendre que je n'apprécie pas de servir de chaise.

\- J'avais compris. Sauf que je ne compte pas vraiment bouger. Il y a des individus peu intéressants qui ne comprennent pas que je ne veux rien faire avec eux.

C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ça ne le concernait pas du tout. Par contre, si elle le rentrait dans cette histoire, il n'allait jamais parvenir à s'en extirper. Son ton devint le plus sarcastique possible.

\- Super, une chaise et une barrière à garçons. Autre chose à ajouter à la liste ?

En réponse, il la vit le dévisager. Elle avait cette façon de le juger de la tête aux pieds qui lui donnait l'impression d'être transparent. C'était très désagréable.

\- L'été arrive, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'aimerais pas la même chose ?

Un moyen de contrer les filles ? Hm. C'était une proposition à laquelle il devait réfléchir. Les hormones frétillaient déjà parmi tout le monde. Il n'était pas rare de croiser des groupes où tous se retournaient dès que quelqu'un passait. Garçon comme fille.

L'été arrivait, sauf qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher ses livres pour se relaxer et profiter. Les examens l'en empêchaient. Sa technique n'était donc pas si stupide, au final.

\- Je t'autorise à rester. On est bien trop attirant pour le reste du monde, un bouclier n'est pas de refus.

Ça paru la satisfaire. Un peu plus à l'aise, il la vit poser un bras sur son épaule pour se donner une seconde sécurité de rester stable.

Et surtout : avoir accès à ses cheveux apparemment. Il ne mit que très peu de temps à sentir ses doigts remonter sa nuque et jouer avec ses mèches. Ça ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Au contraire, il se sentait irrésistible.

Tandis qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il pourrait replonger dans sa lecture, elle reprit la conversation. Seulement, le sujet n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes parlés avec Lina depuis votre séparation ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ? Tu veux des astuces pour la mettre dans ton lit ?

Si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Après tout, c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait mis dans le sien, donc il ne savait pas trop comment la séduire. Il y était parvenu sans le chercher, c'était tout. Un éclair de malice traversa les pupilles de sa vis-à-vis.

\- Peut-être que j'ai des plans pour t'inclure aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais ?

\- Rien du tout. Je ne joue pas en multijoueur.

Il préférait se sentir le centre de l'attention. Partager, c'était pour les autres. Néanmoins, sa réponse paru ne pas la vexer puisqu'elle eut un rire sincère avant de reprendre.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Non, je demandais comme ça. Par curiosité de comment tu gérais tes ex.

\- Très mal. Elles disent quelque chose de trop donc je n'ai plus tellement envie de les voir, ou c'était sans engagements donc la question ne se pose pas.

Dire qu'il était la pire personne de l'univers comme l'avait fait Lina n'était pas tout à fait une bonne base pour demander à rester amis. Surtout de la façon dont elle lui avait formulé.

\- Pas d'autres conquêtes en vu ?

\- Je m'intéresse plutôt à plaire en ce moment au DRH de la Flander's Company. J'ai besoin d'un allié fidèle à mes côtés quand je prendrais mon rôle.

Plus il avançait dans sa réponse, plus il fronça les sourcils de confusion à son propre commentaire. C'était plutôt perturbant sachant tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour effectivement séduire un employé de son père. C'était uniquement professionnel, mais tout de même. Ça ne rentrait pas dans ses habitudes. Seulement, il n'y avait pas d'autres formulations. Tout du moins, pas qui lui venait présentement à l'esprit.

\- Ça a l'air moins facile que ce que tu avais prévu, je me trompe ?

\- Il est particulier. Assez exigeant et c'est un Super, donc il est un génie sur le sujet.

\- Intéressant. Il est mignon ?

Il allait répondre avant de réaliser ses mots. Automatiquement, il se mit sous la défensive. Elle se méprenait sur ses intentions, ou tout du moins cherchait à le laisser croire. Advienne que pourra, apparemment.

\- Je ne veux pas lui plaire dans ce sens-là.

\- C'est toujours bon à savoir quand même. Les super-pouvoirs c'est spécial mais ça a vraiment son charme, même si les propriétaires sont souvent torturés à cause de leurs enfances.

Certes. C'était un pattern familier. Ça lui fit hausser un sourcil.

\- Donc tu es torturée par ton enfance ?

\- Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

C'était rusé comme réponse. Surtout qu'elle ponctua son argument d'un clin d'œil complice. Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de rebondir sur la différence qu'elle plaçait entre elle et les autres. Tous les Supers étaient dans le même panier pour lui. Juste des pions à manier par des contrats.

\- Si c'est son cas, il cache très bien son jeu, je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de ce qu'il faisait avant de rentrer dans l'entreprise. Non, ne fais pas ce regard intéressée, je ne servirais pas d'intermédiaire pour que tu le rencontres. Si tu veux le fréquenter, tu te débrouilles.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.

Son soupir ennuyé le ravi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^ on se retrouve donc pour le dernier chapitre du point de vue d'Armand ce samedi 7 Juillet 2018, à 18h.

 **Auteurs** des personnages du Joker et d'Harley Quinn utilisés ici : Bruce Timm & Paul Dini ( _Batman: The Animated Series_ ).

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	9. Chapter IX - POV Armand

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment à lire ce chapitre ^^

* * *

Il était nerveux. Leurs demandes pour l'année post-bac avaient été faites depuis peu et finalisées. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour savoir qui seraient ou ne seraient pas reçus sous réserve d'obtenir son diplôme. Ça prendrait du temps avant d'avoir le retour des réponses.

Irrité, il faisait tourner un crayon entre ses doigts. Les yeux posés sur l'exercice face à lui, il ne le voyait pas. Son cerveau restait juste planté à réfléchir à tous plein d'autres questions. Jusqu'à ce que son voisin en ajoute une de plus, mais bien moins utile à son goût.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence. Celui-ci fixait une direction obscure vers leur droite. S'inclinant vers l'arrière pour voir sans l'avoir dans son champs de vision, il fit le lien rapidement. Maxance et Lina étaient en train de discuter, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent simplement lire sur leurs lèvres. Il revint à sa position initiale.

\- Elles discutent.

\- Ça, je le vois bien. La question c'est : de quoi ?

\- Hm.

\- Elles ont été en froid un moment.

\- Hm.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Honnêtement ? Non.

Il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment. Son irritation se sentait sans problèmes. Après tout, il n'allait pas lui mentir. C'était le cadet de ses soucis que deux lycéennes qu'ils connaissaient mutuellement parlaient entre elles.

Il ne reporta son attention sur lui que lorsqu'il se fit pousser. D'un regard noir, il l'interrogea sur son geste. À cause de lui il venait de manquer de raturer sa feuille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

\- Pourquoi ça me concernerait ?

\- Lina est ton ex.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit par réflexe avant qu'il ne la referme. La logique lui manquait ici.

\- Et ?

\- Maxance s'est retrouvée entre vous deux. Ce n'est pas anodin. En plus, vous apparaissez souvent ensembles depuis.

Comme d'autres personnes. Heureusement, elle avait des ami(e)s ; pas uniquement lui dans sa vie sociale. Puis, ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- Maxance n'est pas la raison de notre séparation avec Lina. Pas à un seul moment elle n'a été citée quand on a décidé de rompre.

\- Donc tu traînes avec elle parce que … ?

\- C'est un être humain constitué d'une capacité à se sociabiliser ?

C'était ce qui lui semblait le plus sensé. Même s'il ne doutait pas d'où son camarade voulait aller comme direction. Ses sous-entendus n'étaient pas subtils.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il insistait dans sa voix sur l'évidence de ce qu'il disait. Jusqu'à ce que son vis-à-vis se décide apparemment à directement lui faire part de ses pensées.

\- J'attendais autre chose comme réponse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi vous sortiriez ensemble. Elles sont fondées ?

Il voulut se cogner la tête contre le mur. Être en couple ou ne pas l'être, telle était la question. Où étaient donc les autres possibilités ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être décemment que deux à les voir.

\- Possible. Ou non. On ne s'en préoccupe pas.

C'était majoritairement la raison pour laquelle ils prêtaient une attention particulière à ne pas trop non plus être visibles ensemble dans leur lycée. En dehors, ils se voyaient un peu, surtout dans un contexte similaire à quand ils avaient atterris chez lui. Ce n'était pas des rendez-vous qu'ils se donnaient, plutôt des moments où ça ne les gênait pas de voir du monde et donc ils se prévenaient. Seulement, si jamais ils faisaient l'erreur de ne serait-ce s'embrasser devant témoin ici, ça prendrait d'énormes proportions. Ils maintenaient donc une distance, quand l'inverse n'était pas nécessaire.

Ce qui le perturba le plus, ce fut la réaction de son voisin. Celui-ci n'était concerné en rien. Pourtant, il semblait déçu. Ça le fit hausser un sourcil. Peut-être lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi ? Elle t'intéresse ?

\- Un peu.

Ceci expliquait cela. Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

\- Fonce alors. Tu n'étais pas son cavalier d'ailleurs à la fête du mois dernier ?

\- Si. Sauf qu'au final ce n'était plus le cas. Puis, c'est toi qui l'a remporté.

Ça y était, il l'agaçait à nouveau. Finalement, il souhaitait changer d'avis : son ami ne devait pas foncer. La jeune femme aimait être prise au sérieux, pas reléguée à rien.

\- Elle n'est pas un objet, je ne l'ai pas gagné.

\- Vous êtes repartis tous les deux. C'est significatif.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde. Ça ne concerne personne d'autre que nous ce que l'on fait de nos vies.

Il n'eut apparemment rien à ajouter à cela. Après tout, qui voudrait le contredire sur ça ? Puis, baser ses sources sur des rumeurs était plutôt idiot. M'enfin, il n'était pas là pour rappeler que ceux de son âge se passionnaient de ragots. Son voisin se remit à fixer les deux femmes à nouveau. Toujours autant perplexe.

\- Si ça se trouve elles parlent de toi.

Il avait une bien meilleure idée : elles parlaient de quelque chose tout autre que de garçons parce qu'elles avaient d'autres préoccupations. Toutefois, ça ne servait à rien de le dire. Il ne l'écouterait pas.

\- Tant mieux. Il y a beaucoup à dire sur mon sujet. Rien que sur mes qualités, elles peuvent durer des heures.

\- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je traîne avec toi.

\- Parce que j'attire les gens comme un aimant et que je fais parti des rares qui apprécie les mêmes activités que toi.

\- Je vais me contenter de l'option deux.

[...]

Ils étaient en cours d'EPS. L'évaluation finale pour le bac approchait. Actuellement, c'était la course le sport choisi. Ils devaient courir le plus vite possible pour battre les records du chronomètre. En top classe ? Lui et Maxance. C'était actuellement au tour de leur moitié de classe de passer. Ils se placèrent derrière la ligne de départ. Ils sautillaient, faisaient de derniers échauffements. Tous les types d'exercices prévus avant de faire un effort.

Les deux rivaux se placèrent à l'avant du groupe. Ils se regardèrent d'un air de défi. Chacun voulait la place de premier. Puisqu'ils arrivaient presque en même temps, leur professeur annonçait à voix haute le nom de la personne plus en avant. Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Une petite tradition qu'ils s'étaient fixés, en somme. Un défi pour l'autre de faire la meilleure réplique.

\- Petite foutriquette.

\- Bougre de galapiat.

\- Méprisable ordure.

\- Goujat.

Celui-ci était fourbe. Elle eut le dernier mot avant que le signal de départ soit lancé. Ils s'élancèrent. Sa vitesse était si rapide qu'il avait l'impression qu'un vent le frappait par instant. Peut-être qu'une brise s'était levée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire la différence. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient concentrées que sur une idée : se dépasser plus sur le mètre suivant que le précédent.

Les virages étaient difficiles mais il commençait à s'y habituer. Sa respiration était devenue dingue et il donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Après tout, c'était la dernière du cours. Ses forces physiques ne serviraient à rien ensuite. Il accéléra encore à la vue de la ligne d'arrivée.

\- Armand.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Une expression traçant sa fierté d'avoir gagné ne quittant pas son visage. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine mais il ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait. Après une longue minute à reprendre son souffle en marchant, il l'entendit lui cracher une insulte. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Vieillard cacochyme.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis plus jeune que toi ?

\- Certes. Sbire de pacotille.

Il ne leva que les yeux au ciel en réponse.

[...]

Il était en pleine discussion avec Théo et une de ses amies. Ils échangeaient sur une convention qui allait être organisée dans la capitale. Il hésitait à y aller. C'était d'une proximité déconcertante mais il n'était pas convaincu de véritablement s'y divertir. Les deux autres s'aventuraient à le convaincre. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention à ceux qui les entouraient.

Ce fut pour cela que la main familière qui se posa sur son épaule fut hautement malvenue à son goût. Surtout quand il réalisa que son propriétaire se trouvait être Mickaël. Sans y aller doucement, il tenta de le repousser mais celui-ci s'obstina. Ce fut son poing dans sa figure qui manqua de partir. Seulement, il se retint quand il entendit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Bah alors Armand, petit cachotier. Tu ne nous avais pas dis que tu aimais te faire dominer par les filles !

Il se figea. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit perdre complètement ses moyens. Sans compter qu'il eut un moment de solitude extrême. La panique commença à monter en lui. Si lui savait ce genre de chose, qui d'autres ?

Très rapidement, quelques secondes à peine à être déstabilisé, sa surprise se concentra en colère. Il fronça les sourcils, se crispa. Son corps pivota et ses deux mains atterrirent sur son torse pour le repousser. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la bonne.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Tu t'es bien tapé Max, non ? Comme un peu la moitié du lycée.

Maxance. C'était elle qui avait dû lui raconter. Sûrement un petit ragot en échange d'informations ou qu'il arrête de propager des idées sur elle. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas fonctionné de tenter de faire dériver la cible. Il le menaça du bout du doigt.

\- Je te préviens, tu oses dire encore une fois que j'aime la soumission et tu n'es pas prêt de sortir d'un hôpital.

C'était sa plus mauvaise punshline. Seulement, il était hors de lui. Sans plus, il tourna les talons pour sa véritable cible. Son ami tenta un mouvement dans sa direction et il le poussa hors de son chemin. Dans son dos, il l'entendit cogner contre un casier.

Ses pas le menèrent rapidement jusqu'à celle qu'il cherchait. Le temps n'avait pas fait baisser son irritation. Au contraire, elle ne pouvait pas être plus haute. Tandis qu'elle était à son casier en train de le fermer, il se planta à ses côtés. Sa voix se fit glaciale.

\- Toi, on a deux mots à se dire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Son haussement de sourcil ne lui fit absolument rien. Avec force, il attrapa son bras pour l'obliger à le suivre. Des lycéen(ne)s les croisèrent mais ne firent rien malgré qu'elle se débatte.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient dans un coin de l'établissement à l'abris des regards et d'oreilles indiscrètes. Elle parvint à se libérer, elle aussi agacée.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques c'est quoi ton problème ? Je ne t'ai rien fais.

Ça, elle avait à le prouver. Parfaitement sérieux, il croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Au contraire.

\- Explique-toi au lieu de faire par énigme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller raconter à tout le monde des mensonges sur ma vie sexuelle ?

\- Je …

Il vit qu'elle avait voulu se défendre immédiatement avant de réaliser ses paroles. La confusion sembla traverser ses traits. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en constatant ce point. Avait-il fait erreur ? Ce n'était pas possible. Le hasard n'existait pas sur ce genre de sujet.

\- Quoi ? Attends, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce genre de chose ne te dis rien ?

Son énervement s'entendait toujours. Devant lui, elle leva les deux mains, plaidant l'innocence.

\- On se calme. Raconte-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est inutile de t'énerver en premier.

\- Mickaël est venu me voir en me disant qu'il ne savait pas que j'aimais me faire maîtriser par des femmes.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas mon rôle là-dedans.

Elle se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible. Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel par réflexe. Il hallucinait de devoir revenir sur ce genre de détail.

\- Et l'autre fois, quand tu étais chez moi, ça ne te dis rien peut-être ?

\- ... Ah, ça.

Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes de réflexion. C'était presque insultant pour lui. Puis, il la vit réagir à un élément.

\- Parce que je suis la première qui s'amuse à ça ?

Oups. Ça, elle n'était pas supposée le déduire. Ça le mit subitement mal à l'aise. Très inconfortable à l'idée que quelqu'un, surtout comme elle, en vienne à réfléchir là-dessus. Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, à peu près affirmé.

\- Ne diverge pas du sujet. Pourquoi tu as été raconter ce genre de chose ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. C'est un quiproquo.

Tout le monde était capable de se défendre par cet argument. Il en fallait plus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Va savoir. Les mecs ici refusent d'admettre qu'une femme puisse les battre. Je suis une femme forte, ils inventent des choses. Puisqu'il y a eu des rumeurs entre toi et moi et qu'on a continué à se parler ensuite, ils en ont déduis que tu aimais la soumission. Ce sont des simples d'esprit, rappelle-toi. C'est un hasard.

Ce n'était pas si idiot comme raisonnement. Toutefois, c'était bien ce qu'il se disait : tout le monde était capable de se défendre par cet argument.

\- Prouve-le.

\- Je n'ai plus parlé à Mickaël depuis que je l'ai contrôlé.

Il allait acquiescé quand son esprit revint sur la fin de sa phrase. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- «Contrôlé» ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Là, tu fais l'imbécile. Tu te moques de moi, non ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment de l'insulter. Il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle se le permette. Ses muscles se tendirent. De plus, il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'évident.

\- Non. Je ne te suis vraiment pas.

\- Tu n'as pas deviné quel était mon pouvoir ?

Là, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement aller au but ? Il soupira.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de me concentrer sur ton petit cas. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Donc ?

\- Je peux influencer, voir manipuler l'esprit des gens. Qu'importe qui ils soient.

Intérieurement, il déglutit et son cœur rata un battement. Le premier par crainte, le second par excitation. C'était une excellente nouvelle qu'il ait l'exclusivité de la connaissance d'une Super avec ce genre de pouvoir. Par contre, c'était très mauvais pour lui. Parce que l'impression qu'un voile sur ces derniers mois allait se soulever de sur ses yeux lui donnait le vertige. Il dut inspirer profondément pour se calmer avant de pouvoir reprendre.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Tout le monde.

Ses pieds étaient en train de frôler le bord d'un gouffre. Une main invisible l'y jeta de force.

\- … Est-ce que tu m'as manipulé ?

\- Armand, s'il-te-plaît.

Il n'avait déjà pas envie d'entendre la réponse. Néanmoins, le pouffement qu'elle ajouta l'énerva. Son ton se fit dur.

\- Maxance Eqkter, est-ce que tu m'as manipulé ?

\- Tu connais la réponse.

Donc pour lui, c'était un oui.

Ses poings se contractèrent si fort que les jointures de ses articulations se firent blanches. Il avait été idiot. Complètement idiot. Sur ce point-ci, il n'y avait pas pire que lui. Tout était devant ses yeux et il s'était conduit comme un incapable.

L'humiliation brûlait ses veines et déchirait ses poumons. La piètre confiance qu'il lui avait accordée au fil du temps se retournait contre lui. Il l'avait traité comme une égale, il avait eu tort. C'était comme un reflet dont il avait vu les contours mais en avait ignoré volontairement l'existence.

Il avait pitié de lui-même. Plus jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ce genre de bassesse perfide.

Pour le moment, il s'accorderait juste à sauver le peu de dignité et d'honneur qu'il lui restait pour en apprendre plus de cette histoire.

\- Tu comptais me mettre au courant un jour que tu ne jouais pas fair-play ?

\- Parce que tu les respectes les règles peut-être ? J'ai été honnête sur mes projets, je te l'ai clairement dit.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir avec cohérence. Il ne recherchait plus que vengeance en sachant où était son libre-arbitre. S'il en avait toujours un ? Comment savoir, quand il n'avait jamais discerné une seule différence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais faire ? Répond.

\- Arrête d'être paranoïaque pour rien. Comme si tu risquais quelque chose.

\- Je t'ai dis de me répondre !

Ses mots furent si forts et distincts qu'ils eurent un écho tout aussi prenant. Sa frustration augmentait. Est-ce qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose ? Elle devait. Ça serait ses propres agissements s'il ne voulait pas révéler certaines choses. Il devait orienter les sujets comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il la vit à son tour s'énerver de plus en plus visiblement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en serais obligée ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il la provoqua. Ses mains la poussèrent vers l'arrière sans ménagement. Le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle la rattrapa sans difficulté. Il réagit avant elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ni que les gens refusent de lui obéir. Ses mains attrapèrent son col et il se fit le plus intimidant possible. Son timbre de voix se fit plus calme, moins rassurant.

\- Parce que je suis ta porte ouverte pour le monde des Super-Vilains. Tu n'agis pas dans mon sens et je fais en sorte que jamais tu n'y ais accès.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire plus longtemps. Il se retrouva repoussé en arrière jusqu'à les séparer d'un bon mètre. Puis, il la vit replacer correctement le vêtement qu'il avait attrapé. Ceci avant de reprendre la parole d'un air de dédain. C'était _son_ attitude d'habitude, pas celle de ses interlocuteurs ou interlocutrices.

\- Et après tu me reproches de manipuler ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début si tu y tiens tant.

Il y était parvenu. À présent, il se demandait s'il était vraiment prêt à l'entendre. Surtout qu'elle joua dans une expression de moquerie pure. Il parirait cher qu'elle se vengeait du traitement qu'il venait de lui attribuer.

\- En premier, j'ai appris que le cher petit Armand Trueman se trouvait dans ce lycée, donc j'ai fais en sorte de l'intégrer. Oh flûte, on a des classes différentes. Tant pis, essayons l'année suivante. Rah, encore la même.

D'accord. Elle avait essayé de l'atteindre depuis trois ans. Était-il si inaccessible que ça ?

\- Dernier essai : la terminale. Comment s'assurer que l'on soit dans la même ? Changer les listes. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que jamais les classes ne changent ici entre les années mais que la nôtre ça ait été le cas ? Deux élèves en moins, je fais mon entrée.

Il comprenait le stratège. L'attention se focaliserait plutôt sur les deux puisqu'ils étaient plusieurs. Les gens s'étaient d'ailleurs demandés pourquoi deux. Jamais sur pourquoi elle seule. Ils s'aventuraient à trouver un dénominateur commun entre les deux qui avaient été changés. Lorsque les modifications étaient rares, une était surprenante mais l'attention restait fixée sur le côté le plus choquant.

Elle dû commencer à se lasser de juste raconter de cette manière. Elle se mit à marcher, dessinant de ses pas un cercle autour de lui. Son pouce et son index entourèrent son menton, et elle croisa le reste de ses bras. Elle faisait mine de réfléchir.

\- Bon, maintenant, il faut un moyen d'accéder à toi. Tu n'es pas asocial mais ton sale caractère limite fortement les raisons. Donc il faut un intermédiaire. Ou _une_.

\- Lina.

Sa réponse s'accompagna d'un soupir. C'était si prévisible sous cet angle.

\- Exact. La petite-amie, la cible idéale. J'ai influencé la professeur d'anglais, prétextant un besoin de m'inclure un peu plus. Quelle chance, je sais parler anglais et elle éprouve des difficultés ! Quoi de mieux qu'un groupe pour souder les forces ?

Mentait-elle ? Une base de vérité saupoudrée de mensonges pour le satisfaire d'une histoire potable ? Il commençait à voir des faiblesses.

\- Sauf que ça n'a pas donné grand chose.

\- Certes. J'ai donc misé sur un second cheval : Théo. Avec deux liens et mes capacités, j'ai pu accéder à toi. Il a fallu du temps, mais c'était nécessaire. Puis, j'ai dû me vendre comme capable de beaucoup de choses et t'acheter également.

Notamment son bracelet. Ou la fois où elle l'avait battu à un combat singulier. Il lui avait reconnu même ces fois-ci sa capacité à faire ses preuves et à savoir le flatter. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle continuerait une fois avoir obtenu gain d'audience commune près de lui. Rah, qu'il était idiot.

Toutefois, elle continuait de ne pas aborder un point. Il l'attendait, mais il ne venait pas. Il dû donc l'amener lui-même. Après tout, qui ne faisait rien n'avait rien.

\- Tu ne dis pas tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas juste incrustée dans ma vie. Tu n'as pas fini dans mon lit pour rien.

\- Aw, on a des regrets subitement ? On aime jouer dans la case des méchants mais pas quand les autres font pareil ?

Son ton taquin le frustra. C'était désopilant de la voir tant maîtresse d'elle-même. Ceci tandis que lui surtout se sentait comme n'avoir été qu'un pantin sous le joug d'un super-pouvoir. Il ne jurait pas plus qu'aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir un accès à un. D'être exclus de ce droit à la différence. C'était injuste.

Il s'emporta à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as fait être attiré par toi ! Avoue-le, bon sang ! Admet que tu as voulu me piéger de toutes les façons.

\- Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tout le monde m'accuse de tout ce qui t'arrive. J'en ai marre d'être l'excuse de tes actions !

Il ne comprit pas. Il ne savait subitement plus de quoi elle parlait. Sous le doigt qu'elle usait pour le menacer, il apprit une autre facette de ce périple.

\- Tu romps avec Lina ? _Je_ suis votre cause de rupture. Tu t'énerves ? Les gens disent que _je_ t'ai fais quelque chose. Tu es content ? On me dit que _j_ 'ai dû te faire plaisir à l'abri des regards. La liste est longue. Donc maintenant toi qui vient me reprocher tes pensées, mais ça va s'arrêter où ? Assume un peu !

Assumer ? C'était puéril. Comment pouvait-il assumer ce qu'elle avait créé d'elle-même dans son esprit ? Il allait lui donner ses quatre vérités quand elle le doubla.

\- Non, j'ai mieux. Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir. Tu n'es pas l'unique moyen de rentrer dans le monde des Supers. Vous, les Trueman, vous n'avez pas le monopole.

Sur ce point-ci, elle partit.

Quelque chose se brisa un peu plus en lui. Comme une dernière part d'humanité sincère et pure qu'il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il la possédait encore. C'était décidé. Ça avait été l'unique et dernière fois que quelqu'un se servirait de lui.

Il parvenait déjà à souvent avoir un coup d'avance sur les autres, il en aurait dix maintenant si c'était nécessaire.

Il serait PDG de la Flander's Company, le meilleur que celle-ci aurait pu avoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il prouverait être numéro un en stratégie et manipulation.

Et non humilié à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait en usant de lui, à l'instar du bas peuple qui l'entourait. Il n'y aurait plus de Maxance Eqkter dans sa vie.

[...]

Ils étaient de nouveau en cours de sport. Même objectif que la dernière fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il le prenait personnellement. Il avait encore en travers de la gorge leur dispute. Cette dernière était bien trop récente. La tension se fit sentir lorsqu'ils se placèrent au niveau de la ligne. Leurs voix furent sèches et glaciales. Le jeu était devenu un règlement de compte.

\- Pâle escroc.

\- Pauvre cloche.

\- Séducteur déplumé.

\- Misérable loque humaine.

Sa dernière insulte fit mouche. Il l'entendit grogner de frustration et d'énervement au moment où leur professeur donna un «prêts ?». Au «partez», il manqua de rater son départ tant il avait la volonté d'en faire le meilleur. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se démener ensuite. Ses pieds frappaient violemment le sol pour lui donner le maximum d'élan pour continuer. C'était un suicide physiquement sur la durée, mais sur le moment un sacrifice nécessaire. Il s'était entraîné depuis la dernière fois, motivé encore bien plus par leur échange.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la fin, il n'arrêtait pas de passer de premier à second. Les derniers mètres seraient décisifs. Il avait l'impression que son corps se démembrerait au pas suivant ; que son cœur était une bombe à retardement qui explosera lorsque son pied passerait la ligne d'arrivée.

\- Maxance.

Toute sa frustration partit dans un marmonnement qu'elle ne sembla même pas entendre. Il n'était pas capable de mieux. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent au sol, écrasé par l'épuisement.

\- Charogne.

[...]

La salle de permanence était presque vide. À l'heure qu'il était, peu de monde restait dans l'établissement. Puis, il faisait beau dehors, les gens souhaitaient en profiter. Il venait d'arriver de quelques minutes à peine et s'était plongé dans son devoir. C'était un type bac qu'il avait trouvé dans un annale. Les épreuves se rapprochaient à toute vitesse, c'était sa source de motivation. Sa concentration était donc optimale.

À deux tables de lui, Maxance était en train d'étudier avec une autre lycéenne. Elles échangeaient à voix basse, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre. La première était de face vis-à-vis de lui et la seconde de dos. Il ignora leur existence jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son prénom être prononcé.

Automatiquement, son attention fut transposée sur elles.

\- Et Armand ? C'est un mec bien, non ?

C'était l'adolescente qui venait de suggérer cette possibilité. D'un regard dans leur direction, il vit sa nouvelle rivale grimacer.

\- Armand Trueman ?  
\- Bien entendu ! T'en connais un autre ?  
\- Ce n'est pas un mec bien.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Toutefois, il leva les yeux au ciel à ce commentaire. Qu'importe qu'il soit un mec bien ou non, qui s'en préoccupait ? Sa réaction ne manqua pas d'être surprise par la seconde concernée. Par une courte observation, il réalisa que son attitude s'était modifiée pour une plus mesquine. Ce fut elle qui relança après sa précédente phrase. L'aspect apporté fit réfléchir sa camarade.

\- C'est un prétentieux surtout.  
\- Il a du charme.

Un sourire s'entendait dans sa voix. Il commençait à se demander si elle savait qu'il était là et capable de les entendre. Dans un sens c'était agréable d'entendre ce genre de choses, dans un autre il espérait qu'elle ne livrerait pas toutes ses pensées. Qui sait jusqu'où cela pouvait aller ? Entre temps, il nota l'apparition d'un haussement de sourcil peu convaincu en réponse. Dans le doute, il préféra continuer son devoir. C'était une valeur plus sûr quand il voyait qui il y avait en face.

\- Du charme ?  
\- Oui ! C'est un bad boy quoi. Un air de rebelle qui le rend mignon.

À bas le travail, la discussion était trop jouissive pour l'ignorer. Néanmoins, il continua de faire mine qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Ceci même si ses lèvres s'étirèrent naturellement dans un sourire. La figure du bad boy ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était un peu ridicule, mais ça restait l'idée de quelqu'un d'intimidant et peu fréquentable par rapport à ses mauvaises actions.

\- Me dis quand même pas que tu as un crush sur lui ?

Cette question était de sa nemesis. Cependant, ce fut l'autre qui prit un ton d'inquisitrice. Elle, elle était restée au dédain.

\- T'es mal placée pour me dire ça, tu t'es pas envoyée en l'air avec lui ?

Rah, ça tournait mal. Par réflexe il grimaça tout en relevant la tête. Pourquoi ce genre de rumeur tournait ? Ils s'étaient embrassés _une fois_ , à une soirée alcoolisée. Pourquoi les gens ne se disaient pas juste «oh, ils étaient saouls» ? Ce n'était pas compliqué. Pis forcément elle n'allait pas réfuter cette information. Elle ne disait pas ouvertement que ça avait été le cas, mais le public s'en fichait de cette nuance. Il la vit hésiter avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, dans un soupir.

\- Non.

«Non» ?

\- C'est pas ce qu'une rumeur raconte. Je t'ai même vu fricoter avec lui.

Précisément ce qu'il avançait.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

 _Wow_. Une révélation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ça le rendait particulièrement perplexe. Cachait-elle un mauvais coup ?

\- J'ai embellis la vérité. On a juste dormi ensemble, rien de plus.  
\- Pourquoi il s'est battu avec Mickaël alors ?

Parce que c'était un imbécile, rien de plus. Ce n'allait pas être à la Flander's Company qu'il allait se battre avec les gens. Il fallait donc tirer profit de quelques mises en pratiques avec sujets consentants à un niveau plus faible que lui.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que c'est son côté bad boy qui est ressorti, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise.

Ça allait comme réponse. Elle ne prenait pas partie.

\- Eh bien si tu n'en veux pas, moi je le prendrais bien.

\- Ah oui ?

Ah oui ? Cet état de fait amusait beaucoup Maxance apparemment. Ses yeux se détournèrent d'elle pour fixer la seconde. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ? Il n'en était pas certain. C'était -s'il ne se trompait pas- une des personnes de la troupe de théâtre présent dans leur classe. Ils aimaient souvent les gens qui avaient de la prestance. Ou marquait une différence. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment si c'était elle qu'elle dise cela. Autrement, les gens en général n'étaient pas portés sur ce genre de discours. À tord, assurément.

\- Pourquoi pas. Peut-être qu'il pourra être _très_ gentil avec moi.

 _Euh_ … Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'elle entendait par là. Sûrement dans l'optique de connaître sa réaction, Maxance eu un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Puis, avec un léger étonnement pour lui, elle se fit comme sa porte-parole de ses pensées. Venait-elle d'user de ses pouvoirs pour connaître ses sentiments actuels ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Si ça se trouve il joue les gros durs, mais il a une âme sensible au fond. Ou aime bien qu'on prenne soin de lui.

Finalement, il était hors de question pour lui de la prendre en considération. Pas après ce genre de phrase. Jamais.

\- Tu veux que je t'arrange le coup ?

Voilà que l'autre allait dans son sens. Ses traits se transformèrent en grimace. Elle n'allait pas faire ça. C'était un ordre clair et précis qu'il lui donna d'un signe négatif de la tête. Il était sérieux. Envoyer des filles dans ses bras pour le ralentir était bien peu charismatique comme démarche.

\- Ça ira. L'occasion se présentera bien un jour.

 _C'est ça. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier allu'_. Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Il retint un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il la vit indiquer sa direction. Bien évidemment, la jeune femme se retourna pour se sentir mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Il lui accorda le courage de le saluer, tandis qu'il marquait une seconde de réflexion.

\- Euh … S-Salut Armand.

\- Deliah, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Il était particulièrement satisfait d'être tombé juste. Même si elle semblait être encore plus gênée qu'il sache qui elle était. Dans son dos, les pupilles de Maxance brillait presque de plaisir de l'avoir mise dans un pétrin certain. Au milieu d'eux, elle n'était qu'une brebis égarée au milieu d'une meute de loups assoiffés de sang.

\- Tu n'es pas une amie à Lina ?

\- On s'est un peu éloigné. Pourquoi ?

Il la replaçait maintenant. L'année précédente, elles étaient effectivement amies. Toutefois, il y avait eu une embrouille avec l'ancien petit-ami de Lina avant lui. Celle qui lui faisait face avait émis des doutes sur l'honnêteté dont il avait voulu faire preuve. Apparemment, il y avait un certain pattern dans ses relations. Toutefois, lui ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ce fut la raison qui le poussa à simplement hausser les épaules, jouant avec son crayon entre ses doigts.

\- Comme ça.

Il supposa l'échange terminé. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, après tout. Puis, il était temps de continuer son devoir. Son attention se redirigea donc vers sa feuille. Jusqu'à ce que la même personne l'interpelle à nouveau.

\- Tu .. Tu veux pas aller boire un verre après les cours ?

Ça avait le don d'être direct. Ça ne lui fit quand même pas faire l'effort de relever la tête. Il n'avait pas toutes les filles qu'il croisait à ses pieds, mais celles qui représentaient son fan club ne prenaient rarement en considération son emploi du temps personnel. À si peu des examens, il n'allait pas relâcher la pression.

\- Je suis pris ce soir.

\- Et demain ? Ou ce week-end ?

Elle n'allait quand même pas faire tous les jours de la semaine ? Cette fois, il releva la tête mais pour agrémenter ses mots d'une grimace.

\- Disons qu'on en reste là. Les «bad boys» ne sont pas du genre à être pouponnés. Je n'ai pas envie d'être collé, je suis très bien célibataire.

\- J'ai pas dis que je cherchais quelque chose de sérieux.

Elle se fit d'une telle spontanéité qu'il en fut déstabilisé un instant. Sa surprise lui permit de réfléchir au meilleur moyen pour que son «non» soit entendu. Sans chercher longtemps, il trouva sa victime.

\- Hm .. Je pense que Maxance finira dans mon lit avant toi. Événement qui n'est pas près d'arriver, bien sûr.

\- Car elle te plaît pas ?

\- … Car je ne veux pas coucher avec des filles que je déteste.

Ça lui paraissait bien plus réaliste. Surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait exactement les tenants de son super-pouvoir. La concernée ne se vexa pas du tout de son commentaire. Elle parut même s'en amuser, aux vues de la moue crâneuse qui étira ses lèvres.

\- Le sexe énervé peut être très énergique et intéressant. Un peu plus violent par contre. Mais tu devrais essayer au moins une fois, ça défoule.

\- C'est ça.

Lever les yeux au ciel lui apparut comme une parfaite conclusion.

[...]

C'était le moment décisif. Dernier cours de sport de l'année. Il ne laisserait pas la même abomination que la fois précédente se reproduire. Il s'était entraîné au maximum pour ce moment. Lorsqu'il se plaça à son emplacement habituel, il s'étira une dernière fois.

Maxance vint se positionner à côté de lui, dans le même sérieux qu'il abordait. La tension entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Ils ne réalisaient qu'à peine que les autres n'osaient pas s'approcher.

\- Prétentieuse.

\- Pécore.

\- Crapule.

\- Moldu.

Sa mâchoire se serra. C'était un coup bas.

Ils respirèrent une dernière fois calmement avant de partir au plus vite au signal de départ. Ils donnèrent absolument tout ce dont ils étaient capables. Quand un flanchait à un virage, l'autre le faisait au suivant. Ils dépassèrent en quelques secondes à peine de très loin l'élève qui était le plus proche d'eux. L'écho de leur course tonnait même s'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Ils se savaient suivis avec attention du regard par toute leur classe mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Leurs attentions n'étaient portées que sur le même élément : dépasser l'autre en rapidité.

Ils étaient en train de dépasser leurs records personnels. Ils couraient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils couraient en y mettant tellement d'énergie qu'à l'arrivée leurs vues commençaient à se flouter. Ils durent résister de toutes leurs volontés pour ne pas franchir la ligne et s'écraser au sol. Ils ne furent que capables d'entendre le tant attendu résultat et y réagir.

\- Égalité.

\- Pardon ?!

C'était venu du cœur. Dans un écho parfait, dans un effet miroir involontaire.

[...]

Il percevait chaque infime mouvement que faisait son cœur pour battre. De la minuscule vibration à la pression sanguine pour la permettre. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que son cœur lui donnait. Les coups martelaient avec lenteur et lourdeur dans sa poitrine. La sensation était si forte qu'elle lui donnait le vertige. C'était la seule et unique perception du monde qu'il avait. Lui-même. La foule autour de lui n'existait plus. Chaque contact avec elle se réalisait dans un autre univers que le sien. Face à lui, une liste de nom sur des feuilles affichées au mieux. Une les surplombant indiquait «ES». Pile sous son regard, des lignes de noms commençant par la lettre «T». Puis au centre de son champ de vision, le sien.

«Trueman Armand : admis mention très bien».

Il y était parvenu. Il n'en avait pas douté, mais le voir écrit restait surréaliste. C'était insensé. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience d'où il se trouvait, sans parvenir complètement à réintégrer la réalité. Sa tête se tourna vers la gauche, jusqu'à capter un visage familier. Maxance. Ses traits prirent une teinte plus sombre, plus sérieuse. Son attitude se fit plus imposante. Elle ne tarda pas à croiser ses pupilles aux siennes. D'un signe, il lui indiqua le dehors de la foule. Ils tournèrent les talons avant de se rejoindre à un point central mais externe à la foule.

\- Tu les as avec toi aussi ?

\- Évidemment.

Ils sortirent trois documents chacun. Les trois bulletins comptant pour les inscriptions aux études supérieures.

\- Mention ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Très bien.

Ils passèrent tout en revue. Moyenne de chacune des matières sur les trois trimestres. Puis les moyennes générales des trois. Puis calculèrent la moyenne du tout. Après un bref silence, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence des résultats.

\- C'est moi.

Armand était parvenu à la première position en terme de classement pour les admissions.

* * *

Voilà, c'était donc le dernier chapitre où on a complètement le point de vue d'Armand. Pour le suivant, il y a un mélange de points de vue entre lui et Maxance, dans des scènes qui retraceront leurs études avant d'enchaîner dans les neuf chapitres suivants avec le point de vue de Maxance uniquement. Si ça vous intéresse pour les chapitres du point de vue d'Armand, il y a plusieurs façons de les lire, j'en compte personnellement quatre ou cinq, suivant les partis ou les points de vue des personnages ;)

On se retrouve donc si vous souhaitez continuer cette aventure le mercredi 11 Juillet 2018, à 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	10. Transition

Bonjour ! On se retrouve donc aujourd'hui pour le chapitre transitoire entre le point de vue d'Armand et celui de Maxance. À chaque fois, une indication sera importée pour préciser de qui on suit le point de vue. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **[PoV : Armand]**

Armand le sentait mal. Très mal. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. C'était ça ou rater les cours. Heureusement, ils étaient en cours magistraux. Ça serait bien plus discret. Il avait pu voir certains amener des valises ou des animaux, personne avait réagit. Avec un miracle, ça sera la même chose pour lui.

À la lisière du campus, il s'arrêta. L'enfant à côté de lui en fit de même, à son exemple. Puis, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, laissant transparaître son agacement envers elle. Il n'allait pas lui cacher qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Il lui redit pour la énième fois le règlement qu'il avait dû improviser.

\- Pas de bruit. Pas de jeu. Tu restes la plus discrète possible. C'est ton ordre de mission. Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis. Tu ne parles pas à tout le monde. Les gens ne sont pas tes copains et copines de jeu. Considères-toi punis.

Elle hocha fermement la tête pour affirmer sa compréhension. Il posa une main sur sa tête dans un geste bienveillant.

\- Parfait. Si tu n'empires pas ton cas, tonton sera content de toi.

\- D'accord.

Il se releva, nerveux. Sa voisine passa sa petite main dans la sienne et referma ses doigts. Curieux, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil tandis qu'ils marchaient à sa vitesse vers l'établissement. Georges lui avait raconté une fois que quand lui était petit, il arborait déjà l'air prétentieux qu'on lui attribuait encore parfois. Il se demandait si c'était le cas de sa nièce. De son point de vue, elle avait juste l'air contente. Elle faisait attention où elle mettait les pieds, mais n'avait pas d'expression différente de quand il passait du temps avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle gardera une bouille d'ange jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Enfin, s'ils survivaient à son adolescence.

Ils entrèrent dans son établissement quelques minutes plus tard. À peine dix mètres de parcourus qu'un groupe de filles l'interpellait déjà. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa poigne sur celle de sa nièce. Ça la fit se rapprocher de lui quand il dû s'arrêter à cause d'elles. Il tenta d'empêcher l'attention de trop se fixer sur elle, ce qui se révéla compliqué. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'avoir avec lui, elles allaient lui apporter des problèmes.

\- Armand, on ne te savait pas comme ça ! C'est qui ce petit amour que tu nous amènes ?

Le sourire de la première étudiante ne lui fit aucun effet. Certes, personne l'avait déjà vu avec une enfant. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas se promener partout avec, ça ne serait pas logique. Il restait conscient que c'était encore bien rare à leur époque un homme seul avec un enfant en bas âge. Son frère avait reçu beaucoup de regards surpris d'avoir élevé sa fille quasiment seul. Toutefois, il n'était pas d'accord. Ça devrait paraître normal. Face à cette réaction exagérée, il leva donc les yeux au ciel. Il consentit à répondre, juste dans la perspective qu'elles libéreront plus vite leur chemin.

\- Cindy.

\- Elle a quel âge ?

C'était une autre qui s'était rapprochée. Enthousiaste d'être le centre d'intérêt, la concernée indiqua sa paume grande ouverte. Les commentaires fusèrent sur l'attendrissement qu'elles éprouvaient à son égard.

Ce fut de trop. Il craignait de se faire entourer, elles amenaient des regards trop curieux. Il soupira donc pour notifier son agacement. Aucune réponse. Il décida donc d'user de la manière brutale. Sans prévenir, il les esquiva pour poursuivre sa route. La cadette se retrouva un peu traînante à l'arrière mais reprit vite le rythme.

Son départ ne démoralisa pas le groupe qui se prêta au jeu de les suivre. Ils allaient tous dans le même endroit, mais là il les trouvait gênantes. Heureusement, la petite se contentait d'observer les alentours. Ça ne semblait pas la perturber tant que ça. C'était un peu comme quand elle se retrouvait dans la Flander's Company, mais sans le danger.

Ils durent se dépêtrer pour passer à travers la foule mais ils parvinrent à l'intérieur. Forcé dû à un travail en commun, il dénicha Maxance et remercia le hasard de deux places libres à côté d'elle. Beaucoup l'étaient, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il ne serait pas seul. Lui non plus, n'avait pas pu. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et souleva sa comparse pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Cette dernière dépassait de pas grand chose la tablette. La discrétion sera facile si elle ne fait pas plus de bruit que les autres. Immédiatement, il remarqua la réaction interloquée de la jeune femme.

\- C'est une blague ? C'est ça ?

\- Enfin Maxance ! Laisse Armand jouer les papa-poule, tu ne vas pas lui reprocher.

C'était la première fille qui avait parlé qui venait de récidiver. Elles s'étaient alignées derrière eux. Prête à défendre son honneur en apportant une correction, Maxance partit à donner des informations qu'il n'était pas forcément d'accord de partager.

\- Ce n'est pas sa fille, c'est sa nièce !

\- Oh, ça veut dire que ce beau brun est toujours célibataire ?

La troisième du groupe. Sans compter que la quatrième devait suivre le même cheminement de pensées aux vues de son regard vers lui. C'était agaçant. Elles lui plairaient, ça pourrait passer. Ça serait dur quand même à la longue, mais au moins il pourrait s'amuser facilement en cas d'envie. Sauf qu'ici cette option ne s'appliquait pas.

Elles ne lui faisaient ni chaud, ni froid. Depuis l'histoire avec Maxance, il avait décidé de juste mieux réfléchir à qui lui plaisait. De revoir ses goûts vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ressentait. Pas forcément juste prendre la première femme qu'il croisait et qui correspondait à de bons critères. Il se forçait à se fixer des objectifs et à chercher une sorte d'alchimie. Il n'était pas contre revenir parfois sur ce chemin qu'il prenait au lycée. Sauf qu'il commençait à vouloir viser autre chose, plus sincère avec ses ressentis. En substance, il planifiait des frissons. Puis, il avait son ambition professionnelle qui le guidait. C'était bien au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Laissez-moi vivre un jour en paix, bon sang !

\- Ne sois pas agressif. Maxance te court tous les jours après, tu ne dis rien. On a le droit nous aussi.

C'était la toute première qui venait apparemment de se dire que ceci était un argument. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion. Elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Puis, même si une personne le ferait, ça ne donnerait pas le droit à tout le monde de le faire. Il était un être humain, pas un objet sexuel.

\- Me couvrir de reproches n'est pas tout à fait pareil que ce que vous insinuez.

\- Roh, allez, ne faites pas vos prudes. Les petits potins ne parlent que de vous deux. Laissez juste faire vos envies.

Ils étaient tellement chanceux que les rumeurs de lycée entre eux ne les aient pas suivies, ça aurait été un désastre. Ils réagirent simultanément.

\- Je veux le tuer.

\- Je veux la tuer.

Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur ça. C'était assez prémédité qu'ils répondent ça d'ailleurs. Ceci même si celle devant eux ne sembla pas avoir cette même perspective. Il le comprit lorsqu'il la vit simplement lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien, avec ce genre d'attitude, on est pas près de voir notre couple parfait exister.

Apparemment, leur déception fut assez grande pour les décider à partir. Tant mieux. Il se remit assis dans le bon sens et jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Sa nièce paraissait perplexe. Son regard suivait les filles avant de se reposer sur lui. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de dialogue entre lui et d'autres personnes. Il balaya d'un signe de tête la scène précédente avant de jurer.

\- Mais quelle bande de sangsues. J'hallucine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

C'était leur voisine qui venait d'indiquer Cindy du doigt. La seule à la connaître déjà, en somme. Pas beaucoup, mais à en savoir assez pour deviner que ce n'était pas voulu. Dans un sens, c'était assez pratique qu'elle soit devenue familière aux pratiques d'organisation Trueman. Dans un autre, il n'allait pas non plus lui raconter toute l'histoire de pourquoi sa journée avait mal débutée.

\- T'occupes. Elle est sous ma charge ces prochains jours.

Ce qui se révélait être vrai. Georges avait demandé des vacances. Depuis qu'Armand était aux études, il pouvait largement moins voir sa famille qu'avant. Donc même si ça avait nécessité une longue discussion avec de nombreux arguments, il avait finit par accepter de servir de colonie de vacances cette semaine. Enfin, de vacances. Qui l'était ? Entre les bagarres pour lui faire passer la porte de la salle de bain et celles pour la faire manger normalement, c'était le parcours du combattant. Et ça n'avait été que la première soirée. À la fin, s'il n'avait pas fini avachi sur le canapé avec elle dans une session câlin, il aurait rappelé Georges pour annuler. Sans concession.

Le monstre tira sur sa manche, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui offre son attention. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire ça continuellement, sinon il ne parviendrait jamais à se concentrer sur le déroulé de ce qu'allait raconter son enseignant.

\- M'ennui, tonton.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas frapper un des garçons de ta classe. Reste tranquille, c'est bientôt fini.

Ça allait être compliqué. Elle était déjà en train visiblement de trouver sa tresse l'élément le plus intéressant des lieux. Si jouer avec le petit ruban qui la maintenait était la meilleure activité pour elle, il n'en avait pas fini de la subir. Pourquoi Georges n'avait pas choisi une semaine où personne travaillait ou allait à l'école ?

\- Quand ?

\- Deux heures.

Son visage se tourna immédiatement sur lui, dans une expression de choc. Il l'aurait frappé, elle n'aurait pas été plus expressive. Cela lui donna envie de se moquer un tantinet d'elle, mais il sentait que le soutien moral aurait une répercussion plus positive sur sa journée.

\- Dans une heure on a une pause. On ira acheter des sucreries.

Ses traits se modifièrent instantanément pour de la joie. Surexcitée, elle attrapa son bras tout en trépignant sur sa chaise.

\- Promis ?

\- Rien n'est trop bon pour toi, ma choupinette.

Il toucha son nez du bout du doigt un court instant, par réflexe. Puis, il se dit que finalement il était peut-être trop gentil avec elle. Pas assez sévère. Il prit donc une attitude collant plus à cette idée.

\- Seulement si tu es sage. Sinon, tonton se fâche.

\- Non. Pas fâché.

Au moins, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Toutefois, à présent, il devait gérer Maxance qui semblait douter allègrement de cette situation.

\- Et tu comptes la divertir comment ?

\- Elle sait s'occuper en silence.

Il venait de l'affirmer, mais intérieurement il n'était pas convaincu. C'était plutôt capillotracté de croire qu'il pouvait facilement la garder tranquille. Comme un gage de bonne volonté, il lui donna une feuille et des crayons de différentes couleurs. Avec un peu de chance, elle resterait calme.

[...]

 **[PoV : Maxance]**

Maxance était assise sur une tablette d'amphithéâtre, parfaitement occupée à regarder droit dans les yeux un étudiant de sa promotion. Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'elle s'évertuait à lire à travers lui. C'était des plus plaisants et gratifiants.

À quelques mètres, Armand était au téléphone. Plus le temps passait, plus il y était accroché. À croire qu'il avait des espions dans sa propre future entreprise. Il y avait peu de monde présent, il était encore tôt avant leur cours. Les gens l'entendaient donc parfaitement bien.

\- Je n'y peux rien si ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Trouvez un autre moyen. Comment ça un détecteur d'émotions ?

Elle sentit son regard dévier vers elle. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'ignorer. Son vis-à-vis lui racontait son week-end. Bien qu'ennuyeux, elle savait que plus elle l'écouterait, plus elle serait proche d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était pour cela qu'elle déviait son attention à d'autres endroits en même temps. Sinon, ça serait impossible de ne pas exprimer ce qu'elle en pensait vraiment de ses histoires. Le cadet Trueman lança un «Je vous rappelle.» tout à fait professionnel. Elle crû qu'il allait réfléchir. Seulement, il se rapprocha d'elle à la place. À l'instar de ses habitudes prétentieuses, il ne se préoccupa pas de la discussion précédente qu'elle entretenait.

\- Maxance, tu …

\- Je suis occupée, reviens plus tard.

Il s'était permis de couper la parole, pourquoi ne pas lui faire subir le même sort ? Surtout qu'elle n'était pas concernée. Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire.

\- Je n'ai pas de plus tard.

\- Et bien tant pis pour toi.

Il tourna les talons, potentiellement vexé. Elle s'en réjouit. Enfin, ce fut une certitude jusqu'à l'entendre annoncer quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne pu que focaliser ses pensées dessus une fois qu'il avait stratégiquement lâché une nouvelle information.

\- Dommage, j'avais pourtant une mission confidentielle avec des Supers-Vilains en jeu …

\- … Attends, quoi ? Armand !

La personne avec qui elle était en train de parler fit un geste en sa direction. Sans plus d'intérêt, elle le repoussa. Ses pieds retournèrent sur le sol et elle rejoignit prestement le jeune homme.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur lèvres du Vilain entre temps. _Quel vil manipulateur, celui-là_.

[...]

 **[PoV : Armand]**

Son crayon devait avoir atteint au moins le million d'aller-retour. Sa nervosité se reflétait dans son tic nerveux de faire bouger son stylo entre ses doigts. Assis sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur son livre devant lui. Armand étudiait depuis quatre heures déjà, non-stop. Ses pauses s'érigeaient autour de gorgées d'eau et de passages aux toilettes. Il suivrait ce programme jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie famine, puis jusqu'à ce que le sommeil soit plus fort que son esprit.

Tout le monde avait interdiction de passer le déranger. Sa porte était notamment fermée à cet effet, contrairement à d'habitude hors de la nuit. Enfin, fermée. Ceci avant qu'un monstre à tresses se charge de changer cet état de fait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit et entendit la poignée bouger. Puis, bien plus lorsque le pan de bois s'entrouvrit dans un mince grincement. Une main minuscule et une tête apparurent dans l'ouverture. Ceci à une hauteur assez basse. Immédiatement, il réagit avec autorité. Sa voix était sèche, mais il avait déjà annoncé ses règles.

\- Cindy Priscilla Trueman, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit pour nos vies privées ?

L'enfant baissa les yeux. Elle était habituée à ce discours. La réponse ne lui était pas inconnue ou compliquée. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle n'eut pas de difficulté à lui donner, d'un ton morne.

\- Je rentre pas dans ta chambre sans que tu dises ok.

\- C'est ça. Demi-tour, je bosse.

Au moins, elle savait qu'elle le dérangeait. C'était assez ouvertement formulé. Il retourna donc à sa lecture, en l'ignorant royalement. Il supposait qu'elle lui obéirait. C'était assez partagé selon les périodes, mais en ce moment c'était assez stable.

Ils avaient été séparés complètement pendant un mois pour des problèmes de cohésion d'emploi du temps entre le sien et celui de Georges. Il avait senti que ça avait été un peu dur pour elle. C'était pour cela que son frère passait le week-end entier chez leur père. Cindy avait du mal à rester en place, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus attentive à lui.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il supposait qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui disait, un peu plus qu'avant. Sauf que visiblement non. Rien ne fut fermé et il sentit même son matelas bouger. Ses pupilles passèrent par dessus le haut de l'ouvrage un bref instant. Il vit sa nièce assise au bord du lit, le dos contre le mur et ses genoux remontés contre elle. Il retint un soupir d'agacement avant de renouveler sa parole.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu ne comprends pas dans «Demi-tour, je bosse» ? Ce n'était pas une invitation à rentrer.

Sa vis-à-vis ne daigna pas lui répondre. Manque de raison ? Autre chose ? Il ne savait pas. Toutefois, puisqu'elle semblait déterminée à garder le silence, il en fit de même mais pour ignorer sa présence. Tant pis si elle voulait jouer à la plante verte ici, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'en préoccuper. Ce fut plus fort que lui de lever les yeux au ciel mais il se reconcentra bien vite sur son cours.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Assez pour qu'il en vienne à oublier qu'il n'était plus seul. Elle se rappela à lui en l'interpellant, s'exprimant de façon plus triste que précédemment. Pour lui répondre, il n'usa que de sa voix. Sa concentration resta sur son travail.

\- Tonton … ?

\- Quoi, encore ?

\- … Est-ce que maman va revenir ?

 _Génial_. Maintenant il avait le droit aux questions dont il ne possédait pas les réponses. Il préférait quand elle lui demandait si Sangoku avait vraiment eu le même entraînement que Krilin.

\- Un jour, faut croire.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est pas là car elle nous aime plus avec papa ?

Quand est-ce qu'elle allait s'arrêter ? Il n'était pas sensé les recevoir, ça ne le concernait pas. C'était à son père qu'elle était supposée faire part de ces doutes. Surtout en ce moment, elle choisissait mal ses jours pour remettre sa vie en question.

À cause de l'agacement qu'elle réveillait chez lui, il se fit encore plus sec. Ceci dans l'espoir de la faire juste stopper.

\- Tu es une Trueman, accepte-le que ta mère t'ai abandonné. C'est la tragédie familiale. Toi-même si tu as des enfants la mère partira.

Il sembla avoir atteint ses espérances. Elle ne reprit pas la parole. Le silence qui s'éternisa ensuite le calma progressivement. C'était mieux ainsi pour qu'il étudie correctement. Il avait une année à réussir après tout.

Un bruit parasita ses pensées. Puis, recommença mais cette fois-ci il y prêta attention. C'était un reniflement. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il l'avait rendu encore plus triste. Également que dans sa volonté de s'isoler, il y était allé un peu fort. Par réflexe, il soupira contre lui-même. Puis, marquant sa page, il se débarrassa de son livre sur le côté. Ses bras s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il attirait son attention.

\- Viens-là, choupinette.

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait lui refuser de se faire pardonner. Elle l'observa, dans un mélange de curiosité et d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas habituel qu'il l'invite comme ça, il l'avouait. Cependant, ici c'était nécessaire. La seconde d'entre-deux fut longue, mais tout de suite après elle réagit.

En moins de temps qu'un souffle, elle était venue se blottir contre lui. Assez pour sentir son câlin, mais pas assez pour trop l'envahir. Après tout, ça restait à ne pas être sa spécialité. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la maintenant contre lui. Un autre reniflement se fit entendre. Pour le contrer, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête et resta le nez dans ses cheveux. Ainsi, il pouvait lui parler sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende, ceci pour que ses mots n'appartiennent qu'à elle.

\- Excuses-moi de t'avoir dit ça. Les examens arrivent et je suis sur les nerfs.

Elle ne réagit pas par la parole. Il la sentit juste se placer plus confortablement contre lui. Puisqu'elle avait caché son visage dans son t-shirt, il ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Il patienta donc jusqu'à ce que d'elle-même elle ressent que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait la relâcher.

Sûrement consciente que ça signifierait aussi partir de sa chambre, elle eu l'air de vouloir profiter de leur situation pour discuter. Approfondir des informations qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment ou dont elle cherchait peut-être les réponses.

\- Ta maman voyage aussi ? Comme grand-père ?

Sans véritablement réagir, il soupira. Ce n'était pas parmi les sujets qui étaient des plus simples à expliquer qu'elle choisissait.

\- Malheureusement, non. Georges l'a connu, moi non. Elle est décédée en me mettant au monde. On a été relativement élevé par notre père, souvent par des filles au pair. Maintenant il y a toi, la nouvelle génération. Élevée aussi par une famille que d'hommes.

C'étaient les seules choses qu'il accepterait de dire. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment se positionner. Il préférait juste ignorer ce genre de sujet. Personne l'abordait. Le mot «mère» n'était prononcé que depuis quelques années, seulement pour se référer à celle de Cindy. Avec soulagement, il vit qu'elle ajusta ses interrogations suivantes dans une autre perspective.

\- Je vais être toute seule ? Pas de petit-frère ou petite-soeur ?

Ses deux questions le fit pouffer. Il oubliait assez vite qu'à l'âge de sa nièce celles-ci étaient importantes.

\- Pourquoi, tu en veux ?

\- Tu as papa toi.

Certes. Elle marquait un point. Il se recula de façon à apercevoir son visage, sans lui faire comprendre de partir de sa place. Ils échangèrent un regard, fixés sur leurs positions.

\- Tu ne veux pas continuer à être trop gâtée par ton père et moi ? Tu veux nous partager ?

Ce fut l'argument de trop pour elle. Un grand sourire inonda son visage. Avec le côté spontané et brutal des enfants, elle se leva de façon à se jeter sur lui. Ses deux petits bras entourèrent sa nuque et elle se serra contre lui. Un «Non !» s'affirma dans une exclamation pleine d'amusement.

[...]

 **[PoV : Maxance]**

Août 2005.

«Armand, 23h42, dit:

Demain. 8h. La Défense.»

C'était le message que Maxance avait reçu la journée précédente. Intriguée, elle avait accepté. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle perdait ? Elle s'était donc rendue là-bas, avec un peu d'avance. La tour de l'entreprise Trueman siégeait avec charisme sur la place. C'était une certitude qu'il n'avait pas choisi le point de rendez-vous par hasard. Le temps d'attendre, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'intéresser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'arrivait pas, elle hésita. N'allait-il quand même pas faire une sorte d'entrée spectaculaire pile à l'heure prévue ? Ça commencerait très mal … Deux mois à peine qu'ils étaient diplômés et il se croirait déjà maître du monde. Elle patienta le temps restant.

À 8h pile, les cloches des bâtiments religieux s'enclenchèrent. La porte d'entrée de la Flander's Company s'ouvrit sur celui qu'elle attendait. Elle le vit replacer son costume correctement, puis glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Le regard assuré, le dos parfaitement droit. La représentation exacte de la symbolique du PDG qu'il avait toujours désiré donner. Simplement vêtue du style veste-converse, elle se trouvait bien mieux.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil blasé. Aucun des deux ne perdit son attitude. Elle l'observa quand il fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre. Il avait déjà changé, elle avait l'impression. Il devait probablement poser toutes ses cartes, ou tout du moins commencer. Son assurance explosait dans sa manière de se présenter. Rien que ce point lui donnait envie de le gifler.

Lointain était l'Armand qui se frustrait quand les gens lui adressaient la parole et voulait juste jouer les stratèges. Maintenant, il devait être l'image de marque d'une des plus grandes entreprises d'un des marchés les moins faciles. Il se devait d'être capable d'être le centre d'attention même au milieu d'une foule.

\- Maxance.

\- Armand. Tout se passe comme tu veux, j'ai l'impression ?

\- Oui, et je n'en suis pas peu fier.

Sa voix était calme, affirmée. Son regard se porta sur le côté un bref instant, sans se baisser une seule seconde. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent à nouveau. Même s'il parvenait à se contenir, elle était affirmative sur la possibilité qu'il était en train de jubiler. Elle avait appris à le connaître au fil des années, qu'il affiche certains tics ou non.

\- Qu'en est-il de toi ?

\- Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas faite venir ici pour bavarder. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle le vit pouffer, peu impressionné. Il était concentré. Ils pesaient leurs mots, ne baissaient pas leurs gardes. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous de courtoisie, ça ne s'y prêtait pas.

\- Tu restes perspicace. Lis en moi, tu sauras.

\- Je préfère garder mon énergie pour plus utile. Après tout, tu sais manier la langue de Molière.

\- Est-ce que tu es en lice pour un poste de renommé ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole. On avait un arrangement autrefois sur ta potentielle entrée sur le marché du Super-Vilain.

Il mentait. Sa parole ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'elle l'arrangeait. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà un plan qui l'incluait ? Elle ne désirait pas du tout être le petit jouet d'Armand Trueman. Encore moins être un chiffre vendu à la gloire du bénéfice.

\- Ton super-pouvoir te rend une excellente conseillère en communication. Une cador pour les convaincre tous de n'importe quoi. Tu pourrais faire des choses inimaginables.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien. Viens-en au but.

Une main dans sa poche de pantalon, il fit apparaître un contrat dans sa libre. Son regard lâcha enfin une émotion avec laquelle elle était familière chez lui. L'orgueil. C'était si acquis pour lui qu'elle signe n'importe quoi qui porterait l'écusson de sa gloire familiale ?

\- Ça te dit d'être mon bras gauche à la Flander's Company ?

Le droit devait sûrement être l'employé qu'il avait fait passer de son côté. En tout cas, elle le supposait fortement. Puis, le gauche, c'était la main du Diable en latin. La formulation n'était sûrement pas hasardeuse. Rien ne l'était entre eux. Combien de fois avait-il répété cette scène dans son esprit pour trouver la meilleure réplique ?

Son esprit fit rapidement un tableau des pour et contre de sa proposition. C'était une offre que beaucoup fantasmait, sauf qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le profil pour tenir. Puis, était-ce vraiment un avantage ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il valait comme patron. Ni l'ambiance dans l'entreprise. Elle en avait une vague idée, mais seule la réalité relaterait l'impact de son identité.

Dans un sens, le piston ne la dérangeait pas. C'était commun en entreprise, un passage obligé dans certains domaines. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le connaître pour juste avoir le plaisir de l'avoir dans sa liste de rencontre. Toutefois, au cours de ses études, il était devenu nécessaire qu'elle s'interroge véritablement sur ses volontés. Sa conclusion avait été longue à trouver, mais elle l'avait maintenant. Elle souhaitait monter les échelon jusqu'à la meilleure place pour la mériter à la sueur de son front. Là, c'était la mettre directement sur un pied d'estale, aucune promotion possible.

Sa réponse fut donc toute simple à donner.

\- Non.

\- Tu peux avoir quarante-huit heures pour réfléchir.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est non.

Elle le vit se crisper. Ça lui laissa un goût d'indifférence. Ce n'était pas par contradiction qu'elle refusait. Cependant, ça restait sensé qu'il ne saute pas de joie. Qui l'aurait été ? Après tout, ils n'avaient pas un passé qu'il était facile d'oublier ou d'ignorer le temps d'avoir ce genre d'échange. En tout cas, pas quand ils avaient assez d'ego pour ne pas permettre au temps de les faire se pardonner.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

\- On connaît tous les deux le futur de la Flander's Company. Si tu parviens à me prouver que tu es capable de changer ça, je reviendrais sur ma décision. En attendant, elle est définitive.

Elle aimait les challenges plus que tout. Pourquoi pas lui en fournir un tout dernier avant de se séparer ? Comme un rendez-vous dans dix ans.

\- De donner un avenir révolutionnaire et inconcevable à l'avance ?

\- Exact. Fais de l'imprévisible. Je réfléchirai une seconde fois à ta proposition, car dans ce cas-ci je pourrais m'y complaire.

Elle nota son bras qui tomba le long de son corps. Puis le sourire arrogant qu'il passa.

\- J'aurais dû prévoir cette option. J'avais pensé que tu refuserais pour beaucoup d'autres raisons, mais pas celle-ci.

Il le prenait plutôt … bien ? Elle aurait crû qu'il aurait plutôt été vexé. Ce qu'il semblait être, mais en surpassant ça par de la stratégie. Il changea de main pour le contrat et lui tendit celle nouvellement libre.

\- Ma révolution des pronostics contre ton embauche. Marché conclu, Maxance Eqkter.

\- Marché conclu, Armand Trueman.

[...]

 **[PoV : Armand]**

Même jour. Environ 9h.

Il lissa correctement le pan de sa veste jusqu'aux boutons fermés. Il inspira profondément. C'était le moment.

Il s'était arrêté à la vue de la salle de réunion. Ses pas reprirent pour le mener à destination. Déjà, elle était presque pleine. Les gens échangeaient, sans vraiment se préoccuper d'autour d'eux. Le corps tendu, le menton haut, il continua sa marche vers le siège principal. La place qu'il avait longtemps convoité, de loin, depuis une bien trop secondaire à son goût.

Ses doigts caressèrent le bord du fauteuil qui à partir de maintenant lui appartenait. Depuis quelques minutes à peine, très exactement. Sa poigne se referma dessus. Il n'allait pas s'en servir tout de suite. Il favorisait la prise de parole debout, pour mieux mettre en exergue son langage corporel. Pourquoi posséder un charisme reconnu si ce n'était pas pour s'en servir ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge. Ils allaient parvenir au quart d'heure. Encore une petite minute. Il replaça dans un angle droit parfait le dossier devant lui. Un coup d'œil vers la porte lui indiqua l'arrivée du chef du pôle scientifique. L'air débonnaire qui l'habitait se teinta d'une touche plus sombre quand il le vit devant tout le monde. Intérieurement, il prit cela comme la meilleure flatterie du monde.

L'aiguille se posa sur le 3. Il était donc temps de commencer. Les retardataires apprendront ainsi à ne plus l'être. Il se positionna correctement et se racla la gorge poliment pour interrompre tout le monde. Un silence arriva quelques courtes secondes plus tard. Son expression prit tous les traits du parfait charmeur de public.

\- Commençons, voulez-vous ?

Il patienta jusqu'à capter toutes les attentions. Un homme rangea mollement son téléphone à cette annonce. Allait-il vraiment de base l'utiliser encore ? Ce n'était pas du tout stratégique. Il se re-concentra sur ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Ce détail n'était pas important.

Sur lui, il sentait le regard de tout le monde. Ça n'allait pas à l'encontre de sa bonne humeur, au contraire. Sauf pour un : celui d'Hippolyte Kurtzmann. Celui-ci en attendait tellement de lui qu'il avait l'impression qu'il le brûlerait d'un simple coup d'œil s'il faisait une erreur.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, Oswald Trueman, mon regretté père, a passé la main en terme de direction de la Flander's Company. Pour l'avenir de ce qui a été digne de l'oeuvre de sa vie, il a décidé de me nommer comme nouveau PDG.

Armand Trueman, PDG. Il aimait énormément comment cela sonnait. Il pourrait passer des journées à le répéter sans s'en lasser.

\- Son jugement fort heureux m'administre un poste auquel je prétend depuis de nombreuses années. Sans surprise, je me suis amusé à la création d'une petite liste de choses à modifier ici. Prenez cela comme une marque de fabrique pour la seconde naissance que je vais offrir à cette entreprise.

Ça n'eut pas le don de les rassurer. C'était parfait. Ça leur donnerait au moins un meilleur effet lorsqu'il fera exploser les chiffres. La première année était décisive en terme d'impact sur l'avenir.

Il récupéra le dossier face à lui et fit semblant de le feuilleter d'une main. Sa mémoire contenait déjà absolument chaque ligne qui le composait. Puis, il le referma abruptement et laissa tomber ses pupilles sur celui qu'il affectionnait le moins. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, il prit parti de ne plus détourner le sien.

\- Chaque pôle a sa modification. Celui scientifique ouvre le bal. Caleb, vous êtes v…

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ceci pour le plus grand damn de son employé qui jura de la coupure à ce moment-ci. C'était l'assistante qui venait d'arriver. Elle eut un temps de confusion qui lui permit à lui de s'imposer d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Son agacement s'y lisait clairement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il la portait dans son cœur, elle non plus. Elle trouva la dernière chaise libre, la plus éloignée de lui. Cette réunion se déroulait très bien par ce simple élément.

\- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Caleb. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant. Vous en êtes conscient ?

\- Euh … Merci ?

\- Vous avez un budget énorme mais vous parvenez quand même à ne pas l'exploiter. Vous ne m'en voudrez donc pas de le réduire ?

Son visage s'étira d'un grand sourire. Il avait parcouru beaucoup de fois les chiffres de l'entreprise. Tant qu'il aurait pu les connaître par cœur. Ça aurait pu passer inaperçu. Néanmoins, depuis le Dr. Shredder, le budget n'avait jamais été optimisé. Pour une raison obscure à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu dénicher pourquoi ce dernier avait autant besoin d'argent comparé au nouveau au poste.

Seuls les chiffres démontraient d'un changement. Ce dernier de plus en plus visible. Il était donc nécessaire de mettre un terme à cette vaste plaisanterie. Il ne lui retirerait pas tout, ça serait bien trop contre-productif. Il réduirait la somme à quelque chose de plus optimal. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça pour produire un pic de bénéfices sur la courbe de l'année. Ça serait contre sa religion.

Ça ne sembla pas satisfaire le concerné. Sans surprise.

\- Quoi ?! M'enfin …

\- Oui ?

Il gardait un calme olympien, très sûr de lui. Il était temps qu'il apprenne ce que ça allait être maintenant que c'était lui aux commandes. Ah, il s'était bien moqué, mais il lui avait dit qu'il se vengerait. Ce n'était que le début.

\- Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Oh si, je le peux très bien. Je suis votre nouveau patron, je fais donc ce qui me chante.

\- Et si j'en ai besoin de cet argent ? Il tombe pas du ciel hein.

\- Non, mais de mon portefeuille. Ne vous en faites-pas, j'ai prévu tout ce qu'il vous faut après des estimations des précédents mois et de vos demandes pour les futurs. Nous ajusterons cela ensemble sinon.

Jamais il ne pourrait marchander. Pas avec lui. C'était perdu d'avance. Tout deux le savaient très bien. Il eut un sourire satisfait pour cette bataille gagnée, puis en prévision de sa victoire sur la guerre entière. Il ne put s'empêcher d'asséner le coup de grâce.

\- À moins que vous ayez une grosse dépense plus qu' _utile_ à faire bientôt avec ces économies ?

\- … Non.

Ça n'avait été qu'un marmonnement grognon. Il savait ce qu'il avait compté en faire. Il avait entendu une conversation entre lui et le DRH à propos d'une nouvelle machine à café exceptionnellement chère et exceptionnellement remplie d'options inutiles. Sans compter les dosettes qui suivraient. Il était arrivé pile poil au bon moment pour arrêter le massacre à venir.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Passons maintenant à la suite. Les suivants sont nos chers employés Supers-Vilains.

Il expliqua son nouveau programme. Actuellement, les Supers-Vilains qu'ils avaient étaient plutôt dispersés en terme de branches de l'entreprise liées à eux. Il faudrait tout regrouper sous la marque Flander's Company.

Comme Ford l'avait fait. Plusieurs éléments rassemblés qui passeraient dans la production à l'abri des regards et ressortiraient en un contrat à haut prix made in chez eux. Ils ne passeraient plus par l'extérieur pour avoir une tenue. À présent, ils prendraient commande et eux se chargeraient de leur fournir.

\- Vous comptez nous faire devenir du prêt-à-porter ?

C'était l'assistante qui venait de s'exprimer d'un ton stupéfait. Avec un soupçon de désoeuvrement désabusé. Ça le crispa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière.

\- Bien évidemment que non. Il serait idiot de penser que ce sera notre nouvel adage, ça coûterait cher en personnel qualifié. Par contre, je suis persuadé que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement à prix minuscule avec une classe d'enfants coréens qui se feront un plaisir de coudre pour nous. Quelques euros leur feront du bien dans leurs journées. Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien vu par tous les gouvernements des Pays du Nord.

Elle ne rajouta rien. Qu'elle l'approuve ou le désapprouve, il s'en fichait. Le Tiers Monde était à sa portée, il n'allait pas s'en priver. L'éthique ne faisait pas partie de leurs caractéristiques. Puis, il les payerait, ce n'était donc pas de l'esclavage aux vues des lois.

Il continua sur sa lancée. La formation de Super-Vilain. Il fallait l'améliorer en l'endurcissant. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un seul de leur contrat ne soit pas dans une forme qui rivaliserait avec tous les Supers-Héros. Puis, il faudrait également trouver une solution pour les sbires. Pour le moment, ils fonctionnaient par vague de recrutements mensuels au moment où les contrats en avaient besoin. Il faudrait faire autrement.

Son dossier était ouvert dans ses mains encore une fois. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur des colonnes de chiffres. Peut-être n'était-ce pas des plus stratégiques de les partager à tous. Il n'était pas sûr que tous savaient ce que les autres dépensaient ou disposaient comme ressource.

\- En ce qui concerne le reste des sujets, je vous prendrais un par un en privée pour re-définir des détails ou prendre connaissance de certaines particularités. Je commencerais par vous Gilbert.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Aux vues de ses prouesses, il était certain qu'avec un peu plus de fermeté et de fins encouragements, le comptable se verrait remplir ses fonctions à merveille. Il serait une barrière de défense parfaite pour toutes les plaintes financières entre lui et ses employés.

Il voyait déjà l'argent couler à flot. Ça le faisait saliver d'avance. Peut-être parviendrait-il à remplir une baignoire de billets dès sa première année. Et la suivante serait une piscine. Et celle d'après … d'après … Ses pupilles brillaient. Il s'éloignait du sujet.

Sa concentration se raffermit sur la réalité. Il referma le dossier et s'en débarrassa devant lui. Il n'en avait plus besoin sur le moment même.

\- En des termes plus généraux, j'attends de vous tous que vous continuiez vos activités comme avant. Préférez une centralisation par chefs de pôle pour les problèmes mineurs. Pour les majeurs, référez vous à votre supérieur et venez me consulter directement à deux.

Il reçut des regards surpris. C'était un contact plus … humain ? Enfin, comparé à l'ancienne direction en tout cas. Son père était injoignable. Même lui parfois avait des difficultés à l'atteindre.

Ça ne serait pas son cas.

Il souhaitait bien que chaque membre du personnel sache exactement qui il était. Pas qu'il soit simplement une figure de proue dont on connaîtrait vaguement l'identité. Pour que la Flander's Company soit sienne, tout le monde devrait approuver sa position.

\- Je ne veux pas être tenu hors des décisions importantes de cette entreprise, je ne serais pas ignorant de ce qu'il s'y passe.

Il avait étudié la division du travail chez Durkheim. Beaucoup étudié. Il était la tête pensante de cet ensemble d'organes que composaient le corps de l'entreprise. Il se devait donc d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur tout, comme également d'un contact. Déléguer aussi les tâches. C'était la partie la plus dure, donner un petit peu de pouvoir à d'autres pour affirmer l'autorité ; mais c'était d'une nécessité indéniable.

\- Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Avant que le bruit ne puisse avoir la moindre chance de surpasser sa voix, il interpella quelqu'un en particulier.

\- Hippolyte ? Un mot je vous prie.

Cette partie, elle ne devait rester qu'entre eux. Il comptait sur lui pour beaucoup de choses. Ce dernier salua amicalement son camarade scientifique avant de venir à sa rencontre. Visiblement curieux.

\- C'est à quel sujet ?

Il avait très envie de lui demander comment il avait trouvé son départ. S'il avait été bon. Après tout, c'était lui qui suivait depuis un moment son parcours et lui avait dit de faire une entrée marquante. Il se retint néanmoins, gardant son air professionnel.

\- Actuellement, vous avez les mains liées en terme d'embauche, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui. Les critères de votre père sont plutôt larges pour ceux que les candidats doivent remplir pour être engagés. Pourquoi ?

Il passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux. C'était un risque qu'il allait prendre, mais il lui faisait confiance. Puis, un peu de danger ne faisait pas de mal. Il plaça une main dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si je vous donnais carte blanche ?

Il le vit passer par la surprise, mais très vite une flamme d'excitation prit place dans son regard. Cependant, le moment se trouva brisé. Ils furent interrompus par l'assistante qui se posta à côté d'eux.

\- Carte blanche ?! Vous n'y pensez pas ?

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé à vous. Hippolyte, répondez.

\- Je saurais honorez cet acte par un tri très sélectif pour ne garder que les meilleurs.

\- Très bien. C'est ce que j'attendais comme réponse. Prouvez-moi que j'ai raison de vous l'accorder et vous devenez maître de vos droits.

La femme à côté d'eux s'offusqua. Il l'ignora complètement. Puis, il changea d'avis. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il indiqua d'un signe à son DRH que leur échange était mis en pause et il se tourna vers elle.

\- Dites-moi, c'est quoi votre job exactement ici ? Vous êtes sensée me servir à quoi ?

Il vit qu'elle venait de sentir la question piège. Très bien. C'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait qu'elle sente l'épée de Damoclès qu'il venait de placer au-dessus de sa tête.

\- J-je suis là pour faire les intermédiaires. Je gère également vos appels et vos agendas. Je vous suis partout pour m'assurer que vous avez tout.

\- En substance, vous êtes remplaçable par mon téléphone ; mais en largement moins coûteux.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Lui eut un sentiment de plénitude vis-à-vis de ses nouvelles attributions. Il avait tellement fantasmé ce moment à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait dénigré. Elle aurait dû le prévoir.

Surtout qu'il souhaitait avoir plus d'impact sur l'entreprise. Pour cela, il se devait de toucher directement le client. Peut-être ferait-il quelques actions directs, comme les devis. Ou encore, que leurs plus gros clients puissent directement l'avoir lui au téléphone sans passer par un(e) intermédiaire. Pour cela, son portable devait servir.

Il se positionna de façon plus imposante. Même s'il était dos à lui, il s'adressa à son voisin pour attirer son attention. Ceci tout en fixant droit dans les yeux l'employée.

\- Hippolyte, dites-moi, combien de temps vous faudrait-il pour engager quelques secrétaires ? Une pour chaque département, qui gérerait le côté paperasse avec brio.

\- Hm … Une journée, tout au plus, je dirais. Les morts-vivantes sont dites comme plutôt bien qualifiées pour la tâche.

\- C'est parfait. Mademoiselle, vous avez donc une donnée à remplir dans mon emploi du temps. Ce soir, à 17h, je met un terme à votre contrat de travail.

Il jubila lorsqu'elle afficha un air dévasté puis colérique. Sans bouger ni montrer la moindre compassion, il la fixa. La remercier devenait son meilleur moment de la journée. Celle-ci avait mal débutée, mais elle s'agençait finalement bien. Il trouvait ça presque dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul témoin. Il espérait qu'elle allait propager d'elle-même la nouvelle. C'était une belle façon à ses yeux d'asseoir son autorité nouvelle.

\- Un problème ?

\- C'est illégal.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Je peux vous emmener en justice pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- Tentez. En terme de changement de direction, il y a toujours des modifications de l'organigramme du personnel. Histoire d'éviter les doublons. Surtout quand on possède des contacts haut placés, ou de bons moyens de pression. Ce qui est sûrement aussi votre cas, je suppose ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il approuva son choix. Surtout quand elle tourna les talons et choisit d'au moins sortir avec dignité. Il détesterait l'avoir à ses côtés toute la journée à le suivre et avoir un témoin de chacune de ses actions. Après tout, il était autonome et aimait garder sa liberté de faire ce qu'il entendait.

Il la suivit du regard avant de se retourner vers son DRH. Celui-ci attendait patiemment. Il lui fit donc signe qu'ils pouvaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils avaient à agencer ses nouvelles possibilités pour son travail.

\- De combien de temps d'essai je dispose ?

\- Disons que dans un mois je veux des résultats visibles. La Flander's Company a besoin d'une image de marque, voire de luxe. Mieux seront les contrats, meilleurs seront leurs prix de vente. Je me porte garant de régler les problèmes qui en découleront si vous m'offrez sur un plateau d'argent ce que je vous demande.

\- Bien, _monsieur le directeur_.

Son coeur rata un battement d'excitation ; ses lèvres se pincèrent pour retenir un sourire ; son corps se crispa pour ne pas sauter dans tous les sens pour extérioriser les émotions qui explosaient en lui. Il se devait de rester sobre et digne de ce rôle pour ne pas le ridiculiser. Il venait de commencer la longue histoire de ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et rien que ces trois petits mots ne pouvait pas le rendre plus fier et heureux.

Il sentait qu'il allait parfaitement s'y accoutumer.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture :D c'était donc un chapitre transitoire, la prochaine fois l'aventure continue avec le point de vue de Maxance. Prochain rendez-vous : samedi 14 Juillet 2018, à 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	11. Chapter XI - POV Maxance

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, chapitre du point de vue de Maxance. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle s'ennuyait fermement. Cette soirée était profitable, mais ses cibles étaient coriaces. Ça commençait à l'irriter fortement comme situation. Sa boîte était sympathique, mais visait bien au-dessus de ses capacités. De base c'était une bonne chose en soi, ça pouvait leur faire repousser leurs limites. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient juste pas assez d'ambition, ni de charisme dans une conversation. Elle avait beau donner de son mieux pour étudier les personnes et ensuite indiquer à ses patrons quoi faire, ils produisaient mal ses directives.

Pour tenter de mieux faire passer la soirée, elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle tendit la main vers la carte des boissons disponibles, mais arrêta brusquement son geste quand quelqu'un eu la même idée. Des excuses étaient sorties par réflexe, avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux vers le concerné. Le bracelet au poignet de celui-ci ne lui était pas inconnu. Son expression changea pour de la surprise, suivit par de l'agacement. Sa soirée s'empirait.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, bon sang !

\- Le plaisir est partagé.

Le ton de son interlocuteur se fit tout aussi agressif. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se jaugeant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une année qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Lorsqu'il se plaça parfaitement droit, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, une mèche de cheveux masqua partiellement un côté de son visage.

Derrière lui, elle aperçu un second homme. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Celui-ci semblait hésiter sur la démarche à suivre, il jetait des coups d'œil au premier pour comprendre l'attitude à adopter. Elle l'ignora pour s'adresser au plus proche.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que la Flander's Company ferait une apparition ce soir. Il faut bien promouvoir sa nouvelle direction.

\- Annonce moi comme PDG, je préfère. Ça reflète à quel point mon statut est supérieur à celui de ceux de ton espèce, vois-tu.

À l'oré de ces mots, il lissa un plan de sa veste. Un air de mépris pointa chez lui, comme si elle était la pire chose au monde à avoir devant soi. Ça ne l'atteignit pas du tout. Elle préféra imiter son attitude.

\- L'orgueil ne te fait toujours pas défaut, Armand. Et tu es accompagné de … ?

\- L'incontournable Hippolyte Kurtzmann, mon directeur des ressources humaines.

Celui-ci resta de marbre. Avec cet échange, il semblait avoir bien compris qu'elle ne représentait pas une potentielle cliente ou associée de son entreprise. Avec un nom référant à une légendaire histoire grecque, sa fierté ne l'étonnait que peu. Il ne fit que la dévisager, un sourcil relevé et le regard passant par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes ?

\- Maxance Eqkter. Je suis directrice de communication pour la CpS.

La Compagnie pour Super. Elle aussi elle avait crû à une plaisanterie pour le nom.

\- La quoi ?

\- Elle bosse dans la petite boîte qui a essayé de vous vanter les mérites d'un collier à paillette tout à l'heure.

\- Ah.

Elle fit la moue face à l'explication du PDG. Certes, ce n'était pas tout à fait la meilleure pour qui travailler. Le marché était très difficile d'accès lorsque c'étaient les débuts. Même avec le plus haut dossier, il fallait accepter de commencer par le bas. Cependant, elle avait au moins l'impression de ne pas manquer de découvrir l'existence d'employer chaque jour. Elle était certaine qu'ils ne connaissaient à eux deux qu'à peine la moitié de l'organigramme. De vue. D'ailleurs, l'inconnu l'ignora subitement, comme totalement désintéressé de son existence. Le message était très clair. Ses muscles se crispèrent devant son irrespect.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant, monsieur le directeur ?

\- Qui jugez vous opportun d'aller resserrer nos liens avec eux ?

\- Je crois qu'un des représentants des Murlocs est ici. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Mh, non. Pas assez intéressant. Laissons quelques miettes à nos concurrents.

À cette phrase, Armand lui jeta un regard appuyé. Sa mâchoire se serra. Elle le vit passer une main dans ses cheveux et la fixer, d'un air de défi.

\- Un problème peut-être, Maxance ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te loue les services de mon bras droit pour ce soir ? Ça vous ferait au moins entreprendre une décision bénéfique.

\- On ne prend pas de prestataire. Nous ne souhaitons pas vraiment avoir de poids-morts et de boulets dans nos équipes.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit un éclair dans les yeux du DRH. Un sourire se dessina à un coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il montra tous les signes visuels d'énervement.

\- Monsieur le directeur ? Est-ce qu'elle a une quelconque importance pour vous ?

\- Aucune.

\- Parfait.

Chez lui, un sourire sadique illumina son visage. Elle resta complètement sereine jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lumière attire son attention. Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à l'une de ses mains. Avec étonnement, elle vit une boule d'énergie commencer à se former. L'amas encore très léger dansait autour de ses doigts. Son sourire s'agrandit. Ça n'alla pas jusqu'à déstabiliser son adversaire, mais elle détermina une différence.

\- Je vois. Je comprend mieux. En fait, tu as juste trouvé de très bons gardes-du-corps, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir un Super en ta compagnie, c'est sûr que c'est un avantage quand tu ne possèdes pas le même atout d'attaque.

Sa réplique fit son effet. La boule d'énergie augmenta également en taille quand Armand réagit. Contente d'avoir repris la situation en main, elle tourna les talons sans plus tarder. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

[...]

Maxance consultait son téléphone, passant en revue les différentes notes qu'elle avait rédigée ; ceci tout en dégustant son verre de champagne. Et en essayant surtout de ne pas rager sur ce qui était retracé. C'était assez difficile, par ailleurs.

Pour la millième fois, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'heure. Quand est-ce qu'ils termineraient enfin le massacre ? Il fallait qu'elle prépare une réunion pour revenir sur certains points. Impérativement. Appuyée sur une minuscule table haute, elle était inclinée vers l'avant. Lorsqu'une réplique vivace fut murmurée proche de son oreille, elle sursauta.

\- Je serais toi, je changerais de position.

Par réflexe, elle se redressa et se retint de se décaler prestement de lui. Armand Trueman. _Encore_. Cette fois, seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. La salle leur donnait assez chaud pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur se dégager de lui avec ce si peu d'espace. C'était à coup sûr également son cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- À moi ? Absolument rien. Par contre, je suis convaincu que tu viens de décevoir ton public.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un regard vers l'arrière. Trois hommes firent mine d'être en pleine discussion. Levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, elle le poussa jusqu'à changer d'angle. Un calculé pour être visible uniquement vis-à-vis des autres invités. Elle ne supportait pas ce genre d'attitude. Ici, c'était juste inadmissible.

\- N'attend pas de remerciement de ma part.

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Actuellement, à toi pas grand chose. Par contre, j'aimerais bien la table. J'en ai besoin.

On aurait dit qu'il tenait à lui faire part d'un caprice. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule table, pourquoi choisir la sienne en particulier ?

\- Elle est prise. Attends qu'une autre se libère.

\- C'est drôle, parce que je me doutais justement que tu dirais ça.

Et il claqua des doigts. Son acolyte fit une apparition. Elle n'avait pas notifié sa présence, digne d'une ombre. À présent, il se tenait face à elle. Ses deux paumes firent trembler la table de façon à créer un effet sonore. Son attitude dégageait de l'autorité et du danger. Elle n'en fut en rien intimidée.

\- Bon, toi, tu dégages. Laisses les adultes faire leur travail, certains ont des bénéfices à faire fructuer.

Les tutoiements étaient devenus de rigueur, apparemment. Elle retourna la situation à son avantage, se décalant un peu plus vers le DRH. Comme s'ils occupaient un front contre le patron de celui-ci, puisqu'elle le fixa en lui indiquant d'un signe de partir.

\- Très bien. Armand, laisse-nous, veux-tu ? On te rappellera une fois le contrat signé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle lui décocha un sourire, d'un air complice. Sans surprise, elle ne le vit pas réagir à son trait d'humour.

\- Je sais. Sauf qu'Armand est le cadet parmi nous trois. Donc rester entre adultes revient à dire au plus jeune de partir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais ce genre d'informations ?

Elle appréciait d'évoquer la curiosité des inconnus. Ça lui plaisait. Ça lui donnait également une marge de manoeuvre plus facile lorsqu'elle souhaitait contrôler la personne. Parce que la curiosité marquait l'idée qu'elle avait attiré l'attention. Ainsi donc que sa victime serait concentrée sur elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le reste.

Le cadet Trueman soupira, légèrement irrité visiblement de revenir sur cette histoire.

\- Parce qu'elle ne peut pas l'oublier. Elle a dû prendre un an de retard en arrivant au lycée à cause d'un séjour au Japon. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû la supporter rappeler que j'étais plus jeune qu'elle d'un an et un mois.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer de les enquiquiner jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne. Un homme se posta à côté d'elle, d'une quarantaine d'année. Visiblement gêné, il profita tout de même de ce rassemblement pour s'introduire. Le caractère typique que prenait un de ses patrons actuels. Avec le plus de charisme dont il était capable, il tendit la main vers le PDG en jetant un coup d'œil à son badge.

\- Monsieur Trueman, enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Jacques Selico, co-sous-directeur de la CpS.

Le concerné marqua volontairement une seconde avant de répondre au geste. Son attitude changea également pour une plus arrogante. C'était le ton sous lequel elle le connaissait le mieux. Il lui apparaissait plus familier de cette façon, comme un vieil ami de longue date.

\- Mon camarade et moi-même parlions justement avec votre femme de main.

\- N'exagérons pas dans ce titre, elle n'est qu'un bonus à notre entreprise.

Ce fut possiblement plus fort que lui, mais elle vit très brièvement que cette remarque le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça lui plu d'avoir pu le noter, malgré l'apparence éphémère de ce sentiment. Ce contexte la dépitait un peu plus à chaque fois, uniquement ce genre de réaction l'aidait à s'affirmer. Un point qu'elle ne lui retirerait jamais comme qualité, c'est qu'il faisait parti des rares du métier à ne pas sous-considérer les femmes ; puisqu'elle avait exactement la position qu'il venait d'annoncer. Son voisin prit le relais, couvrant d'une réplique ficelée le comportement de son employeur.

\- Ceci explique donc l'image que vous fournissez.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre.

\- Hippolyte, laissons notre «ami» avec sa vision du monde. Ce n'est pas un travail qui nous scie. De plus, nous avons un contrat à faire vivre.

\- Nous n'allons donc pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle perdit sa bataille, forcée par son supérieur à partir. Ce dernier considérait un peu tardivement que leur image était à cultiver devant les grands noms. Toutefois, la soirée n'était pas terminée. Elle avait encore tout ce qui lui était nécessaire comme temps pour se venger.

[...]

Une heure plus tard, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'isoler ou partir. Son patron avait complètement mis de côté son organisation. Ce n'était plus possible pour elle. À cause de l'échange avec la Flander's Company, il avait crû qu'ils la dénigraient elle. Il ne prenait donc plus en compte ses indications.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la fenêtre, elle la vit comme son eldorado. La jeune femme se glissa sur le balcon et tomba sur le DRH rencontré plus tôt. Frustrée, elle soupira. Visiblement, ça l'irrita lui aussi.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort, c'est toi qui vient d'arriver. J'étais là en premier.

\- Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, c'est bon, ma soirée est assez nulle comme ça.

Son ton se fit encore plus sec qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle rêvait de son lit. Elle rêvait aussi de démissionner. Tout sauf compatissant, il eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Y a une concurrente qui n'est pas satisfaite de son patron.

Elle pourrait, elle le ferait passer par dessus la rambarde pour ce genre de commentaire. Surtout ce soir. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, il ferait un très bon mur sur lequel frapper. Personne serait véritablement contre, à coup sûr.

\- Tu crois que le tien est meilleur ?

\- Précisément. Pas parfait, mais mieux sans besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- J'ai juste des qualités qu'il refuse de reconnaître par sexisme.

Elle tenta de sortir une cigarette, sauf qu'elle n'en avait plus et que de toute façon son briquet était vide. C'était vraiment une mauvaise soirée. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à de fournir chez quelqu'un, ça serait peut-être un bon compromis.

\- Ce sont toujours les excuses qu'on cherche, évidemment.

\- Douterais-tu que d'autres que toi aient des qualités ?

\- Tout à fait. Tu reconnais les miennes comme existantes, ce qui n'est visiblement pas réciproque.

Il la méritait vraiment sa chute de l'immeuble celui-ci. Ça n'allait pas faire un plis s'il ne descendait pas d'un niveau en terme d'orgueil. Sa voix se fit plus sèche, acerbe à cause de son attitude.

\- Est-ce que le narcissisme est un critère d'embauche pour être aux côtés d'Armand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais là avant lui. En tout cas, ça ne fait pas parti des miens quand je dégage les déchets sociaux qui se présentent.

Elle le fixa un instant, avant de s'appuyer sur la rambarde à côté de lui. Elle se sentait le besoin de rétablir l'ordre dans cette conversation. Il était beaucoup trop insistant sur elle dans son regard à ce genre de mots. La tournure et la fixette n'étaient pas hasardeuses.

\- J'ai d'excellentes qualités aussi. Je suis certaine que je te bats à pleine couture sur plusieurs terrains.

Elle sentait qu'elle s'avançait un peu trop sur ce coup-là. Toutefois, elle sentait également que ça valait le coup de le provoquer. Elle devait expulser son énervement de toute façon, donc autant user de ce moyen.

\- Attend, laisse-moi mourir de rire d'abord !

\- Le rire est le masque que prend la peur.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu t'adresses.

À sa réplique, il était redevenu complètement sérieux. Sa voix avait prit un ton d'une menace glaçante. Il s'était même redressé pour paraître plus imposant. Ça ne la fit pas broncher. Au contraire, elle répliqua immédiatement. Enfin, le jeu allait commencer.

\- C'est réciproque. J'ai fais mes études dans une des plus grandes écoles de France. Spécialisée dans la voie des Supers-Héros et Supers-Vilains.

\- J'étais à l'University of Vilains de Munich.

Elle eut un instant de surprise. Certes, son nom ne sonnait pas français, toutefois il n'avait pas une trace d'accent allemand. Ils auraient donc pu être de la même nationalité.

\- Tu es bilingue allemand-français ?

\- Oui. Ce qui n'est pas courant dans ton pays. Fais mieux.

\- Français-japonais. Tu disais ?

\- J'ai eu ma propre équipe de Supers avant de rentrer dans la Flander's Company avec l'un des membres.

Ça, elle devait l'avouer c'était impressionnant. Elle-même n'avait pas trouvé. Elle s'était affiliée à plusieurs groupes, cherchait encore. Seulement, être membre dans un de façon officielle de lui était jamais arrivé.

\- Tu étais le chef ?

\- Demande à une équipe de Super-Vilains qui est leur chef, ils lèveront tous la main.

\- Certes.

Elle avait déjà dû subir ça. Dans un stage durant ses études, elle s'était retrouvée à devoir gérer l'image publique fictive d'un groupe. Au bout d'une heure, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord sur qui était le leader. Elle avait eu le temps de faire des phrases d'accroches, une timeline et un croquis complet d'eux en costume.

\- Tu as mieux ?

\- J'ai manipulé Armand Trueman.

Ce qui était faux. Enfin, partiellement. Elle avait d'abord tenté de le caresser dans le sens du poil à travers la stratégie via son entourage. Puis, elle avait oublié ce système car ils s'étaient rapprochés sans besoin. Enfin, jusqu'à leur dispute.

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, il s'était mis en tête qu'elle serait entièrement honnête avec lui. Jamais elle n'avait fait serment de lui avouer toutes ses pensées. Encore moins si elle lui disait quelque chose ou passait du temps avec lui dans l'unique but de l'avoir dans sa poche ou juste par appréciation de sa compagnie. Plus le temps était passé, plus ça avait été le second plutôt que le premier d'ailleurs. Même si leur situation actuelle lui convenait au final.

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils. Elle laissa divaguer son pouvoir sur lui. Au premier essai, ça rata. Discrètement, elle y misa donc plus de capacité. Sa concentration fut mitigée par sa constatation. Il ne ressentait … rien ? C'était étrange. Est-ce qu'il simulait ses réactions ?

\- Tu as manipulé Trueman ?

\- Oui. Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Exact. Ce n'est pas possible. Il a toujours un coup d'avance sur les gens. Voire deux. C'est un stratège-né.

\- Tu sais donc quoi penser de moi.

Elle le laissa sur ces mots, une sensation de victoire dansant dans son ventre. Tout du moins, avec la conscience qu'elle n'était pas complètement méritée.

[...]

Maxance claqua la porte du bâtiment, énervée. Celle-ci ne mit qu'une seconde avant d'être ouverte sur deux autres personnes. C'étaient ses employeurs, eux bien plus détendus. Ils venaient de lui faire la remarque désobligeantes de trop. Elle ne les supportait plus. Surtout qu'ils ne faisaient que bien trop attention encore à leurs images. Elle ne resterait pas avec eux une seconde de plus.

Observant les alentours, elle crû à un miracle. Même si c'était tout autant un événement de plus pour son désespoir. Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur les deux membres de la Flander's Company. Ce n'était pas les seuls dans la rue, plusieurs personnes étaient là, patientant pour pouvoir rentrer. Techniquement, chacun restait dans son coin ici. C'était plutôt mal vu de croiser les groupes au moment du départ.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme dans leur direction. Au loin, un taxi tournait au coin et roulait lentement vers eux. Parvenue à leur niveau, elle se stoppa et ne perdit pas son sang froid face à leurs expressions pleine d'interrogation. Ce fut le chef d'entreprise qui prit le premier la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne fait pas babysitter.

\- Laisse-moi partager un taxi avec vous.

\- Apparemment la politesse est de trop.

\- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demander. C'est à ton patron que je m'adresse.

\- Pas la peine d'être agressive.

Elle ne s'intéressa plus à lui lorsqu'il prit des manières. Elle se fichait royalement de ce que le DRH pensait ou disait. Elle ne voulait plus que rentrer chez elle et ne pas rester une minute de plus ici. Son regard restait donc planté sur le cadet Trueman. Ce dernier restait perplexe, intrigué par sa démarche inhabituelle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de ceux avec qui elle était sensée être, avant de revenir sur elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en appelles pas un toi-même ?

\- À cette heure, ils sont presque tous partis pour les étudiants saouls. C'est un Enfer de les avoir.

\- Certes. Sauf que tu n'es pas de chez nous. Pourquoi tu n'en partages pas un avec les deux imbéciles là-bas ?

\- Dois-je vraiment te faire un dessin ?

Il comprit sans difficulté, à la vue de son attitude. Elle ne comptait pas jouer à leurs règles ce soir vu leurs traitements, mais plutôt aux siennes. Elle se sentit forcée de rajouter à l'argumentation.

\- Penses à la victoire que ce serait si tu partais avec plus d'employés que tu en possèdes. Il y a des témoins importants. Je t'en devrais une en échange, bien sûr.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à leur niveau, sans couper le moteur. Hippolyte regardait curieusement son voisin, attendant de voir sa décision. Il avait bien compris de toute façon que son avis ne serait pas pris en compte, ça ne se jouait visiblement qu'entre les deux. Le concerné passa une main sur le long de sa barbe, pensif. Elle ajouta une dernière raison.

\- Je ne suis clairement pas en sécurité ici. Ce serait Cindy à ma place, tu espérerais que quelqu'un fasse un geste pour ta nièce.

Le DRH eut une réaction de désabusé devant sa dernière tentative. Il ne semblait pas croire qu'elle userait de ce genre de technique.

\- Non, là ça ne va jamais, …

\- Monte.

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers son patron, stupéfait. Celui-ci venait d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, suivit d'un signe de tête à la jeune femme en direction de l'intérieur. Satisfaite, elle accepta volontier. Passant devant le second, elle lui offrit un clin d'oeil vainqueur avant de prendre un siège. Peut-être qu'elle le regretterait, mais pour le moment elle était très fière d'avoir au moins réussi à gagner ça.

À 9h le lundi matin, elle passait les portes de la boîte où elle travaillait. C'était plutôt difficile de se dire qu'une nouvelle semaine allait commencer sous la gouverne des deux idiots présents le samedi soir. Arrivée à son étage, elle se rendit dans son box et posa son café sur la table. Tout était prêt. La journée précédente, elle n'avait pas fait grand chose.

Toutefois, le matin même, elle avait passé deux heures entières pour développer les changements à opérer. Il y avait beaucoup de points à revenir dessus. La première heure, elle la concentra donc à voir l'actualité du Super-Vilain et à replonger dans ses notes. Puis, à 10h, elle se rendit en salle de réunion. C'était le moment décisif, le PDG était présent aussi. Debout devant une table partiellement remplie, elle se lança.

\- Samedi était organisée une soirée privatisée sur la face cachée des entreprises de Super-Vilain. Le but était d'aménager des liens intercommerciaux et, si possible, intergénérationnels. En clair, faire connaître notre nom et vendre nos activités comme valides pour monter en bourse.

Jusque-là, c'était facile. C'était la toute base. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de ses deux supérieurs. Visiblement, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Mentalement, elle les insulta. Visuellement, elle préféra se concentrer sur le directeur qui attendait qu'elle se prononce à la vue de sa question.

\- Qu'en a été le résultat ?

\- Peu fameux, et c'est un euphémisme.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une image sexiste et des propositions de production peu logiques. On est passé pour des débutants inconscients et machos.

\- C'est faux !

Ça, c'était Jack Selico qui venait de s'affirmer. L'unique personne qui avait refusé de reconnaître son titre devant la direction de la Flander's Company. La tête de l'entreprise garda son calme malgré que son employé s'emportait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mené à cette conclusion, mademoiselle Eqkter ?

\- Le DRH de la Flander's Company s'est vu proposer un accoutrement tout à fait ridicule. En temps qu'ex-Super-Vilain, il sait juger de ce genre de chose. Puis, alors que j'échangeais avec le PDG de cette même entreprise, monsieur Selico ici présent a tenu des propos dépréciatifs envers mon statut vis-à-vis de mon genre.

Le concerné eut un soupir discret d'agacement. Clairement, elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour voir qu'il refusait de valider ses mots. Elle embellissait l'échange avec son vieil «ami», mais pour lui c'était une description fidèle. Il le prouva d'ailleurs d'un commentaire fait en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tout le monde aurait rit à ma plaisanterie.

«Une plaisanterie». Ils n'avaient pas la même définition de ce que c'était apparemment. Ce qui en soit était plutôt positif.

\- Elle était pourtant bien réelle en terme de traduction de vos pensées.

\- C'est puéril comme argument. Ce n'est que la réalité que nous sommes à un niveau différent. L'autre directeur l'approuverait sans cligner des yeux.

Là, il visait très mal. C'était un suicide de vouloir miser sur cette stratégie avec elle.

\- C'est faux. Ce n'est pas du tout dans la mentalité de monsieur Trueman.

Elle dut se retenir au dernier moment de ne pas l'appeler «cadet Trueman» qui n'aurait pas fait très sérieux.

Son interlocuteur pouffa.

\- Ah oui ? Comment vous pouvez prouver ça ? En lui passant un coup de fil peut-être ?

Elle eut un blanc. Depuis quand les gens aidaient-ils le camp adverse ? Car ce n'était pas bête du tout. Uniquement pour la pression du geste, elle saisit son téléphone spontanément. Pour une fois que ça allait lui servir qu'il soit dans son cercle de connaissances.

En moins de trente secondes, elle tourna l'écran pour le rendre visible de tous. Le contact «Armand» était affiché, indiquant en dessous le statut de «PDG de la Flander's Company». Elle ne supprimait jamais un numéro. Ça pouvait toujours devenir utile un jour.

\- J'appuie sur le symbole du téléphone ? Ou on en reste là ?

\- C'est un faux contact.

Pour l'avoir traitée de puéril, il était mal placé. Heureusement, le directeur intervint pour sa crédibilité.

\- Vous connaissez monsieur Trueman ?

\- Nous étions dans la même promotion pendant plusieurs années lors de nos études.

Celui qui l'avait rabaissé accusa le coup. Après tout, il ne pouvait que reconnaître que c'était possible qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et il lui fit signe de ranger son portable. Son air ennuyé la fit sourire. Cette victoire était la bienvenue dans son discours. L'appareil termina dans sa poche. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur son document.

\- Autrement, la soirée s'est terminée en désastre. Rien n'a été accompli, ni le protocole suivi. La procédure de libre-arbitre s'est prise sans accord et a fait ses preuves je pense en terme de résultats.

\- Qu'en est-il de votre départ avec des concurrents ?

Il cherchait à la descendre par vengeance. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder pour dénigrer son propos.

\- Passez vingt-quatre heures dans la peau d'une femme et autour de personnes de votre espèce. À ce moment-là, on en reparlera.

Elle supposait le sujet clos. Toutefois, le directeur revint sur la question. Ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- J'ai pris un taxi pour le retour avec les deux membres de la Flander's Company. J'étais entre me mettre dans une situation malaisante et potentiellement peu sécurisée, et une autre où j'étais entourée de concurrence. Mon choix s'est vite arrêté.

\- Mademoiselle Eqkter, veuillez écourter notre réunion. J'ai à parler en privée à ces messieurs. Vous me transmettrez votre rapport par mail.

Elle le salua seulement lui et sortit. C'était une bonne chose de faite.

[...]

Quelques jours plus tard, café en main, elle regardait les deux hommes traverser l'étage de loin. Avec chacun un carton dans les bras. C'était surnaturel. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs. L'avait-elle fait sans s'en rendre compte ? Ou leur directeur était vraiment contre ce genre d'attitude ? Un collègue à elle vint s'appuyer sur la palissade de son box pour profiter du spectacle. Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le mois d'essai de nos supérieurs s'est terminé. Ils ne vont pas avoir leurs contrats de renouvelés.

C'était donc ça. Il y avait forcément un peu d'aide. Seulement, était-ce juste ça ?

\- Tu sais à qui on doit ce miracle ?

\- Possiblement à ton rapport. Une description complète de comment ils t'ont humilié et n'ont pas suivi le programme, ça ne pardonne pas.

C'était vraiment le genre de nouvelle qui flattait l'ego. C'était très plaisant.

\- J'ai envie de fêter ça.

\- Tu as un endroit en tête ?

\- Carrément !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) on se retrouve le mercredi 18 Juillet 2018, à 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	12. Chapter XII - POV Maxance

Bonjour ! Nous continuons avec un autre chapitre du point de vue de Maxance. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire même si l'ambiance est différente. Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était la période où il y avait le plus de soirées professionnelles. C'était déjà la troisième de la semaine dans le planning, la seconde pour Maxance. La première s'était très bien déroulée. Avec une direction correcte, les choses fonctionnaient bien mieux.

Elle serrait des mains depuis une heure déjà, profitant que les gens n'étaient pas encore blasés par les rencontres. Le plus important n'était pas vraiment de les coller. Plutôt de faire une impression courte mais forte à tous. Elle prit une pause pour se rendre aux toilettes mixtes. Puis, elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir pour constater ses cernes visibles. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle songe à prendre un peu de repos.

Tandis qu'elle se rinçait les mains, elle vit le reflet d'un homme sortir à son tour d'une cabine. Neutre au premier abord, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Personne d'autre n'était dans les parages, ils avaient donc une parole libre sans mauvaise retombée médiatique. Un ton sarcastique s'empara de sa voix.

\- Génial, le retour du toutou d'Armand Trueman.

\- Le quoi ?

Hippolyte semblait tout à fait irrité par son commentaire, sans montrer la moindre surprise face à sa présence. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà vu précédemment ? Avant de lui répondre, elle s'occupa de se servir en papier pour s'essuyer les mains. Puis, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un air moqueur retraçant ses traits.

\- Le toutou. Armand claque des doigts et tu es directement là pour le servir. Une vraie marionnette.

La formulation ne parut pas lui convenir. Elle devait toucher un point faible ici. Cela la ravit plus que de raison, mais c'était comme une nouvelle revanche indirecte envers celui qui était absent. Elle se retint d'ajouter un «Vexé ?» qui n'aurait fait qu'alourdir ses paroles. Il fallait bien lui autoriser la possibilité de se défendre.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai mon libre-arbitre. Pour qui tu te prends ? Jalouse de pas être à sa place, PDG de l'entreprise dominante du marché ?

\- Comme si ça m'intéressait ! Arrête de faire ton intéressant avec votre «Flander's Company».

Sa tentative la faisait véritablement rire. Ça lui fut difficile de s'arrêter pour montrer dans ses deux derniers mots le peu d'intérêt que l'entreprise lui amenait. Son adversaire eut à peu près la même réaction qu'elle, mais en moins expressif. Ce ne fut qu'un pouffement méprisant.

\- Tu n'arriveras surtout jamais à ce niveau. Pas avec ton job dans ta petite boîte minable. Personne n'en a ne serait ce qu'entendu un jour parler.

Sur ce point, elle savait qu'il visait mal. Le fait que le nom soit sans renommé internationale, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Au contraire, s'il le devenait ça serait grâce à elle. Et sur la seconde partie, il se trompait également si elle devait en juger des archives. Son expression devint déterminée, prête à se battre par les mots jusqu'à l'écraser.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est possible que certains contrats aient été liés à certains de tes chers clients.

Elle ne le vit avoir qu'un haussement d'épaule entre la nonchalance et le dédain.

\- J'en doute. Je reste d'avis que tu cherches juste à faire croire que tu as pu avoir un lien -bien que minime- avec nous.  
\- Comme si j'avais secrètement envie de vous rejoindre ?

Elle chercha à faire transparaître tout l'illogisme de cette idée. Un pouffement suffit, qu'elle ponctua du regard adapté à cette situation. Elle le prenait de haut dans son attitude. Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses poches. Elle ne perdit pas son sang froid lorsqu'il répliqua d'un sourire mesquin.

\- Précisément.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Armand t'ai choisi. Aussi prétentieux que lui, à ce que je vois.

\- Plaît-il ?

Il avait haussé un sourcil, perplexe. Sa réaction lui arracha un fin sourire d'amusement. Elle venait de gagner cette bataille avec sa prochaine arme. Elle marqua un pas dans sa direction, réduisant leur distance à un faible mètre. Elle s'inclina légèrement vers lui pour lui glisser une information qu'il ne semblait pas posséder, à l'instar d'un secret confidentiel.

\- Armand m'a offert une position dans son entreprise dès qu'il a eu la confirmation de son entrée. J'ai refusé.

Pour ajouter à la situation, elle l'esquiva simplement et reprit son chemin en direction de la soirée.

[...]

Le lundi matin, au travail, elle apprit quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Apparemment, il n'était pas très professionnel de narguer le DRH d'une entreprise concurrente. Seulement, en plus de ça, il n'était pas malin de le faire en disant qu'elle avait eu une proposition d'emploi chez eux et l'avait refusé. Et encore au-dessus de ça, qu'il était mal vu de refuser une offre d'emploi à la Flander's Company. Il semblerait que les murs avaient des oreilles.

Enfin, elle devait faire preuve de plus d'honnêteté. le dernier point, personne ne lui avait dit directement. Toutefois, après une heure à se faire taper sur les doigts par son patron à propos d'une seule réplique, elle en avait conclu ça.

Foutu Armand.

[...]

Elle profitait de la vue du balcon. Cet appartement était vraiment luxueux comparé au niveau de cette soirée. Appuyée de ses deux bras croisés sur la rambarde, elle fumait une cigarette. À travers la nuit, elle pouvait voir les nuages se rassembler progressivement. Jusqu'à soupirer d'agacement quand elle entendit à un bruit de pas que quelqu'un venait briser sa solitude.

\- Y a aucun endroit où on peut être tranquille, bon sang. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir aller dans la salle de bain ?!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voix. Apparemment, ils recevaient leurs cartons d'invitation pour chaque événement. La plupart du temps ils parvenaient à ne pas se croiser, mais jamais ce n'était pas possible. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre d'un ton neutre.

\- Y a un patron qui y copule, je ne te conseille pas. Ce n'est pas beau à voir.

\- Super.

Elle lu clairement le sarcasme dans sa voix. Sans surprise. Par contre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Hippolyte ne partirait pas. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, curieuse vis-à-vis de sa décision. À présent appuyé à son tour à côté d'elle, il indiqua d'un signe de tête son occupation.

\- Alors, ça fume en cachette de son boss comme une adolescente ?

\- Tu sais, ton avis m'importe peu.

Et ça ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. Il faisait parti de la mauvaise entreprise s'il voulait qu'elle lui trouve un quelconque intérêt. Cependant, elle lui accorda l'effort de se socialiser, donc enchaîna pour continuer l'échange.

\- Tu en veux une ?

\- Non.

Elle ramena le paquet vers elle, haussant les épaules. Elle avait tenté.

\- Ça en fera plus pour moi si leur propriétaire ne vient pas les récupérer.

\- Tu les as volé ? Toi ?

Il avait l'air étonné de ses capacités à réussir, ce qui l'agaça. Surtout son sourcil relevé, face auquel elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était très grave. Puis, personne ici n'était réellement propre sur lui. Ça serait de grande mauvaise foi de reprocher à quelqu'un un acte hors la loi.

\- Un petit sourire, une main sur le torse et tu récupères ça facilement ici.

\- Ah bah bravo, je ne te félicite pas.

La mauvaise foi ; tout ça, tout ça.

\- Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Tu en cumules combien de crimes ?

Ce fut léger, mais il s'avéra qu'il s'était un peu plus crispé face à cette question. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à sentir ses réactions. C'était une pause qu'elle prenait aussi avec ses pouvoirs, elle en usait bien assez à l'intérieur. Même si, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient s'éteindre, elle devait quand même percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'interrupteur.

\- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent.

\- Aw, il est vexé.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Le silence qui suivit aurait pu s'éterniser si elle ne s'était pas décidée à bouger. Elle écrasa sa cigarette, presque certaine d'avoir senti une goutte d'eau tomber sur son nez. Elle avait besoin de légèreté d'un seul coup, de s'amuser. De façon spontanée avec n'importe quoi qui se proposerait sur son chemin. Elle tourna les talons pour quitter le balcon avant de s'arrêter. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Nonchalamment, elle l'interpella par dessus son épaule.

\- Bah quoi, tu viens ? On ne fera rien ici ce soir de toute manière. J'ai entendu parler d'un bar où des gens comme nous se regroupent, à même pas deux rues.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'invitait lui. Il y avait de meilleurs choix à l'intérieur. Cependant, leur joute verbale à leur première rencontre présageait qu'ils pouvaient peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente. C'était plus fort qu'elle, l'habitude sans doute : un Super-Vilain se présentait dans sa vie et elle avait du mal à complètement vouloir l'en faire sortir.

Ce fut pour cela qu'elle s'auto-proposa un compromis. Ils restaient physiquement au même endroit, mais avec l'assurance qu'ils seraient hors de la portée de l'étiquette de leurs entreprises. À lui de voir si ça le tentait aussi. Elle attendit patiemment sa réponse.

\- «Comme nous» ? Comme moi plutôt, tu veux dire ?

\- Je vais prétendre que tu ne viens pas de sortir une nouvelle idiotie. Allez, suis-moi, je te montre le chemin.

Elle reprit sa marche, sans vérifier s'il la suivait ou non. Après tout, c'était une invitation lancée sans chercher absolument à la faire aboutir. Elle n'aurait pas une moins bonne fin de soirée s'il la déclinait. Chacun(e) était indépendant(e), capable de vivre seul(e). Quand elle arriva vers l'entrée, une seconde main attrapa un manteau pour partir.

[...]

Ça faisait un mois que Maxance ne s'était pas rendue à une soirée professionnelle. Il y en avait eu plusieurs, mais elle avait décliné. Trop de travail, un peu d'envie de rester chez soi. Par ailleurs, celle choisie se profilait pour être longue. Ses pensées penchaient vers l'hésitation à faire demi-tour. La réception était vraiment remplie de monde, c'était plutôt difficile de se déplacer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle aperçut le DRH de la Flander's Company, qu'elle avança l'idée que tout n'était peut-être pas désastreux. Ça serait un bon divertissement d'embêter le PDG. Difficilement, elle parvint jusqu'à son niveau. Après quelques regards aux alentours, elle s'accorda sur l'idée qu'Hippolyte était seul. Flûte. Il l'observa silencieusement, sans commenter spécialement sa présence.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient fini sur un comptoir de bar à descendre des shots dans une compétition puérile. Ceci après avoir un peu discuté, mais surtout s'être encore chamaillés. Son opinion avait varié sur lui. Il n'était pas une cause perdue, même s'il était bien trop fidèle à son travail ; c'était si visible qu'il y tenait fortement. En soi, elle l'approuvait, c'était juste sur le nom de son employeur qu'elle grimaçait. Par association d'idées, elle ne pouvait pas ouvertement l'apprécier dans son fonctionnement.

Pour ne pas rentrer dans un silence gênant, elle entama l'échange par une boutade.

\- Ça semble être courant que l'on se rencontre seuls.

\- Il faut croire.

\- Armand s'est lassé des soirées mondaines, il t'envoie régler ses petites affaires ?

\- Il est absent ce week-end. Un contrat dont il devait personnellement assurer un réajustement.

Des problèmes dans la société ? Ou au contraire, de beaux bénéfices ? Elle suivait un peu ses chiffres en bourse et ça avait l'air de se porter plutôt bien.

\- Et il ne prend pas avec lui le DRH de l'entreprise ?

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas un contrat à signer aussi ce soir ?

Elle l'observa de haut en bas, perplexe. Malgré la possibilité de ce fait, il restait quelques détails techniques à cocher.

\- Tu le sortirais d'où ?

\- Ils tiennent parfaitement bien dans une poche intérieure de nos costumes.

Ah. Ses yeux le fixèrent avec force pour comprendre s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était sérieux. Ses pouvoirs s'activèrent automatiquement. Grâce à eux, elle pu percevoir … rien. Absolument rien. Comme la première fois. Intérieurement, elle marqua de l'étonnement.

Est-ce qu'ils fonctionnaient correctement ? Elle savait que sur les Supers, c'était toujours plus complexe. Plus les pouvoirs psychiques en face d'elle étaient puissants, plus il était difficile d'utiliser les siens. Toutefois, ce n'était pas insurmontable. L'angle d'approche n'était juste pas tout à fait le même. Ou sinon, il était juste tout simplement sérieux. Faute de mieux, elle se vit forcée de partir sur cette idée.

[...]

Il y avait définitivement trop de gens. Surtout quand il fallait se déplacer. Accidentellement, elle rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Un homme venait de la pousser pour passer. Par réflexe, elle voulut s'excuser ...

\- Pardon, je … Oh. Ce n'est que toi.

… avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce fut à nouveau le DRH qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle se décala pour ne plus gêner et se retrouva contre un mur. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle nota la mâchoire crispée de son voisin.

\- Oui. J'existe aussi. Un autre plan pour s'enfuir d'ici ?

\- Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Dans le cas contraire, je ne proposerais pas. Toi ?

\- Je peux aussi m'éclipser. Hm …

Le temps de réfléchir, elle le vit sortir son téléphone. Par pur réflexe, elle l'observa taper son code. C'était toujours bon à connaître comme information. Il était à l'abri de sa vue, mais elle connaissait le placement des chiffres par cœur. Grâce à cette astuce, elle pouvait deviner. Ce n'était pas très stratégique de la part de son voisin.

Sa concentration se reporta sur son premier objectif. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver des idées. Quand elle reprit la parole, il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche arrière. Forcément, si la poche dans sa veste contenait un contrat ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle continuait de penser que cette technique n'était pas terrible, qu'il y avait de meilleures solutions.

\- On a qu'à prétendre qu'on va finir la soirée ensemble.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne prétends pas ce genre de chose.

Le fait qu'il ponctue son refus en levant les yeux au ciel l'amusa. Même si elle ne voyait pas le problème, sachant que ça n'aurait pas vraiment d'impact. Puis, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. Partir avec au bras une belle femme n'est jamais mal vu.

La suite la piqua. Il prit un malin plaisir à la dévisager entièrement, comme un juge critique de son apparence. Ceci avant de la commenter avec dédain.

\- Chacun ses critères esthétiques.

Elle soupira, agacée.

\- Je te hais, débrouille-toi. Personnellement je m'en vais juste, tant pis pour mon image.

Le plus complexe fut de retrouver l'entrée. Elle parvint à sortir et descendit jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble. Un coup d'oeil au calendrier de son téléphone ne lui apprit pas grand chose. Aucune option était inscrite, en dehors de celle où elle était. La même chose sur ses notes.

Les mains dans les poches, elle se décida donc à chercher la rame de métro la plus proche. Cette partie de Paris n'était pas celle qu'elle avait la plus en tête. Est-ce qu'elle devait chercher un plan ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment tourner inutilement. Ce fut son objectif jusqu'à ce que des pas pressés la rejoignent. Elle jeta à peine un regard à Hippolyte en l'interrogeant.

\- Changement de programme ?

\- Un homme a manqué de renverser son verre sur moi. J'ai mes limites.

\- Pauvre choupinet.

Sa moquerie l'irrita. Pour changer.

\- Vas-y. Donne un vécu personnel qui surpasse celui-ci.

Sa réplique ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle le força à s'arrêter d'un geste en se stoppant également. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je travaille dans un milieu loin d'être sympathique envers les femmes.

\- Eh bien fallait signer à la Flander's Company, tu n'aurais pas eu ce genre de problèmes.

Certes, c'était l'unique raison à l'époque qui aurait pu la faire signer plus que chez les autres. Par agacement, elle n'émit d'un grognement. Ça la frustrait de ne pas pouvoir répliquer un argument convaincant.

Il ne dut pas plus la considérer puisqu'il haussa simplement les épaules avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle voulut l'interpeller, avant d'avoir un trou de mémoire sur son prénom. Il lui avait dit pourtant, le cadet Trueman. Ça sonnait comme un nom allemand. C'était … Elle ne savait plus. Élément mnémotechnique … _Phèdre_. Chevaux. Hippo. Hippolyte ! C'était ça. Peut-être ?

\- Euh … Hippolyte ? On va où ? C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Une petite surprise ne fait pas de mal.

Elle avait eu bon sur le prénom apparemment. Toutefois, allait-il véritablement agir ainsi sur la suite ? Le seul point positif, ce fut que son ton joueur laissait présager que ça ne serait pas ennuyeux. Seulement, elle n'était pas convaincue d'elle apprécier. Ce qui la fit marmonner un «Ça dépend laquelle …» en réponse.

[...]

Ils marchaient sans vraiment prendre de direction. La nuit était sympathique. Ils sortaient d'un bar aux allures BDSM. Il avait pensé sûrement qu'il la mettrait dans une gêne intense du début jusqu'à la fin. Sauf que ça avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas été dans son élément donc elle n'avait pas non plus été totalement à l'aise. Toutefois, elle avait pu l'être assez pour retourner son jeu contre lui. Elle s'était montrée la plus curieuse possible. Ça avait donné un résultat plutôt intéressant. Elle avait appris en quoi consistait exactement son super-pouvoir et d'autres choses sur la pratique mise en avant par le lieu où ils étaient. Elle songeait au fait qu'elle l'avait agréablement surpris. Pour le mieux qu'il pouvait l'être, en tout cas.

À présent, elle vaquait sans véritable but. Cette soirée n'était pas si terrible que ça, elle ne ressentait pas spécialement l'envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait surtout voir où chaque prochaine minute mènerait. Principalement parce qu'il s'avérait de bonne compagnie, contre toute attente. Ce fut véritablement le point qui l'épatait le plus. Derrière son air sectaire et tiré à quatre épingles, il savait trouver les bons moyens pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de marcher dans un parc. Son compagnon d'aventure dû se lasser puisqu'il s'arrêta un instant, allant s'appuyer sur une barrière. Elle accueillit cette pause plutôt positivement. Maxance n'était pas saoule, mais elle avait un peu bu. En maîtrise de ses capacités, mais parfaitement détendue. Elle prit le parti de venir l'embêter, faisant mine de se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de noter qu'il maintenait une distance physique certaine entre eux. Avec quiconque d'ailleurs. Elle le comprenait, la notion d'espace personnel était précieuse. Ce fut pour ça qu'elle s'arrêta tout de même à assez loin pour ne pas l'effleurer. De toute façon, ça s'avérait assez peu digne d'intérêt, il n'avait aucune réaction à sa tentative de proximité. Ils s'observèrent un très court instant avant qu'elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Et maintenant ? Chacun rentre chez lui ?

\- Tu as d'autres endroits où on pourrait s'amuser en tête ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idées. Toutefois, cette perspective la ravissait. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle eut un sourire, confiante. Elle commencerait tout de suite à essayer de tirer quelque chose de lui. Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable. Sa position dans l'entreprise d'Armand devait l'amener à posséder une mine d'or d'informations.

\- Mon appartement.

Pour agrémenter sa provocation, elle se permit de remettre correctement sa veste. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait qu'il réponde. Seulement qu'il ne prenne pas ceci comme une véritable invitation. Il haussa un sourcil à son tour, le regard passant par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Pardon ? Non, merci.

Il alla jusqu'à repousser sa main, sans ménagement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une demi-seconde de surprise. Elle devait avouer être un tantinet déstabilisée par sa réaction. Pas même il ne répondait par le jeu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une habitude pour elle. La plupart du temps, les gens sautaient sur l'occasion. À cause de ceci, sa voix perdit un cran d'assurance.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je saurais te faire changer d'avis sur un de tes commentaires sur mon physique.

Ça ne fit que l'agacer bien plus qu'il ne l'était en temps normal.

\- Je crois que je suis assez certain sur ce point-ci, sur ce que j'aime et n'aime pas. Tu agis vraiment bizarrement d'un seul coup. Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé ?

Vexée, pas vraiment. Étonnée, certainement. Cependant, ce qui la déstabilisait le plus était de ne pas parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. C'était à croire qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir un cœur de pierre, mais qu'il en possédait vraiment un. Juste bon comme un robot ou une IA à obéir aux ordres ou à ses objectifs individuels. Programmé pour vivre et exister, rien de plus.

D'un coup d'œil vers sa veste qui s'était légèrement soulevée lorsqu'il l'avait repoussé, elle nota un détail. Plus tôt, il avait plaisanté sur l'utilisation de leurs vestes comme pouvant transporter un contrat. Enfin, ce qu'elle avait prit pour une plaisanterie. Sauf qu'apparemment, il était sérieux. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir aperçu ce qui semblerait pouvoir correspondre à ce type de document. Un plan se construisit dans son esprit pour un autre type de but.

Son attitude changea pour une plus charmeuse. Elle activa son pouvoir pour dégager une aura spécifique dans cette perspective. Ceci au plus fort qu'elle pouvait sans être trop évidente. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens, dans un regard bien trop appuyé pour ne rien signifier. À nouveau, elle fit remonter ses doigts le long du bord de sa veste, mais en la dirigeant volontairement petit-à-petit vers le contrat.

\- Peut-être que je cachais mon jeu précédemment.

D'accord, quelque chose clochait véritablement chez lui. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, dans une incompréhension de la situation. Puis, alors que son index effleura le papier dans sa poche intérieure, il baissa brusquement les yeux dans cette direction. Sans aucune difficulté à se détacher de son regard. Dès qu'il repéra sa main, il comprit et tira sur son vêtement pour le ramener contre lui. Dans la suite de ce mouvement, il se retira de sur la barrière pour se mettre dos à elle.

Sans se préoccuper de sa propre perplexité, elle mit en place la seconde partie de son plan. Volontairement, elle le laissa lui rentrer dedans pour commencer à partir. Par ce choc, elle en profita pour juste attraper son téléphone qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Un sourire victorieux se dessina au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit marcher sans remarquer sa dernière action. Un vol pouvait en cacher un autre. Lui qui remettait en question ses capacités criminelles, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Surtout qu'il ne sembla pas décider à se retourner lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je vois. Bien joué, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de technique.

Elle prit sa place initiale laissée libre, à l'aise. Appareil en main, elle alluma l'écran et composa le code de mémoire. Puis, commença à se rendre dans les contacts. Elle comptait bien laisser une trace de sa réussite. Sa réplique en retour se fit d'un air distrait, un peu plus fort pour qu'il l'entende à très peu de mètres d'elle.

\- Si tu veux le croire. Sympa le fond d'écran de ton téléphone, au passage.

À ce commentaire provocateur, elle le vit avec amusement poser par réflexe sa main sur où était sensé être son bien. Il n'allait donc pas prétendre qu'elle n'était pas capable de le voler ou le piéger. Il pouvait ressentir le doute. Immédiatement, il se retourna et constata qu'elle possédait bien dans ses mains ce qu'il cherchait. Sa voix retraça l'irritation qui était en train d'exploser en lui.

\- _Scheiß_.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction, autoritaire. Ceci tout en reparcourant le chemin qu'il venait de faire.

\- Rend-moi ça tout de suite.

Elle l'ignora royalement. C'était bien plus intéressant de continuer son occupation. Elle avait déjà écrit son nom dans un nouveau contact. Actuellement, elle tapait le numéro pour la contacter. Évidemment, la situation ne lui plut pas. Il arriva à son niveau, tenta de le récupérer. Son pouce appuya rapidement sur «enregistrer», sauvant la création dans son répertoire.

Tendant le bras vers l'arrière, elle tenta de protéger son gain encore quelques secondes. Sauf que cela échoua. Sans surprise. Plus grand qu'elle, il n'eut qu'à l'imiter pour attraper l'appareil. Sans s'occuper qu'elle soit sur le chemin. La barrière n'était pas assez large pour ne pas tomber, elle dû donc trouver un moyen d'empêcher sa chute. Le plus près, c'était lui. Sa main libre agrippa par réflexe sa veste avec fermeté. Cette déconcentration pour elle permit au propriétaire de gagner. Il récupéra simplement l'appareil, éteignit l'écran avant de le remettre à sa place. Le présent la fit sourire, avant de pouffer dans un commentaire à son attention.

\- Pour quelqu'un à qui je ne fais aucun effet, tu n'es pas pressé de t'éloigner.

Ça eut la conclusion escomptée. Réagissant comme une diva, il pouffa à son tour avant de tourner les talons. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il s'éloigna.

\- N'importe quoi.

Elle sourit de le voir se vexer de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son regard l'observa un instant avant de se décider à le suivre.

[...]

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, il était très tard. Elle était supposée s'entraîner aujourd'hui mais c'était un peu trop dur de se lever. Les souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revenaient. C'était difficile de passer à côté. Est-ce qu'il avait supprimé le contact ? Avait-il ne serait-ce vu que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait ? C'était dur à dire.

Cette histoire la déstabilisait. Ils s'entendaient étrangement bien. Enfin, pas comme la plupart le définirait. Ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, c'était qu'elle arrivait à bien s'amuser avec lui et qu'il avait une bonne répartie. C'était assez plaisant. En tout cas, ça lui changeait vraiment de l'ennui des autres. Puis, c'était amusant de le provoquer. Son caractère grognon était mis à l'épreuve. Ça lui rappelait un bout de poème qu'elle avait lu une fois.

«Je me disais que pour la séduire,

Je devais la faire rire.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle riait,

c'est moi qui tombait amoureux.»

\- Tommaso Maria Ferrari.

Sauf qu'ici, elle l'aurait plutôt formulé par ceci :

«Je me disais que pour me différencier,

Je devais le provoquer.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'étonnait,

c'est moi qui tombait sous son charme.»

* * *

Pour la suite de cette histoire, on se retrouve le samedi 21 Juillet, à l'habituel 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	13. Chapter XIII - POV Maxance

Bonjour ! Contrairement aux deux précédents chapitres qui étaient un peu plus introductifs, on rentre aujourd'hui plus dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tranquillement appuyée contre une table, elle sirotait son verre. Maintenant la paille d'une main, elle observait les autres participants à cette soirée. La Power Party, c'était vraiment quelque chose de spéciale. Elle s'y faisait très discrète, mais elle appréciait de recevoir son carton d'invitation tous les ans. Surtout devant tous ses collègues qui, eux, ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre. C'était beaucoup plus agréable d'avoir des super-pouvoirs, dans ces conditions-là.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas aller voir du côté d'Edward Nigma, elle vit une ombre noire s'avancer vers elle. Ses yeux se tournèrent dans cette direction. Elle crut sur le moment qu'elle allait s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée. Heureusement pour elle, elle parvint à se contenir. En effet, elle venait de réaliser que -tout de cuir vêtu- arrivait à son niveau le DRH de la Flander's Company. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la tenue avec laquelle elle s'attendait à le voir. Même si, elle devait avouer qu'il avait une certaine classe dans celle-ci.

Elle le dévisagea, surtout quand il fut à sa hauteur, donc bien visible vis-à-vis des néons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sur le coup, elle eut un blanc. Pas par la continuité de sa stupéfaction précédente, juste parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des réponses qu'il pouvait attendre d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était possible de rentrer ici sans y être convié(e).

\- Euh … La même chose que toi, je suppose.

Son expression faciale devint intriguée, perplexe. Que faisait-elle ici ? Ce que l'on faisait habituellement lors d'une fête. Boire, si on s'en sentait l'envie. Se sociabiliser. Profiter de la musique. Elle l'observa pour tenter de comprendre sa réaction. Il parut réfléchir un instant avant de voir passer un éclair dans son regard. Comme s'il venait de revivre un souvenir. Elle pu aussi constater qu'il reprit la parole immédiatement après.

\- Je vois. Tu as un super-pouvoir aussi. C'est pour ça que Trueman voulait t'engager.

Son petit secret était donc révélé. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Avec la paille, elle joua avec le liquide dans le fond de son verre. Elle aimait bien la direction que prenait cet échange. Celui-ci reconnaissait enfin un trait peu traditionnel chez elle. Même s'il était encore loin de la connaître.

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir en quoi il consiste ?

\- Si c'est pour y porter un jugement négatif, non merci. Je sais ce que c'est une déformation professionnelle.

Il prit appui de sa main sur le bord de la table, à côté d'elle. Au lieu de la regarder en face, il s'intéressait subitement plus aux autres invités. Sa voix prit une teinte sarcastique.

\- Super. Maintenant ils invitent même le moindre pécore qui prétend jouer dans la cours des grands.

Elle eut un regard en biais dans sa direction. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il entendait par là. Elle n'allait pas se laisser insulter sans répliquer. Même si elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une simple provocation. Plus il repousserait l'identité propre de son super-pouvoir, plus elle devrait avoir envie de lui expliquer pour lui faire changer d'avis. Ce qui eu le comble d'avoir l'effet voulu chez elle. Même sans tomber aveuglément dans son piège, elle s'y jeta stupidement tête baissée.

\- Je n'ai pas un super-pouvoir minable.

\- Donne tout ce que tu as alors. Vas-y.

Se reconcentrant sur elle, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Plus que sérieux. Un tantinet imposant en bonus, même si ce point relevait de la mauvaise foi. Après tout, elle avait cette manie d'avoir dans ses contacts des hommes qui la dépassaient d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Ça ne lui fit pas perdre son assurance. Puis, ça n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Cela lui permit de fixer le style qui avait été choisi pour ses avant-bras. Il devait vraiment être serré à l'intérieur de la tenue complète, mais l'effet était remarquable. Elle regrettait que les membres de son équipe n'étaient pas aussi aventurier que la personne ayant amené à la réalisation de ce costume-ci. Elle aurait vraiment aimé accepter de donner vie à un projet qui offrirait ce genre d'icône à leur boîte.

Elle marqua une pause. Devait-elle véritablement lui faire une démonstration ? Contrairement aux siens, elle pouvait imaginer que la mise en pratique était différente. Puis, de ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer comme informations, il n'était pas connu pour son capital sympathie. Plutôt le contraire. Un tortionnaire des candidatures spontanées. Elle se demandait comment certain(e)s parvenaient à encore vouloir se présenter. M'enfin, pour avoir déjà eu entre les mains des statistiques sur les prix des contrats fournis par l'entreprise, il était intéressant de tenter sa chance. Le cachet devait être délicieux si on parvenait à être ajouté(e) à l'organigramme. Seulement, était-elle véritablement capable de montrer ça à quelqu'un ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Et en doutait.

\- Non. Tu n'auras aucun résultat de cette façon.

Elle préférait jouer sur la sécurité dans le choix de ses mots. Elle le vit hausser un sourcil à sa remarque. À son avis, peu de monde lui refusait quelque chose. Encore plus en terme de super-pouvoirs.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je peux sentir les émotions et les désirs des gens. Si je me débrouille bien, je peux les manipuler pour obtenir ce que je veux.

\- Et tu ne veux rien de moi.

Hm. Cette affirmation de son point de vue n'était pas exacte. Elle avait pas mal d'intérêts qui pourraient découler de lui. Seulement, beaucoup n'étaient pas à sa portée présentement.

\- Pas tout à fait. Dans une situation concrète, j'apparais à tout le monde comme quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de charme. Ça se développe à mon avantage si j'utilise consciemment mon pouvoir. Donc normalement tu n'es pas vraiment censé voir une différence. Donc aussi de voir mes capacités.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas très bien de base alors puisque moi et le patron, ça n'a pas l'air de nous affecter. Il y a des critères ?

Elle ne parvint pas à contenir sa surprise quand il s'avança sur cet argument. Le PDG constituait une exception à part. Toutefois, sa phrase impliquait bien plus. Elle indiquait déjà une théorie qui avait commencé à se forger dans son esprit à leur dernière rencontre ...

\- Ah pour Armand, tu …

… Mais également que leur cher «ami commun» absent ce soir gardait certaines données secrètes. Et elle le réalisa seulement quand son expression changea quand elle se mit à parler. Ainsi elle se retint lorsqu'elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. On se connaît depuis longtemps avec lui. Il y a des informations qu'il a raison de ne pas dévoiler.

À moins qu'elle soit l'unique à être au courant ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Depuis le temps et avec ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il avait forcément réalisé la différence. Oui, c'était forcé. Surtout avec sa nouvelle position. Ce n'était pas non plus tant un imbécile que ça, malgré ce qu'elle avançait très souvent. Avec contentement, elle vit que cela semblait satisfaire son voisin puisqu'il revint à leur sujet originel.

\- Alors, pour les critères ?

\- Il n'y en a pas à ma connaissance.

Elle ne s'amusait pas tout à fait à mener ce genre d'enquête. Après tout, son pouvoir était censé être actif sur absolument tout le monde. Donc elle ne se posait pas de questions. Juste comment le maîtriser.

\- Essaye sur moi.

\- Tu veux être sous mon emprise ? Toi, le cador du sadisme ?

Ça l'amusait tout particulièrement. Bizarrement, cette image ne lui semblait pas du tout incompatible dans son esprit. C'est ce qui faisait tout le charme de sa proposition. Il parut s'impatienter, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

\- Pour cinq minutes, ça ne peut pas me tuer.

\- Certes.

Elle prit une minute pour réfléchir à une stratégie, se concentra précisément sur lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la cible la plus facile pour trouver des points faibles. Elle devrait sûrement tatiller sur différents terrains. Leur dernier échange lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement très friand des contacts physiques. Peut-être qu'il ne les appréciait que dans certaines situations. Ou certaines personnes. Elle pouvait commencer par ceci. Après tout, la séduction restait sa méthode rapportant le plus de résultats.

Ses lèvres s'affinèrent dans un sourire léger, lorsqu'elle se plaça de manière à lui faire face. Sans y aller brusquement, elle passa un bras autour de sa nuque, les forçant à se rapprocher. Également à lui permettre de se reculer en cas de refus. Ça n'en enlevait pas la possibilité et à lui son droit de donner son consentement ou non.

\- Est-ce que tu as gardé mon numéro ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction particulière. Visiblement, il restait sur ses gardes mais attendait patiemment de voir ce que son pouvoir donnait concrètement. Il avait même la qualité de la fixer dans les yeux, ce qui lui simplifiait le travail.

\- Ce que contient mon téléphone ne te regarde pas.

Elle eut un sourire à sa réplique. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Une seconde, elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, puis minauda.

\- Je suis sûre que tu l'as gardé. Que tu as même hésité à t'en servir.

Ou du moins, elle trouverait ça intéressant si c'était vrai. Ça lui donnerait peut-être d'autres occasions de s'amuser avec lui. Il n'eut qu'un soupir léger, arguant qu'elle pouvait le penser si ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle cherchait à construire comme retour. Il était difficile celui-ci. Était-ce une qualité générale des Supers-Vilains ou juste celle bien personnelle d'Hippolyte Kurtzmann ? Elle parvenait même difficilement à lire ses émotions. C'était une véritable armure à sensations et sentiments.

\- Est-ce que je suis supposé sentir quelque chose pour ton pouvoir ? Car je n'ai pas l'impression que ça fonctionne.

Intérieurement, elle douta. Toutes ses précédentes victimes avaient eu au moins un minimum de changement émotionnel. Un picotement. Un frisson. Voire une sensation de vertige. C'étaient les premiers symptômes les plus courants.

Cependant, ça ne la fit pas tendre vers l'abandon. De sa main libre, ses doigts se faufilèrent entre une sangle et lui. La maintenant fermement, elle s'en servit comme prise d'appuie pour garder son équilibre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Bien plus proche, elle se pencha pour pouvoir chuchoter à son oreille la suite de son plan. Si cette étape revenait non-concluante, elle devait dire qu'il lui faudrait plus de temps pour réfléchir. Elle détacha avec une attention particulière ses mots, appuyant sur certains pour y mettre plus d'effets.

\- Je pense que tu caches surtout à merveilles tes réactions. C'est ce que je ferais aussi, si j'étais mise à nue par toi, attachée et prête à me faire punir par un des petits accessoires qui complète ton costume.

Pour marquer un meilleur impact, elle prit une pause. Ceci avant de rajouter, un peu plus proche de lui et dans un ton plus sensuel.

\- Je serais à ta mercie. Tu pourrais marquer mon corps comme bon te semble. Tout ça en échange simplement d'un petit service.

Pendant une seconde, elle crû que sa nouvelle stratégie s'était révélée opérationnelle. Il s'était crispé, bien plus tendu que précédemment. Son faible ressenti de ses émotions s'était également brouillé. Digne d'une réaction à ses phrases. Il n'en restait pas juste de marbre. Elle était persuadée d'être sur la bonne voie. Jusqu'à l'entendre pouffer.

Puis réagir.

Dans un même mouvement, il l'attrapa d'un bras et inversa les rôles. Terminée cette histoire de chance de le manipuler. Elle avait perdu cette bataille. Le mur à côté de la table accueillie son dos ; plus ou moins gentiment.

Une demi-seconde, elle fut soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas à la pleine vue de tout le monde. L'attitude de son vis-à-vis changea radicalement. D'un poing contre le mur à côté de son ventre, il l'empêchait de partir. L'autre avant-bras était disposé au niveau de sa tête. Elle n'avait plus que lui dans sa vision parce qu'il ajouta une distance très fine entre eux au tableau. Elle avait juste la place pour pouvoir bouger sans trop se frotter. Ses bras à elle toujours entre eux, elle n'avait pas changé de position. Juste resserrée sa prise le temps d'être déplacée.

Un sourire plein de sadisme étira ses lèvres. À cette distance, elle nota le détail de son pique métallique sous sa lèvre inférieure qui capta un éclat de lumière. Le timbre de sa voix se fit encore plus bas, comme s'il cherchait à son tour à parvenir à la séduire.

\- Si tu veux tant passer une nuit où tu me supplieras de te faire mal pour en savourer la jouissance, ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Elle devait admettre, sa réplique la déconcerta. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait entrer sur ce terrain-là avec elle. D'habitude, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle eu donc une seconde où elle hésita sur le chemin à suivre. Toutefois, l'envie de s'amuser prit le dessus. C'était bien trop fort pour qu'elle s'y refuse. Un sourire perça au coin de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle libérait sa sangle pour s'intéresser aux petits détails de ses vêtements. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde que l'épaisseur n'était pas non plus assez grande pour qu'il ne ressente pas son toucher à travers.

\- Monsieur Kurtzmann, vous avez l'honneur d'être l'unique à ne posséder aucune barrière mentale, mais parvenir quand même à résister à mon super-pouvoir.

\- Est-ce que je dois en retirer un quelconque cadeau ? Comme un premier prix ?

\- Ça dépend de comment tu vois les choses.

Elle sentit qu'il était plus déconcentré qu'il ne l'était précédemment. Elle devait donc continuer sur ce terrain-ci. Il semblait partagé sur quoi porter précisément son attention.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle eu un petit rire. Laissa sa main vaguer le long des bords des sangles.

\- Personnellement, j'ai envie que tu deviennes mon défi numéro un.

En plus, elle manquait d'ambition en ce moment. C'était une période creuse, comme souvent quand elle arrivait au milieu des projets. Il lui fallait du renouveau. Un peu d'actions pour relancer les machines de son imagination.

\- Donc tout ton jeu d'il y a deux minutes n'était pas complètement une mise en scène.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de l'annoncer comme une question. Il l'affirmait. Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire.

\- Sois honnête.

\- Je te retourne ta réplique.

Elle était certaine qu'il changerait de sujet, qu'il le ferait dévier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce fut pourquoi elle fut particulièrement surprise quand elle le vit sourire. Un presque enfantin, si ce n'était pas lui qui le portait. À lui, ça lui donnait une allure plus fourbe.

\- Je dirais juste que tu n'avais pas totalement tord. Ça pourrait effectivement me faire quelque chose ce que tu avançais.

Ce qu'elle avançait ? Est-ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il était intéressé par ce genre de soirée imaginaire qu'elle avait raconté ? Elle n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre exactement ce qu'il entendait. Cependant, c'était un bon début. Au moins ça présageait qu'il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée de continuer leurs petits moments où ils se croisaient. Elle eu une seconde de réflexion. Pourquoi pas ne pas les augmenter ? Ou même les prendre plus sérieusement ?

\- Est-ce que tu es déjà occupé vendredi soir ?

\- Pas pour le moment. C'est un rendez-vous ?  
\- Une invitation, plutôt. Dans un lieu public. _Habillés_.

Pour le dernier point, elle s'était penchée vers lui pour bien insister dessus. Elle ne comptait pas lui mettre en tête qu'elle prévoyait qu'ils terminent dans l'un de leurs deux appartements à tester ses résistances. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air du genre à inverser les rôles ou d'en plaisanter. À ce point-ci, il eu l'ombre d'un sourire avant de balayer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- La fixette que tu as pour mon costume en dit autrement.

\- Frimeur. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Tu ne me plais pas assez pour que je passe la nuit avec toi. Tu es juste un objectif.

Dit-elle, son pouce s'amusant avec le petit rajout qui avait été fait au niveau de son téton. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle préféra rajouter une phrase à sa défense.

\- Je sais que je peux parvenir à te faire craquer, il me faut juste du temps.

\- Bonne chance.

Sa voix se faisait pleine de moquerie. Il n'y croyait visiblement pas un instant. Elle eu un soupir d'agacement, levant les yeux au ciel. Ça y était, un individu réalisait pouvoir la contrer et se disait immédiatement que ce serait pour toujours. Sur ce coup-ci, il dénotait bien plus de l'attitude très arrogante des Super-Héros. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment perdu ? Elle comptait bien lui rappeler ce que cela faisait de mordre la poussière.

Sur ce, elle se décida pour mettre un terme à leur échange. Ils ne tarderaient plus à attirer l'attention maintenant. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait sans qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer. Sa main émit une légère pression sur son torse pour annoncer son départ. Puis commença à le repousser vraiment, sans oublier de laisser ses doigts glisser une dernière fois le long de son ventre. À un mètre seulement, elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Elle sentait qu'il la fixait. Avec un clin d'oeil, elle accompagna son départ d'une dernière réplique.

\- Confirme moi si tu es disponible. Tu as déjà mon numéro.

[...]

Elle était en train de prendre un café sur une des tables de la salle de repos. Devant elle se tenait un dossier moyennement important pour sa compagnie. Elle le consultait d'un oeil peu concentré jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses collègues se place à ses côtés. Son côté surexcité la déstabilisa, elle tourna donc toute son attention sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tu connais des gens de la Flander's Company ?!

 _Hein ?_ Elle ne comprenait pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce genre d'informations ne filtraient pas souvent.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Donc ça veut dire que c'est vrai aussi ce que j'ai entendu !

\- Attends une minute, de quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai espionné une discussion où le patron et son directeur des ressources humaines parlaient de toi.

Elle retint un sourire à cette information. Ça devenait subitement bien plus intéressant.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans la file d'attente pour entrer dans une soirée un peu spéciale.

Il lui raconta donc l'échange.

 **[Flashback]**

Le DRH commençait visiblement à s'ennuyer ferme. Ils avaient évoqué un peu tous les sujets banals. Il ne manquait que ceux un peu plus originaux. Sans prévenir ou qu'il n'y ai quelque chose d'annonciateur, il reprit la parole.

\- Vous la trouvez comment Maxance ?

Son patron manqua de s'étouffer. Un air ahuri contacta ses traits et il lâcha un «Pardon ?» très explicite sur son étonnement perplexe. L'employé se contenta de la nonchalance, comme si le sujet restait basique.

\- Physiquement, je veux dire.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. D'où elle sort cette question ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour savoir. C'est simplement qu'elle m'a parlé de son pouvoir.

Toute décontenance s'évapora en un éclair. Comme si tout s'expliquait de ces simples mots.

\- Ah. Mademoiselle la manipulatrice en chef.

Les mains dans les proches de son pantalon, le patron s'inclina sur le côté pour voir l'avancée de leur progression. Comme si ça clôturait leur échange. Fait que son voisin n'eut pas l'air d'accepter puisqu'il le pressa d'une nouvelle question similaire. Il ne reçu tout d'abord qu'un air de pure évidence.

\- Vous la trouvez comment vous, alors ?

\- Soyez logique. La même chose que vous.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Certes. Toutefois, ça sembla agacer son supérieur. Ce dernier s'emporta un instant, le temps de répondre, pour exprimer son désintérêt envers ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire avouer.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je vous dise que votre copine est la femme la plus sexy que j'ai pu rencontrer ?

\- Vous pourriez avoir un avis différent.

Cette simple réplique suffit à lui faire lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Personne est faillible à son super-pouvoir. C'est impossible d'y résister.

\- … Ce n'est pas ma «copine».

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. C'est une vipère.

 **[Fin du Flashback]**

\- Je n'ai qu'une question : pourquoi le DRH était intrigué à la fin ? C'est incompréhensible sa réaction.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Elle mentait. Elle savait. C'était même elle qui l'avait poussé à réfléchir sur ce qui l'entourait.

[...]

Elle avait presque regretté de lui avoir envoyé un message. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Plus par envie de connaître sa réponse que par réel désir qu'elle soit positive. Toutefois, c'était comme ça que Maxance s'était retrouvée au restaurant avec Hippolyte. Pas pour plaisanter, mais pour une sorte de rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas le mot qu'elle avait utilisé, mais c'était ce que ça voulait dire.

Ils avaient passé un bon repas. La discussion tournait autour de leurs hobbies, ils avaient fini par se passionner sur un débat sur le prochain tome de _Game of Thrones_. Puis, la conversation s'était recentrée sur leur sujet habituel. Ça avait été accidentel presque, mais ça l'avait démangé de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était beaucoup trop habituée à le savoir d'un claquement de doigt. Sauf qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il lui avait donc demandé quelques précisions. Les fois précédentes, il s'était simplement laissé diriger. Ça avait été difficile pour lui mais il l'avait fait. Elle, elle forçait en tentant différentes approches. Ils ne terminaient que quand elle se retrouvait vidée d'énergie. Ils avaient abordé énormément de thématiques. De son avis personnel, il faudrait qu'elle tombe par hasard pile sur le bon détail pour traverser sa carapace.

La question principale qu'il se posait était sur le fonctionnement de son pouvoir. En grosse majorité, il l'avait vu l'user par la séduction même si elle affirmait être en capacité de l'utiliser autrement. L'explication pourtant était simple : les gens manquaient souvent cruellement d'affection. Donc taper dans l'idée d'être quelqu'un d'inaccessible par un charme universel qui subitement s'intéressait de près à une personne comme-ci, c'était le jackpot.

Cependant, tout lot de moments sympathiques avait son défaut. Paris était grande. _Très_ grande. Seulement, il était possible de croiser des personnes déjà rencontrées dans le passé. Ça avait été son cas. Trois idiots qui avaient été au lycée en même temps qu'elle. Bien entendu, ils ne s'étaient pas gênés pour rappeler les petites rumeurs vicieuses qu'ils faisaient tourner à son propos. C'était le Super-Vilain qui les avait fait décamper, ceci d'une menace bien placée s'ils continuaient de déranger sa soirée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiétant.

Depuis, elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Ils se promenaient plus qu'ils ne se rendaient dans un lieu particulier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur une place. Une fontaine centrale la dominait, imposante par sa somptuosité.

Un peu plus repliée sur elle-même, elle laissa un peu de distance les séparer pour l'observer. La curiosité était un sentiment prédominant à chacune de leur rencontre. C'était très appréciable pour elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il n'allait pas prendre en compte la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. D'apparence plus ouvert d'esprit que quiconque elle connaissait, peut-être que ce n'était justement qu'une façade. Une manière d'appâter un public. Son regard se perdit sur le décor, pensive.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était arrêté, ne la voyant plus à ses côtés. Elle manqua donc tout juste de lui rentrer dedans, se stoppant au dernier moment. Son visage se releva vers le sien. À à peine quelques centimètres de lui, elle dû avouer qu'elle se sentit minuscule. Il la dominait entièrement par sa taille. Le regard qu'il lui jeta la fit frissonner contre sa volonté. Un mélange de curiosité et de froideur qui lui était typique. Suspicieux, elle dirait même. Il n'était pas Super-Vilain pour rien, elle en était certaine.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse. Un problème ?

\- Non.

Sa voix ne s'affirmait pas assez. Elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur subitement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Son sarcasme se fit sentir dans la sienne.

\- C'est ça. Prends-moi pour un imbécile. Comme si j'étais incapable de voir quand quelqu'un ment.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai juste la tête ailleurs.

\- Je me répète : un problème ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsqu'elle réfléchit. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Oh et puis zut. Elle verrait bien. Au pire, il vallait mieux savoir tout de suite que fonder de faux espoirs.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ce que les mecs de toute à l'heure ont dit à mon sujet ?

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir à répondre à cette question.

\- Comment ça ?

Ce n'était pas le type de réponse qu'elle attendait. Ça la rendit plutôt confuse. Lui, il haussa simplement les épaules, passa ses mains dans ses poches. Soupira d'ennui avant de s'expliquer.

\- Ce qu'ils ont dit ne me concerne pas. J'ai assez d'histoires à problèmes dans ma propre vie pour m'occuper de ce qui arrive aux autres. Ils devraient agir tout pareil, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu en penses. Tu as forcément un avis dessus.

\- Tu veux que je te juge ?

Son sourcil redressé donna plus le ton d'une insulte que d'une question. La pression monta dans son esprit avant qu'il ne continue.

\- Très bien. Tu veux te faire la moitié de la planète ? D'accord. Ça sera juste sans moi, j'ai assez des boulets dans mon bureau à m'occuper. Je n'ai pas le temps de te suivre dans toutes ces aventures. Par contre, dans mes soirées de libre, si la planète ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux te dire que moi je le suis. Y a juste quelque chose que je trouve intolérable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne te respectes pas. Tu ne manques pas de caractère, donc fais toi-même taire ceux qui remettent en doute tes droits. Même si tu dois te salir les mains.

Sa bouche s'entrouva quelques secondes avant de se refermer. Elle resta sans mots. Juste surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Personne, encore moins les hommes, ne lui avait donné le moindre crédit pour ses actions rien qu'une seule fois. Il y avait bien eu Armand lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, mais c'était plus d'être inattentif à autre chose que lui. Ici, en plus d'être honnête, il _l'encourageait_ à faire du mal pour son propre intérêt. Elle était impressionnée. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

\- Je suivrais ce principe.

\- J'espère bien. Maintenant que c'est clair, ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre.

Il se détourna d'elle pour reprendre sa marche. Plein d'assurance et d'indifférence. Son attitude l'amusa. Elle accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre et prit même parti de monter sur le bord de la fontaine qu'ils longeaient. Il continua son chemin, sans plus s'en préoccuper. Le sentiment de liberté qu'il lui faisait ressentir n'avait pas de prix. Elle marchait avec des ailes. Rien n'était à se refuser. Elle appréciait ce confort et en savourait chaque seconde. Elle respirait.

Tellement prise dans ses pensées, elle ne fit plus tellement attention. Son pied glissa légèrement sur son pas suivant et elle manqua de tomber. Par réflexe, elle se rattrapa à son voisin qui eu celui de tendre ses muscles pour ne pas flancher. Ils se retrouvèrent de face, à niveau. Une de ses mains toujours sur son épaule. Elle eu un rire, tandis qu'il lui montrait clairement sa pensée.

\- Tu ne sais pas maintenir ton équilibre.

\- Ouh, tu ne veux pas être mon preux chevalier qui m'a sauvé de l'eau de la fontaine, mon héro ?

\- Non.

Une idée lui vint apparemment à l'esprit après la spontanéité de sa réponse. Il marqua un pas vers elle, les rapprochant considérablement. Un sourire dont il était le spécialiste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle eu un doute si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou se mettre plus en sécurité. Après tout, ils n'avaient à nouveau que très peu de distance les séparant.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard si tu veux te baigner.

Elle reprit contenance, eu un sourire amusé. Profitant de leur position, elle compléta la sienne en entourant sa nuque de ses bras. D'une façon relâchée, mais très clair sur son intention. Elle n'était pas très enclin à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

\- N'ose pas.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas venir me rejoindre aussi rapidement. Ça abimerait ton costume.

\- Mon appartement n'est pas si loin. Ça nous donnerait une bonne occasion de voir qui de nous deux est capable de se débarrasser le plus vite de ses vêtements.

Elle sentit une boule de chaleur danser dans son ventre à sa phrase. Ce n'était pas la première fois ces dernières minutes qu'il laissait entendre qu'il ne serait pas contre ce genre de situations. Cette seconde fois ne lui laissa pas le droit de rester de marbre. Inconsciemment, elle ressera un peu plus sa prise. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus les siens.

\- Ne précipite pas les choses.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas. Se rendre désirable est beaucoup plus intéressant.

À la suite de cette phrase, il emprisonna un court instant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Comme s'il réfléchissait. Et à leur distance, même si le geste fut bref, elle ne pouvait le rater. Tout comme l'attention particulière qu'elle eu à fixer le pique qui fut mis en valeur par ce mouvement. Un détail tout à fait porteur de charme pour son propriétaire.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Quoi ?

Il mima l'innocence. Il n'avait sûrement pas été sans noter qu'elle avait fait dériver son regard.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Il lui décocha un sourire digne d'un prédateur se jouant de sa proie. C'en fut de trop pour elle. S'il était du parti de suivre ses envies, elle en ferait de même.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Il prit une seconde de réflexion avant de faire la moue. Même si ses yeux trahissaient son intérêt à cette question.

\- Ici ? Ça serait trop romantique, ça ne me correspond pas.

\- Tu vis à Paris, chaque rue est un cliché romantique.

\- Certes. Mh, je ne sais pas, mets-y un peu plus les formes. Surprends-moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Avant de se soustraire à jouer à son jeu.

\- Hippolyte Kurtzmann, acceptes-tu pour l'unique fois de ta vie à ajouter un peu de romance à cette soirée ?

\- Ce n'est pas terrible comme punshline.

Il se moquait royalement d'elle. Elle explicita son agacement face à son manque de réponse claire d'un regard appuyé. Il retint visiblement un rire avant de se forcer à reprendre son sérieux.

\- Alors ?

\- Oui. Tu peux.

La frustration commençait à monter en elle. Elle s'évapora dès cette confirmation. Elle se pencha assez pour que leurs visages se touchent. Déposant tout d'abord ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur, avec la tendresse d'une caresse. Elle le sentit sourire lorsqu'elle y plaça plus rapidement plus d'ardeur. Endiablée par ses émotions qui lui faisaient réaliser son présent. Fricoter avec un Super, vilain de plus, alors que c'était le fantasme qui avait accompagné beaucoup de ses nuits d'adolescente, ça restait quelque chose de spécial. De plus, c'en était un qui était tout à fait attirant.

Ses doigts se mêlèrent à ses cheveux. Ce fut lui qui pris les devants ensuite, l'attrapant également par la taille. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Appréciant le moment à sa juste valeur. Elle lui accordait que cette soirée était un gâchis pour eux, tant ils n'en profitaient pas pour sa beauté. Toutefois, elle s'en fichait. Il la divertissait assez pour que même le pire des endroits devienne agréable. Et il maîtrisait assez son image pour lui plaire en toute circonstance. Finalement, rien n'aurait pu faire qu'elle ne l'embrasse pas ce soir s'ils étaient ensembles.

* * *

L'inspiration de cette dernière scène vient du film _La La Land_ de Damien Chazelle, sorti en 2016. Je le dis car c'est un film super pour ceux qui ne sont pas fan ou accrochent moyennement aux films romantiques -ce qui est personnellement mon cas-, je trouve que c'est une bonne alternative ^^

Pour la suite, le rendez-vous est donné au mercredi 25 Juillet 2018, à 18h :)

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	14. Chapter XIV - POV Maxance

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas de chaud chez vous (sauf si vous aimez bien : alors go on!), que tout se passe bien ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses songes, Maxance fut d'abord quelques secondes déstabilisée. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son appartement. Un coup d'œil sur les alentours et elle nota que son voisin s'était tourné vers elle dans son sommeil. Sans geste brusque, elle se recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre son torse.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il gigotait dernière elle, signe que ce changement l'avait réveillé. Curieuse de voir sa réaction, elle fit mine d'être toujours endormie. Elle le sentit s'étirer pour être plus confortable et finit par juste poser un bras sur sa taille. Assez pour reconnaître sa présence, mais pas pour l'empêcher de partir.

Son regard capta l'heure et elle en vint à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève. Une seule salle de bain était disponible, donc il fallait prendre en compte le temps que tous les deux mettraient à se préparer. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur à courir ce matin. Lentement, elle commença à s'extirper de sous son bras, sans grand succès. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir inconsciemment bouger à nouveau. Elle choisit donc quelque chose de plus direct : elle le saisit avant de le retirer de sur elle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il rouvrit les yeux pour comprendre la situation. Dans un chuchotement, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait utiliser la salle de bain. Dans un hochement paresseux de la tête, il se retourna sous les couvertures.

Elle fila donc prendre une douche et se brosser les dents. En une demi-heure elle revint prête dans la chambre, propre et habillée. Quand il prit sa place, il l'informa qu'il venait de faire du café si ça l'intéressait. Le temps de sa douche, elle en dégusta un avant de retourner dans la chambre rassembler ses dernières affaires traînantes. Puis pour aussi satisfaire sa curiosité sur la décoration. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à fouiller, mais elle appréciait la découverte de cette facette plus intime de sa vie. Alors qu'elle reprenait son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur la commode, il rouvrit la porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Ses pupilles s'éternisèrent plus que nécessaire sur lui. Elle aimait bien le voir en costume. C'était une tenue qui sciait à son caractère.

\- Tu as récupéré tout ce qu'il te faut ?

\- C'est une façon de me mettre dehors ?

Elle ne le prenait pas mal du tout. Elle mima simplement d'être choquée par son attitude. À sa réaction, elle su qu'il n'en crû rien. Il s'avança même dans sa direction jusqu'à la forcer à entamer un repli vers l'arrière.

\- Tu aurais fini dehors il y a quelques heures si je l'avais voulu.

\- Tu es tellement méchant.

Elle fit sa réplique sous le ton de la provocation. À l'éclair d'intérêt qui traversa son regard, elle comprit que ça lui plaisait. Il eut même une touche de malice dans son expression.

\- Et tu ne trouves rien de plus attirant.

\- D'accord, je sais ce que j'ai oublié ici.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Un Hippolyte très vilain qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue dans sa poche en terme d'auto-glorification.

Il pouffa ironiquement. Amusée, elle passa un bras autour de sa nuque dans une tentative de l'attirer vers elle. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Il força pour se maintenir droit et donna de petits coups très léger du bout de ses doigts au niveau de ses côtes. Sensible de ce côté-là, elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'éloigner de sa main. Sans succès, évidemment. Elle s'essaya donc à attraper son poignet pour l'arrêter mais il copia sa stratégie.

Ils se chamalièrent jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse en sorte qu'elle perde l'équilibre et tombe sur le lit. Enfin, ce n'était pas forcément volontaire mais elle n'y croyait que très peu à cette option. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès, surtout avec ce qui suivit. À peine eu-t-elle le temps de se rattraper qu'elle le voyait la rejoindre. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il avait totalement tourné la situation à son avantage. La surplombant comme une cage le ferait, il ne lui laissa pas d'issu de secours. Elle ne pouvait même plus se détourner de son regard sournois. Lorsqu'elle tenta un mouvement à la suite de ce constat, il la doubla encore une fois.

Au départ, elle souhaitait se redresser. Au final, elle finit les deux poignets bloqués à la même hauteur que sa tête. Contrariée, elle tenta de tirer pour se libérer mais il affirma sa pression pour la bloquer bien plus contre le matelas. Un léger stresse la prit lorsqu'elle réalisa être prise au piège. Avant de se concentrer sur lui et non sur l'idée de fuite. Ça ne la mènerait à rien. Il l'observa se débattre, sans n'agir plus que ce qu'elle avait sentit. Il ne lui sembla pas qu'il cherchait à profiter de la situation. Juste la maintenir ainsi paraissait le contenter. En somme, juste gagner le sentiment de se sentir la dominer. Sa propre voix se fit exigeante, un peu précipitée.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Non.

Il eut un sourire digne du sadique qu'il était. Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne possédait pas ses pouvoirs, sinon il agirait beaucoup trop souvent comme ceci pour profiter d'une situation.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Excuse refusée. Nous savons tous les deux très bien que ce n'est qu'un mensonge.

Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure stratégie à adopter. C'était un avantage remarquable pour lui de pouvoir faire varier le poids qu'il exerçait sur elle tout en sachant exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce point-ci, elle lui accordait. Cependant, ce qu'il ajouta la déstabilisa vis-à-vis de ses intentions réelles. Il s'était penché un peu plus vers elle, le temps de lui glisser d'une voix plus basse ces mots.

\- Puis, sois honnête avec toi-même, est-ce que ça te dérangerait tant que ça ?

Elle voulut répliquer en prenant part à son jeu, avant d'interpréter véritablement le sens de sa question. Ça lui donnait matière à réfléchir. L'effort qu'elle mettait à résister s'effondra. Il parut se rendre plus pointilleux sur ses réactions lorsqu'elle modifia son attitude. Pour ne pas perdre de son influence, elle mit dans ses traits tout le vice dont elle était capable. Puis, elle se redressa comme elle pouvait sans forcer pour rapprocher à son tour son visage du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plairait le plus de me faire, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait le plus frémir, mes gémissements de douleur que _tu_ me provoquerais ou la sensation de ton corps qui serait fébrile de tant d'énergie à emmagasiner … ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent volontairement une seconde de trop sur son piercing avant de remonter vers ses yeux. Elle eu un petit sourire complice. Elle ne ressentait pas à proprement parler ce que ses émotions lui dictaient. Seulement, elle les devinait avec son langage corporel. Avec ses dents, elle pinça sa lèvre inférieure. Elle jouait d'une innocence feinte, dont tous deux connaissaient l'imposture.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre ce rôle à ce jeu-là ?

Il appuya un peu plus fermement sur ses poignets. Sa poigne fut serrée, cette fois-ci elle sentait très bien sa force. Elle ne perdit pas contenance, se lança même dans de nouvelles tentatives. Elle se tendit du mieux qu'elle pu avec cette nouvelle contrainte pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Également pour donner à sa voix un timbre plus suave.

\- Certaine. Qu'en est-il de toi, Hippolyto Sempaï ... ?

Elle comprit tout de suite que le jeu s'était terminé sur ce choix de nomination. À la crispation subite de sa mâchoire, elle su qu'il n'était pas très admirateur de son élan imaginatif. Cependant, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il alla jusqu'à se redresser, avant de décider de se lever. La frustration ne vint qu'après. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit quand elle ne le vit même pas lui jeter un regard, préférant aller s'armer de ses effets personnels.

\- Fini de s'amuser, aucun de nous deux n'a envie d'arriver en retard au travail. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la rame de métro la plus proche.

Dans un soupir intérieur, elle prit sa suite. Tant pis, ça ne l'empêchera pas d'utiliser à nouveau ce surnom. Elle trouvait qu'il lui allait bien.

[...]

Assise au sol, contre le mur annexe au bâtiment, ses genoux étaient remontés contre elle. Ce que c'était long d'attendre. Elle se répétait cette idée depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Les employés commençaient à sortir, pas beaucoup à chaque fois. Des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, encore et encore. Ceci jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux pour tomber sur le DRH. Il venait d'arriver à la porte avec un autre homme, inconnu pour sa part. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne passa pas inaperçue. Celui qu'elle connaissait s'arrêta, levant un sourcil perplexe.

\- C'est une de tes candidatures spontanées ?

Son voisin venait de se pencher vers lui pour l'interroger, une expression enthousiaste sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle annonçait ? Un véritable tortionnaire dans son travail. Le concerné n'eut qu'une réaction de fausse politesse.

\- Dis-moi Caleb, ne viens-tu pas de me dire que tu attendais avec impatience de rentrer chez toi boire un bon café ?

\- Roh, ça va hein. Un petit caprice de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Allez, à demain Hippolyte. Essaye de pas trop salir.

\- Je croirais entendre Trueman …

Cette dernière phrase, il l'avait marmonné tandis que son collègue s'en allait d'un air débonnaire. Ils reposèrent leurs regards l'un sur l'autre. Agacée par sa taille qui la dominait largement plus dans cette position que dans une autre, elle se leva pour se poster face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On avait un truc de prévu ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Ça fait un moment d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai. Donc ? Ta présence ici ?

\- À mon plus grand regret, je suis en mission pour Armand.

Elle venait de presque cracher son nom. Cette idée même l'irritait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il l'avait aidé, elle lui en devait une. Le DRH acquiesça, peu intéressé, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu fais quelque chose après ?

\- Non. Tu as une idée en tête ?

\- Ça veut dire aussi que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas essayé tes pouvoirs sur moi. Devrais-je croire que tu abandonnes ?

Inconsciemment, sa lèvre inférieure se retrouva prisonnière entre ses dents. Tant son ton que son attitude dénotaient la provocation du prédateur. Elle termina sa réaction d'un pouffement.

\- J'y parviendrais.

\- J'en doute. Fais-toi à l'idée que je suis un meilleur Super-Vilain.

Elle vit son corps prendre une posture plus prétentieuse. Crispée par ce détail, elle décida d'accélérer les choses. Précipitamment, elle déclencha à fond son pouvoir.

\- Qu'en dis-tu de commencer maintenant ?

Elle nota son sourire d'amusement. En quelques pas elle fut à son niveau, sans le quitter du regard. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ainsi, il la regardait de haut.

\- Quelle capacité de t'imposer à quelqu'un. Je suis impressionné.

Son sarcasme la motiva. Sa barrière se faisait toujours aussi forte mais elle forçait. Ses doigts s'armèrent de sa cravate avant de le tirer vers elle. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Tu peux mieux faire pour me convaincre.

Ce fut sur cette phrase qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça lui avait manqué, ce petit frémissement le long de son échine. Elle regretterait peut-être, mais elle ne lui laissa pas une seule chance de s'en aller. Même s'il ne semblait pas le vouloir. Ils s'entendaient mieux d'un seul coup, elle trouvait. Ils partageaient le même langage. Leurs corps se rapprochaient quand ils entendirent un raclement de gorge agacé. Immédiatement l'employé se recula et remit sa cravate correctement.

\- Vous ne voulez pas non plus vous envoyer en l'air sur mon parking, non ?

\- Non, bien évidemment. Par contre sur ton bureau oui, c'est mieux niveau confort.

Le PDG lui lança un regard des plus noir. Elle espérait lui avoir rien que créé une image mentale pour mériter ça. Son voisin n'en disait pas autant.

\- Monsieur le directeur. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez des choses à régler qui ne rentrent pas dans mes honoraires.

\- Bonsoir Hippolyte.

Il se retira. Restés seuls, ils se fixèrent d'un air de défi. Après un court instant, le cadet Trueman reprit la parole.

\- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui. Ça n'a pas été des plus simples.

Elle fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière jusqu'à sortir une disquette. Son vis-à-vis tendit la main vers celle-ci pour la récupérer mais elle la retira de sa portée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? Le deal était que je l'ai en ma possession, pas juste un constat de son existence.

\- Les choses ont changé, j'en ai également besoin. Ne crois pas que je vais m'en débarrasser comme ça.

Elle le vit glisser les mains dans ses poches, redresser le menton. D'une apparence relâchée mais son regard ne trompait pas. Il était parfaitement concentré. Et contrarié. Elle se mit à jouer avec l'objet entre ses doigts.

\- Quel est ton prix ?

\- Aucun. J'ai fais quelques petites recherches, c'est une mine d'or ce truc.

L'argent ne serait pas un argument. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle fomentait depuis quelques jours déjà un plan pour en tirer le plus de cette vieillerie. Ça ne sembla toutefois pas convenir à son comparse.

\- Ton prix. J'attends.

\- Je me libère de ma dette si tu n'acceptes qu'une copie.

\- Donne-la moi et je reviens une fois que c'est fait.

Elle pouffa. Pour qui se croyait-il ? C'était évident qu'elle allait refuser.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je ne vais pas courir le risque que tu l'égares dans ta tour d'ivoire par «accident».

Elle se délecta de la vision de sa mâchoire qui se crispa. C'était plus que délicieux. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si désavantageux cet accord de lui rendre service. Ils rivalisèrent du regard pour celui qui changerait d'avis.

Seulement, il avait tout à perdre s'il tentait encore de la manipuler. Elle partait et il n'avait plus rien. Adieu ses petits projets personnels. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun contrat entre eux, c'était purement tacite. Donc aucune arme légale selon le bon vouloir de l'employeur pour faire respecter des engagements. Puis, même s'il réglait ça par hommes de main, elle était capable de se défendre.

Il finit par tourner les talons. Une seconde, elle crû qu'il allait abandonner son gain. Cependant, il composa le code de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. La retenant un bref instant, il lui laissa juste le temps de l'attraper. Un sourire de victoire étira ses lèvres au premier pas qu'elle fit à l'intérieur.

[...]

Maxance marchait nerveusement vers l'immeuble où elle était attendue. Une femme l'attendait déjà devant, vêtue d'un tailleur. Subitement, elle se sentit de trop. Dans ses converses, son jean et sa petite veste, elle n'était pas tout à fait habillée de la même classe. Fort heureusement, son interlocutrice ne semblait pas en tenir rigueur. Elle l'accueillit d'un sourire amical. Après une brève poignée de main, elle joignit à son expression un accent allemand prononcé.

\- Bonjour. Le voyage n'a pas été trop long jusqu'ici ?

\- Bonjour. Je viens juste d'atterrir, en fait. J'ai juste eu le temps de faire déposer mon bagage à l'hôtel. C'est pour ça ma tenue …

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle replaça la lanière de son sac à dos et pris sa suite à l'intérieur. Un grand hall l'accueillit, avec un sol impeccable et des pans de mur juste constitués de fenêtres ou de formes de miroir. Au centre, une réception. On lui proposa de boire quelque chose et elle accepta volontier un café. Elle en avait véritablement besoin.

Tandis qu'elle attachait à sa poche le badge «visiteur», la femme lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. Elle ne mit pas de temps à arriver au bon étage. Assit sur un canapé, son collègue vint à son niveau pour la saluer. Après un bref échange, elle apprit qu'ils devaient patienter. Plus loin, les personnes avec qui ils avaient à discuter étaient encore occupées. On lui transmit une pochette avec les informations nécessaires. Tandis qu'elle sirotait sa boisson, elle commença à la consulter.

Alors que son café se finissait, elle sentit son portable vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche et constata que le destinataire de l'appel qu'elle recevait se trouvait être le DRH. Une moue se dessina sur ses traits, hésitante. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, son collègue lui indiqua une pièce en lui disant qu'elle pouvait s'isoler pour prendre l'appel. De toute façon, ils avaient du temps devant eux. Elle le remercia et fila avec sa pochette. À l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur un canapé pour continuer à regarder ses documents.

\- Allô ?

\- Tu te rappelles ce livre érotique dont tu m'avais parlé ?

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle eut un sourire en entendant sa voix ; même s'il avait l'air irrité. En plein manque de sommeil, elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger contre lui et le laisser lui raconter pendant des heures tout ce qu'il voudrait dans un murmure apaisant. Seulement, bien évidemment, ce n'était pas possible sur le moment.

\- Je t'en ai parlé de plus d'un.

\- Le dernier.

\- Oui.

 _Non_.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Je l'ai avec moi. Je ne comprend pas très bien ce qui t'intéresse dans ce qui est décrit.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ne devait sûrement plus être au travail. Elle chassa l'image que son esprit lui donna. Il n'était pas tout à fait temps de penser à un Hippolyte potentiellement à l'aise sur son canapé, en train de s'intéresser à ce genre de livre. Ou pire : dans sa chambre. Elle sortit un document retraçant la liste des personnes qu'elle devait rencontrer ; tout en essayant de se concentrer sur sa conversation et ses souvenirs de sa lecture.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il se déroule. Plutôt la manière dont c'est présenté.

\- … Donc un homme qui plaque une femme contre un mur en lui racontant ce qu'il veut lui faire ?

Il ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu. Ses lèvres se pincèrent pour retenir un rire.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble à quand on était à la Power Party ?

Il y eu une courte pause, où elle entendit du bruit dans le combiné. Elle supposa qu'il venait de s'installer plus confortablement, au soupir discret de satisfaction qu'il poussa. Avant de lui répondre avec ce qu'elle jugea être de la mesquinerie pure et dure.

\- Si j'avais fait une liste de ce qui m'aurait plu de te faire, tu aurais pris peur.

La petite prétention dans sa voix ajouté au sens de sa phrase la fit frissonner. C'était exactement de ceci dont elle rêvait actuellement.

\- Tes pratiques ne m'effraient pas. Ça fait parti de qui tu es et j'ai tout sauf peur de toi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant qu'elle entendit plusieurs bruits de pages tournées.

\- Si j'en réfère à un chapitre, ça voudrait dire que … Attend, je retrouve la formulation exacte. Hm … Tu aimes bien la «torture psychologique qu'il m'infligeait à chacun de ses regards. À la sensation d'embrasement à chacun de ses mots. Je me consumais sous l'envie de le supplier d'arrêter, tant que sous celle de rêver qu'à jamais il continue.».

Elle se souvenait à présent précisément du passage qu'il avait sous les yeux. Par contre, elle eu le rouge aux joues lorsqu'il poursuivit. Uniquement parce qu'il prit un ton de voix beaucoup plus dans les basses. Elle n'était pas tout à fait dans le genre d'endroits adapté pour avoir cette discussion.

\- Est-ce que je te fais ressentir ça aussi quand on se voit ?

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas prétendre ne pas m'avoir entendu. J'attends une réponse, Max.

Elle sentit très nettement le frémissement remonter son échine lorsqu'il ponctua sa phrase d'un «Max». Pourtant, elle n'aimait pas voir son prénom être raccourci. Toutefois, ici il eut la combinaison parfaite pour faire résonner quelque chose en elle juste par ces trois lettres. Elle eu du mal à se contenir.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Tu as mis ce passage en avant.

Elle avait subitement envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Elle aurait dû vérifier ce genre de détails avant de lui prêter son exemplaire. Souhaitant calmer le jeu, elle tenta de tempérer les choses.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément pour ça que je l'ai mis. C'est bien formulé.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai une bien meilleure idée alors.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tout d'abord, tu pourrais venir me retrouver chez moi. Puis, on se mettrait à l'aise. Je pourrais te mettre en scène dans un tout nouveau chapitre de ton livre.

Les mots lui manquèrent. Est-ce qu'il essayait vraiment de jouer avec elle sur ce terrain-là ? Face à son silence, il reprit la parole pour ajouter à son supplice.

\- À moins que tu préfères que je te raconte en détails tout ce que je planifie déjà de te faire ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une femme rentra dans la salle. À l'allure excentrique, mais surtout en train de se plaindre au téléphone en allemand. Peut-être qu'un jour elle fera l'effort de s'intéresser un peu plus à cette langue. Elle se racla la gorge et profita d'un silence de l'autre personne pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- La première proposition est plus qu'avantageuse. Seulement, je suis en voyage professionnel à Munich pour quelques jours. Monsieur Kurtzmann, il va falloir reporter cette «entrevue».

\- Hippolyte Kurtzmann ?

C'était la femme dans la même pièce qu'elle qui venait de compléter le nom. Stupéfaite, elle se figea. Dans la liste des noms, elle avait effectivement vu une «Hitomi Kurtzmann». Seulement, elle ne s'était pas dit qu'ils pouvaient être de la même famille. Maintenant, elle en doutait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la femme ferma son propre téléphone pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- De Paris ?

\- Euh … Oui. Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Hippolyte est mon petit-frère.

Sans prévenir, elle lui arracha l'appareil des mains. Les yeux écarquillés, elle la vit se mettre à s'enthousiasmer dans la langue de Goethe. Ceci à base de «ich bin so glücklich der dich hören» ou «du muss aus Deutschland kommen». Ou encore «Hast du Feiertagen und Ferien, oder ?». C'était plutôt d'ailleurs plus un monologue qu'une discussion. Une personne passa la tête à la porte pour indiquer à la chanteuse de revenir par ici. Elle ajouta un simple «Kommt aus Deutschland mein Bruder !» sous le ton de l'ordre et lui rendit l'appareil. En moins d'une respiration elle avait disparu. Interloquée, elle reprit en écoute son interlocuteur qui semblait irrité.

\- Ich komme nur für dem Münchner Oktoberfest.

\- Hippo', elle est partie. Repasse en français.

\- _Scheiße_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Munich ?

Elle eut un petit sourire en entendant la toute fin d'accent germanique sur le début de sa phrase avant qu'il ne repasse en normal.

\- J'y suis pour le travail. Des envies de venir dans ta terre natale en vacances ?

\- Ne t'y met pas toi aussi.

\- Je ne me venge que de la situation d'il y a deux minutes plus tôt.

\- Je te ferais regretter.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Elle ne comptait pas le laisser recommencer. C'était bien assez difficile d'être dans un pays où elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se disait. Son collègue lui fit signe à travers la vitre qu'ils devaient travailler. D'un hochement de tête, elle lui confirma avoir compris. Il était temps d'abandonner son chevalier noir.

[...]

Elle était rentrée de Munich depuis peu. Quelques jours à peine. Installée confortablement dans son lit, elle échangeait depuis une bonne heure déjà avec le DRH par messages. Depuis la fois précédente, elle cherchait à se venger. Tandis qu'elle en préparait toujours le plan, son portable vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa main.

«Hippolyte, 22h18, dit:

J'avouerais ma faiblesse; et je sentirais en moi un mouvement involontaire, mais délicieux.»

«Max, 22h19, dit:

Mon cher Chevalier, vous n'êtes peut-être qu'un exemple de plus du danger des liaisons.»

«Hippolyte, 22h19, dit:

Plaît-il ?»

«Max, 22h20, dit:

Vous savez que nous ne pouvons nous retrouver avant les prochains jours. Vous êtes d'une tentation sadique dans tout genre.»

«Hippolyte, 22h21, dit:

Pourtant, vos ordres sont charmants. Votre façon de les donner est plus aimable encore. Ne feriez-vous pas chérir le despotisme ?»

«Max, 22h22, dit:

C'est étrange, mais mon cher Hippolyte, vos mots font très particulièrement écho à ceux d'un autre charmeur, un qui n'est autre que le Vicomte de Valmont. Élément qui ne serait qu'un atout de plus à votre vice.»

«Hippolyte, 22h25, dit:

«Ce n'est pas la première fois, comme vous savez, que je regrette de ne plus être votre esclave; et tout _monstre_ que vous dites que je suis, je ne me rappelle jamais sans plaisir le temps où vous m'honoriez de noms plus doux.»»

«Max, 22h28, dit:

««Savez-vous, Vicomte, que votre Lettre est d'une insolence rare, et qu'il ne tiendrait qu'à moi de m'en fâcher ? mais elle m'a prouvé clairement que vous aviez perdu la tête, et cela seul vous a sauvé de mon indignation. Amie généreuse et sensible, j'oublie mon injure pour ne m'occuper que de votre danger ; et quelque ennuyeux qu'il soit de raisonner, je cède au besoin que de vous en avez dans ce moment.»»

«Hippolyte, 22h30, dit:

«Il n'est donc point de femme qui n'abuse de l'empire qu'elle a su prendre !». Et si je devais revenir par mes mots et non ceux d'un autre, je dirais que je répondrais volontiers à ce qui semble être une invitation. Quand seriez-vous disposée à honorer mes côtés de votre présence ?»

«Max, 22h31, dit:

Vous ne regrettez donc pas d'être mon esclave, mais plutôt celui de vos ardeurs ?»

«Hippolyte, 22h32, dit:

Laissez mes ardeurs en dehors de tout ceci.»

«Max, 22h33, dit:

Je ne me permettrais pas de les prendre en otage par mes arguments.»

«Hippolyte, 22h33, dit:

J'avais pourtant cru.»

«Max, 22h34, dit:

Vous vous méprenez.»

«Hippolyte, 22h35, dit:

Très bien. Donc donnez-moi simplement une date et un lieu, je m'y présenterais le cœur battant.»

«Max, 22h36, dit:

Vendredi soir. 19h. Mon appartement.»

«Hippolyte, 22h37, dit:

Je le sens déjà palpiter d'impatience.»

Elle aimait particulièrement ce genre d'échange. Ils avaient le don de parvenir à peu près à s'accorder sur les formulations à employer.

[...]

Aujourd'hui, Maxance était déconcentrée. Elle travaillait sur un dossier important et très risqué. Pourtant, son regard divaguait vers son téléphone. La fin de semaine n'était jamais simple. Après cinq minutes à divaguer dans ses pensées, elle se saisit de l'appareil.

«Max, 15h52, dit:

Je paris que tu penses à moi.»

«Hippolyte, 15h54, dit:

Raté, je pense à Caleb. C'est dommage, hein ?»

«Max, 16h05, dit:

Hippolyte ? Tu n'es qu'une enflure.»

«Hippolyte, 16h06, dit:

Le temps de réponse, c'était le temps d'avoir l'inspiration pour trouver la meilleure insulte ?»

«Max, 16h08, dit:

Non, mon patron venait de passer. Oui, je travail aussi, tu te rappelles ?»

«Hippolyte, 16h10, dit:

Je ne sais pas. Tu penses à moi et ressens le besoin de me parler. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si concentrée que ça dans ton travail.»

«Max, 16h14, dit:

Monsieur Kurtzmann, votre rendez-vous de 19h dans mon salon est reporté.»

«Hippolyte, 16h15, dit:

Vexée ?

16h20, dit:

Max ? Tu boudes ?»

«Max, 16h28, dit:

Non, je suis juste sûre que tu vas venir. Je réfléchis donc dans quelle position t'attendre dans mon salon, avec quelle lanière je vais m'habiller pour recevoir le plus confortablement ma punition. Parce que tu vas me punir avec ce genre d'attitude, n'est-ce pas Hippolyto Sempaï .. ?»

«Hippolyte, 16h29, dit:

Ne prévois _rien_ , je ramène les accessoires pour le dessert. À ce soir.»

Ce fourbe lisait facilement en elle. Trop facilement. C'était supposé être l'inverse. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe à son goût.

* * *

C'était un chapitre plus tranquille, pas beaucoup d'actions. Il se passera un peu plus de choses au fil du temps, en attendant laissons-nous juste porter par le personnage de Max avant de plonger avec elle dans de l'action ^^ notre prochain rendez-vous est pour le samedi 28 Juillet 2018, à 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	15. Chapter XV - POV Maxance

Bonjour, bonjour ! Pas de news spécialement, donc je vous souhaite tout de suite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

«All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day.» - The Joker, _The Killing Joke_.

En ce moment, c'était assez métro-boulot-dodo pour elle. C'était plutôt fâcheux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait sa vie de rêve. Cela faisait bien deux semaines et demi qu'elle vivait tous les jours comme ceci. La journée précédente, ça avait failli lui coûter gros. Enfin, «failli». Disons qu'hier, elle était encore incertaine sur les conséquences d'une grosse erreur de jugement sur un dossier. Aujourd'hui, elle avait reçu les dommages collatéraux. C'était d'ailleurs précisément la justification de son supérieur pour lui avoir présenté une feuille de licenciement.

Cette journée n'était pas la plus optimale. Ce fut exactement sa pensée lorsqu'elle prit son métro direction chez elle. Il était temps qu'elle se relaxe pour la soirée comme elle l'entendait habituellement. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à sa station puis à son appartement, elle se trompa en se disant que ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle tomba sur une valise, un sac et sa pochette d'ordinateur. Haussant un sourcil, elle referma derrière elle. À peine eut-elle le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle fut rejointe. L'homme en question leva une main dans sa direction, en guise de stop. Ce dernier ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle indiqua les affaires à l'entrée.

\- Tu pars quelque part ?

\- Non. _Tu_ pars quelque part.

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Écoute Max …

\- Maxance.

\- … Maxance, ça peut plus continuer ce qu'il se passe ici.

D'accord, ainsi ça devenait plus clair. Ils étaient en train de se séparer. Il avait appelé son boulot pour s'allier pour choisir la même date ? Elle resta totalement calme. Ceci au moins pour avoir une explication.

\- Pourquoi tu me quittes ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Non.

La communication, l'élément dont il n'avait jamais vraiment réciprocité la mise en place. Elle le vit soupirer, mal à l'aise. Ceci avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai fini par apprendre que je n'étais pas le seul dans ta vie. Je ne veux pas continuer dans une relation comme ça.

Elle se retint de lui soupirer au nez. Ça n'aiderait en rien, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Quand tu as commencé à vouloir sortir avec moi, je t'avais prévenu. Je ne fais pas dans le monogame.

\- J'ai crû que ce serait différent. Ça l'était au début, c'est récemment que ça a changé.

Ce genre d'arguments avait le don de l'agacer fortement. Elle commençait à en avoir marre des monogames qui prétendaient pouvoir accepter mais qui avaient en fait d'autres objectifs.

\- Ça n'a jamais été différent, c'est toi qui te le répétait. L'occasion s'est juste faite plus ouvertement y a quelques temps.

\- Tu aurais pu changer.

\- On ne demande pas aux gens de changer sur leurs principes fondamentaux.

Ça tournait au règlement de compte. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas dormir ici ce soir ?

\- Non. J'en suis incapable, excuse-moi.

Elle tourna les talons. Des excuses, ils en auraient plus tard. Là, par ce choix, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un toit. Elle s'arma de ses affaires et fit demi-tour. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien retiré de ses affaires comme ses chaussures ou sa veste. Le silence était déjà assez lourd. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, elle dégaina son téléphone. Qui appeler ? Personne ne lui venait à l'esprit. _Chouette_. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, elle était au lycée. Les finalités ne seraient pas les mêmes, c'était certain.

Elle parcoura les noms de ses contacts. Un par un, hésitante sur qui choisir. Au «H», elle bloqua. Le seul contact était celui dont on lui reprochait l'aventure. C'était peut-être finalement l'un des rares qui correspondrait à la personne qui pourrait l'aider. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Son pouce appuya sur l'icône représentant un téléphone et elle porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Allô Hippolyte ? Ça fait longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle avait presque oublié comme il n'était jamais d'humeur pour exprimer de la joie de vivre.

\- Disons que je suis dans une situation critique …

\- Viens en aux faits. Tu m'appelles pour quoi exactement ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où dormir sur Paris pour ces prochains jours.

\- Tu n'es pas sensée avoir déjà ton propre appartement ?

Perspicace, le bougre. Il ne lui rendait pas les choses plus facile. Puis, elle ne se voyait pas vraiment parler ouvertement de sa vie, au téléphone, dans la rue. Ça ne concernait qu'elle.

\- C'est … compliqué. Est-ce que je peux squatter chez toi ou non ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir ça, sinon on perd tous les deux notre temps dans cet appel.

\- Je rentre chez moi d'ici une heure. On peut y parler. Si tes arguments se tiennent, tu peux rester. Sinon, tu devras chercher ailleurs.

Il lui faudrait une bonne demi-heure pour aller chez lui, de toute façon. Elle avait le temps de passer s'acheter un truc à manger entre temps. C'était long une heure. Et pour quoi au final ?

\- Si je peux rester c'est combien de temps ?

\- Le temps qu'il te faut.

Ah. Ça méritait d'ouvrir le débat si ça valait le coup ou non. Toutefois, les conditions n'étaient pas faciles. Devait-elle vraiment accepter cette situation ? Ses critères étaient drastiques. Combien avait-elle de chance qu'il dise oui ? C'était humiliant de s'abaisser à ce genre de comportement. Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? L'hôtel était coûteux et ses amis hors de la capital. Puis, jamais elle ne retournerait chez ses parents avec ce genre de nouvelles. Elle soupira d'agacement avant de répondre.

\- D'accord. Je vais venir.

Ils raccrochèrent sur ces mots. Elle soupira. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée.

[...]

Le temps prévu plus tard, elle arriva à l'entrée de son appartement. C'était le moment décisif. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle douta qu'il soit là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ouvre et l'invite à rentrer. C'était vraiment déprimant de devoir demander l'hébergement à son sex-friend. Surtout en toute connaissance de cause que le côté «friend» était relatif. Il lui indiqua un coin pour poser ses affaires et ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. S'appuyant de ses coudes sur ses genoux pour croiser ses doigts, il eut une moue mesquine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Maxi Max ?

Elle savait qu'il profiterait de la situation. Toutefois, c'était trop tard pour changer d'avis.

\- Tu le sais. Ce qui te manque c'est la raison.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai fais une erreur majeur au travail, on m'a remercié. Ceci le même jour que mon petit-ami, enfin ex-petit-ami, m'a mis à la porte.

\- Ton … «ex-petit-ami» ?

Elle nota qu'il ne réagit que d'un haussement de sourcil confus. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs subitement s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ici, elle risquait de croiser cette personne si c'était le cas.

\- Oui. On habitait ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu l'as nommé comme auteur d'un crime avec sentence lourde ?

\- Non. Il a appris ton existence.

Cette situation était vraiment la pire de toute.

\- Ah. Tu ne lui avais pas dis que tu n'étais pas monogame ?

\- Si. Toutefois, il pensait qu'il me ferait changer. Bref. Je peux rester ?

\- Si tu participes aux tâches ménagères et si tu payes la moitié du loyer si tu restes au moins un mois.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

\- C'est tout ? Tu acceptes bien facilement.

\- Ça pourrait toujours être pratique d'avoir quelqu'un avec tes capacités à disposition. Puis, tu me serais redevable.

\- Le profit, bien évidemment. D'accord.

[...]

Un mois plus tard, sa situation n'avait pas évoluée. Elle avait comprit rapidement la notion de profit. La liste commençait à être longue des petites gens qu'elle allait voir pour modifier leurs perceptions du monde. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue la mafia de la Flander's Company. Sans compter le côté éponge des émotions explosives de son hôte. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était difficile à supporter sur la durée. Heureusement, se défouler entre eux était une option tout à fait acceptable.

Actuellement, elle était installée dans le salon. Télévision allumée, elle traînait sur son ordinateur. Une bière posée à côté, elle s'occupait en même temps des trois. Ceci dans la tenue la plus confortable : un short de sport, un t-shirt et une veste. Son écran exposait fièrement les réussites de son personnage sur un jeu vidéo à succès. En ce moment, elle ne parvenait vraiment à se complaire que sur ce genre de passe-temps.

Lorsque des clés se firent entendre dans la serrure, elle prépara ses doigts à la commande suivante. Son hôte rentra dans l'appartement, s'arrêtant dans le couloir à l'entrée pour se débarrasser du nécessaire. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, elle changea d'une manipulation commune son écran pour les recherches du Pôle Empire. Ils se saluèrent vaguement et elle lui indiqua la présence de bières dans le frigidaire. Puis, elle l'entendit simplement s'y rendre et entamer mollement la conversation.

\- Ça avance tes recherches ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elles ne sont pas très optimales les propositions.

Elle ne voulait quand même pas se rétrograder. Un peu d'estime de soi était idéale en réussite professionnelle. Elle le vit revenir et se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la télévision sans vraiment y porter d'attention. Sa fatigue était visible mais pas insurmontable. Elle devinait derrière lui une journée de travail banale.

Son index commença à activer la roulette de la souris pour descendre dans la page. Tout était juste destiné aux entreprises classiques. L'accès aux Supers-Vilains ne se ferait sûrement pas par là. Cependant, elle ne fut surprise que lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Et ton personnage ?

Sa tête se tourna vers lui. Elle avait pourtant fait attention à ne pas indiquer sa procrastination. Son attitude devint donc la plus innocente possible.

\- Quel personnage ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. J'ai reconnu l'interface d'Horizon 1.0.

À ce niveau d'informations, elle devait s'avouer vaincue. Surtout qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel, donc continuer serait le prendre pour un imbécile ; élément qu'il ne lui correspondait bien évidemment pas.

\- Tu connais ?

\- Tout le monde y joue à la Flander's Company.

 _Tous ? Intéressant._

\- Même Armand ?

\- Je crois, oui. Sinon il est un peu trop pris par son travail en ce moment.

Très bonne nouvelle. Elle allait donc pouvoir avec un peu de chance détruire du Trueman très prochainement. Ses doigts changèrent l'interface pour celle du jeu. Avec stratégie, elle commença à minauder un plan pour le trouver. Le plus important était qu'il ne la découvre pas avant elle. Également qu'il ne devine pas son identité IRL.

Face à eux, la télévision passa une fausse publicité populaire. Le slogan «Ferti-Fertilinet» résonna dans le salon. Automatiquement, elle leva les bras en victoire et bu une gorgée de sa boisson. Son voisin haussa un sourcil devant son comportement.

\- Tu l'as déjà trouvé ?

\- Non, non. À chaque fois que cette publicité passe je bois, c'est tout. Comme un jeu à boire, mais pour m'occuper et avoir conscience du temps qui passe.

\- Ah. Je comprend mieux certaines choses sur ton apparence.

À présent, il la dévisageait. C'était prévisible qu'il finisse par lui faire ce type de commentaire. Ça ne l'atteignit pas du tout. Elle ne lui adressa aucun intérêt avant de revenir à son jeu. Ça ne la bloqua pas tout du moins pour rajouter une petite plaisanterie à son attention.

\- Tu sais, si ça se trouve, certains font un jeu sur toi au travail.

\- De quel genre, je te prie ?

\- De celui d'à chaque fois qu'une candidature spontanée se fait virer par toi, ils boivent. En tout cas, c'est ce que je m'amuserais à faire personnellement.

Ça serait une très bonne idée. Une excellente même. Les employés seraient vite saouls, mais ça se réparerait facilement.

\- L'univers ne fonctionne pas comme toi.

Ça, pour une fois, elle en doutait. Ses épaules se haussèrent simplement en réponse. Son jeu était plus prenant que la conversation. Ils se bercèrent donc d'un silence qui ne les dérangeait pas. La télévision faisait office d'occupation pour tous. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hippolyte reprit la parole en indiquant le téléviseur de sa bière.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas leur demander à eux un travail ? Tous les soirs je te vois devant leur chaîne. Tu pourrais avoir un entretien correct.

Elle releva les yeux pour fixer pensivement l'écran qui diffusait une émission qu'elle appréciait. La possibilité était sous ses yeux mais elle n'y avait jamais réfléchit. Ils ne bossaient pas sur le Super-Vilain, mais sur une branche des deux camps réunis. D'un côté plus culturel certes, mais c'était un de ses cercles d'activités secondaires.

\- Hm … Je ne sais pas. C'est fait avec trois bouts de carton et des marqueurs. Ça fonctionne très bien à l'écran, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient les moyens de me payer.

\- Demande un stage.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise et elle se mit à le dévisager.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Reconversion en attendant de trouver mieux. J'espère que dans six mois un idiot aura vu en toi une possibilité quand même. Y a d'autres appartements abordables sur Paris avec une petite paye.

Elle grimaça. Elle était parvenue à sortir des études en obtenant un contrat payé très peu de temps ensuite. Ça serait un peu moins prestigieux d'en être rendu après si peu de temps à devoir demander un stage pour de l'expérience. C'était mieux que rien du tout, mais pas dans ses espérances.

\- On verra.

[...]

Elle n'était pas vraiment en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. C'est ce dont elle se persuadait. Il l'avait plutôt invité à librement regarder. Enfin pas directement, en réalité. C'était plutôt qu'elle était tombée par hasard sur un accessoire et il n'avait rien dit. Voilà. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout à fait courant de tomber sur un amateur de BDSM. En tout cas, pas sur un qui s'assumait complètement. Encore moins de son gabarit.

Cela faisait déjà une minute qu'elle listait mentalement ce qu'il possédait, sous son regard attentif. Attendait-il quelque chose en particulier de ce moment ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Ils leur étaient déjà arrivés d'aborder le sujet, mais que vaguement. Cet univers lui était assez étranger. Son avis était partagé entre la curiosité, un peu d'envie et l'intimidation. Elle n'aimait pas aborder le sujet directement avec lui. Elle craignait toujours de le froisser par une phrase mal formulée. Ses doigts passèrent sur une sorte de pince, assez grande. Le poids la surpris.

\- Ça sert à quoi ça ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. J'ai des goûts particuliers.

Il avait pris un air semi-dramatique pour prononcer cette réplique, ce qui lui donna un air particulièrement faux. Elle mit une seconde à réagir pour ce qui lui faisait dire ça, ne répondant pas du tout à sa question. Puis, son cerveau fit le lien. Elle reposa l'objet et se tourna vers lui, ravie.

\- Aw, tu as lu _Fifty Shades of Grey_ car je t'en ai parlé !

\- Ja.

Elle le vit avoir un léger sourire amusé à cette confirmation. Visiblement satisfait de sa surprise apparente. Il était vrai qu'elle était assez contente de réaliser que ce dont elle lui parlait ne tombait pas dans l'oubli.

\- Tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- Petits joueurs.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rire qui accompagna ses paroles. Un qui dénotait parfaitement du manque d'intérêt qu'il avait eu pour ce livre. Elle fit la moue, un peu blasée par ce qui avait été une tentative de légitimité de sa part. Légitimité ratée, il serait visiblement le cas de dire.

\- Rabat-joie. Je l'ai trouvé être une bonne introduction.

Apparemment, son choix de mot n'avait pas été tout à fait stratégique. Elle le comprit par le grand sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. Pas de ceux joyeux qui apparaissaient sur celui du commun des mortels. Plus de ceux qui imageait toute la fourberie possible de ceux qui se faisaient nommé Supers-Vilains.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est qu'une bonne initiation ?

Elle déglutit. C'était bien plus explicite que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger sérieusement là-dessus. Il marqua un pas vers elle. Immédiatement, elle regretta d'être contre le meuble et ne pas pouvoir en faire un en arrière.

\- Je …

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Peut-être était-il vraiment temps d'arrêter de jouer et de se concentrer sur le sujet ? À sa tentative d'élocution, il haussa un sourcil. Sans prononcer un mot. Il semblait curieux d'avoir sa réponse. Et malheureusement pour une fois très patient pour l'obtenir. Elle chercha ses mots avant de finir par formuler ses pensées. Nerveusement.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir mal.

\- Il n'y a que les incompétents qui te feraient juste mal. Douterais-tu de mes capacités à te donner du plaisir ?

Elle eut un rire bref, ce qui lui permit de se détendre.

\- N'en profite pas. C'est juste une pratique impressionnante. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je ne veux pas faire ce que tu as envie toi de faire ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Contrairement à ce que ta petite histoire montre, faire une séance à l'aveuglette pour la ou le dominé(e) est une très mauvaise idée.

Elle eu un sentiment de sécurité dans cet échange qu'elle ne saurait développer. Il la mettait subitement dans une ambiance où elle se sentait à l'aise. Elle prit place sur le lit, où il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son côté.

\- Le «non» est légion, ça d'accord. Mais si je n'aime rien que tu proposes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien. On continue comme avant.

\- Ça a une part d'importance pour toi.

\- Excuses-moi, mais je n'ai pas tout à fait le souvenir qu'on ait dit être monogame. Ou j'ai raté un épisode.

Son ton se fit sarcastique. Il lui fit réaliser à quel point sa peur sur le sujet était inutile et infondée. Certes, il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'affronter le sujet, par peur de réaliser que ça signifierait qu'au bout d'un moment cela mènerait à leur séparation. Elle le vit redevenir plus sérieux, pour ne pas perdre la lancée de cette discussion.

\- Ce n'est qu'une pratique. Ça signifie donc que je ne veux pas le faire à chaque fois. Ça a autant de valeur que n'importe quoi qu'on ait pu faire. Ça arrive si ça arrive dans l'humeur où on est. Sinon, non.

\- J'aime cette manière de voir les choses.

Elle le sentit croiser ses doigts au sien.

\- C'est une étape. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas parce qu'on en parle que dès ce soir je vais vouloir t'immobiliser complètement et te torturer pendant des heures.

\- Tu as vraiment le don de rassurer les gens, tu sais ?

Son ironie était palpable. Ça déclencha de l'amusement chez lui. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus d'agir comme un tortionnaire apparemment. Sans surprise.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon de faire. Tu dois t'habituer aux matériaux et y aller progressivement.

\- J'ai une dernière question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que entre nous j'aurais accès au rôle de dominante ?

\- Non. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

Elle eut un léger sentiment de déception qui ne s'éternisa pas. Certes, elle aurait apprécié d'avoir ce rôle sur lui. Cependant, elle acceptait qu'il le refuse. Tout comme il accepterait qu'elle refuse la position de soumise.

[...]

Ses pas s'accéléraient naturellement quand elle vit son immeuble. L'excitation d'aujourd'hui était bien plus que présente. Elle allait donc encore plus vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'intérieur, elle tomba sur son hôte en train de jouer sur sa Nintendo DS sur le canapé. Automatiquement, il releva tant les yeux qu'un sourcil vers elle.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire : j'ai été prise. En plus, si je fais exactement ce qu'on me dit de faire, je pourrais avoir un autre poste en parallèle qui lui sera rémunéré.

D'un signe de tête il approuva son annonce. Elle, elle trépignait d'impatience. Enfin, elle pourrait avoir à nouveau son propre appartement. Après presque quatre mois de cohabitation, c'était digne d'un miracle.

[...]

Assise sur le bar de la cuisine, elle était en train de terminer un dossier. Sa concentration était légère, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas pressé. Lorsque son hôte rentra chez lui, elle s'en détourna donc avec facilité. Elle replaça par réflexe correctement sa monture lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

\- Mon équipe secondaire propose de lancer un mouvement avec des lunettes. Ils ont vu l'impact de Clark Kent et se disent que ça peut s'importer chez les Vilains. Donc on teste avant de le proposer à nos clients, pour une carte plus sérieuse. Tu aimes ?

\- Pas du tout.

Son avis sec clôtura le sujet, tout comme son départ du salon. Il y était simplement passé pour y déposer son sac. Sa réponse lui jeta un froid et elle décida de le bouder pour une grosse minute. Au moins, elle savait que tous ceux qui étaient de son type seraient potentiellement plus compliqués à séduire par cette idée. Elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs, ça passerait sûrement mieux.

Sa concentration se fixa sur son dossier à nouveau pour quelques minutes. Elle y posa la touche finale quand il revint dans cette partie de l'appartement. Après s'être servi une bière, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Automatiquement, elle rassembla les feuilles pour refermer le dossier quand il fit mine d'en tourner vers lui. Ça ne sembla heureusement pas le vexer, puisqu'il lança une nouvelle conversation.

\- Comment on s'organise pour ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ?

\- Rappel : tu as une soirée ce soir. Un événement dans le monde des Supers-Vilains.

Elle avait totalement oublié.

\- Ah oui ! L'événement important qui concerne ... ?

\- Oui.

C'était une impression où lui aussi ne se souvenait pas pour quoi exactement ils étaient conviés ?

\- La Flander's Company s'y rend aussi ? Je croyais que vous aviez poliment décliné.

\- On devait. Sauf que Trueman a lu les petites lignes, il n'y a pas de possession de super-pouvoir requis donc il a accepté.

Ce genre d'information ne simplifiait donc pas leur situation. Intérieurement, elle soupira. C'était assez frustrant à chaque fois. Certes, elle ne rêvait pas non plus de rester coller contre lui toute la soirée. Cependant, c'était contraignant de ne pas s'adresser du tout la parole. Chacun dans son coin. C'était mieux que de discuter mais faire attention à chaque attitude ou parole. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de proposer un programme.

\- Tu peux y aller en premier. Tu attireras un peu l'attention, je pourrais venir plus tard plus discrètement.

\- D'accord. Tu vas choisir quoi comme dress code ? C'est costume pour ceux qui ont activement travailler. Ça a été partiellement ton cas.

\- Certes. Je ne vais pas faire de gros efforts, je vais plutôt préférer le confort.

Ce n'était pas ses employeurs qui allaient venir se plaindre. Puis, à côté de ceux qui seront plus nus que habillés, tout fera l'affaire. Le désavantage des relookeurs qui étaient fans des tenues mettant plus en avant la musculature que l'idée de défense stratégique. Il semblait approuver son choix. Enfin, il était plutôt en train de commencer à trépigner de remettre son costume de Sadoman. D'un geste naturel, elle tendit la main vers la sienne pour y récupérer sa boisson. Il lui laissa sans difficulté, en profita même pour se relever et partir en lançant un «Je vais me préparer». Sa voix criait de son excitation. Elle eu un sourire amusé en le regardant partir vers sa chambre, puis retourna à ses occupations en prenant une gorgée.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle se décida à commencer à se mettre en condition pour les heures suivantes. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle tomba sur Hippolyte en train de finir d'enfiler sa combi-cuir. Elle devait dire, même avec le temps où elle le voyait ponctuellement comme ça, il avait toujours un effet sur elle de cette façon. Debout devant le miroir, il attachait les dernières lanières, ou les resserrait. Quelques pas de plus et elle se trouvait à son niveau, plus reculée, le regard se promenant sur lui et en direction des accessoires.

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de t'admirer autant de temps devant ton reflet ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il réagit à son commentaire. Sa tête se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il la tourna vers elle. Son expression prit un air supérieur, comme à son habitude plein d'arrogance. Un sourcil s'inclina vers le haut et ses lèvres s'étirèrent par ses mots dans un sourire sadique.

\- Jalouse ?

\- J'ai l'air bien mieux que toi en cuir.

À sa réplique, elle se détourna pour récupérer les petits objets qui trônaient sur le lit. Elle l'entendit avoir un pouffement à celle-ci et marmonner pour lui-même un «J'aimerais bien en voir la preuve» sarcastique. Elle ne revint vers lui que pour accrocher la finalisation de son costume. Et ajouter une plaisanterie.

\- Moi, au moins, je pourrais m'asseoir ce soir sans problème vestimentaire. Donc tu peux arrêter ton narcissisme.

\- On ne dit pas «Moi, je», c'est un pléonasme égocentrique.

À son tour, elle copia sa réaction et se détourna vers la salle de bain. Après tout, elle avait autre chose à faire que l'écouter corriger sa façon de s'exprimer.

* * *

C'était l'un des derniers chapitres un peu plus détendus, les prochains vont contenir bien plus d'actions ^^

 **Crédits** : le surnom "Pôle Empire" vient du groupe de musique _Ultra Vomit_ , le "Ferti-Fertilinet" vient de la chaîne de télévision Nolife et le jeu vidéo Horizon 1.0 vient de la websérie _Noob_.

Contrairement à d'habitude et pour des raisons exceptionnelles de gros déménagement de mon côté, on ne se retrouve pas mercredi mais plutôt le samedi 4 Août 2018, à 20h. Le chapitre sera pour rattrapé bien plus long :)

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	16. Chapter XVI - POV Maxance

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de publier avec un jour de retard. Ce chapitre était l'unique qui n'était pas terminé lors de la publication et je n'ai pas pu me trouver beaucoup de temps avec de bonnes conditions pour écrire. J'espère donc que sa longueur compensera ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était simplet de le fixer de loin. Les jeux de regards, ils y étaient habitués. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Installée confortablement sur un siège en hauteur, elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts son téléphone. C'était assez palpitant de suivre ses péripéties de loin. Surtout quand ce n'était pas d'ordre professionnel. Leurs pupilles se croisèrent à nouveau et il modifia sa stratégie.

Précédemment, il l'ignorait en grande majorité. Prétendre qu'elle n'était pas là était plus facile. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer son petit jeu de voyeuse.

Potentiellement agacé, il sembla prendre parti de la juger de loin d'un air réprobateur. Un fin sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres et elle fit un signe discret de son verre dans sa direction. Ce qu'il en gagna fut un rembarrage en bon et du forme de la femme l'accompagnant. La Super sourit avec amusement à cette finalité.

Un de ses collègue s'interposa dans son champs de vision. Un peu paniqué, il lui notifia le fait que quelques embrouilles commençaient à grouiller dans quelques groupes vitaux pour eux. Ça ne l'inquiéta pas. Ils n'étaient pas là avec les étiquettes de leurs entreprises, c'était secondaire. Elle le libéra donc pour chasser sa mauvaise humeur. La discussion n'avait durée que cinq minutes, mais elles étaient de trop.

À peine parti, un verre se tendit dans sa direction tandis que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Un bras plié sur le dossier des sièges, un soupir d'ennui un tantinet irrité. Elle accepta son offre sans un remerciement, sentant avec cela leur proximité physique s'imposer. Il n'aurait pas joué les major-d'homme, elle aurait dû se donner les moyens de récupérer une boisson dans cette immensité de fête. Son arrivée tombait donc à point nommé. Elle le dévisagea de bas en haut tandis qu'il mimait d'être parfaitement détendu.

\- C'est la combientième ? J'ai perdu le compte.

Il eut une seconde de réflexion en pinçant les lèvres avant d'hausser un sourcil.

\- Ce soir ou depuis le début ?

\- Ce soir.

\- La deuxième.

\- Armand : 0 ; Maxance : 2. Tu vieillis mal, avant c'était toi qui me ruinait mes espoirs d'amant(e) éphémère.

Il ne répondit pas, préféra goûter de sa propre boisson. Avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa tenue.

\- Tu avais oublié cette soirée et a dû attraper en quatrième vitesse de quoi t'habiller ?

\- Je privilégie le confort à l'apparence.

\- C'est très réussi. Toutes mes félicitations.

Elle roula des yeux, déjà envieuse du moment où il allait partir.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter ? Les conquêtes ne se multiplient pas quand tu te montres indisponibles.

\- J'ai changé d'avis pour ce soir.

Il appuyait son regard sur elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne bougerait pas. C'était navrant. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait choisi ce siège en première. Il y en avait d'autres de libre.

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin tu réalises ton manque de capital séduction ?

\- Ne vas-tu quand même pas te mettre à vouloir décider pour _ma_ libido ?

\- J'ai déjà eu du pouvoir dessus. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? J'ai le souvenir que tu aimais bien.

\- Pitié, achevez-moi.

Elle avait failli ne pas entendre son marmonnement plaintif. Son voisin se plaça plus confortablement avant d'observer la foule. Ils burent une gorgée dans un silence comblé par la musique.

Un autre employé de son némésis vint s'asseoir à la chaise suivante. Elle ignora Armand qui se retrouva au centre d'eux pour passer un bras derrière lui et interpeller le nouvel arrivant.

\- Hey Hippolyte. Tu ne saurais pas qui fume ici ? De préférence de votre boîte.

\- Tu rackettes nos employés maintenant ?

\- J'ai perdu mon briquet. Qui de vous deux peut m'affirmer que ce n'est pas de chez vous ?

\- Mes employés ne te parlent pas. Tu n'as pas d'intérêts pour eux.

\- Merci, Armand.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son verre. Il était peut-être plus pertinent de chercher ailleurs. Ou même de s'éloigner d'eux tout court. Le DRH tapota un objet contre sa paume restée en place. Elle réalisa en reportant son attention sur lui qu'il venait d'y poser son objet perdu. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Comment tu l'as eu ?

\- Tu me l'as donné hier pour pouvoir ne pas risquer de te le faire voler justement.

D'accord. Maintenant pourquoi il le portait sur lui ? Elle préféra supposer qu'il voulait juste le lui rendre, même si tout ne collait pas. D'une main, elle attrapa sa propre veste et donna un léger coup de genoux à son voisin direct.

\- Tu ne fumes toujours pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ok.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie de te suivre ?

\- À l'abris des regards, tout peut arriver.

Elle ponctua sa provocation d'un clin d'œil. Il prit une attitude comme s'il avait la nausée. Ça aurait presque pu être vexant.

\- Ne me tente pas de me venger. En plus tu me rappelle Mickaël quand il parlait de … Aïe !

Elle venait de lui asséner un coup dans les côtes, par l'avant. À quelques centimètres près elle avait raté son ventre, mais sa défense était plus basse où elle avait touché. Elle plissa les yeux tandis qu'il se massait le flan, munit d'une grimace. Il retiendrait la leçon pour la soirée, ce n'était pas tout à fait un nom qui la ravissait d'être rapporté à sa mémoire. Elle ajouta un sourire en direction d'Hippolyte en se levant pour partir pour le balcon.

[...]

Ils étaient vraiment en mauvaise posture subitement. Tout s'était passé si vite, elle ne comprenait pas. La seule chose que son cerveau lui disait résidait en un mot : survivre. Une explosion avait retentit sans prévenir où ils étaient. Puis, ils avaient nettement intégré que c'était devenu du «chacun pour soi» lorsque des invités changèrent distinctement d'attitude, délaissant celle hautaine pour celle agressive. Surtout quand du sang s'était mis à couler assez inutilement.

Par une chance extrême, elle avait du matériel utile avec elle. Les gens commençaient à s'enfuir, à se précipiter de tous les côtés possibles. Elle eu quelques difficultés à ne pas se faire piétiner ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'au moins la majorité ait fuit. Son installation précaire au sol n'était pas des plus stratégiques.

Arrachant presque une petite boîte aux allures de coffrets moyenâgeux de la poche de sa veste, elle l'ouvrit dessus précipitamment. Plusieurs éléments apparurent. Tout d'abord, elle saisit une sorte d'anneau assez large pour son bras gauche. Le déclipsant en deux, elle le plaça abruptement au centre entre son épaule et son coude. L'artefact était modifié, mais fort heureusement il réagit. Elle le savait encore en phase de test, ça relevait donc du miracle. Une pression se fit sur sa peau, ajoutant une légère brûlure lorsqu'une micro-aiguille s'injecta dans son muscle. Maintenant, il fallait prier pour que ça fonctionne jusqu'au bout.

Son attention reprit un instant contact avec la réalité lorsqu'Armand l'interpella. À quelques mètres, il tentait vainement de comprendre la situation sans se mettre trop en danger. Ce qui était donc évidemment peu concluant, aux vues de son potentiel limité ici.

\- Maxance ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang ?!

\- J'arrive !

Sa nervosité se répercuta sur la sécheresse de sa réponse. Toutefois, elle était certaine qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal. Ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu l'insulter. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'empêchait de se focaliser sur sa tâche uniquement.

Elle se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux et saisit la pièce suivante. Vivement, elle enfila une sorte de bracelet à son poignet droit, attachant des capteurs similaires à des bagues autour de ses doigts. Ils se scélèrent automatiquement. Elle inspira profondément. C'était bon, elle était prête.

Remise sur ses pieds, elle abandonna le reste. Une vague nausée la pris, un peu décontenancée par l'effet de l'artefact. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve le temps de noter une liste de ce qu'il lui arrivait et arriverait. Toutefois, elle parvint quand même à aisément maintenir le dessus. Un coup d'œil sur son environnement et elle inscrit mentalement où se trouvait les gens encore présents.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle capta la vision d'Armand. Son cœur rata un battement. Bloqué au sol, il était maintenu de façon à ne pouvoir se servir de son arme pour se défendre. Un homme digne du sbire banal s'apprêtait à lui régler son compte visiblement. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'intégrer ne serait-ce que la méthode qu'il utiliserait qu'elle agit. Sa main droite se releva et elle transposa du mieux qu'elle pu sa volonté sur la réalité. Jouant de base avec les émotions, elle détenait la capacité en plus de contrôler entièrement les psychés. Puis, un rajout d'une confection toute particulière lui donnait une puissance suffisante pour qu'une excellente manipulation du matériel permette de modifier le physique aussi à courte dose. Illustration en image : maniant son énergie, elle imagina la chose si fortement qu'une boule se matérialisa dans sa paume avant d'être propulsée vers sa cible.

Le sbire fut touché la seconde suivante. Expulsé vers l'arrière, il ne finit sa course que dans le mur opposé qui l'assoma peut-être définitivement. C'était une bonne chose de faite pour lancer les hostilités. Si quelqu'un avait à tuer le PDG, c'était son rôle à elle et non d'un inconnu. Ou au moins lui laisser l'occasion de participer. Armand, le souffle court, tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi stupéfait, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire à la place de sa mort prochaine. Ses pas s'activèrent vers lui le temps qu'il parvienne à articuler une phrase complète.

\- Mais ça sort d'où ça ?!

\- Un atout secret supplémentaire.

Elle s'autorisa un clin d'oeil charmeur. Puis, elle attrapa son avant-bras tandis qu'il en faisait de même pour le remettre sur ses pieds. À nouveau concentrés, mais déjà endommagée pour elle. Son énergie vacillait. Jamais elle ne s'était entraînée à faire ça. Modifier la réalité physique serait à oublier le plus possible pour aujourd'hui. Si elle ne voulait pas mourir ce soir, elle devrait admettre que c'était au-dessus de son niveau actuel.

\- C'est quoi le plan ?

Elle posa solennellement une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est toi le chef. Tu n'as plus qu'à braver ton courage pour aller conquérir une épée légendaire et revenir pour tous les éliminer. Tu es notre seul espoir, même si on est plus fort que toi de base mais que c'est toi qui ressortira en héro après nous avoir tous sauvé on-ne-sait-comment-ni-pourquoi.

Il se libéra de sa poigne abruptement, irrité par son attitude.

\- Ne te crois pas dans la Légende d'Arthur.

\- Je pensais plutôt à _Capoué Fighters_.

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya ne pouvait pas être plus rempli de dédain qu'à présent. Il était fatigué qu'elle en rajoute constamment à son calvaire. Elle tenta un sourire avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos en repartant dans le combat.

\- Allez, Super-Tatane, on repart en action. Et contrairement au porteur de ce surnom, toi n'oublis pas ce qui fait un bon Super-Vilain !

Elle devait dire, elle était assez fière d'elle d'être parvenue à placer cette réplique. Retourner contre un Trueman une classique de sa famille, c'était jouissif. Elle avait cherché à caser cette référence juste pour ça, puisqu'autrement ils ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Voire pas du tout.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de trop profiter. Maxance dû subir un petit récapitulatif des événements en un éclair. Et préparer un atterrissage express. En effet, elle se fit prendre par surprise par deux sbires. L'un d'eux avait une force plutôt grande, d'ailleurs. Ce dernier parvint à la frapper de façon à lui faire traverser dans les airs la surface de la salle. Son corps rencontra sur son vol une baie vitrée qui ne résista pas du tout au choc. Le combat en haut ne s'arrêtait pas pour elle pourtant.

Encore moins lorsqu'elle s'écorcha douloureusement sur le goudron du parking, quelques étages en contrebas. Il lui fallut une bonne trentaine de secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et son contrôle sur son corps. Le temps qu'elle assimila qu'elle devait se relever, un couteau se plaqua sur sa gorge pour la maintenir au sol.

Les deux l'avaient rejoints, il semblerait. Elle planta un regard agacé vers le second du duo qui tenait l'arme. Aucun signe qu'elle ne connaissait sur lui aurait pu le rallier à un groupe particulier.

\- Vous êtes qui enfin ?!

\- Crache-moi toutes les informations que tu as sur la Flander's Company ! Maintenant !

\- Quoi ?

Elle était subitement confuse. C'était une mission suicide contre la Flander's Company ? Et pourquoi elle ? Visiblement, son plan partait mal car il ne s'attaquait pas à la bonne personne et en plus elle n'était pas intimidée par lui. Devait-elle appeler Hippolyte pour lui donner des cours ?

\- On t'a vu parler avec des membres imminents !

 _Shit. Je suis en danger sévère s'ils pensent que j'ai des données secrètes._ Ça n'était pas bon du tout. Il fallait qu'elle leur fasse comprendre le contraire ou qu'elle retourne la situation. La seconde solution lui paraissait bien mieux. Puis, d'un seul coup elle réalisa quelque chose. _Est-ce que c'est le cas ?_ Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi à posséder de potentielles informations. Après tout, elle avait eu beaucoup de contact avec eux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion. Son instinct reprit le dessus et elle su comment agir. En une minute, elle les mit tous les deux hors d'état de nuire. Petit bonus à l'action : elle avait récupéré le couteau.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle observa les alentours pour trouver comment rapidement remonter qu'elle vit son nouvel adversaire. Cette fois-ci, très loin du sbire. Son apparence lui était vaguement familière, tout comme son visage. Toutefois, les retenant très vite elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en servir comme affirmation qu'ils s'étaient précédemment rencontrés. Peut-être tout juste aperçus par hasard.

\- Maxance Eqkter. Heureux de pouvoir te parler.

\- Euh … Disons que c'est réciproque, hm, … Toi.

\- Irwin. Je suis comme toi. Un Super dans l'ombre, mon identité n'apparaît pas sur les dossiers.

 _Parfait_. Elle y songeait de façon plutôt ironique, mais pas complètement. Elle gardait un certain respect pour ceux qui le faisaient, ses ex-collègues. Et elle doutait qu'il venait de lui donner son vrai nom d'ailleurs. Elle prit une attitude à l'aise, balançant son poid sur une jambe et montrant son manque d'armes pertinentes.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, mon ami ?

\- Actuellement, ta réputation me fait défaut.

\- Très bien. Ça pourrait se vendre mais ton prix ne m'arrangerait sûrement pas. Puis, niveau crédibilité on repassera.

Il s'approcha d'elle de deux pas. S'il souhaitait l'attaquer, il pourrait bientôt.

\- Qui te dit que je veux échanger nos places ?

\- Un sous-entendu probable ?

\- Tu extrapoles.

\- Viens-en au fait, Irwin.

Il sourit, marquant un nouveau pas.

\- J'ai juste besoin de t'anéantir, histoire d'obtenir un moyen de pression. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Elle balaya ses paroles, lui rendant son sourire mesquin.

\- Nan, pas du tout. J'avais d'autres plans ce soir de base, tu vois. Après, tu le vends si bien que je ne peux qu'accepter ! Ça a l'air particulièrement mortel comme plan.

\- Content qu'il te plaise.

Sur ce, ils comprirent que leur petit jeu était terminé. Elle se mit sur ses gardes lorsqu'il l'attaqua. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Prenant de l'élan en tapant contre le sol, il sépara la distance entre eux comme s'il volait. Surprise, elle reçut toute la puissance du geste et s'écroula au sol avec lui, quelques mètres en arrière.

Il frappa brutalement à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de regarder pour comprendre que le choc était apparu. Un sentiment de panique voulu la prendre mais elle se détendit immédiatement. Ce n'était que pour l'impressionner. Leur proximité devint tout de suite un atout pour elle. Sa main droite saisit sa tête pour les forcer à se fixer dans les yeux. Elle activa son pouvoir au plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Autour d'eux, la réalité se modifia le temps d'une seconde. Comme si elle se fondait dans un souvenir. Comprenant qu'elle provoquait tout ça, il s'éjecta d'elle pour se reculer de quelques mètres.

À présent, ils étaient dans une sorte de caverne. Toujours pendant une nuit bien sombre, elle n'aurait rien vu s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'allumer un briquet. La salle était très humide et des gouttes d'eau tombant du plafond résonnait contre les murs. Il s'en énerva tandis qu'elle observait les alentours pour se familiariser avec le terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Comment tu as pu nous téléporter ?!

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'ai transposé ton souvenir le plus angoissant sur nos perceptions de la réalité, au lieu de simplement te le rappeler.

Il eut une poignée de secondes supplémentaire de stresse. Ceci avant d'avoir l'air de se calmer et d'avoir un sourire amusé. Apparemment, c'était le temps suffisant pour qu'il surmonte ses peurs. C'était mauvais.

\- Donc tout ceci n'est pas réel ? Nous sommes dans mon esprit ?

\- C'est amusant, tu n'écoutes pas du tout ce que je te dis. Drôle de façon de respecter tes aînées.

Elle se précipita sur lui et lui plongea dessus pour les mettre à son tour à terre. Ils s'écrasèrent et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. Cela l'atteignit à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se prouve être capable de le toucher. Elle tenta une seconde attaque mais il bloqua son avant-bras. Sa main se leva et elle créa une boule d'énergie pour le menacer. Sauf qu'il répliqua. Sur son bras, elle commença à sentir de la chaleur de plus en plus forte. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient cessé brusquement d'être éclairés, mais qu'aucun briquet n'était tombé ou n'avait été rangé. Ses pupilles se tournèrent vers leur point de contact. Apparemment, il maîtrisait l'élément du feu à la perfection parce qu'il provoquait lui-même la sensation qu'elle sentait.

Elle s'extirpa de lui comme elle pu et elle se mis en garde. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, se testant. Puis, il eut l'envie vicieuse de son point de vue de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes qui réussit. Elle sentit son souffle se couper et une douleur fourmiller. C'était l'un de ses points faibles depuis qu'elle avait eu une côte fêlée lors de son année de terminale. Ça avait été la réalisation qu'elle n'était pas très solide à cet endroit. Elle parvint à contenir sa douleur. Néanmoins, son déséquilibre la fit chuter au sol. Un genou à terre, elle posa une main droite sur la roche sous elle.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi cet endroit te fait si peur ?

\- Qu'importe. Il n'est pas réel.

Sa paume complètement posée émit un petit frémissement. L'appareil s'activa et elle prépara une attaque. Lui, elle le sentait nerveux. Il passait de la sûreté de ne pas être dans l'environnement au doute. Il faudrait le convaincre.

\- Il est réel. Tu ne réalises pas que tes sens ne captent plus les environs où nous étions ?

\- C'est faux.

\- Prouve-le.

Il la fixa avec attention, sa respiration s'accélérant. Elle pouvait l'entendre par l'écho fort qui régnait. En soit, elle comprenait ses craintes et pouvait les deviner. Peut-être avait-il été enfermé ici. Le feu était l'opposé de tout autour : l'obscurité, l'humidité et l'eau qui coulait proche. Ça avait de quoi être peu rassurant.

Sa provocation dû le stresser plus qu'elle ne le crû car il ancra ses deux pieds bien dans la pierre et plia ses bras en contractant ses poings. Puis sa fureur se déchaîna. Un souffle chaud explosa, l'envoyant elle quelques mètres plus loin. Sa tête cogna dans ce qu'elle prit pour une roche. Sonnée, elle comprit vite que c'était un véritable lampadaire qui l'avait retenu d'aller plus loin. Derrière elle, pour eux, il n'y avait rien. Ses pouvoirs se réveillèrent pour maintenir l'illusion plus fortement.

Un filet de sang coula de sa narine. Entre son attaque réduite à néant qu'elle préparait et ça, c'était un peu lourd pour elle. Lorsqu'elle se replaça sur ses pieds, un coup de poing l'accueillit. Ok, celui-ci était peut-être mérité. Elle nota qu'un dôme de feu les entourait et se rapprochait.

\- Sors-nous de là !

Elle déglutit. Peut-être était-il bien plus fort qu'elle ? Il se servit de son désarrois pour tenter de la frapper à nouveau, d'un coup dans le ventre cette fois-ci. Elle se recula, esquivant à la dernière minute. Cela le frustra et il enchaîna les coups. Une grande majorité passèrent. Essoufflée, elle le saisit à nouveau par l'épaule et le força à la regarder.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Un sourire mesquin apparue sur ses lèvres, malgré sa fatigue.

\- Pourtant tu as l'air terrorisé. Regarde ta respiration saccadée et ton angoisse qui monte. Allez, donne-moi au moins le plaisir total de ta souffrance.

Il créa une boule de feu qu'elle esquiva par réflexe, in extremis. Un filet de sueur coula dans sa nuque lorsqu'il toucha le lampadaire par hasard, présent lui dans la réalité. Une explosion retentit, avec un écho un peu plus loin. Leurs actions avaient un impact dans les deux, c'était déjà connu d'elle. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit que son prédécesseur faisait mais sans artefact. Néanmoins, elle était sensée pouvoir avoir accès aux deux visions en même temps. Ce n'était pas son cas. Pas pendant un combat. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans le réel ?

Elle esquiva d'autres attaques comme la précédente, jusqu'à la dernière qui effleura un peu trop sa jambe. Il lui fallait une minute de répit, ou elle perdrait tout. La seule stratégie qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la provocation. Ce n'était pas très intelligent, mais elle n'avait pas mieux.

\- Tu paniques un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui pense que c'est irréel. C'était quoi ? Une méchante fée qui t'avait jeté un sort ?

Le ridicule de son ton l'énerva fortement. Elle marqua un pas en arrière quand sous le coup de la colère il fit éclater son dôme embrasé. Des cendres les entourèrent, comme une pluie dangereuse. Après tout, il pouvait en raviver la flamme d'un claquement de doigt.

Sans réfléchir, il indiqua son poignet avec l'appareil. Sa voix tonnait dans l'espace autour d'eux. C'était particulièrement oppressant. Ça donnait l'impression qu'il était partout. Sans parler de son autorité qui lui donnait des frissons. Il aurait été de force inférieure, elle s'en serait contre-fichée. Là, c'était différent. Elle devait le contenir.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une armature aidant une vieille blessure.

\- Ça ne serait pas plutôt un accessoire qui te rend surpuissante ?

Il commençait à se calmer. Progressivement. Elle repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, d'un air arrogante. Pour une fois, elle remerciait Armand de l'avoir fait une tonne de fois devant elle pour copier son assurance.

\- Non. Je le suis naturellement ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi si tu sais tant te battre ?

Il fallait dévier son attention. Elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. S'agençant de côté, elle rejoignit ses deux mains et se concentra pour faire une boule d'énergie. Une minuscule. À peine avec de la puissance. Elle l'envoya contre lui, se sentit faiblir. C'était un coup dur. Son adversaire la repoussa sans problème d'une de sa spécialité et elle fut sur lui.

C'était désordonné, mais elle enchaîna les attaques aux poings et aux pieds. Quand l'un se retrouvait saisit ou la garde posé à cet endroit, elle visait avec l'autre. À bout de souffle, elle se recula d'un bon pas. Sa main essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Sans perdre sur ses traits sa certitude de gagner.

\- Tu te battais ici ? C'est ça ta torture ? Ou c'est l'isolement qui rend fou ?

\- Tais-toi !

Il lui donna l'impression d'envoyer tout ce qu'il pouvait en déflagration, tant de feu que de chaleur. L'énergie déployée paru tout raser. Elle se retrouva projetée au sol après un vol impressionnant. Sa respiration fut coupée et une toux fit remonter un goût métallique sur ses papilles. Ça s'annonçait mal. Elle le comprit immédiatement lorsqu'il prit de la vitesse. En moins d'une seconde, il allongea son bras droit à elle bien en vue sur le sol et se redressa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa par pur réflexe un «Non !» capable de lui briser les cordes vocales.

Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à se bouger à temps. Un sourire de requin sur le visage, elle ne pu que le regarder lui asséner un coup de pied au niveau de son poignet. L'attaque était si forte qu'elle la sentit résonner jusqu'à son épaule. L'appareil qu'elle portait explosa, ruinant dans un grésillement la connexion. Ils étaient de retour dans le monde réel, de façon complète.

Leur environnement devint chaotique, expliquant les répercussions des dernières minutes. Son adversaire plaqua sa main brutalement autour de sa gorge pour la maintenir au sol. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa trachée mais elle ne flanchait pas. Elle avait eu une petite crainte qu'il surpasse leur nouveau lieu en se servant de ses connaissances antérieures, mais ça s'était avéré pire sans qu'il use de cette technique. Leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent, déterminées.

\- Ton heure est venue, camarade.

\- On se retrouve en Enfer, ordure.

\- J'espère bien. Tu n'es pas une adversaire de bas étage.

\- Je veux ma revanche.

Malgré la douleur lancinante, elle sourit. Il lui donna la chaleur d'une amitié éphémère en le lui rendant. Un serpent de flamme roula sur son bras tandis que la pression se fit plus forte sur sa gorge.

\- Bon voyage.

\- Cr-Crève.

Un miracle écouta sa prière. Une lumière vive éclata devant ses yeux. Aveuglée, il lui fallut une seconde pour pouvoir voir la situation. Irwin était en train de se remettre debout à quelques mètres à sa droite tandis qu'à sa gauche se tenait son «héro».

 _Hippolyte_.

Ses poumons crachèrent du sang quand l'ex-Super-Vilain l'atteignit pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Il venait d'envoyer une dose d'énergie fulgurante pour la sauver, elle devait lui reconnaître. S'ils n'auraient pas été dans leur situation actuelle, elle s'inquiéterait même qu'il n'ait pas stupidement vidé ses batteries.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se lancèrent sur lui. Sauf qu'ils ne purent pas faire grand chose. Une femme apparut à côté de leur ennemi et tendit le bras en lui ordonnant de la saisir. Ça devait être un signal pré-convenu puisqu'il ne répliqua absolument rien. Juste un regard plein d'assurance pour eux lorsqu'il l'attrapa, comme un «à la prochaine». Un instant plus tard, le duo était seul. Leurs adversaires venaient d'être téléportés à travers une sorte de portail dimensionnel.

Cette fuite l'énerva au plus au point et elle voulu par réflexe les suivre ; même si toutes traces d'eux avaient complètement disparues. Ce fut son voisin qui la saisit à l'épaule pour la retenir.

\- Du calme, Mad Max. On va le gérer autrement.

Elle éructa un grognement de rage. La frustration brûlait en elle, peu gênée par la fatigue à cause de l'adrénaline. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne marche quelques mètres, que ses jambes lâchent et qu'elle tombe à genoux. Son cœur se calmait peu à peu, Maxance reprenant contact doucement avec la réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet qui n'avait pas arrêter -lui- de lui faire mal. Une seule phrase lui vint à l'esprit, qu'elle ne parvint qu'à marmonner d'un ton plaintif.

\- Gaar va me tuer …

[...]

Elle reposa son bras sur sa jambe. L'attel la gênait déjà. C'était parfait. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Elle soupira d'agacement. Pourquoi ces bandes d'imbécile avaient pris la décision d'attaquer aujourd'hui ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas viser une soirée différente ? Les autres avaient eu le plaisir de s'en sortir. Certains s'étaient lâchement sauvés, ou accrochés à d'autres comme bouclier-vivants. Quelle bande de lâches.

Elle passa sa main en bonne santé dans ses cheveux. S'étira également. Elle se sentait seule. Terriblement isolée. Ses soi-disant collègues étaient réunis dans un coin. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait eux qu'elle souhaitait voir. Après tout, ils étaient différents. Dans un nouveau soupir, elle baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds. Cela parut être suffisant.

Rester assise là jusqu'à reprendre assez son souffle pour repartir le menton haut. Jusqu'à ce que des bottes en cuir avec des plaques métalliques et des chaînes viennent se planter dans son angle de vue. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, se fut pour tomber sur un DRH visiblement irrité.

\- Non mais tu crois faire quoi là ? Tu vas quand même pas rester ici à rien faire !

\- Tu comptes faire quoi précisément ?

\- Quelque chose. Je vais bien trouver. C'est pas pareil.

Il semblait subitement pris au dépourvu. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de rectifier un détail sur sa tenue. Une lanière s'était détachée. Il l'observa de haut en bas, d'un oeil critique.

\- Tu t'en sors de ton côté ?

\- Si tu enlèves cette soirée de mon existence, je me porterais mieux.

Il pouffa brièvement à sa blague. Elle sentit ensuite ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux et finir leur route sur sa joue. Sa paume englobant sa mâchoire. Elle accueillit volontier son contact avant de se rappeler où ils étaient. Sans brusquer son geste, elle leva le bras pour écarter le sien. Jusqu'à ce que les deux retombent chacun de leurs côtés. Puis se mit debout pour lui faire face.

\- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis inutiles. On en a déjà bien assez.

\- Qu'importe ces maudites exigences de Trueman. C'est un cas exceptionnel.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de dire ça, de remettre en question l'autorité patronale. Celle qui faisait pourtant foi chez lui. Bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas refuser d'en profiter.

Ses bras se plièrent contre son torse et elle se colla contre lui. Sa tenue n'était pas très agréable au touché lorsqu'elle appuya son front contre celle-ci. Cependant, elle n'en partirait pour rien au monde. Lorsqu'il compléta leur position en l'entourant au niveau des épaules, elle sourit. Puis, elle le sentit poser sa tête sur la sienne, ce qui la fit grimacer. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment quand il faisait ça. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être minuscule à côté de lui.

\- Je peux te débarrasser de tes débiles d'anciens collègues si ça t'intéresse. On dira que c'est un dommage collatéral.

Elle installa son menton contre son torse pour pouvoir relever la tête vers lui. Il fixa un instant sur le côté avant de revenir vers elle. Dans ses pupilles, une minuscule flamme vibrait pour ses futures mauvaises actions. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ressentit cette sensation de satisfaction habituelle. Une boule de chaleur dansait en elle, la déstabilisait.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ils jouent les voyeurs. C'est très irritant.

\- Ignore-les. Ils ne croient sûrement pas qu'ils ont en face d'eux cette légende qu'est Sadoman.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres à sa moquerie. Son vis-à-vis n'eu pas la même réaction. Une grimace déforma ses traits, encore plus mécontent. Amusée, elle se joua de lui en lui volant un baiser. Puis, elle cacha son visage dans son cou. Une odeur de brûlé envahit ses sens avant qu'elle n'y déniche à travers celle spécifique qu'elle cherchait. Elle allait fermer les yeux pour juste savourer sa présence.

Seulement, elle se sentit aussi épiée. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu bien plus redoutables que ses ex-collègues. Dans un costume qui avait subi les ravages de la soirée, Armand Trueman marchait avec sa fière allure typique vers eux. Ni d'un pas déterminé, ni de celui qui se promenait juste. Naturellement, elle se positionna plus contre son voisin. Que peu prête à affronter le moment où ils allaient devoir se séparer. Lorsque celui-ci ne fut plus à une distance inaudible, le DRH prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, boss ? Je préviens Caleb et on prévoit une mission contre-attaque ?

\- Non. Laissez cet incompétent hors de ça. J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires, pas d'être témoin de la moitié de mon immeuble qui s'envole en poussière.

\- C'est quoi le plan alors ?

\- Réunion au QG. Partez prendre les devants pour la préparer.

Forcément. Il devait annoncer ce genre de choses, tout en prétendant avoir oublié son existence.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

\- J'ai un appel à donner sur le chemin. Je serais donc à l'écart.

\- On part tout de suite ?

\- Tout de suite, oui. Un problème ?

\- Non, monsieur le directeur.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, ses pupilles noires ne quittaient pas le PDG. Certes, qu'elle soit ici ou non la situation se serait soldée de la même façon. Seulement, elle savait qu'il n'était pas à cinq minutes près. Il aurait pu choisir un autre procédé, prenant en considération la vie privée de son bras droit.

Elle commença à se reculer à contre-cœur, quand elle aperçu un changement. Surprise, elle se figea. Le jeune homme venait de poser de l'intérêt sur elle. Un regard lourd, mais sans aucune trace de toutes leurs précédentes querelles. Ce dernier sembla hésiter avant de reporter son attention sur son employé.

\- Hippolyte ? J'ai une mission supplémentaire à vous attribuer puisque vous arriverez en premier.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Ajoutez à la liste des guests de l'entreprise pour cette semaine le nom de mademoiselle Eqkter, voulez-vous.

\- Pardon ?

Leurs voix n'avaient fait qu'un écho tant ils prononcèrent leur réaction en même temps. Ils ne s'attendaient pas tout à fait à ça. Agacé de devoir se répéter, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Elle a fait ses preuves ce soir, s'alliant à nous. Une trêve peut être faite le temps de tirer au clair cette affaire. À moins que la concernée soit contre ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. S'allier à cette compagnie dont elle n'appréciait pas la direction ? C'était peut-être un peu fort. Seulement, rien ne bougerait vraiment dans sa boîte à elle. Ça ne les concernait pas. Peut-être pourrait-elle monter d'un cran en renommé auprès des siens par ce biais.

\- Je ne m'opposerais pas à cette alliance éphémère.

\- Parfait. Hippolyte, je compte sur vous.

\- Très bien.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent. Le patron prit une direction tandis que eux se dirigèrent sur la route menant à l'immeuble des Trueman. Il n'était qu'à un petit kilomètre à pied, ils y seraient vite arrivés. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua aux autres avec eux de le suivre. Cependant, ils restèrent à distance respectueuse sur le chemin. Leurs yeux n'avaient pas manqué de tomber sur leurs mains liées. Comme convenu, Hippolyte informa le gardien de la situation et fit ajouter son nom. Ce fut très étrange.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur avec lui, celui-ci ordonnant un rapatriement dans la salle de réunion dix minutes plus tard. Pendant ce laps de temps, ils se rendirent aux toilettes. Un brin de nettoyage ne leur ferait pas de mal. Sur la céramique blanche des lavabos, l'eau tombait de toutes les teintes de noir et marron, avec des touches de sang. Visages et mains débarbouillés, ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Intérieurement, elle eut un sourire de voir son camarade avec des mèches partant dans tous les sens sur le crâne. Ça lui donnait un charme plus détendu, même si le reste était crispé et concentré.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse.

\- Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire.

\- Justement. Ce n'est pas courant chez toi.

Elle était assise sur l'emplacement entre les lavabos, appuyée contre le mur. Ses yeux le suivirent attentivement lorsqu'il quitta le distributeur de papier pour les mains jusqu'à venir face à elle.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Hésitante. Était-ce réellement le bon moment ?

\- Je me posais quelques questions, c'est tout.

\- Des questions sur quoi ?

\- Sur ma situation actuelle, dans ma vie d'aujourd'hui.

\- Abrège. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ou me demander ?

Un silence suivit. Pour une fois, il se dit apparemment que l'humour réglerait le problème.

\- Tu veux rompre ? Maintenant que Trueman commence à intégrer enfin qu'il n'a pas de pouvoir là-dessus.

\- Tu exagères. J'en suis sûre qu'on peut l'intégrer à nos occupations.

\- Max.

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante. Il ne la laisserait pas dériver. Elle soupira, chercha sur sa tenue de quoi l'attraper et l'attirer à elle. Seul son col fit l'affaire.

\- Notre accord ne me convient plus.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de changer ?

Il était prudent, plutôt calme dans ses réponses. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas sur ce genre de thématique.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'annonce comme mon petit-ami ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me force pas à me déclarer, à m'expliquer.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien pour le moment.

Elle le vit retenir un rire, ce qui lui fit croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne te moque pas.

Il se contint. Ce qui la força à poursuivre. Elle soupira, chercha ses mots avant de se décider.

\- Tu comptes juste plus pour moi qu'un simple coup d'un soir de temps en temps. Je suppose que tu ne ressens pas la même chose du tout, que je ne suis qu'un jeu. Sauf qu'en ce moment j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose de concret.

\- Aussi troublant ça puisse te paraître, c'est faux. J'apprécie ta compagnie un peu trop collante de temps en temps.

\- Donc tu acceptes d'être mon petit-ami ?

\- Oui.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans la chaleur d'un baisers. Elle entoura sa nuque de sa main pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper tout de suite. Sa libre referma plus fortement sa prise sur son col. C'était le genre de moment où elle regrettait qu'il porte cette tenue. Trop protectrice par l'ingéniosité de son créateur.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer dans des excuses précipitées. Dans un gémissement plaintif, elle lui accorda de s'enfuir d'elle. C'était mieux ainsi, finalement. Ils avaient bien mieux à faire.

\- Et c'est ainsi que le terrible Hippolyte Kurtzmann devint connu pour s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes de l'entreprise.

Elle ne reçut qu'un regard agressif. Comme voulant s'assurer que cette moquerie ne se révèle être vraie, il quitta immédiatement la pièce. Elle profita d'être isolée encore un peu pour s'étirer complètement, toujours gênée par sa blessure. La porte se rouvrit, cette fois-ci sur son ancien camarade. Se servant de son dos pour la maintenir ouverte, il avait une main dans la poche de son pantalon. D'un geste il indiqua un endroit dans l'étage. Ajoutant un sifflement.

\- Allez, on sort de là. Maintenant. On n'a pas que ça à faire. Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit ici.

Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel et elle fit volontairement les pas les moins pressés possibles, sous son regard qui ne la quittait pas. À force de les suivre, elle arriva dans une salle avec une table centrale et des chaises autour. Un écran relativement large était accroché au mur face à tout le monde. Sans se poser plus de question, elle prit la chaise qui allait rester visiblement libre à côté du DRH. Le patron de tout ce beau monde s'assit sur la chaise devant l'écran et feuilleta quelques papiers.

\- Bon, il paraîtrait que ceux qui se sont permis de nous attaquer ce soir ont un passif chez les Supers. Mais pas chez nous, ils ne sont pas dans nos archives.

\- Euh … monsieur le directeur, nous allons véritablement faire une réunion alors que tout le monde ne fait pas partis des employés ? Ce n'est pas contre productif en matière de concurrence ?

\- Hm, non.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir au moins une présentation en bon et du forme ?

Cet homme lui était assez antipathique. Elle interrogea son voisin du regard, qui se pencha légèrement vers elle pour lui donner un nom et une fonction à voix basse. Il semblerait qu'il soit le comptable de l'entreprise. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle en avait déjà entendus des histoires sur lui, pas très apprécié par le petit groupe formé autour de l'ex-Super-Vilain. Armand ne lui refusa pas ce point et l'indiqua d'un signe de la main pour l'introduire officiellement à tout le monde.

\- Maxance Eqkter, employée actuellement d'une chaîne de télévision et d'une équipe de convention. Formée à la communication externe et à la gestion d'image de marque.

\- Et son intérêt dans la réunion de ce soir ?

\- C'est également une Super. Apprenez à garder une carte dans votre jeu quand elle peut vous servir.

\- Pour une fois je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec toi. Par contre pour la personne qui a fait un commentaire déplacé sur ma vie privée et celle d'un de vos collègues, qu'elle sache que c'est très facile de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un dans une société comme la nôtre où tout se sait.

C'était assez idiot d'ailleurs. À part les gens qui possédaient un véritable statut, elle ne voyait que des employés de seconde zone. Ceux qui n'étaient que des pions dont on se débarrassait très facilement.

Ils se mirent à explorer la situation. Elle sortit son portable pour voir si elle pouvait prendre des notes dessus mais c'était compliqué vu le taux de batterie. Elle le délaissa donc pour récupérer une feuille traînant sur un tas et un crayon. Au recto, elle ne vit qu'une suite de chiffres indiquant la date du mois dernier. Vu le visuel, cela devait être sur les bénéfices qui touchait directement le PDG et ses chefs de services. Elle choisit le verso, vierge de toute souillure patronale.

Par la direction que prenait la réunion, elle divisa la feuille de façon à indiquer plusieurs zones. Il fallait mettre en corrélation les ennemis potentiels de la Flander's Company, les croiser avec ceux de d'autres boîtes présentes. Mettre ceci également en lien avec des groupuscules qui pourraient découler de projets internes. Elle fit ensuite des liens entre les détails. Ils avaient peut-être une piste. Ils mirent en place un moyen de les dénicher. Puis, qui mettre à quel poste. Elle, elle se retrouverait de front avec le DRH. Leur duo avait plutôt bien fonctionné plus tôt. Il faudrait maintenir l'information secrète pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas présents, pour éviter les fuites.

Puis, le PDG prit le relais. Tant pour motiver ses troupes que pour ficeler la stratégie. Ça, ça rentrait dans son domaine. Elle écoutait avec intérêt ce qu'il se racontait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Armand savait manier un public. C'était un orateur de mérite.

Ses pensées restèrent fixées sur lui jusqu'à ce que son portable émette de légères vibrations sur la table. L'écran s'alluma pour indiquer le nom du contact qui cherchait à la joindre : Gaar. Elle déglutit. Son regard se posa une seconde sur le maître des lieux et croisa le sien. La sensation fut étrange. Elle se saisit de l'appareil et s'éclipsa de la réunion.

La dizaine de minutes suivante fut longue et complexe. Elle devait justifier ses actes et donner un résumé concis des événements qui concernaient son interlocuteur. Chacun de ses mots était réfléchit. Une erreur pouvait mettre sa vie en jeu. Il n'était pas homme avec qui plaisanter. Lorsque la salle où elle était commença à se vider, elle dû abréger son appel. Les gens ne devaient pas apprendre ses projets personnels. Ça ne concernait personne d'autre qu'elle les alliances qu'elle entretenait ou ses rivalités.

Surtout lorsqu'elle nota que le PDG prenait sa localisation comme objectif. Elle s'excusa donc et prit congé. Quand l'appareil fut de retour dans sa poche, le jeune homme était rendu à son niveau.

\- Je suis prête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et leva la main pour lui faire signer de rester en place.

\- Attends, une minute en privée d'abord.

Elle le vit l'inviter plus vers ce qu'elle conclua être son box et se résigna à l'y suivre. À destination quelques mètres plus loin, elle patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique. Il lui apparaissait comme contrarié et intrigué par quelque chose.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode où tu as développé des talents cachés sortis de nul part ?

\- Mes activités ludiques ne font pas parties de tes intérêts.

Pour affirmer sa position, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ça n'eut aucun effet. Néanmoins, la technique que lui employa sur elle non plus. Il avait opté pour le sourire charmeur qu'il devait sûrement utiliser avec les clients en temps que patron. Ils étaient devenus dur en affaires entre eux.

\- Allez, Maxance, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Juste un nom. Pas même de ton fournisseur, simplement du groupuscule. S'il y en a un.

\- Ce n'est pas de ton gabarit.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle eut un sourire.

\- J'ai visé plus ambitieux.

Apparemment, sa réponse l'irritait fortement. Sa volonté de savoir semblait atteindre son paroxysme.

\- Ne pousse pas ma curiosité à bout. Quel est ton prix ? Un chèque, une relique ? Une équipe en sous-traitance ? Une mission suicide ? Un dîner aux chandelles ?

Il s'impatientait.

\- Hm ... Disons un nom en échange d'un acte.

\- Qui serait ?

Bonne question. De quoi avait-elle besoin en ce moment ? Puis, à quoi avait-il accès ? Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui proposer quelque chose.

\- Hippolyte ne serait plus sous une épée de Damoclès.

C'était peut-être un peu trop. Il pouvait agir mais ça touchait directement ses convictions. C'était comme s'il devait prétendre l'apprécier. L'altruisme, c'était contre sa religion. Ce fut pour cela qu'il fronça les sourcils, comme en plein bug sur ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela.

\- Ne mettrais-tu pas trop d'importance dans qu'importe ce que vous faites ?

\- Peut-être. Néanmoins, j'aime avoir des cartes en mains.

Pour agrémenter tant ses paroles que son pouvoir sur leur échange, elle se laissa jouer avec sa veste de costume. Ceci avant d'ajouter un nouvel élément à son argumentation.

\- Et tu es très bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a toujours un avantage à avoir des relations bien placées.

Agacé, il tira sur son vêtement d'un coup sec pour lui en retirer l'accès.

\- D'accord. Un nom, maintenant.

Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il n'était finalement pas si difficile. Elle se pencha vers lui pour mimer la confidence.

\- Celui qui ne dort pas.

* * *

Voilà, la suite cette fois-ci arrivera comme prévu ce mercredi 8 Août, normalement à 18h.

 **Crédit** : _Capoué Fighters_ appartient à Simon Brochard, le personnage de Gaar appartient à la série _Damned_ de Ruddy Pomarede et "celui qui ne dort pas" est le surnom de Cthulhu qui est une entité maléfique présente dans l'univers de H. P. Lovecraft.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	17. Chapter XVII - POV Maxance

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui la première scène est dans la continuité de la petite histoire de la dernière fois, quelques jours plus tard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La soirée aurait pu être très plaisante. Elle aurait prit une bière, ce serait installée dans son canapé en pyjama pour jouer et regarder un film. Peut-être même qu'Hippolyte l'aurait suivi. Ou elle serait restée au travail aider un peu, ou juste pour faire une partie de jeux vidéos avec d'autres employés.

Seulement, contrairement à ses espérances, elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Loin de là. Elle était proche d'un hangar froid et d'apparence hostile. De plus, elle était à peine équipée. Dans la journée, elle avait eu un contact avec Armand pour la prévenir que ce soir serait mis en place leur mission. Elle avait reçu toutes les informations.

À l'arrivée sur place à son QG provisoire, ils n'avaient pu lui fournir qu'une tenue sommaire pour se protéger. Toutefois, c'était mieux que son jean et sa veste. Entre temps, elle avait pu faire réparer son artefact, non sans un accord en échange digne d'un sacrifice. Le véritable propriétaire était un tortionnaire lorsque ça ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Présentement, elle avançait vers le hangar. À ses côtés, à quelques mètres, Sadoman en faisait de même. Apparemment, le groupe qui les avait attaqué se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils marchaient progressivement, sans se faire repérer. L'oreillette qu'elle portait s'alluma. La voix du PDG se fit entendre.

\- Alors, vous y êtes ?

\- Non. Nous y sommes presque, monsieur le directeur.

\- Activez le pas. Ils vont bien finir par faire quelque chose.

\- Tu serais sur place, tu ne ferais pas le malin.

De l'autre côté, il soupira. Elle s'apprêta à contourner le bâtiment quand le DRH lui fit signe d'aller voir à la fenêtre.

\- D'accord. Compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

\- Armand ? Tais-toi un instant. Je parlais à Hippolyte, on a un plan.

Elle l'entendit marmonner de potentielles insultes. Toutefois, elle ne se préoccupa pas de lui. Accroupie le plus qu'elle le pouvait sans se ralentir, elle traversa une dizaine de mètres à découvert. Arrivée à une fenêtre, elle colla son dos droit contre la façade. Elle inspira. Puis, chuchota.

\- Hippolyte ? Tu me couvres ?

\- Bien évidemment.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment inquiets. Juste un peu nerveux des détails qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Puis, c'était à elle de base d'être stressée. Elle était au premier plan en cas de problème. Puisque son pouvoir était de distance, il pouvait rester à l'arrière. Elle, elle devait attaquer de près, donc elle devait faire du corps-à-corps.

Elle inspira à nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle ne vit rien. D'un signe, elle dit à son camarade qu'elle allait voir de plus près. Elle se glissa donc à l'intérieur et se cacha derrière une table partiellement cassée sur le côté.

\- Ils sont là ? Vous les voyez ?

\- Elle est rentrée à l'intérieur.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Max ?

Elle observa les lieux. C'était étrange. Il n'y avait pas d'autres pièces, pourtant. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis finalement se leva. Ses pas passèrent entre des débris, résonnaient parfaitement.

\- Maxance ?

La voix de son co-équipé s'était faite plus insistante. Elle répondit.

\- Je suis sur une piste. Un instant.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bout. Enfin, elle trouva leurs cibles. Elle haussa un sourcil, grimaçant.

\- Hm … Hippolyte ? Tu peux venir une minute ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les deux avaient parlé d'une même voix. Elle hésita sur la formulation. Pesa ses mots.

\- Eh bien … Je crois que l'on s'est fait doubler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardon ?!

Les corps étaient en mauvais états. Aucun ne donnait signe de vie d'ailleurs. Un était un peu plus éloigné, sur le ventre, visiblement tué par brûlures. Les autres par corps-à-corps, les plus mal en point. Un était intact, donc c'était sûrement psychique. Un autre pareil, sauf qu'il semblait comme incrusté dans le sol.

Elle soupira d'ennui. Elle qui pensait s'amuser, quelqu'un ou tout un groupe s'était ravi de leur voler leurs jouets.

[...]

Elle avait été réveillée par un sac à dos jeté sur elle. Enfin, plutôt, _son_ sac à dos. Apparemment, s'autoriser une minuscule sieste n'était pas possible au programme. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et chuta du canapé pour la peine. Se redressant, il lui fallut un bref instant pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Hippolyte se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée pour prendre ses effets personnels.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- On part en week-end.

\- «On» ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il revint, une veste légère sur le dos.

\- Oui. J'ai préparé tes affaires, on revient dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi.

\- Et puis-je savoir où on va ?

\- À Munich. C'est l'Oktoberfest, je n'en rate pas un et je prends toujours deux places. Cette année tu as l'honneur de m'accompagner.

\- Euh … merci ?

Elle se releva en attrapant son sac au passage. Sa chute l'avait engourdi. Elle prit de quoi partir et ils se rendirent dans l'ascenseur.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de réservation ?

\- Si tu n'as pas une place réservée à une table, on ne te sert pas. Tu vas comprendre.

\- Et on y va comment à Munich ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

\- Par l'avion.

Chouette. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à passer un week-end tranquille, elle allait se retrouver dans un avion direction la ville de naissance de son partenaire du mal. C'était … inattendu. Elle n'était pas réfractaire aux surprises. Seulement, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Vers 23h, ils atterrirent à Munich. La nuit était fraîche mais ils s'y étaient préparés. Ils comptaient bien profiter un peu de la ville. Ils allèrent donc déposer leurs affaires à leur chambre d'hôtel et se baladèrent sous la guidance du Super-Vilain. De nuit la ville avait une ambiance très spéciale. Elle fut particulièrement séduite par le Bayerisches Staatsschauspiel. Ça ne venait que de commencer mais ça promettait pas mal de chose. Vers les une heure du matin, voire deux heures, ils allèrent se coucher.

À neuf heures trente, ils étaient en train de tourner autour du festival pour dénicher l'entrée. Des barrières entouraient les lieux pour empêcher les gens de passer à l'improviste. Les contrôles de sécurité s'imposaient. Déjà ils pouvaient entendre la musique et voir la masse de la foule se mouvoir à l'intérieur. Des cris se faisaient entendre depuis les attractions. L'excitation commençait vraiment à monter. Ils trouvèrent enfin un poste de contrôle. Ils furent seulement observés puisqu'ils ne portaient aucun sac.

Puis, ils tournèrent à l'intérieur. Leur but était de trouver le lieu spécialisé pour avoir accès à la bière et aux repas. Ils finirent par dénicher une bâtisse plutôt grande et il lui confirma que c'était leur objectif. Le soleil tapait déjà dans le ciel. Même s'ils étaient en octobre, rien qu'être en t-shirt donnait chaud.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut pire. Le monde enfermé donnait une impression de température très lourde. Toutefois, l'ambiance qui y régnait dépassait tout ceci. Grâce à son camarade qui pouvait passer du français à l'allemand sans difficulté, ils parvinrent rapidement à leurs places. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre parler une autre langue. À part de très courts et rares mots, jamais il n'utilisait sa langue maternelle. En tout cas, pas en sa présence. La salle était très grande. Au plafond trônait des décorations, tout comme sur les rampes.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et s'assirent à une table pouvant accueillir six personnes de chaque côté. Enfin, s'assirent. À peine elle put toucher le banc que tout le monde se leva. La musique venait de se changer pour une autre et les gens levaient leurs chopes. Les paroles «ein Prosit der Gemütlichkeit» commencèrent à être reprises par tous. Elle dû donc se lever à nouveau, plutôt confuse. Face à elle, l'expression du DRH était claire sur sa pensée : il se moquait littéralement d'elle. Ils s'assirent véritablement quand la chanson se termina.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une sorte d'hymne nationale ?

\- Presque. C'est le fil rouge de l'Oktoberfest.

Une serveuse arriva à leur niveau et leur tendit une carte. Ils la remercièrent et elle les interrogea ensuite mais elle ne comprit bien évidemment pas. Hippolyte regarda sa montre et sortit deux tickets jaunes de sa poche en lui tendant. La serveuse partit sur ça.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- J'ai commandé notre premier litre. J'avais déjà pris des tickets de base pour qu'on ait pas à transporter trop de liquide.

\- Chacun ?

\- Bien évidemment.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme insulté. Il était dix heures du matin. «Bienvenue en Allemagne», lors d'une des fêtes dédiées à la bière. Enfin, plutôt, comme elle l'apprit de leurs voisins quand ils furent servis : «Prost !».

Six heures plus tard, elle n'était plus en très bon état. Leur réservation pour la journée se terminait, les créneaux étant définis à l'avance. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que quelqu'un parirait contre elle qu'elle ne boirait pas deux chopes en quarante minutes. Si elle le faisait, la personne lui offrait. Habituée des bars français, elle n'avait pas réalisée dans quoi elle s'aventurait. Ils avaient déjà commandé deux fois, ce qui était une bonne moyenne. Sauf que ce n'était pas des chopes à la français de 0,25L ou 0,5L. C'était le litre entier. Une fois face aux deux récipients, elle n'avait pas pu s'y refuser. Elle aimait trop les jeux comme cela. Et elle avait réussie.

Ce qu'elle avait également réussie, c'était traverser l'étage, descendre un escalier, puis faire la queue pour les toilettes. La ligne des hommes et celle des femmes étant séparée par une rampe en bois, elle avait dû faire la dernière étape seule. Heureusement, Hippolyte l'attendait à la sortie. Celle-ci étant à un endroit différent que l'entrée, elle se serait à coup sûr perdue. Ils repassèrent par leur table pour saluer leurs camarades de fête. Dans un élan spontanée, elle prit sa chope. Le logo de la Pauläner München la séduisait. Ils sortirent par la porte arrière tandis que le fil rouge résonnait. Il passait toutes les demi-heures.

Tandis qu'elle profitait du soleil et de l'ambiance, son camarade entamait des recherches pour trouver à manger. Vu son état, c'était devenu plus que nécessaire. Ils trouvèrent des snacks et cela suffit. Le reste du temps, ils s'aventurèrent dans les attractions. Dès la première, un train fantômes, elle perdit d'une façon inconnue sa chope. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'à la sortie.

Ils firent des attractions à sensations. La musique faisait vibrer son corps à chaque pas. Pour plaisanter, ils firent un tour d'auto-tamponneuses. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, l'énergie d'Hippolyte était à son paroxysme. Les gens n'avaient que de faibles douleurs aux chocs, mais à chaque cumulés ça donnait un bon résultat. Ils repartirent pour d'autres attractions. À un moment, ils se perdirent. Même avec le plan en main. C'était si grand qu'ils avaient quelques difficultés à reconnaître les lieux.

Ils finirent par aller s'asseoir sur l'herbe, sur une pente sur le côté du terrain, derrière où ils étaient plus tôt pour consommer. Autour d'eux les gens se reposaient, jouaient, discutaient. Un même dormait profondément. Si profondément qu'elle vit deux jeunes adultes s'amuser autour de lui, et qu'il ne donna signe de vie que lorsqu'elles tentèrent de mettre de l'herbe dans son nez. Il s'assit d'abord et elle se fit le petit plaisir de se faufiler entre ses jambes.

Appuyée contre son torse, elle se calmait peu à peu. Le soleil était couché, malgré qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça. La joie de l'hiver. La journée était passée tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas vu les heures défiler. Elle fixait le haut des attractions qui dépassaient les bâtiments. Ceci jusqu'à lever la main pour interpeller son voisin d'un poke sur le bras.

\- Hippolyte ? On vole une chope ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Elle ferait bien dans mon salon.

Elle la voyait déjà parfaitement bien trôner sur sa bibliothèque.

\- Je ne participe pas si c'est pour qu'elle termine chez toi.

\- On en vole deux alors.

\- Occupe toi d'une déjà. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à la première ?

Elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Je te l'offre alors.

\- C'est toi qui la veut, pourquoi elle finirait dans mon salon ?

\- Tu es compliqué … Tu as une solution ?

\- … Et si on partageait le même salon ?

\- On loue un salon quelque part ?

Où comptait-il trouver un salon ? Elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement plaintif. Apparemment, elle l'agaçait.

\- Tu es presque tout le temps chez moi en ce moment. Tu ne trouves pas que payer deux loyers est inutile ? Ou tu veux garder tant que ça ton indépendance de logement ?

\- Oh.

Elle devait avouer, elle avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Elle s'inclina sur le côté pour relever la tête vers lui. Il l'observait silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ? Je te manque tant que ça quand je ne suis pas là ?

L'alcool ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer le taquiner. Pas du tout même. Il rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent par accident. Sa voix descendit dans les basses. Le frisson qui remonta son échine dû être si fort qu'elle était certaine qu'il l'avait également senti.

\- Ou sinon, j'ai envie de pouvoir m'entraîner avec quelques accessoires à chaque fois que l'envie me vient.

Ça, c'était très fourbe. Elle modifia sa position jusqu'à n'être appuyée que d'une épaule contre lui.

\- Ne me dis pas ça là alors que je peux perdre mes moyens …

\- Je ne vais rien te faire sans que tu sois en plein contrôle. Ai confiance …

Il passa ses doigts au niveau de ses cheveux pour replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis, il les laissa juste effleurer son bras découvert. Sa lèvre inférieure se retrouva prisonnière de ses dents. Elle l'empêcha de continuer en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

\- Au contraire, j'ai bien l'impression que tu adores ça.

\- Sshhh. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir pour se flatter.

\- Aw, j'ai touché un point sensible de Max.

Il se moquait en l'imitant, mais elle restait étonnée d'un point.

\- Pas de surnom idiot cette fois ?

\- Max Steel.

\- C'est nul.

\- Max & Compagnie ?

\- C'est un chien !

\- D'accord, pas la peine d'être agressive Mad Max.

Il l'avait déjà fait. Toutefois, c'était au moins mélioratif. Donc elle ne lui fit pas la remarque. Puis, après tout, «Max» était déjà un surnom en soit.

\- Je préférais il y a deux minutes.

\- Quand je te faisais avouer que tu rêvais de moi ?

Elle pouffa.

\- Hippolyte. N'en profite pas.

\- Tu vas accepter de t'installer dans mon appartement. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à ma personnalité des plus agréables.

\- Je souffre déjà. Pitié, épargne moi ce désastre.

Il l'empêcha de continuer par ses lèvres sur les siennes. Habituellement, elle l'aurait frappé pour avoir osé le faire, ou au moins repoussé. Toutefois, elle en mourrait d'envie aussi. Puis, il fallait l'avouer, elle était très mal positionnée pour y parvenir correctement du premier essai.

\- Hippolyte ?

\- Hm ?

\- On vole une chope ?

\- Tu vas revenir sur le sujet encore longtemps ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Viens.

Elle le masqua, mais elle faillit tomber lorsqu'il se leva sans prévenir. Il l'aida à le suivre et ils marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment. Tandis qu'il montait la garde, elle rentra d'un air naturel à l'intérieur. L'entrée lui était normalement interdite puisqu'elle n'avait plus de réservation.

Toutefois, elle garda le plus de détermination possible lorsqu'elle se déplaça. Enfin, le plus qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son taux d'alcoolémie. C'était primordiale de laisser penser qu'elle avait sa place ici. Surtout lorsqu'elle attrapa une chope et fit demi-tour. À nouveau avec son partenaire du crime, ils prirent la route de la sortie. Il faisait nuit. Les gens n'étaient pas forcément éclairés. Elle soupira.

\- Tu es capable de contenir ton énergie dans ta main, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux le faire et nous éclairer ?

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas un Über-Oktoberfest. On doit être les seuls Super-Vilains ici.

Elle l'arrêta, se planta devant lui et passa lentement sa main devant lui en disant d'un ton autoritaire «tu vas utiliser tes supers-pouvoirs». Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Tu te crois être devenue une Jedi après quatre litres de bière ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Essaye d'utiliser tes véritables supers-pouvoirs et on en reparle.

Il n'était tout simplement pas drôle. Elle tourna les talons et prit le parti de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Clairement boudeuse. Elle l'entendit même pouffer devant son attitude. C'était mesquin.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à arriver au point de contrôle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et il manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- C'est quoi la technique pour passer le contrôle ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

\- Tu es bavarois. Tu as grandis ici, c'est dans tes traditions d'apprendre ce genre de chose.

\- C'est raciste.

Elle appuya son regard sur lui. C'était le genre de techniques qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils se transmettaient de générations en générations. Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et détacher sa veste qu'elle avait placée autour de sa taille. Puis, il entoura le récipient en la posant par dessus.

\- Maintient ta veste contre toi comme si tu la tenais juste. Ai l'air innocente.

Ces mots sonnèrent faux à peine ils furent prononcés.

\- Ça va être dur.

\- … Certes.

Ils marchèrent en direction des personnes du contrôle. Ceux-ci vérifiaient que personne volait. S'ils trouvaient une chope, ils la prennaient et s'en débarrassaient sur le côté. Des conteneurs exprès pour le verre étaient disposés. Lorsqu'elle eut une lumière de lampe-torche plantée dans le visage, elle comprit que le conseil de son camarade allait être vraiment difficile à appliquer. La femme venait de lui brûler les rétines. Lorsque cette dernière fit mine de s'intéresser à sa veste, elle prit simplement le parti d'avancer d'un pas ferme.

\- Junge Frau ! Junge Frau !

Elle activa son pouvoir au maximum. Quand son bras fut attrapé pour la retourner, elle su immédiatement quoi dire. À sa gauche se trouvait le DRH. Pendant quelques secondes, ils auraient le champ libre vis-à-vis des autres qui s'occupaient des personnes arrivant après eux.

\- Elle est stressée. Elle espère qu'elle ne sera pas comme dans un film sur … les hackers sociaux et informatiques ?

Elle fut confuse. Seulement, pas autant que la concerné qui fronça les sourcils et ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Hippolyte paru lui comprendre immédiatement.

\- J'ai. Keine System ist sicher. Wir sind nicht sicher.

Sur le reste, elle maîtrisait. Un fin sourire arrogant étira ses lèvres et elle prit le regard le plus vicieux possible. Sa voix se fit d'un calme glaçant.

\- Keine System ist sicher. Wir sind nicht sicher.

En une seconde, elle prit peur. Terrifiée. La femme marqua un pas en arrière et leur indiqua de partir. Son sourire s'élargit et ils tournèrent les talons.

\- C'était presque trop facile.

\- Tu veux tester sur moi ? Tenter d'obtenir le même résultat ?

\- Ah ah ah, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre.

Elle était sarcastique. Clairement.

\- Je voudrais presque en voler une seconde. On rentre à nouveau et cette fois-ci on s'attaque aux barrières hors de la vue des postes de sécurité.

\- Non.

Ça clôtura leur soirée.

[...]

Le lendemain, ils eurent des projets bien plus calmes. La gueule de bois de Maxance eut un effet dévastateur aux premières heures. Toutefois, elle ne vit pas d'inconvénient pour retourner aux attractions. Ils passèrent donc la mâtiné à ça. Quand la faim se fit sentir, ils quittèrent le festival pour aller s'enfoncer dans la ville. Un restaurant traditionnel les accueilli. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, ils échangeaient sur le reste du programme.

\- On a jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- L'avion part à 21h.

\- D'accord. Donc à 20h on doit être à l'aéroport pour être large. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux absolument faire ?

À sa question, elle le vit poser ses couverts. Il semblait subitement blasé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore voler un truc ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas son objectif. Puis, il agissait comme si c'était exceptionnel. Depuis quand elle ne volait pas aux autres ? Il était de mauvaise foi ici.

\- Je pensais plutôt de l'ordre de lieux à aller. Ou de personnes à revoir.

\- Non. Rien de ce genre.

\- Bon, je propose qu'on se promène et on verra sur quoi on tombe.

\- D'accord.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Au final, ils atterrirent dans un salon de tatouage. La jeune femme avait remarqué sur la vitrine des dessins particulièrement beaux vis-à-vis de ses critères. C'était un caprice de rentrer, mais il avait fini par lui accorder de le traîner à l'intérieur. Ils avaient du temps, après tout.

Elle parcoura donc des yeux les dessins et photos accrochés dans le hall. Le style lui convenait parfaitement. Finalement, l'ambiance du pays lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle n'était pas contre revenir. La première fois, elle avait apprécié mais sans plus. Cette fois-ci, elle avait adoré.

\- Kann ich Sie helfen ?

\- Alles klar.

Il avait répondu immédiatement à la tatoueuse qui venait d'arriver. Un autre client rentra et elle s'occupa de lui. La Super s'attarda sur le book présentant des flashs. Un lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux. Discrètement, elle l'indiqua à son camarade.

\- C'est le bâtiment d'avant-hier ?

\- Oui. Le Bayerisches Staatsschauspiel. Pourquoi ?

\- Je le veux.

\- Il n'est pas à vendre. C'est un monument.

Elle mit une longue seconde à comprendre.

\- Non, idiot, le tatouage !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je l'aime beaucoup. Sers moi de traducteur.

Dans un soupir plaintif, il l'observa. De son côté, elle resta fermement sur ses positions. Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine et elle redressa le menton. Elle le vit avoir un second soupir. À son goût, il en faisait trop. Mollement, il se dirigea vers l'accueil qui s'était libérée un peu plus tôt.

\- Sprechen Sie Englisch ?

\- Ja.

\- Elle parle anglais, vient lui raconter toi-même.

Trois heures plus tard, elle resortait tatouée.

Le soir, dans l'avion, tandis qu'elle sauvait pour la énième fois Zelda, elle se dit que ça pourrait être une aventure intéressante d'accepter la proposition de son voisin. Enfin, s'il ne lui avait pas demandé seulement parce que l'alcool lui avait dit de le faire.

[...]

Max, 10h23, dit:

Je m'ennuyais. Tu t'appelles donc maintenant sur mon téléphone «Hippolyto Sempaï».

Pas de réponse.

Le soir-même, elle était en train de regarder ses mails sur son téléphone sur le canapé. La clé passée dans la porte, elle salua le DRH sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne en traître. À peine quelques minutes après son arrivée, il l'attaquait sans prévenir. Elle se retrouva bloquée sur la longueur du canapé. Désarmée par l'étonnement, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce fut ce qui lui permit de prendre le dessus. Il bloqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule des siennes. Elle tenta de se libérer. Sans succès.

\- Tu me fais mal.

\- Déjà que je me suis retrouvé transformé en plante au travail, tu ne vas pas non plus t'y mettre !

Elle fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Puis, il lui arracha son téléphone d'entre les doigts. La confusion s'emplifia. Ceci jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'écran dans le reflet de ses lunettes. Il était en train de faire défiler le nom de ses contacts. Automatiquement, elle fit le lien avec son message de la matiné. Ça n'expliquait pas complètement sa phrase, mais ce fut bien assez clair pour la faire éclater de rire.

[...]

Elle avait longuement hésité. Très longuement même. Tout d'abord pour l'acheter, passant plusieurs fois devant avant de se décider. Puis, pour l'emballer et vraiment le considérer comme un cadeau. Enfin, pour se convaincre de l'offrir. Ce fut avec ce long cheminement qu'elle était atterrie au moment présent.

Définition du moment présent : devant son petit-ami, à lui tendre un paquet relativement petit mais qui paraissait dans son symbolisme énorme. Elle se sentait nerveuse, mais au moins sa main ne tremblait pas. Toutefois, elle sentait l'avoir pris au dépourvu à lui donner dans sa chambre, alors qu'il n'avait pas spécialement quelque chose de précis à faire. Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour repousser son geste. Cependant, il l'aborda d'un regard hautain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ça la gêna un peu plus. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Une tentative de sourire étira ses lèvres, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

\- Un cadeau. Pour nos un an.

L'argument ne porta pas. Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel, déjà sur la pente de la trouver agaçante. Ça ne lui donna pas plus de confiance, tandis que sa réponse la fit grimacer.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait pas ce genre de choses. Tu l'as même promis.

\- Je sais. Mais … aujourd'hui, je suis tombée sur ça … Je me suis dis que … tu apprécierais l'humour de la situation ? Est-ce que tu veux bien l'ouvrir ?

Il eu la sympathie de la laisser terminer sa piètre défense. Ça lui permit de croire un tantinet plus à la réussite de son plan. Après tout, leur relation n'était pas des plus sérieuses. Ils se voyaient pour s'amuser. Dire que le cadeau le ferait rire une fois ouvert restait pertinent. Un gémissement plaintif dura de sa part. Une seconde, elle crû qu'il allait juste tourner les talons. Seulement, il ponctua sa réaction d'un «… D'accord.» ennuyé.

Tout aussi peu motivé, il prit le présent et l'observa avec curiosité. L'objet n'était pas solide, plutôt assez malléable. Ça le rendit sceptique. Ça ne semblait pas être dans la catégorie de cadeaux auxquels il pouvait s'attendre. Après de nouvelles palpations, il se décida pour en avoir le coeur net. Le papier déchiré révéla un t-shirt noir. Celui-ci paru uni avant qu'il ne le déplit dans les airs, face à lui. Elle savait exactement ce qui venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Rien d'autre qu'un texte, mais dont les mots avaient un sens certain.

Elle le vit pincer les lèvres. Activant son pouvoir autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle tenta de scanner ses émotions. Très faiblement se tenait du contentement. Son geste pré-sentait donc qu'il se retenait de laisser ne serait ce qu'un sourire se glisser à travers ses traits. Ses mains se croisèrent dans son dos, impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur sa réaction. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en chercher plus, puisqu'il lu à voix haute l'inscription.

\- «Bondage is not a crime» ?

\- Tu aimes ? Ou tu es toujours d'avis que c'était une mauvaise idée ?

\- C'était une idée saugrenue et horripilante. Néanmoins, le présent est convenable.

Sûrement se disait-il être bon prince en lui offrant ce commentaire. Amusée certes, elle leva les yeux néanmoins pour marquer son exagération.

\- «Convenable» ? Tu mens. Je le vois que tu aimes bien mon idée.

\- Est-ce que c'est une invitation ?

Sans qu'elle ne prédisse son action, il s'avança dangereusement vers elle. Son regard se fit également mesquin, à l'instar du ton de sa question rhétorique. En moins d'un court instant, il avait prit l'attitude du prédateur qu'elle connaissait chez lui. Automatiquement, elle émit quelques difficultés à avaler sa salive. Il parvenait à la faire se sentir en danger, même s'il ne lui ferait rien.

Rassemblant son assurance, elle se força à n'émettre aucun réflexe. Sa tête se releva seulement au fil de ses pas pour toujours maintenir le contact visuel. Ses lèvres bégaièrent un «J-je … ?» avant de se taire en mordant celle inférieur. Elle ne put maintenir une position de force qu'une poignée de secondes, avant qu'il soit trop proche. Puisqu'il ne vit pas son choix comme une option.

Elle se vit contrainte de reculer jusqu'à heurter la commode. Immédiatement, il la piégea entre ses bras, d'une main fermement posée de chaque côté d'elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas initiée au bondage encore. Il te reste beaucoup à apprendre.

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge à sa réplique. C'était une étape qu'ils n'avaient pas franchis encore, c'était exact. Il lui fallut prendre une pause mentalement pour reprendre constance. Avec le pétillement qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, elle devinait bien qu'il notait avec avidité qu'il la déstabilisait. Elle inspira profondément avant de montrer une attitude pleine d'assurance. Sa main remonta lentement le long de son torse, tandis qu'elle s'inclinait vers lui. L'effet sembla être très bien accueilli par son vis-à-vis.

\- À m'apprendre ? Tu veux prendre ton rôle de _maître_ au sérieux.

\- Précisément.

Le timbre plus bas et contrôlé de sa voix la fit frissonner. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise. Naturellement, elle l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle. Sa réponse ne se fit que d'un murmure.

\- Apprend moi les ficelles de ton art, Hippolyto Sempaï …

Il n'eut qu'une grimace irritée par le surnom. Même si elle venait de complètement le sortir de l'ambiance, elle s'en amusa. Puis, son cadeau avait plu, au final.

[...]

Elle commençait à se dire que les choses étaient étranges à la Flander's Company. Enfin, en terme d'économie surtout. Elle avait suivi par le biais d'Hippolyte l'OPA qui s'était produite. Elle n'avait eu aucune empathie pour l'ex-PDG. Après tout, ça ne changerait rien à sa situation et ça faisait parti du jeu.

Toutefois, ça commençait à l'embêter. Armand était fou sur certains points, mais elle ne lui retirerait pas qu'il faisait tout pour garder les murs en place. Là, c'était l'inverse. Ça faisait un mois que son petit-ami revenait plus énervé que le jour précédent du travail. Sans compter la fatigue. Puis maintenant la déprime, puisqu'il était apparemment plus que le seul de son quatuor favoris. Dans ces conditions, il rentrait, se plaignait et allait dormir.

Elle savait qu'il était dur à vivre, mais elle s'y était faite. Elle l'ignorait, s'absentait ou en profitait quand il faisait sa drama queen. Là, elle n'avait plus de contreparties. Ça commençait à devenir dur.

Il fallait donc prendre des mesures drastiques. Soit Armand reprenait les choses en mains, soit elle irait elle-même lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Jamais elle n'aurait crû souhaiter sa réussite. Elle devait vraiment être au fond du trou ou encore plus en manque d'affection qu'elle ne le pensait.

Quand elle parvint à cette pensée, elle haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur son écran. Ça serait sympathique de continuer de préparer les deux ans de sa boîte. Même si les fans de la chaîne connaissaient la mentalité de l'entreprise, finir à deux heures du matin la veille l'intéressait moyen.

[...]

Ils étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Lui les pieds croisés sur la table basse, elle en indien dans le coin. Tous les deux avec une boîte d'un repas asiatique commandé par téléphone. Ils n'avaient pas eu envie de faire à manger ce soir-ci. Ils discutaient plus qu'ils ne mangeaient, parfois trop pris par le sujet. L'actuel avait tourné autour d'Hippolyte racontant une anecdote du jour à son travail. Un mois était passé depuis qu'il avait pu retrouver son poste et que tout était revenu à la normal.

\- J'ai eu un client aujourd'hui, Gladys lui est tombée dessus avant la signature de contrat.

Elle raffolait des histoires de ce genre. Surtout dans les périodes plus ternes de son entreprise.

\- Gladys ? La cadette Trueman ?

\- Exact.

Elle l'aimait bien celle-ci. Chaque histoire valait son pesant d'or. Surtout bien plus rien que de savoir que Armand subissait pour la seconde fois une nièce très spéciale. Elle pourrait encore rire des malheurs que lui faisait subir l'aînée, de ce qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu ou qu'il lui avait raconté. Alors la cadette qui paraissait pire, c'était d'une satisfaction sans égale.

\- Ce n'est pas celle qui a une force surhumaine ?

\- Les deux soeurs en ont. Sauf que l'aînée ne s'amuse pas à briser des colonnes vertébrales juste pour serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le client a fini à l'hôpital, je ne te raconte pas son état.

Elle se retint de trop rire pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Il était rarement bon de se mettre sur le chemin d'une des deux.

\- Tu as réussi à le faire signer quand même ?

\- Évidemment. Il y avait un peu de sang sur le contrat, par contre. M'enfin, c'est pas comme s'il signait avec le Diable.

Elle acquiesça jusqu'à la dernière phrase. Ses yeux se redressèrent de son repas, avant de se tourner vers lui. Silencieuse, elle le fixa intensément. Est-ce qu'il réalisait ses paroles ? Elle n'en était pas du tout convaincue. Il semblait bien trop léger en l'annonçant, sans chercher la meilleure formulation. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il nota la différence. Il lui rendit un regard surpris, haussant un sourcil perplexe. Sa voix partit presque dans les aiguës, incertain de ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Pour lui, tout était resté normal.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi sur cette expression-là ?

Elle attendait qu'il avoue n'avoir pas tout à fait choisi celle la plus adaptée. Pas du tout, même.

\- T'exagère. J'ai quelques défauts, mais le Diable est pire que moi.

\- «Quelques» ?!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ le prochain chapitre sera le samedi 11 Août 2018, vers 18h.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	18. Chapter XVIII - POV Maxance

Bonjour ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. L'aventure continue aujourd'hui avec une partie de scénario plus habituelle ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un appartement. Cet endroit n'était pas tout à fait celui de ses rêves. Elle déverrouilla la serrure avant de rentrer et refermer derrière elle. Les affaires de son petit-ami étaient soigneusement rangées à leurs places. Tandis qu'elle se défit des siennes, elle ne rêvait que de s'allonger un peu. Le canapé ferait parfaitement bien l'affaire.

\- Hippolyte ?

Un vague grognement d'approbation lui répondit depuis le salon. Au moins, il était vivant. Elle marcha dans cette direction. À destination, elle comprit. De tout son long sur le canapé, il jouait visiblement au mort. Pas même il ne releva les yeux quand elle arriva. Une grimace d'agacement déforma ses lèvres. Cet enflure l'avait doublé sur son idée.

D'un pas décidé, elle alla jusqu'à la partie longue. Sans ménagement, elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour le soulever. Bien évidemment, il se mit à se plaindre à base de variantes de «Ça va, te gêne pas !». Action qu'il s'arrêta de faire spontanément lorsqu'elle eut terminé son mouvement. Elle s'allongea perpendiculairement, confortablement dans le coussin du coin. Puis, le força à se rallonger. Son ventre fit aussi bien l'affaire comme oreiller pour lui. Un bras calé derrière la tête, elle ferma les paupières. Après quelques secondes de silence, seulement bercé pour elle par la respiration de son voisin, elle le rompit.

\- Toi d'abord.

Il couina.

\- Deux mots.

\- Armand Trueman ?

\- En partie.

Flûte. Elle se serait bien défoulée. Le silence se posa un nouvel instant. Peut-être lui laissait-il trouver une seconde possibilité ?

\- Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, Hippolyte.

\- Conscience professionnelle.

Elle s'attendait un peu à tout sauf à ça comme réponse.

\- Ton mantra ?

\- J'ai dû mettre en jeu ma crédibilité. Trueman a trouvé mon Enfer sur Terre.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Car ce n'est pas nouveau, c'est son passe-temps.

\- Il m'a dit d'avoir trente nouvelles recrues avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Mais on est jeudi.

…

\- … Oh.

\- Le Dr. Parker m'a mis sous calmant toute la journée.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es tout mou ?

\- Je ne suis pas mou !

Elle eut envie de confirmer sa théorie. Yeux ouverts, à présent, elle fixait ses cheveux. Avec précaution, elle passa ses doigts entre quelques mèches et les fit doucement rouler sous ses doigts. Il se crispa au départ, mais se redétendit assez rapidement. C'était une première. Elle devait sauter sur l'occasion pour lui démontrer le côté agréable.

\- Tu es parvenu jusqu'à la fin de ta tâche ?

\- Apparemment, oui. Caleb et Cindy m'ont dit que je les avais tous engagé, mais que j'avais fais une crise de nerf. Ils m'ont donné une pile de contrats prouvant mon travail, donc je les ai crû. Reviens en arrière.

Elle le sentit se gigoter pour étirer ses muscles. Néanmoins, ce qui la surprit fut son dernier commentaire. Elle fit ce qu'il venait de lui indiquer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ferma à son tour les yeux. Le rythme de sa respiration s'alourdi. Elle crû qu'il s'était endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Et toi ? Ils ont aussi engagé un Trueman ?

Intérieurement, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Non, la fratrie d'Armand est la seule. J'ai juste eu un client particulièrement lourd.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Limiter la longueur des tenues.

Il pinça ses lèvres une seconde, comme dans une tentative de grimace qui n'aboutissait pas.

\- Pour les rendre plus courtes ?

\- Exactement. Plus serrées aussi. Une heure il a passé à vouloir me convaincre.

\- Et ?

\- Elles sont maintenues à la longueur habituelle.

Elle était assez satisfaite d'elle sur ce point-ci. Le silence s'installa encore, bien plus long cette fois-ci. Elle n'était pas triste de ce moment calme, la journée avait vraiment été longue. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler. Juste à profiter de ce repos précieux et elle de s'amuser avec ses cheveux. C'est son ventre qui finit par lui rappeler la difficulté de l'existence : un jour, il fallait bien se nourrir. Elle soupira discrètement. Avec sa main libre, elle remonta la longueur de son bras doucement pour l'interpeller.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Un peu …

\- Je vais nous préparer quelque chose.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non. Vas plutôt prendre une douche.

\- Est-ce que je dois en comprendre quelque chose ?

\- Oui, que tu as travaillé aujourd'hui et que ça se sait.

Elle tenta de ne pas rire. Il lui adressa un regard noir, ce qui n'aida pas sa cause. Elle craqua.

Tandis qu'elle s'enthousiasmait de sa plaisanterie, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans plus la considérer. Il était parti dans une attitude digne de la drama queen qu'il incarnait. Ce qui la fit encore plus rire. Cependant, elle avait maintenant un objectif pour la soirée et elle comptait bien accomplir sa mission avant de mourir de faim.

Lorsque la salle de bain fut à nouveau libre elle s'y rendit, laissant la finition de la préparation à son hôte. Il semblait un peu plus en état de fonctionnement maintenant qu'il s'était rafraîchit et changé. L'eau chaude lui fit également un bien fou, même si elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle revint dans le salon avec appétit et fut plutôt satisfaite lorsqu'il lui tendit une assiette. Et la soirée se déroula comme ceci, à manger jusqu'à satiété devant un film dont ils assurèrent les commentaires jusqu'au bout.

[...]

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait trouvé enfin le travail qui lui convenait. Employée dans une entreprise qui faisait une grosse partie de la culture, mais du côté des Supers-Vilains. Ce n'était pas ses projets de base, mais c'était ce qui lui convenait au mieux finalement. Tous les jours, elle venait bosser pendant bien plus d'heures que prévus et ne rechignait jamais le lendemain.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, elle était à une réunion plutôt importante. Ils avaient cherché pendant des semaines entières comment renouveler leur catalogue. Hier soir, elle avait reçu un mail annonçant que leur patron avait déniché un partenariat possible. Un truc inimaginable et à ne pas rater. Bien sûr, grand fan de suspense, il n'avait rien dit qui pouvait mener à un nom. Ils ne le sauraient que maintenant.

\- Programme du jour. On a une réunion d'organisée avec un gros contrat. Il faut que cette alliance se fonde sur des bases solides.

Elle n'avait pas le courage d'attendre. Elle savait qu'il pouvait durer longtemps.

\- Avec qui ? Une entreprise ? De potentiels clients ?

\- Une entreprise. La meilleure du marché en terme de contrats de Super-Vilains.

Subitement, elle le sentait mal. Très mal. Il n'y avait qu'un nom possible avec ce genre de description. Une pause marquée, elle reprit en gardant du mieux possible son image sérieuse.

\- Vous voulez parler de …

\- La Flander's Company.

\- Oh …

Elle se renfrogna. Naturellement, elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était un peu boudeuse vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle. Le gène Trueman avait ce don de la suivre absolument partout. C'était comme une malédiction. L'enthousiasme de son employeur se changea pour de la curiosité. Elle se repositionna, mal à l'aise. Son changement d'attitude n'était vraiment pas passé inaperçu.

\- Un problème, Maxance ? C'est pourtant une belle opportunité.

\- Certes, je l'accorde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui gêne alors ?

Comment formuler ça ? Fallait-il commencer par les insultes à propos du PDG, leur rivalité ou le fait qu'elle lui avait refusé de participer à l'expansion de son petit bébé ?

\- Disons que j'ai un passé avec cette entreprise.

\- Bon ou mauvais ? Parce que je comptais sur votre présence comme un atout.

Bien évidemment. Toutefois, il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais. Tant les relations avec les autres étaient neutres, tant avec le DRH ça tendait vers le positif. Normalement ?

\- Les deux. Cependant, ça n'aura pas d'impact, ce n'est que non-professionnel. Si tout le monde reste dans son rôle tout se passera comme il se doit.

Il acquiesça. Bon. Maintenant, il fallait que tous les partis jouent le jeu. Ça méritait une petite prière silencieuse, ou au moins de développer de nouvelles capacités en télépathie.

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, ils atterrissaient devant l'immeuble de la Flander's Company. Elle avait vu leurs difficultés récentes. Il y avait quelques disparitions. Pourtant, depuis l'OPA, ils étaient re-partis plutôt bien. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, elle eut un soupir mental. C'était présentement un calvaire. Elle savait que son némésis personnel allait en profiter. Toutefois, elle garda une apparence professionnelle. Ce ne serait pas elle qui flancherait en première. Ils se rendirent à l'étage principal. Une secrétaire leur avait indiqué la salle de réunion où se rendre.

Peu de temps plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par un trio dans celle-ci. Elle en connaissait déjà deux, mais le troisième lui était inconnu. Ce dernier présentait un sourire poli au coin des lèvres. Il paraissait trop gentil pour travailler ici. Toutefois, elle sentait un côté bien plus sombre chez lui. En terme de courtoisie de mauvaise humeur, son petit-ami lui était toujours fidèle à lui-même.

\- Excusez-nous pour cette minute d'attente.

Le PDG tendit la main d'un air assuré vers les personnes avec elle.

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus si à l'avenir nous trouvons un accord favorable pour nos deux entreprises.

Puis, ce fut à son tour. Il ne la tromperait pas sous les apparences. Il trépignait d'excitation pour la situation. Elle était d'un grand intérêt pour lui. Une façon d'offrir une vengeance à son lui du passé ?

\- Puisque l'ordre du jour est bien que nous devenions définitivement alliés, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré différentes voies prises ultérieurement.

Elle resserra sa poigne. Fortement irritée. Il voulait faire des doubles sens ? Elle pouvait le faire aussi.

\- Il est dans notre intérêt à tous de mener à bien un arrangement favorable. À tous.

La tension augmenta entre eux. Ils en auraient été capable, des éclairs partiraient de l'un vers l'autre. Hippolyte coupa leur échange en indiquant les places autour de la table.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut commencer ? Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Ils prirent chacun une place. Les directeurs au centre et elle se retrouva face à son partenaire du crime. Ils se fixèrent un instant d'un air défiant. Que le meilleur gagne. Le cadet Trueman reprit la parole.

\- Vous avez déjà pu avoir un contact avec monsieur Kurtzmann à ma droite. Voici le docteur Parker, présent à cette réunion pour des raisons pratiques. C'est lui qui gère les dossiers psychologiques de nos clients. Il sera apte à agencer certaines programmations plus facilement vis-à-vis de conditions propices ou non que vous pourriez avancer.

Le nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Son voisin répondit par le même professionnalisme.

\- Même situation pour notre équipe. À part mademoiselle Eqkter qui nous a rejoint récemment.

«Récemment» était un peu exagéré. Dans l'équipe principale, oui. Hippolyte, Armand et elle répondirent d'une même voix par réflexe.

\- Oui, on se connaît.

\- … Je veux bien une présentation rapide, personnellement.

C'était le dernier des trois qui venait de s'exprimer d'un air gêné. Elle se chargea de lui répondre pour aller au plus bref.

\- Je suis la nouvelle chargée de communication et d'organisation. C'est moi qui valide les scripts, qui programme les tournages et gère la campagne de publicité. Ceci dans le cadre définit et optimal pour tant les Super-Vilains que leurs némésis.

\- Merci.

Si poli. Que faisait-il ici ? Sérieusement, c'était une vraie question. Le PDG capillotracté ouvrit du bout des doigts le dossier face à lui. Des chiffres apparurent. Elle eut presque un sourire amusé. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas, malgré les années. Elle le vit à peine poser le regard dessus avant de véritablement donner le ton de la réunion.

\- Alors … Précédemment, nous n'avions aucun contact avec votre branche. Nous avons donc dû procéder à de petites recherches.

Le DRH prit le relais.

\- Vous avez la main mise sur un tiers de la cinémathèque de notre siècle. Vous gérez également une grosse part du marché avec les comics et jeux vidéos.

C'était connu. Une bonne entrée d'argumentaire, mais connu. Pourquoi les introduisaient-ils comme ça ? Son voisin approuva avant de redonner la main à son alter-ego professionnel.

\- Vous résumez plutôt bien la situation.

\- Nous avons du mal à saisir pourquoi rapprocher nos deux entreprises feraient des bénéfices. Nous agissons sur deux pôles déconnectés l'un de l'autre.

C'était un questionnement légitime. Elle avait eu la même réflexion lors de la réunion d'annonce de ce plan. Cependant, il fallait mettre de côté les enjeux principaux de chacun et voire leur alliance sous un autre angle. Ce fut donc elle qui eut le plaisir de lui répondre.

\- L'idée est de pouvoir bénéficier d'une avance sur les contrats.

\- Une «avance» ? Financière ?

Il avait haussé un sourcil tout en l'interrogeant. Bien tenté, Armand. Toutefois, c'était tout autre. Elle le corrigea et ouvrit à son tour le dossier qu'elle avait, copiant son geste et sans non plus s'y intéresser réellement.

\- Non. Une avance sur le contenu. L'un de nos employés en commun a accepté de nous donner les termes communs des contrats que vous fournissez et les procédures de création de celui-ci.

\- Ex-employé donc.

Un sourire particulièrement faux étira ses lèvres. Qu'il ne croit pas pouvoir diriger la discussion ici, elle anticipait ce qu'il répliquerait. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle l'avait préparé cette réunion après tout.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. C'est l'un des plus gros contrats que vous avez. De plus, c'est tout à fait légal. La clause de confidentialité ne concerne que ce qui lui est propre, élément auquel nous n'avons pas eu accès.

Elle avait cherché la faille une fois. Ça lui avait prit une semaine entière. Cependant, elle était persuadée à l'époque que ça lui servirait un jour. La preuve ici. Ça crispa son interlocuteur.

\- Continue.

\- Nos programmations de l'année s'effectuent environ à la même période. Si nous avions à disposition les accords exacts que vous créez entre Supers-Héros et Supers-Vilains, nous pourrions agencer les scénaristes pour que leurs créations correspondent à la même tournure.

C'était l'idée qu'ils souhaitaient absolument mettre en place. Le reste était comme un bonus.

\- Nous pourrions même poser des équipes dans des situations réelles pour donner plus de réalisme aux rendus finaux. Le public verrait la différence sans la comprendre.

Le troisième de leur équipe compléta.

\- Ça permettrait une meilleure coordination des emplois du temps. Une baisse de stresse parmi nos équipes qui démarrent en rush. Seulement, ça permettrait également de libérer du temps de travail à vos employés et clients qui nous accordent de nombreuses heures supplémentaires dû à ce décalage.

Ils se devaient de reconnaître cet argument. Le PDG posa ses coudes sur la table et remonta ses mains en les joignant par un croisement de ses doigts. Il semblait pensif. Son regard était tout à fait concentré. Sauf qu'au lieu de fixer l'homme face à lui, il affrontait son véritable ennemi. Elle. Le reste n'était qu'une configuration hiérarchique à maintenir pour l'image de leur société de production.

\- Docteur, que dites-vous de cette information ?

\- Et bien, monsieur le directeur, il faut avouer que le surmenage est un point négatif évoqué par plusieurs de nos contrats.

Elle sentit qu'il était nerveux de devoir intervenir. Il toucha maladroitement le centre de ses lunettes. En plus du stresse, elle le sentait déconcentré. Il était agité. C'était étrange vu son état qu'il soit ici. Était-ce normal ? Elle l'écouta à peine continuer.

\- Il serait judicieux de prendre en considération l'idée que leur laisser un temps libre plus conséquent pourrait les rendre plus disposé à répondre aux exigences légales qu'on leur fourni.

\- Merci docteur. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner personnellement ? Nos engagements nous suffisent, nos employés et clients les ont toujours signés sans trop de problèmes.

On en venait au plus dur. Ici, ce n'était plus vraiment de son ressort. Elle appuyait en renfort, mais n'avançait rien. Son supérieur prit le relais.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

\- Donnez-moi les détails de votre proposition pour commencer. Quel serait un échange-type ?

\- Vous créez vos contrats, nous vous proposons des idées si certains points dérangent, vous apportez des modifications, nos Supers en commun signent et chacun continue de son côté.

C'était mal formulé. Immédiatement ce fut le DRH qui réagit. À juste titre.

\- Nos contrats sont construits selon un processus travaillé depuis la création du système Trueman. Il est hors de question de modifier des critères pour de la fiction. Ce sont des personnes réelles que nos arrangements gèrent, pas des créations.

Ils allaient perdre si elle n'intervenait pas. Elle l'interpella d'un signe poli de la main.

\- Il y a méprise sur le type de détails dont nous pourrions vouloir une modification.

\- Développe.

\- Ça concernerait plutôt les périodes et l'aspect esthétique.

Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer. Ça n'était pas son idée, ni sa partie. La réunion dérapait selon ses critères. Ils ne définissaient pas des rôles pour rien ou pour le plaisir.

\- Par exemple, quand un génocide serait organisé et quand vos employés feraient une amélioration de leurs équipements. Toute la partie droits, obligations et assurances resterait à 100% sous votre contrôle.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voyez tout simplement pas ça juste avec eux ?

Ils commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs à ne la fixer qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas les détails. Elle l'aimait bien chez eux, mais ici c'était une horreur. Hippolyte était trop bon dans son travail.

\- Parce qu'ils ont de trop lourdes obligations vis-à-vis de vous. Ils refusent ou acceptent certaines clauses de nos contrats souvent qu'après avoir eu l'aperçu complet de vos ordres puis de s'être informés auprès de vos clients.

Elle les avait déjà vu les faire patienter un mois avant de refuser pour raison confidentielle.

\- Ça représente bien plus qu'une question de patience. Si nous avons accès directement au premier maillon de la chaîne, c'est tout bénéfique pour nous en terme de temps et d'argent.

Armand réagit immédiatement. Elle venait de dire le mot-clé pour le relancer. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était clairement à son patron de s'affirmer.

\- L'argent, justement, très bonne transition. Quel est votre prix pour avoir une avant-première sur nos contrats ?

\- On vous paye la somme d'une clause de confidentialité.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

Elle leur avait dit. Elle. Leur. Avait. Dit. L'équipe avait répondu que ça serait suffisant. Personne ne connaissait chez eux autant l'avarice d'Armand Trueman qu'elle. Proposer un prix aberrant ne le gênerait pas, juste pour tenter que sur un malentendu ça passerait.

Elle le vit tourner une nouvelle page avec dédain et parcouru vaguement du regard les nouveaux chiffres. Il faisait semblant de réfléchir. Elle le voyait bien qu'il avait eu une idée à peine son patron avait proposé quelque chose.

\- Hm … Votre chiffre d'affaire de l'année précédente est spectaculaire. Ça ferait combien 10% de cette somme ?

\- 10% ?!

\- Oui. Disons que ça vaut bien une alliance économique et de production. 5% pour chaque.

Il n'avait ni moral, ni pitié. Il était bon dans son travail. C'était maléfiquement génial. Son supérieur avait écarquillé les yeux à sa proposition. Son collègue avait déglutit. Chez elle, aucune réaction.

À présent, son chef à elle des opérations se tournait vers elle. Au blanc, elle mis une seconde à comprendre pourquoi. Elle se tourna vers lui, sur la défensive.

\- Ah non, je ne rentre pas dans cette histoire. Je ne marchande pas les termes financiers de cet accord. Pas avec un Trueman en face.

C'était supposé être une insulte. Toutefois, le concerné eut un sourire prouvant de sa fierté à ce sujet. Elle eut envie de le frapper. Il ne pouvait pas gagner ça. C'était impensable. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se permettre de repartir sans rien.

Le portable d'Hippolyte vibra sur la table. Ce dernier y jeta un coup d'œil et se pencha vers le PDG pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Celui-ci l'écouta avant d'acquiescer. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit le premier ranger son téléphone et lui sourire faussement. Puis attraper son dossier. Il partait ?

Trueman reprit la parole, centrant l'attention sur lui. Sa voix était devenue pressée et polie, mais son regard ne les calculant pas disait le contraire.

\- Bon, il faut croire qu'un instant en privée peut être nécessaire pour vous mettre d'accord. J'ai une affaire en cours également. Si vous le voulez bien, nous vous accordons cinq minutes seuls le temps que nous allions régler une situation interne.

\- Accordé.

Elle avait répondu par réflexe. De toute façon, ils partaient vraiment. Seul le dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Enfin, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'absence évidente du dernier.

\- Où est le docteur Parker ?

Ils reprirent place sur leurs sièges respectifs avec leurs affaires avant que le DRH ne lui réponde.

\- Il a été utile ailleurs. Les jeudis sont toujours complexes.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Il se passait quoi ici les jeudis ? Depuis plusieurs mois c'était devenu un sujet presque tabou entre eux. Voyant qu'elle s'y intéressait, Armand reprit la parole pour revenir à leur sujet initial. En plus, ils ne voulaient pas en dire trop. C'était vraiment louche.

\- Alors ? Votre décision ?

Elle revint en action. Elle croisa ses doigts sur la table. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ils avaient tergiversé longtemps avant de trouver.

\- Les 10% du chiffre d'affaires sont refusés. Par contre, 10% du bénéfice annuel peut se négocier avec notre cheffe comptable.

C'était mal parti, elle le savait. Les pupilles du PDG s'assombrirent. Elle espérait qu'il allait succomber au reste de leur proposition.

\- En échange, nous proposons également un partenariat officiel avec présence du logo de la Flander's Company sur les affiches, génériques et comics.

Vendre une alliance de façon commerciale, ça lui faisait mal. Toutefois, la suite fut encore plus dur pour elle.

\- Puis, en bonus pour sceller l'accord, mais réalisable qu'une seule fois : un cameo dans la plus grosse production future annuelle.

Son intérêt fut capté immédiatement. Bon, l'appât du piège s'était bien posé.

\- Un cameo ?

\- Oui. Toi, sur un écran quelques secondes ou dans le fond d'une case de comic, vu par des millions de personnes. Un cameo, quoi.

\- Un instant.

Elle eut profondément envie de pousser un gémissement plaintif. Ils patientèrent donc le temps qu'il échange à voix basses avec son employé. Au bout de quelques phrases, il revint à eux.

\- Marché conclu. Nos comptables se contacteront pour la partie financière.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller l'accord. Elle pourrait, elle lèverait les yeux au ciel. Tandis qu'elle se mettait à ranger ses affaires, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Hippolyte se décaler discrètement vers elle. Jusqu'à l'interpeller assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende à part elle.

\- Max. C'était ton idée le cameo. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne put retenir un sourire, amusée.

\- Un esprit aussi stratège soit-il, s'il est corrompu par l'ego, peut être manipulé.

À sa réaction, elle vit qu'il approuvait. Comme s'il lui offrait la bénédiction pour son acte. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le cadet Trueman qui était en train de frotter ses mains, déjà ravi du petit business qu'il allait fomenter.

\- Bon. Qui aurons-nous la joie sans égale de voir à chaque modification de contrat ?

\- Mademoiselle Ekqter.

Leurs deux visages s'affaissèrent. D'un seul coup, c'était bien moins plaisant.

[...]

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours au même endroit, sauf qu'ils étaient hors de la salle de réunion. Elle voyait les derniers détails pour mettre l'accord à bien avec le DRH. Les yeux sur l'agenda de son téléphone, elle l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Je t'envoie le contrat aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord. Je n'ai pas trop de chose à faire, ça devrait pouvoir être conclu dans la semaine. Je dois juste le faire passer entre les gens qui doivent signer après une lecture en détails.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui au moment où il réagit. Son expression se modifia pour celle sadique qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Pas vraiment. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le pire. Elle indiqua du doigt sa véritable cible.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance à lui, la Choucroute Garnie là.

Le concerné était à quelques mètres derrière eux, appuyé contre un bureau inoccupé. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se désintéresser une seconde de son téléphone pour répliquer. C'était dommage qu'il commençait à s'habituer.

\- Je t'entends parfaitement. Sache que moi et mes cheveux, on te merde. Alliance ou non.

\- Je n'en attends pas mieux.

Et c'était vrai. Quitte à devoir être dans la même pièce, autant rendre la situation moins ennuyante. Elle rajouta une phrase à l'intention d'Hippolyte qui prit un air outré à l'entendre.

\- On verra si vous essayez de nous entuber ou non.

\- Tant de suspicion alors que nous sommes parfaitement innocents dans cette histoire.

Il était même allé jusqu'à poser une main sur son torse. Tss. Il l'énervait tout autant qu'il l'amusait. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle pouffa. Par réflexe, elle le poussa familièrement pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter son manège.

Cependant, elle réalisa juste après que son patron venait de revenir dans leur coin. Et qu'il l'avait vu. Elle ne rata pas ses sourcils froncés, suivi de sa question pleine de sa confusion. Automatiquement, elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On convenait d'un moment où signer l'accord.

\- … C'est tout ? Vous vous connaissez en dehors du travail ?

Il devenait suspicieux. Ça la fit fortement hésiter. Toutefois, ce fut Hippolyte qui décida de prendre les choses en main. Ceci sans oublier de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour abréger une longue conversation : nous vivons ensembles.

Sa suspicion augmenta. Sauf qu'il se concentra uniquement sur elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas mis cette précision lorsque tu as postulé.

\- Une cohabitation n'est pas un accord officiel. Ce n'était pas obligatoire, même s'il travaille dans le même domaine. Les termes de ma vie privée n'ont jamais été abordés.

Dieu merci, ils étaient contre le mariage. Ça ne collait pas avec leur hygiène de vie et ça les arrangeait moyen de devoir l'indiquer sur un C.V. Ça ne ralenti pas son employeur.

\- Nous signons une alliance mais nous restons deux entreprises en concurrence économique.

\- N'est-il pas possible d'omettre cette information ?

\- Et si elle fuitait ? Je ne veux pas d'ennuie.

D'accord. Maintenant, il fallait la jouer rusée.

\- Assurer de se taire suffirait. J'ai eu par le passé des rôles sous plus hautes sécurités. Je suis de confiance.

\- Je veux une meilleure assurance.

Bien. Ses lèvres se pincèrent dans une fine ligne. Elle mina d'être embêtée par la situation, d'être mal à l'aise.

\- Il pourrait y avoir de défini que les parties ne seront pas vues publiquement ensembles. Ça serait compliqué à réaliser, mais ça se ferait. Toutefois, ça ne réglerait pas le problème des informations dans la sphère du privée …

Il fallait bien que l'idée vienne de lui. Même si elle devait avoir un instant l'air simple d'esprit.

\- On ajoutera une clause de confidentialité générale qui découlerait sur un licenciement. Ça te va ?

\- Disons que oui.

Elle était géniale. Elle se jetterait presque des fleurs à elle-même. Son patron conclut la conversation sur ça avant de s'adresser à elle et son collègue.

\- On part dans cinq minutes.

Sur ça, il s'éloigna. Elle revint à ses moutons et croisa l'image d'Armand qui levait les yeux au ciel devant la scène dont il venait d'être le spectateur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il détourna le sien en pouffant sarcastiquement.

\- Manipulatrice.

Son insulte la fit sourire. Certes, elle n'avait que réutilisé ce que lui avait convenu avec Hippolyte. Pour elle, ça ne donnait que plus de goût à sa victoire.

\- Je n'en suis pas peu fière.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! La suite sera publié le mercredi 15 Août, normalement à 18h mais il se peut que j'ai du retard. Ce sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! :)

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	19. Chapter XIX - POV Maxance

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous voici donc avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui j'espère vous aura plu ^^ bonne lecture !

* * *

Le réveil sonna si fort qu'elle crû que le son résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Par des gestes un peu brusques, elle y mit fin. Ceci avant de se laisser retomber contre son oreiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son voisin. Il lui tournait le dos et ne faisait pas mine de bouger. En recherche d'un peu de réconfort, elle se faufila contre lui. Son bras entoura sa taille. Il réagit presque automatiquement, la voix claire et réveillée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaye de profiter de toi.

Un peu d'humour au réveil ne faisait pas de mal. Même s'il était douteux. Il pouffa à sa réponse. Amusée, elle eut un sourire tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient sa nuque. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le plaisir de continuer.

En un court instant, il avait brisé son moment. Son poignet s'était retrouvé prisonnier, il s'était retourné et l'avait plaqué au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, il s'était placé à califourchon par dessus elle. Un petit sourire mesquin dans l'ombre de ses lèvres. Elle sentit la pression commencer à peser sur son articulation. Le fourbe allait vraiment y aller à fond. Elle voulut se défendre de sa main libre mais celle-ci ne connut que le même sort.

\- Pas de marque visible !

\- Sûre ?

\- Hippolyte, arrête de jouer ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

\- Tu es pourtant mieux comme ça.

\- Crétin.

Son compliment fit qu'elle ne parvint pas à l'insulter sans qu'elle ne soit certaine qu'il entende son amusement dans sa voix. Toutefois, elle le sentit relâcher sa poigne sans assez le faire pour qu'elle puisse se libérer. Elle nota la différence dans ses traits lorsqu'il l'observa, une pointe d'arrogance s'y décelant.

\- Qui profite de qui maintenant ?

Il était chanceux qu'elle ne puisse pas le gifler. Son côté mégalo était parfaitement visible. Elle réfléchit à comment l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser. Sa résistance sans le supplier ne durerait pas longtemps dans cette situation.

\- Je voulais juste que tu me serves de peluche à câliner. Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Je ne sers à personne. Je ne suis pas un objet.

Certes. Elle lui reconnaissait sa volonté de s'affirmer sur ce point. Néanmoins, elle tenta de jouer l'innocence.

\- Peut-être que ça aurait pu changer ?

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- On porte des alliances, certains disent que ça fait effet sur les couples.

«Certains». Traduire par «beaucoup». Voire «tout le monde». Les gens avaient comme un second sens pour détecter ce genre de bague au doigt des autres. Surtout quand elle n'était pas là avant. Un ange passa et ils sortirent de leurs pensées. Hippolyte fut le premier à s'exprimer sur le sujet.

\- Tu ressens quelque chose de différent ?

\- Non. Toi ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça montre à quel point elles sont inutiles, on n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tord de ce côté-là. Ses jambes se mélangèrent au sienne dans l'idée de l'inciter à s'approcher d'elle. Elle voulait toujours un peu de confort pour ce matin-ci.

\- Les erreurs arrivent. Puis, rien est officiel, donc inutile de revenir en arrière. Ce n'est pas le genre de bijoux que l'on refourgue facilement à un bijoutier.

\- Je te l'accorde.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre la parole. Un peu plus attentif à ses lèvres et son cou qu'à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Bien au contraire. S'il pouvait finir par mettre en action ses désirs, ça l'arrangerait. Elle allait finir par utiliser ses pouvoirs pour voir s'ils seraient efficaces puisqu'il ne se décidait pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui que tu pars en déplacement ?

\- Oui. Un peu plus d'une semaine au pays des tasses de thé. J'ai une réunion en fin d'après-midi là-bas.

\- D'accord.

\- Des conseils ?

Elle nota que son expression changea pour une grimace dans laquelle il se figea. Un sourcil dédaigneux se dressa envers elle.

\- Tu es si désespérée que ça pour me demander des conseils ?

\- Tu es DRH, le relationnel c'est ton truc.

\- Tu es conseillère comm', c'est ta branche.

Elle poussa un soupir plaintif. D'aucun secours les Super-Vilains en cas de besoin. Tsss.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais les convaincre. Tu es un tyran, c'est quoi la spécificité des gens quand ils te séduisent ?

\- Hm … Ils ne sont pas des déchets sociaux incapables de la moindre autonomie. Ils respectent nos règles. Ils me surprennent par quelque chose que je n'attends pas du tout d'eux et qui ne peut se deviner.

Elle garda le silence une seconde, pensive. Puis, elle reprit la parole tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Donne-moi ce que je veux et je mise tout sur tes conseils.

Un sourire intéressé apparu sur les lèvres de l'ex-Super-Vilain. Il ne mit que très peu de temps à s'exécuter.

[...]

Petite valise à la main et sac sur le dos, elle rentrait enfin chez elle. C'était une chance pour elle que tout se déroule bien jusqu'ici en matière de transport. Le reste ne s'était pas tout à fait bien passé. Avec un petit miracle, Hippolyte serait déjà rentré des États-Unis. Il l'avait prévenu au cours de la première journée qu'il devait s'absenter pour la Pennsylvanie. Sans demander plus de détails, elle lui avait souhaité un bon séjour.

La fin de son trajet se fit par le soulagement de glisser ses clés dans la sweet home. S'en suivit l'ouverture de la porte et elle laissa à l'entrée toutes ses affaires. Son esprit lui souffla qu'un problème était là quand elle réalisa avoir entre-aperçu une tache blanche dans le salon. Porte refermée, elle tourna lentement la tête vers cette dernière. Puis fronça les sourcils de confusion. Tout comme la personne qui se tenait assise dans la pièce à vivre, tout vêtu de blanc. Elle eut un soupir de désespoir. Elle savait que cette semaine était bien nulle.

\- Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'Armand a encore fait cette fois ?

À la mention du PDG, son vis-à-vis sembla pris entre une vive surprise et un ravissement.

\- Vous connaissez monsieur Trueman ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ok. Déjà, la tenue était étrange. Toutefois, elle aurait pu comprendre la raison d'un Hippolyte en blanc. Seulement là, c'était au-dessus de tout. Là, ce n'était clairement pas la même personne. Même si c'était un clone. Son expression fut celle du choc pendant une longue seconde. Ceci avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits un minimum.

\- Oh merde.

Cette semaine était vraiment nulle. Et aucun Sadoman pour se foutre de sa poire en plus.

\- Euh … Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner votre nom ?

\- Hippolyte Kurtzmann.

\- Évidemment. Ok, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Sans prendre son interlocuteur en considération, elle l'ignora pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa main passa sur la bouteille de vin blanc avant de se tourner vers la vodka. C'était une bonne stratégie. Elle sortit un verre et le rempli suffisamment, puis s'arma d'un jus de fruit au hasard dans le frigidaire. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle se tourna vers son invité. Il avait eu la décence d'attendre poliment qu'elle ait terminé. Décence. D'attendre. Poliment. C'était surnaturel. Verre en main, elle s'appuya un bref moment contre le meuble derrière elle.

\- C'est quoi le problème là au juste avec l'Hippolyte normal ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Nous supposons avoir été échangé d'un univers à un autre.

Il semblait gêné par la formulation qu'elle avait adopté. Pourtant, il resta courtois et ne lui fit aucune remarque. Surnaturelle. Cette situation était surnaturelle. Elle bu une gorgée de sa boisson, tentant de se remettre les idées en place.

\- D'aaaaaccord. C'est donc Caleb qui a fait une bêtise, je suppose ?

Toujours accuser le scientifique. Toujours. Néanmoins, sa question sembla rendre perplexe son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est pour l'instant assez difficile à déterminer, je dirais.

Elle eut un gémissement plaintif. Puis, elle fit le tour pour venir se laisser tomber à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Tout en prêtant une attention particulière à ne rien laisser tomber à côté de sa boisson.

\- Eh ben. Ce n'est pas ma veine. Je savais que cette semaine promettait d'être compliquée.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée. Ce n'était pas relaxant, mais au moins ça l'occupait. Un silence se posa. Un gênant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme avec la version de l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait une petite pression idiote de ne pas savoir quoi dire avec celui-ci. Le blanc dura quelques secondes avant qu'il ne craque. Elle le vit particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Excusez-moi d'y aller à brûle le pourpoint, mais qui êtes vous ?

Est-ce qu'elle aurait le droit à un second essai pour tout ? Une version sans échec ?

\- Maxance Eqkter. À mon avis, vous ne connaissez pas ma version alternative.

Elle espérait d'ailleurs que leur Hippolyte non plus. Il aurait vraiment sombré bien bas pour chercher absolument à la trouver, même à son opposé.

\- En effet. Et … Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous avez une relation particulière avec mon double ? Une voisine peut-être ?

Elle hésita à jouer un rôle, tout en sirotant son verre. En fait, elle craignait surtout qu'il propage des informations confidentielles. Leur version était impossible à faire parler. Était-ce donc pareil ? Elle tenta de répondre le moins possible. Juste pour voir où ça les menait.

\- Disons qu'on est assez proche.

\- Dans le genre amis ?

«Amis» ? Comme le club Dorothé ? Elle eut un regard en biais dans sa direction. Ça méritait bien un tutoiement.

\- Non. Dans le genre que la chambre là-bas c'est également la mienne. Je ne sais pas pour ton cas, mais l'Hippolyte d'ici n'est pas sans engagement.

\- C'est-à-dire ? De quelle sorte ?

Elle leva la main, laissant sa bague bien en évidence.

\- De cette sorte.

Cela sembla plus que ravir son voisin. Ça la perturba fortement. Il était célibataire lui ? Dédié à la sacro-sainte virginité ? Ou au contraire complètement ancré dans la vie de famille parfaite avec la maison, la femme, les deux enfants et le chien ?

\- Oh. Mon double a donc aussi le sens de la chaleur de l'âme pour séduire les femmes de toute beauté.

\- … Dans le sens qu'il saurait bien parler et complimenter ?

Il était incompréhensible pour elle dans son discours. Elle ne supporterait pas longtemps sa voix.

\- Oui. N'est-il pas ?

Ah. Il y croyait vraiment. Elle se mit à chercher les mots les plus appropriés.

\- Euh … Disons qu'il est … euh … Disons qu'il sait jouer de d'autres charmes. Plus … En lien avec ses instincts.

Elle devait s'arrêter là-dessus. Elle changea donc abruptement de sujet.

\- Par contre, cette situation est dingue. Je vais tuer Armand.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Sa gêne ne lui fit aucun effet.

\- Il est venu au monde.

Ça retraçait assez bien sa pensée. Elle l'ignora à nouveau en sortant son téléphone. Les informations, elle ne les aurait que d'une seule personne. Il était vingt heure, elle espérait qu'il serait chez lui. Elle lança l'appel vidéo qui ne tarda pas à s'allumer.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises, Maxance.

\- J'espère bien! car j'ai l'erreur de ton incapable d'employer dans mon salon.

Elle entendit un vague «Mais ...» plaintif à côté d'elle mais se concentra plutôt sur l'agacement du PDG.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Lui payer un hôtel sous les frais de l'entreprise ?

\- Ça serait un bon projet.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Chacun emprunte l'appartement de son double, un point c'est tout.

Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas à vivre sous le même toit qu'une parodie. Devant son air peu convaincu, il sembla comprendre qu'il se devait d'un peu plus argumenter.

\- Moi aussi j'ai perdu un élément en or dans cette affaire.

\- Comme d'habitude. Je te préviens Armand, si jamais tu ne le ramènes pas, ma vengeance sera terrible.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle trouverait. Elle serait prête à passer par toutes les étapes de torture imaginables pour le motiver.

\- Blablabla. On verra pour ça. Pour le moment, laisse moi tranquille et ne séquestre pas l'Alternatif. On ne sait jamais, au cas où.

C'était donc leur nom officiel ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son commentaire.

\- Comme si j'allais m'intéresser à son cas.

\- Qui sait quelle pratique sordide Hippolyte a pu t'apprendre en plus de celle que tu connaissais déjà.

En terme de violence physique non-consenti. Pas sur le reste. Cependant, elle en profita quand même pour y ajouter ce double sens.

\- Un bon nombre qui te ferait autant de plaisir qu'à moi.

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d'œil. Ceci avant de couper net la vidéo. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge pour se terminer en feulement. Elle se renfrogna dans sa place. Son verre était le bienvenu contre ses lèvres. À côté d'elle, le chevalier blanc se racla la gorge, embarassé mais désireux de relancer la conversation. Elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Au moins, sa version savait quand la laisser réfléchir tranquillement.

\- Et euh … Vous semblez avoir une relation conflictuelle avec monsieur Trueman, peut-être faites vous parti du groupe qu'il considère comme ses ennemis ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait ? Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Ceux de la CC Corp ? La bande à Carla ?

\- Oui. C'est exact. Peut-être la connaissez-vous ?

Il eut un sourire. Apparemment, il en venait au bon endroit.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'ennemi pour Armand.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

Ses traits devinrent hésitants. Entre le sourire et la grimace. Incertain sur comment comprendre ses paroles. Elle soupira mentalement avant de lui expliquer.

\- Nous sommes rivaux depuis que l'on s'est rencontré. Également amis, parfois. Ou complètement en froid. On a même failli être amant.

\- Cela doit faire bien longtemps alors que vous vous connaissez.

\- Pour ne pas que cette dernière information corresponde avec la relation avec votre double ?

Elle aimait bien lancer ce genre de question, d'un air plein de fourberie.

\- Eh bien euh, oui.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu sais … Armand aurait pu s'incruster. Seulement non, certes, tu as vu juste. Si ça avait été récent, le «failli» n'aurait pas été de mise. Peut-être que j'y ai perdu au change, peut-être que c'est l'inverse … Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vie moi-même une idylle complexe avec ma mie. Ce n'est pas des plus faciles tous les jours. Elle me manque déjà … Son regard tourné vers le mien. Ses petits rires imprévus. Son …

Ça commençait à devenir difficile à entendre. Elle ne savait pas qui était sa «mie», mais elle avait dans ses mains un homme transi d'amour pour elle. La jeune femme qui n'avait jamais eu de tel discours de la part d'Hippolyte -bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais souhaité-, s'attristait par sa vision. Voir une copie propager ces idées restait un coup dur en connaissance de cause qu'il n'était pas le bon. Elle masqua sa réaction et se leva en le coupant.

\- Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. Prends le canapé, je ne te virerais pas de l'appartement. On va trouver une organisation.

Après un soupir de tristesse, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le bruit de la poignée qui se redressait résonna dans la pièce. Ajoutant le silence très marqué de celle-ci. Bien trop à son goût. Son dos s'appuya contre la porte, sans un son. Les dernières minutes repassèrent dans son esprit. Plus douloureuses que la première fois encore. Elle avait du mal à intégrer la situation. L'homme dans son salon était tout sauf celui qui l'attirait. Même s'ils étaient parfaitement identiques. Ça augmenta une seconde la brûlure dans sa poitrine.

Est-ce que c'était terminé ? C'était comme ça que leur brin d'aventure se finirait ? Deux imbéciles qui s'étaient juste amusés, qui avaient ignorés volontairement le sérieux de leur relation. La fin serait ponctuée par cette plaisanterie dans le salon qui le remplacerait ? C'était dur à admettre. Ils allaient forcément trouver une solution. Ce n'était pas une possibilité, mais une obligation. Seulement, combien de temps mettraient-ils ?

Les battements de son coeur battaient un rythme lourd et dense. Elle voulait qu'il arrête. C'était encore plus difficile de n'entendre plus que lui dans cette pièce. Elle voulait n'importe quoi pour la déconcentrer. Un regard de dédain, une pichenette désobligeante. Ou même un sarcasme méprisant. N'importe quoi. Elle voulait arrêter cette réaction chez elle qui lui paraissait inconnue. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, cette tristesse. C'était son corps qui réagissait, pas elle.

Ses pas maladroits la menèrent jusqu'à la commode. Elle voulait juste dormir. Elle en avait besoin, après tout. C'était juste un manque de sommeil. Rien d'autre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, réalisa que ce n'était pas le bon. Tant pis. Ses doigts passèrent sur le t-shirt sur le bondage qu'elle lui avait offert.

Dans un instant de faiblesse, elle s'en saisit. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut dans des vêtements plus confortable pour dormir, elle se glissa entre les couvertures. Le bondage n'était pas un crime. Toutefois, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'il s'était produit sans leur accord en était un.

[...]

«Note à moi-même : les prochaines étapes pour tenir.

1) Tuer Hippolyte Alternatif.

2) Cacher le corps.

3) Organiser une orgie dans l'appartement.

4) Ne plus **_enfin_** être en manque.

\- Max.»

[...]

Elle referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Ces heures étaient les pires qu'elle avait pu vivre. L'attente était longue, elle ne savait pas si l'opération avait marché ou marcherait. C'était long. Le sommeil lui manquait, elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Lorsque son téléphone vibra pour une notification, elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer. L'appareil parvint dans une de ses mains fébrile et elle relut à plusieurs reprises le message reçu sur un réseau social.

Armand, 19h55, dit:

Aéroport Charles de Gaulle. 20h30. Hall L.

Immédiatement, elle se précipita vers sa veste et ses chaussures. Dans la limite du possible en matière de temps, elle parvint à l'aéroport. Par chance, elle commençait à y être familière. Trouver la bonne direction ne se révéla pas trop complexe, dû à sa connaissance des endroits où trouver les plans et les panneaux directionnels. Ses pas s'accélèrèrent à la vue de sa montre. Ils étaient en train d'arriver. Enfin, ils l'étaient sûrement déjà même. Puisqu'ils n'auraient potentiellement pas de bagages, la sortie se ferait rapidement. Enfin, elle vit le bon lieu. Les gens étaient nombreux, elle dû ralentir. Son regard passait sur tous les visages.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en capta un familier. À quelques mètres, elle reconnu vaguement Georges. Il était entouré de deux inconnus. Un homme et une femme. Suivant la logique des possibilités, elle supposa que la femme était sa fille aînée ; ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se prit un bon coup de vieux. Pour l'autre, cela resterait un mystère, mais les chamailleries qui se déroulaient semblaient affirmer qu'ils se connaissaient. Cela la motiva pour chercher encore plus. Le reste ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Des jurons s'amassaient dans son esprit au fil des secondes.

Puis, enfin, elle les dénicha. Ceci grâce au DRH qui venait d'attraper un homme pour l'éjecter du groupe. Mi-dépité, mi-sauvant son honneur, l'exclu sembla en rester là. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, elle rejoignit le groupe. Un sourire passé sur ses lèvres, elle tapota sur le bras de celui qu'elle souhaitait voir.

\- Excusez-moi, on m'a dit de venir ici mais je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi. Apparemment une sorte de groupe multi-univers, ou je-ne-sais-quoi de farfelues encore. Une histoire de personnes en miroir qui les oppose. Bref, quelque chose d'invraisemblable qui ferait bien dans un scénario où je travaille. Vous connaissez ?

Une autre femme était là. Inconnue mais dont le visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Celle-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur plus elle s'était mise à parler. À côté d'elle, le PDG exprimait son agacement en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il regrettait finalement de l'avoir prévenu. À quoi s'attendait-il ? À ce qu'elle court au ralenti et saute dans les bras d'Hippolyte ? Ce dernier eu une réaction tout aussi attendue. Une grimace de dédain déforma ses traits et se traduisit également dans sa voix.

\- Wow. Tu devrais te voir. Tu crains vraiment en terme d'acting.

Enfin. Enfin ! C'était enfin l'Hippolyte qu'elle voulait. Celui qui n'en perdait pas une pour rabaisser son entourage s'il jugeait qu'il le méritait. C'était difficile de ne pas espérer ne pas rêver. Toutefois, au lieu de ça, elle mima sa réaction en pouffant.

\- Et toi en terme de conseils. Je l'ai raté ma réunion.

\- Oh, pauvre petite.

Sa moquerie n'était visiblement pas assez. Il se pencha vers elle, les deux mains sur ses genoux, comme s'il se baissait pour parler à une enfant. Finalement, l'autre n'était pas si mal. Il était toujours temps d'échanger ou c'était trop tard ?

\- Tu veux un bisous magique pour retourner au pays des Bisounours ?

\- Parfois, tu me donnes vraiment envie de te frapper.

Voire souvent. Voire toujours. Ses émotions partaient en vrille de bonheur de le revoir. Pour illustrer ses propos, elle voulu lui donner une tape sur le torse pour le repousser. Plus rapide, il attrapa son poignet au vol pour la forcer à le baisser. Ils allaient pour continuer quand la femme qui était là attira leur attention. Perplexe sur ce qui se déroulait, elle s'était tournée vers le seul capable de répondre à ses questions et disponible. Armand n'en eu qu'un soupir d'agacement en plaçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? C'est nous qui sommes passés dans une autre dimension ou quoi ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Cette peste est bien du nôtre. Carla, je vous présente Maxance.

Elle lui reconnu la politesse de ressortir brièvement une main de sa poche pour l'indiquer d'un signe. Un ennuyé, mais un signe quand même. Puis, elle eu sur le moment autre chose à se préoccuper. Les doigts de son voisin libérèrent son poignet pour continuer leur chemin entre les siens. Après des mois, ce petit geste lui suffit comme réconfort. Elle releva finalement un détail dans les mots du cadet Trueman, tout en jetant un regard à son voisin.

\- «Carla» ? Carla Burnelle ? Je croyais que ...

\- Je ne sais rien de cette histoire. Ça s'est passé pendant mon absence.

Puisqu'il l'avait coupé, elle en jugeait également qu'il n'y avait plus forcément que des rivalités. La concernée s'interposa par la parole.

\- Ça va paraître très grossier pour une femme de mon rang mais …

Elle ne pu s'empêcher avec amusement de noter le soupir discret mais blasé du PDG à cette formulation.

\- … vous êtes qui ? Vous ne faites pas partie de nos locaux, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Pourtant, vous savez qui je suis.

«Nos locaux». Elle resta bloquée sur cette information. Armand l'avait engagé ? N'était-il pas très peu malin d'engager ses ennemis ? Elle devait vraiment être en mauvaise posture et avoir des capacités révolutionnaires pour ce genre de conclusion professionnelle. Prise par sa réflexion vivace, elle n'avait pas répondu à la question. Ce qui laissa le champ libre pour son ennemi de formuler son identité comme il l'entendait.

\- C'est la fiancée d'Hippolyte.

Comme si elle n'était que ça. Intérieurement, elle soupira. Elle fut toutefois là pour parfaitement suivre «l'aparté» que lui glissa Carla en retour. Réplique qui blasa celui visé.

\- Un individu de sa sorte est parvenu à mettre une bague au doigt de quelqu'un ?

\- Vous savez que je vous entend ?

Cet imbécile l'avait coupé ! Elle balaya sa question rhétorique.

\- Chut, elle allait en venir au moment où j'étais exceptionnelle de te supporter.

Ça sentait la chamaillerie qui recommençait.

\- Tu n'es pas un cadeau.

\- Il faut bien du caractère et un calme olympien pour ne pas te réduire en sucette à la viande pour Gladys.

\- Parce qu'elle se croit maligne du haut de ses 159cm ? Comme si elle intimidait la moindre personne.

\- Tu es injuste d'attaquer sur le physique. Puis, je ne suis pas petite, c'est toi qui est grand. Ma taille n'a aucun impact sur mon charisme !

\- Pas si tu voyais ta tête …

Ils étaient prêts à tenir sur ce rythme très longtemps. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Armand qui s'interposa. Physiquement. Il se planta à à peine quelques centimètres d'eux, presque à les toucher. Comme un arbitre le temps d'annoncer le score.

\- Oui, bon, c'est fini vous deux ? Ou on vous réserve une chambre d'hôtel tout de suite ?

Sa proposition sarcastique piqua son intérêt. Sur un malentendu ...

\- Oh, avec le chèque envoyé à la Flander's Company ?

\- Boulet.

Un jour, elle parviendra à atteindre son seuil limite d'agacement. C'était un objectif secondaire de sa vie. Il était coriace le bougre.

\- Au moins, j'ai quelqu'un avec qui en partager une, de chambre d'hôtel.

Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil victorieux. C'était peut-être lancé au hasard, mais elle pouvait tomber juste. En tout cas, elle savait qu'il n'étalerait pas la liste de ses conquêtes si sa sexualité était épanouie en ce moment. C'était un avantage certain de savoir que ce n'était pas son genre. À côté d'elle, l'expression d'Hippolyte changea. Il devint presque vengeur.

\- Alors ça, apparemment, ce n'est plus tout à fait d'actualité.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il insinuait. Puis, il indiqua plutôt ouvertement d'un signe de tête Carla. Elle comprit immédiatement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, consciente d'avoir entre ses mains une mine d'or. Cependant, ce fut Armand le plus rapide. Visiblement vexé et mal à l'aise de la révélation de son employé, ce qu'il tentait de cacher mais très mal.

\- Merci Hippolyte, c'est toujours un plaisir de constater qu'on peut voir tout de suite pour qui vous êtes le plus fidèle.

Elle eu un sourire flattée. C'était elle maintenant qui gagnait du terrain sur le cœur de pierre du DRH. La sous-directrice perdit également ses mots, tout autant embarassée. Cela se sentit dans sa tentative de défense.

\- En plus, vous extrapolez. Rien ne concerne un seul d'entre vous.

Ça, c'était mal connaître celui qui les avait vendu.

\- Certes. Ça sera donc encore plus satisfaisant quand vous serez tous les deux assis dans mon bureau pour les formulaires administratifs.

Ce fut Armand qui clôtura la discussion un peu abruptement. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle se termine et se fasse oublier.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de prendre votre pied avec nos déboires ?

Il pensait vraiment qu'elle présente, elle laisserait ça se produire ?

\- Veto sur l'arrêt. J'aime bien, c'est divertissant. Une vraie sitcom.

\- C'est per-tur-bant.

Il dérivait vers l'énervement. Intérieurement, elle était ravie. Seulement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Puis, elle avait d'autres projets que de jouer à la franche camaraderie avec eux. Et elle s'y attela tout de suite en tirant avec fermeté Hippolyte.

\- Reste perturbé dans ton coin alors. Personnellement, j'ai bien envie de rentabiliser un loyer d'appartement au lieu d'une chambre d'hôtel.

[...]

Son réveil se fit en sursaut. Elle réalisa à quel point lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle s'était tant redressée qu'elle était maintenant assise. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle n'entendait que lui. Ça l'assourdissait. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il faisait toujours nuit, son radio-réveil indiquait un beau 3h42 du matin. Une sensation de mal être la parcourait, dérangée par son songe.

À côté d'elle, elle sentit un mouvement qui la stressa un instant. Une seconde de trop pour se rappeler que c'était ça, la normalité. Son petit-ami s'était fait réveiller un peu brutalement et elle remarqua qu'il était sur ses gardes automatiquement. Avant de devoir admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette aventure.

Elle l'entendit plus qu'elle ne le regarda vraiment se réinstaller confortablement dans le lit. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea, il était entre la paresse et l'agacement. Cependant, sa présence lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive … ?

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux pour essayer d'effacer ses souvenirs. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à se calmer, progressivement. Ce n'était plus réel. Elle se le répétait comme un mantra.

\- Rien. U-un mauvais rêve.

\- Je n'étais pas dedans, alors.

Elle sourit faiblement lorsqu'il ponctua sa réplique d'un pouffement. Toutefois, elle se devait de clarifier et rectifier la situation.

\- Au contraire. Tu y étais en double.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui, habitués à la pénombre. Elle le vit ouvrir les siens et hausser un sourcil vers elle. Son silence et le sens de ses mots firent tout le travail. À travers les couvertures, elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille. Il n'eut qu'à l'inciter pour qu'elle se laisse ramener contre lui, son dos contre son torse. Un frisson remonta son échine rien que par la sensation de la chaleur de leur peau l'une contre l'autre. Ceci établi très vite depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte de leur appartement quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Rendors-toi. Ces histoires sont définitivement terminées.

Au ton de sa voix et au chuchotement qu'elle devint, elle devina qu'il était en train de se rendormir. Elle le comprenait. Les derniers événements avaient nuits à tout le monde. Ses doigts se faufilèrent entre les siens.

Après une poignée de secondes, elle se sentit obligée de rajouter une pensée. De la partager, quitte à ce qu'il ne l'entende pas. Sa voix fut si basse qu'elle douta que même s'il ne dormait pas encore, il l'entendrait. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas fait pour les confidences.

\- Hippolyte ? Je suis soulagée que tu sois de retour.

Elle prit une pause d'hésitation, le temps à peine d'une respiration, avant d'ajouter.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle le sentit se blottir plus contre elle, resserrant un peu plus son bras. La respiration de son compagnon sur sa nuque la faisait frémir. Son aveu lui donnait l'impression d'avoir transmis tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme s'ils avaient plus de sens que leur définition même. Elle le ressenti tout particulièrement lorsqu'il lui répondit, prouvant qu'il l'avait clairement entendu.

\- Toi aussi.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, ravie de ce sentiment partagé. Elle crû que cela mettrait un terme à leur échange, jusqu'à le sentir se rapprocher encore. Un murmure suivit de sa part, qui la transperça.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle eu du mal à croire qu'elle l'avait bien compris. Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas juste imaginé dire ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'avouer et qu'elle percevait qu'il était sincère. Ce n'était pas un jeu pour l'embêter, il semblait être sérieux. Lentement, elle se retourna face à lui. Son visage vint se blottir contre son cou. Elle l'enlaça à son tour, se détendit entre ses bras. Entourée par son odeur, rassurée par leur familiarité.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hippolyto Sempaï.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau dans un baiser léger. Pour une fois, il ne parut pas détester qu'elle le surnomme ainsi.

* * *

Voilà, c'était tout. On se retrouve le samedi 18 Août 2018, pareil pour normalement 18h mais un imprévu peut arriver, pour l'épilogue.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	20. Épilogue

Bonjour ! Nous voici donc avec l'épilogue qui clôture l'intervention du personnage de Maxance dans l'univers déjà bien complet de la FC ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

2012.

Il monta les escaliers avec empressement. L'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus pour cause scientifique. Cependant, il comptait bien profiter de son petit rituel. Avec facilité, il poussa la porte sans prendre la peine de la refermer lui-même. Ses poumons se remplirent d'un air frais, tandis qu'il glissait les mains dans ses poches. Le claquement métallique derrière lui tonna en même temps qu'il se remettait à avancer.

Arrivé au bord du toit de son immeuble, il fixa l'horizon. Le torse bombé naturellement. Le dos droit. Le menton dressé fièrement. Il eut un sourire, dominant la totalité de la ville. L'ensemble d'une capitale qui faisait partie d'un des nombreux pays qui géraient le monde. Il sentait la puissance que lui conférait cette position. Son regard descendit vers le bas, parfaitement conscient de toute la population, tous ces «pécores» qui grouillaient en dessous de ses pieds. Son plaisir de se trouver à cet endroit s'accentua.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise de te voir ici.

Sa tête se tourna assez sur le côté pour se confirmer qu'il n'était visiblement pas en solitaire ici. Des pas le rejoignirent à son niveau, dans son dos. Un bras se posa nonchalamment sur son épaule. Sa mâchoire se crispa, irrité par le contact.

\- Je le suis par contre du tournant de ta vie. Les félicitations sont de rigueur, paraît-il. On m'aurait dit quand on s'était rencontré que tu deviendrais père, je n'y aurais pas crû.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir dérivé de ma route initiale. Que ce soit accidentel, ou volontaire. Devrais-je te rappeler l'existence d'un anneau à ton doigt ?

\- Certes. On est presque devenu les meilleures versions de nous-mêmes. Des versions idéalisées il y a bien longtemps.

Elle se retira de son épaule, s'avança un peu plus pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Les deux pieds croisés dans le vide, le regard également au loin. Apaisée d'être isolés.

\- J'ai crû comprendre que tu avais un certain temps libre maintenant, par un choix étonnant de ta part. Quels sont tes plans, Maxance ?

\- Placer des obstacles sur ton chemin, mon cher Armand ?

C'était à son tour de sourire. Amusée par sa propre plaisanterie.

\- Que dirais-tu de les détruire plutôt ? Je peux libérer un poste d'un claquement de doigt, si tu serais intéressée.

Il n'était jamais trop tard pour revenir sur une décision.

\- Deux femmes de pouvoir à tes côtés. Intéressant. L'Armand dont j'ai eu le plaisir de m'approcher autrefois en aurait des frissons.

\- Ne me retranche pas dans mes limites. Je pourrais te faire chuter de très haut, sans risquer le moins problème.

Personne douta qu'il ne parlait pas littéralement. Le sens figuré était bien assez suffisant pour briser sa vie. Ils fixèrent le soleil qui entamait son couché. Une petite brise souleva timidement leurs vêtements, se glissa à travers leurs cheveux.

\- Oubliez le suspense : elle n'attendait que votre approbation de cette façon. Elle m'a demandé un entretien la semaine dernière pour l'univers alternatif.

\- Merci Hippolyte de me confirmer que mes employés peuvent toujours prendre des décisions dans mon dos ! Bravo, ça fait plaisir.

Sa voix s'était faite plus agressive. Seulement, elle trahissait uniquement sa vexation. Pas de véritable énervement. À la gauche du PDG, tandis que ce dernier le fixait d'une expression meurtrière, le directeur des ressources humaines croisa les bras sur son torse. Peu impressionné. Un sourcil se haussa chez lui, le regard surplombant ses lunettes.

\- Aucun changement, finalement. Toujours de l'arrogance, de l'orgueil et de la provocation. De la volonté puéril d'atteindre le pouvoir et de dominer l'autre.

\- Moi ou lui ?

\- Moi ou elle ?

Ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil noir en entendant l'écho d'une voix différente superposer la leur. Il pouffa brièvement de rire. Ils avaient tous les trois un lien particulier, qui partait dans toutes les directions, sans les laisser s'en libérer. Ni de permettre d'enlever un élément du trio depuis qu'il s'était constitué.

\- Un véritable miroir. Pourtant, vous parvenez toujours à vous suivre depuis le début, qu'importe la situation et votre relation. Et moi, je dois être le dernier des imbéciles pour m'être joint à votre histoire.

Ils adoptèrent un silence pensif suite à ces paroles. Les regards suivant à nouveau le même point. Plein d'assurance pour la suite. Avant qu'une personne ne le brisa.

\- Il faut croire que c'est vrai qu'il y a un millier de façons d'aimer.

«On dit que l'arrogance précède la ruine. L'orgueil précède la chute. Il y a quelques années, j'aurais bien rit en entendant ces mots. Mais si je pouvais voyager dans le temps, je pense que je me claquerais volontiers la gueule.» - Armand Trueman, 2016.

* * *

J'espère que cette dernière scène conclu bien le tout et que vous avez passé de bons moments à lire cette histoire ^^ pour cause d'études, je vais mettre un peu de temps à revenir mais ce n'est pas ma dernière apparition ici, loin de là.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


End file.
